


Working in Between

by MaxineSullivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash, Love Triangles, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineSullivan/pseuds/MaxineSullivan
Summary: Kara Danvers was hurt after finding out her boyfriend Mike was cheating on her for over a year. In a sudden, she was encouraged by her sister to fly somewhere to unwind but then her boss rejected her request but in exchange, she was given an assignment to interview Lena Luthor.Kara taking it as an opportunity, she flew to her destination in Honolulu, Hawaii-where Cat claims Lena supposedly lived. Determined and trying to forget Mike, she enjoyed Honolulu and stumbled by a woman named Kieran.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 304
Kudos: 622





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic of supercorp and the only reason I came by this website was because of them. I thought of making a fic of my own while enjoying reading the supercorp stories here. Enjoy!

Prologue

It was a rather quiet reaction. 

The revelation of Mike’s mistake stirred a silent but dangerous atmosphere between them. They were standing in Kara’s apartment, Kara was inside while Mike was at the doorstep. Kara couldn’t even think. She was too shocked of what she had heard. Her boyfriend...her wonderful, funny and awesome boyfriend turned out to be a big fat lie.

’How many times?’ She muttered coldly and Mike could hear how disgust laced in her tone.

’Kara—’

’I asked you a question.’ Kara firmly cut him off of whatever reason he was going to tell her. He cheated. No reason could ever convince her that he was going to be redeemed of this. 

He wetted his lips and bit the lower of it as he looked at her, regretful. He sighed. ‘Last year, I can’t remember how many times.’

Kara scoffed under her breath, slowly it turned into a chuckle and then a laugh. But the bitterness of the tone dripped like acid from her mouth and she felt like if she would cry, she would lose. But she did anyway, her tears fell and her mouth pursed tightly as her heart could feel the daggers harshly piercing on it. The words were sinking now and the painful realization hits. She took off her glasses and she wiped her tears from the sleeves of her knitted coat. It was too much. It was too painful. 

‘So...’ she trailed as she sniffed her tears ‘the time you were bringing me donuts and potstickers to make me feel better after a harsh day from Catco, all of those were just nothing?’

Mike’s eyes widened. ‘Kara, no. I love—’

‘The time you knocked on that very door behind you and gave me a kiss everytime I opened it, you were fucking someone after you went out?’

He fell silent and lowered his eyes. ‘Kara, I’m sorry...’

She bit her cheek and looked up, closing her eyes, utterly defeated. Disappointment and hurt dreaded over her. ‘Mike,’ she couldn’t stop her voice from breaking. ‘I may not be perfect but I gave my world to you...’ she looked at him again with her eyes red from unstoppable tears. ‘And you have taken that for granted.’

’Please, baby...I’m sorry.’ Mike started to walk forward but she took a step back indicating she’s not having any of it. ‘Kara, please,’ he stated pleadingly but Kara shook her head and crossed her arms.

’I want you to leave.’ She said. ‘We’re over, Mike.’

The man’s shoulders slumped but Kara stood still despite her knees weakening from the moment he turned his back, away from her, away from her life. 

Two years...it was all for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been cooping up too long and Alex is not happy about it.

Kara entered her apartment, her cardigan resting on her arm and her mood levelled down to a below zero. It was a terrible idea to prompt the idea to Cat that she wanted to cover a story about infidelity. As much as she wanted to write it, her boss wanted to tackle on the problem about National City’s constant crisis rather than publishing ‘a bottom itch’ as what she called it. Then some tall asshole from Noonan’s bumped into her and accidentally poured his coffee all over her cardigan and favourite white blouse from Target. Luckily it was the end of her shift and she was dying to go home. She only wanted to pick up some glazed cinnamons but the bag was also stained from the Americano. Kara doesn’t usually get mad easily. As what her friends and sister would describe her, she was a walking sunshine with a gorgeous smile and a dork but adorable in so many ways. Mike used to tell her that her smile ‘could cure cancer’ whenever they had their make out sessions during their homely dates. Now it sounded nothing but lame.

She placed the paper bag on her dining table and took off her glasses finding out that there were also some brown, dried stains around the lenses. Crap, if that guy poured his coffee during her working hours, she would’ve slammed the paper cup back onto his face. Of course, that was an exaggeration because Kara would never do that as much as she wanted to.

But she wanted to shove it into Mike’s smug face.

Her phone pinged and she groaned because she was aware that it was one of those texts from either Alex or Winn and she had no time or to explain it further that she was NOT IN THE MOOD to talk to anyone aside from James who’s reminding her of the deadline or Cat who’s more likely to be concerned about the scent of her aromatic candles than her love life. At the very least, she wanted to be acquainted with the people who doesn’t ask her about Mike or how she’s doing because it was getting annoying.

She dumped her dirty clothes in the hamper and had a quick shower. As she dried her hair with her matching blue pajamas on, she was already taking a bite from her cinnamon and smiled. During her fucked up weeks, sweets, potstickers and pizza are the only ones who could lift up her mood instantaneously. She settled into her couch with the bag and turned on her tv to flip on the soap opera channel. 

`Want to have a unforgettable getaway? Come to Honolulu, Hawaii to enjoy the white sand beaches and crystal blue waters!’

She changed the channel and frowned when there was a couple kissing torridly and shifted it in a second with a frustrated huff. ‘Ew.’ She whispered and rolled her eyes.

A knock on her door startled her.

‘Kara, you there?’ Alex’s voice reached her ears and she slumped on her couch and gave an exasperated sigh.

‘Go away, Alex.’ She yelled nonchalantly.

Her door opened revealing Alex in her dark uniform from FBI and wearing a worry stricken expression. Kara jumped once more again glancing at Alex, annoyed this time but she went back to lying on her couch.

‘God, Kara! I was worried! Haven’t you heard the word reply?’ She exclaimed and she heard something was put down on her table. Then she walked towards her, near the couch seeing Kara sprawling like the usual couch potato she was. ‘It’s been two weeks and you haven’t replied a single text message. One more and I would’ve been convinced you were kidnapped!’

She groaned and sat down straight giving Alex a tired look. ‘It’s been a long day from Catco, Alex. I don’t want to talk to anyone else.’

‘Wha—?’ Her sister scoffed. ‘You could’ve told me you were okay and I wouldn’t havecome here with a gun thinking that you were being kidnapped and smuggled for an organ exchange!’

She gave Alex a “wtf” look. ‘Where the hell did you get that idea? Can’t you see I’m having my meditation after finding out my ass of an ex was screwing his workmate behind my back for over a year and now I feel so stupid because I thought he was so great and I was about to marry him and have kids, a car and a dog and a cat and suddenly the universe was telling me that he was a total dipshit!’

Her rant earned a jaw drop from Alex. ‘Mike...cheated on you?’

Great, now she has tons to explain but sheonly leaned back to her seat sighing from all the crap she was receiving lately. Now she felt the world turned its back on her.

‘All I need is space to think and to do my pity party on my own.’ Kara said and massaged her temples.

‘SON OF A BITCH!’ 

Her eyes widened at her sister’s outburst. She was clenching her fists on both sides and suddenly she was scared for Mike. This is also the reason why she couldn’t tell Alex because certainly she would do things that will make the asshole’s life an utter hell.

‘Alex—‘

‘I’m going to beat the crap out of him.’ Her sister stated and Kara stood up from her couch and held her sister’s arms trying to calm her down.

‘No, no, no, no you will do no such thing!’ She said, panic rising in her voice as Alex glared at her.

‘I knew he was an asshole. I would’ve realized sooner so he would go home with his underwear over his pants.’ Her sister gritted her teeth.

‘Alex, this is mine to handle. Please calm down.’

‘Oh please, Kara,’ she sarcastically heaved. ‘Mike wouldn’t un-fuck that bitch if you sprawled out there watching this...’ she pointed out a channel that was selling products. ‘this stuff! Do something about it for the love of God!’

‘I’m doing something about it!’ She reasoned out.

‘By what? Looking at this blender?’ She mockingly rolled her eyes. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if you would also buy it in a variety of colors and put them as trophies.’

‘If you have come here to scold me about it, you might as well tell me to buy the wood driller too.’ She countered. 

‘Oh no, you’re not, honey.’ She pulled Kara by the hand and even earned a ‘HEY!’ from her. ‘You are going to do something about it and you will.’

‘Alex, geez!’ She let herself be pulled by her sister and she guided her to sit on the dining chair.

‘I’ve brought potstickers in different meat fillings and pizzas. You will tell me all about it or I will take these home—‘

‘Fine! Fine! I will tell.’ She surrendered and looked at the plastic bag and the box of pizza and swallowed. Her mood took a turn in 360 degrees. ‘I will get the plates.’

-

Alex stopped chewing on her pizza midway and a disgusted look crossed her face. Kara thought it was a funny picture but she was occupied telling Alex (who also joined her in the couch) about what happened the past two weeks when Mike told her about what he did. They talked while the television was on.

‘Did you know the name of the girl?’

‘No,’ Kara shook her head taking a bite of potsticker and swallowed it first before continuing. ‘I didn’t bother to know, she might be some greek goddess and I’ll end up pitying myself even more.’

Alex put her pizza back to the box and wiped her fingers with a tissue. ‘You can’t be serious. You’re beautiful, Kara and the sweetest creature alive. Mike is a fucking idiot for cheating on you. Christ, I just imagine that nitwit’s face being crushed with my fist and I’m already shaking with excitement.’

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister’s remark. She doesn’t doubt Alex could do that. She was tough as hell and Kara loved her to death. ‘I know,’ she seconded. ‘I just couldn’t believe Mike and his sweetness was a facade. He was a good boyfriend but now thinking about it, it was devastating. I can’t unsee those smiles of his without thinking how he used that to fool me.’

‘That’s enough pity party for you.’ Alex said which raised Kara’s eyebrow.

‘I just broke up with him, Alex.’

‘I know and you—‘ she smiled ‘will do something about it in the most memorable way.’

‘I’m not following.’

‘Go away somewhere, I mean.’ Alex said and rested her arm on the back rest of the sofa. ‘Somewhere that you wouldn’t think of him and just enjoy yourself with the place.’

Kara sighed. ‘Alex, I have a work to tend to.’

‘You’ve been working at Catco for what, five years? I’m sure Cat Grant would approve you atleast a few days off just to unwind.’

Kara saw her sister’s point. Yeah, she could definitely use a vacation. The problem is, it has only been a year since she became a reporter and she wanted to make a good impression. She earned a reputation so far of unraveling National City’s shocking crimes and organization even that meant putting her life on the line. She and Snapper Carr were helping eachother out and grumpy as the man was, he was rooting for her to be like him and win a Pulitzer someday. Asking for a vacation might hurt her progress in prompting a story that could catch the interests of her boss.

‘I don’t know, Alex.’

‘You should know, honey.’ Alex went back to chewing her slice of pizza again. ‘You need this more than anyone else, you just need to tell James and Cat what happened to get their sympathies and approve you the vacation.’

‘But what if they don’t?’ Kara asked, worried.

‘They will, trust me.’

‘You’re pretty confident about this, huh?’

‘Pretty much.’ Alex smiled.

-

Kara gulped as she peeked through Cat’s office while her oblivious boss was busy typing on her mac. She was going to tell her that she needed a vacation. She already told James about it and thankfully, he was very supportive. He even offered to slap Mike and of course to Kara’s delight, she jokingly agreed. She told Snapper she needed a vacation too but the eccentric reporter only grunted in response and said ‘ Enjoy soul searching, ponytail, just don’t be gone for too long or I’ll take that second Pulitzer myself.’

Now Cat was the only one left and it felt like Kara was telling the President of United States herself. She jumped out from being startled when her boss lifted her head and found her peeking through the glass.

‘Kiera, I know I’m gorgeous but will you stop looking at me like you’re stalking? Your blonde head sticks out too much.’ Cat said in a loud but calm voice and rolled her eyes. Kara sheepishly smiled and entered her office while her hands were tucked on her stomach as if she was some sort of a eunuch.

‘Miss Grant, I...’

‘Snapper told me.’ Cat concluded for her.

He what? ‘Pardon?’

Cat sighed with her signature parted pout and rolled her eyes again. ‘It’s not a secret that you broke up with that dashing ex boyfriend of yours, Kiera. I haven’t seen his shadow around here bringing you food as what he always did.’

Kara was speechless and just ended up smiling embarrassingly. Right. Could this day get any better? She cleared her throat. ‘Miss Grant, I’m here to ask you that I want to take a few days vacation.’

‘I know.’ Cat raised both of her brows and went back to her mac. ‘But the schedule’s tight and I am chasing a very good story for Catco this month. I’m afraid I cannot approve your vacation.’ 

She sighed and looked down. ‘Yes, Miss Grant. Thank you for your time.’ 

‘But—‘ Cat peered through her glasses and Kara looked up facing her again. ‘I have a very important assignment to assign to one of the reporters here. I was thinking of giving it to Snapper first but he said he was thoroughly occupied by the underground illegal brawl in downtown so the only choice left is either you or Siobhan Smythe.’

She was suddenly interested. ‘What assignment, Miss Grant?’

‘An interview with Lena Luthor.’

Kara was familiar of the name but she never saw the woman’s face fully. Although, she heard from the news two years ago that her brother Lex Luthor was convicted of multiple counts of murder and will be serving thirty two consecutive life sentences in Metropolis jail. It was a heavy scandal for the Luthors especially that Lex was formerly known as the Man of Tomorrow, someone to look up to and a brilliant inventor with a high IQ. She also remembered that Lilian disappeared after the court convicted Lex of his crimes and Lena stayed in the shadows. The event piqued Kara’s interest before because the one who uncovered the crimes was his cousin Clark Kent and that earned him a high regard at the Daily Planet and also one of the reasons why she tried journalism and succeeded.

‘Where will this assignment take place, Miss Grant?’

‘Honolulu, Hawaii.’ Cat informed. ‘A source of mine told me that Lena is currently residing there to hide from the immense shame of what her brother did. People apparently believed that she was like Lex, although I doubt it. I went to a gala with her once and she was more interested in talking about robotics than taking the spotlight. She was even more modest than Maxwell.’

Kara couldn’t agree with her fully, she didn’t know the woman too well and she couldn’t help but somehow stereotype that the Luthors may have a violent side and she’s no exemption. But she nodded to appear as if she gotten her point.

‘Siobhan already agreed to take the assignment but I know she’s not as skilled as you in reporting,’ Cat took off her glasses and played with it between her fingers ‘—well, except for that story about infidelity.’ 

Kara flinched at the reminder.

‘But I believe you will execute this assignment better than she can. So, are you up for it, Kiera?’ Her boss dared her.

Kara thought about it, Hawaii, it would be like a vacation and work at the same time.She could see that Cat was also trying to help her but in her own way. She smiled widely and nodded. ‘It’ll be my pleasure, Miss Grant. Thank you so much.’

‘Mm-hmm,’ Cat hummed in acknowledgment. ‘Now, carry on with your duties. EVE TESSMACHER!’ She yelled at her poor assistant shifting her attention from Kara instantly and to the poor girl who was scrambling with the filesas she approached Cat.

Kara smiled and shook her head as she left her boss’ office who was scolding the poor girl and her slow movements.

-

‘That’s great, Kara!’ Alex assented when she heard the news from her sister who was as excited as her. They were at Noonan’s enjoying milkshake and curly fries while Alex was slurping her bitter coffee. Since it was weekend, Alex was on her usual casual clothes wearing biker leather jacket and jeans while Kara settled on a floral dress that accented her sweet personality.

‘I know, it’ll be fun.’ She smiled. ‘Although I’ll be required to interview a very private person. I could rate this assignment in a mildly difficult manner.’

‘And who is this private person?’

‘Her name’s Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor’s sister.’ Kara said.

Alex’s mouth formed an o and realization dawned on her face. ‘Good luck with that.’

Kara gaped at her. ‘You know her?’

‘Well, I worked as a bodyguard for her two years ago and I might have...hooked up with her friend...’ She trailed and laughed much to Kara’s shock. ‘But it was a long time ago and a one night thing.’

‘Oh my God, gross.’ Kara exclaimed but a laugh followed.

‘Hey, she was pretty! I just don’t remember that girl’s name... Sam, Sana, Sage...’

Kara shook her head and laughed some more. ‘Geez, Alex. What a guy thing to say.’ 

Alex only pulled a shrug at that and went back to the topic again. ‘But look, you have to promise me you will enjoy Hawaii. Get a tan, slurp coconuts and get laid with a pretty girl or good looking guy or something.’

‘You are unbelievable!’ She smacked her shoulder jokingly and Alex joined her laughter.

‘I’m serious! You have to forget Mike after this vacation.’

Kara snorted. ‘That’s impossible.’

‘Not when you enjoy the company of someone.’ Alex gave a suggestive smile and Kara only laughed it off while munching on the heavenly fries.

‘Oh please, I’m there for Lena only.’ She stated. ‘Besides, the place will be great for unwinding. I’ll probably paint something there.’

She raised her brow and winked. ‘Perhaps, but I’m still rooting for you to get laid.’ 

‘Alex!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be daily or every other day. Stay tuned, lovelies! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives in Hawaii!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you notice. Im reimagining the location at some point but not completely. Enjoy reading!

Kara inhaled the breeze of sweet freedom. The pungent smell of jet fuel reminded her that she already arrived in Honolulu Airport. She wore her clothes lightly because she knew the weather would be quite sunny. She wore dark jeanswith a pair of light blue wedges and a white camisole partnered with a fuchsia lightweight chiffon blazer. She completed her look with ray ban dark aviators that complimented her golden locks.

As Cat decided, she was the one who took over the assignment and Siobhan expectedly got upset and walked out of the office the moment she heard the news. She didn’t bother, she thought she deserved the assignment more than anyone not to brag. Siobhan needed more experience to get into a level of tough journalism. She may be a good employee but she wasn’t as good as Kara in terms of that.

She requested that she wanted to decide the trip in her own preference which is a tourist travel (which everything she can afford for future references) even though it was in the expense of the company. Cat didn’t protest since she had faith that the reporter would do good in the assignment. She was given a week because Cat was certain that Lena would be a difficult person to interview or generally to deal with. Not that Kara could blame the lady, really. Even admittedly, she thought that she could be like her brother but Kara scolded herself for creating a prejudice too early for the younger Luthor and she didn’t deserve that. All she knew, she must had been through a lot. Cat also shared to her that Perry White from the Daily Planet failed to get an interview from Lena a month ago because of how private she is. But Kara was very well acknowledged as someone who doesn’t give up on those kind of situations. That’s what earned her regards from Snapper in the first place. What she needed was the right approach.

She travelled with a handbag with her essentials and a baggage. Inside were five matching pajamas, five summer dresses, three jeans and black and plain white camisoles and two black and white bikinis just in case she wanted to dip herself in the blue waters that was breathtaking from her window seat from the airplane. She also thought she might buy something on her way to the hotel and perhaps a few sandals would appeal to her. 

Shefound a male local who wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was raising a placard that wrote “KARA DANVERS” and Kara approached him with her bright beaming smile. She could already see the blazing summer in this guy and it was very entertaining. 

‘Miss Kara Danvers, welcome to Hawaii! Is this your first time here?’ The man offered his hand kindly. ‘Clyde, by the way. I’m here to guide you to your car.’

A car? Kara raised both of her brows in surprise. What she could remember was her reservation in Waikiki but she knew she hadn’t rented a car. She accepted the man’s hand anyway. ‘Nice to meet you, Clyde,’ Kara shook his hand briefly ‘—and yes, it is. I’m very much excited to see this place and explore .’

‘That’s awesome! This way, please.’ He pointed his hand paving the way for her. She followed and her eyes landed on a red convertible shining from the sun. She lifted her aviators up to the top of her head along with her jaw dropping. ‘Is that...’

‘Yes, Miss Danvers.’ Clyde smiled proudly. ‘That’s a Chevrolet Camaro convertible. Easy to drive and insurance-covered.’

‘S-Seriously?’ Her eyes glimmered at the reflection of the beautiful car. She was too used to the Uber or the train. She has a driver’s license but that was only when she had driven to Midvale using Alex’s ford mustang. She had never driven her own car before and for the first time, Kara was jumping inside and almost squealed in excitement.

‘Yes,’ The man reached for the keys in his pockets and activated the car. It was a stunning convertible and Kara couldn’t wait to get her hands on it. The man continued. `Miss Catherine Grant told me that you can drive this car anywhere you want in Hawaii. Oh, by the way, should you get in a difficult circumstance make sure to call me in this number.’ He offered her a business card along with the keys and Kara smiled at him while she received them. 

‘Thank you so much, Clyde.’

_ Thank you, Miss Grant! God bless you. _

She slid into her car with the biggest smile ever and she started it, the engine hummed smoothly. ‘Ooh, turn it up, baby!’ She said to herself and laughed as Clyde chuckled in amusement and helped her put her baggage inside the trunk. He also gave her some final tips on how to turn on the gps so she wouldn’t get lost. 

Then she was on the road playing Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani and she was bopping to every beat as she drove the Camaro smoothly. Kara wasn’t the most designated driver (Alex always teased her that possums should keep an eye on whenever Kara Danvers bolted through the roads of Midvale) so she was extra gentle with the ride. Overall it was a great drive on her way to Hotel Renew in Waikiki and she arrived within fifteen minutes. The building was tall and clearly it was well known since guests left and entered simultaneously. She was welcomed by a hotel staff who helped her with her belongings and a valet politely asked her that he will park the Camaro for her.

It was surprising that the people were this accommodating considering how affordable it is. Nevertheless, she enjoyed and appreciated the service. She went to the front desk and was immediately checked in as a hotel guest. She was guided to her room with the bellboy carrying her baggage and Kara embraced the coziness of it the moment she got inside the space. She tipped the boy and thanked him before he left then rolled the wheels of the bag near the mattress. The queen size bed was neatly tucked and the place was blended with a neat accent of maroon and black. Her window had the breathtaking view of the sea. Kara felt that the vacation felt right at that very moment and she landed on her bed on her back with a soft thud.

A nice hotel, cool car and a tough assignment. For Kara, after two weeks of glooming and just getting by every day with the feeling of constant heartaches, Mike and all the disappointment...today felt happy.

Her phone vibrated in her pockets and shereached for it and blindly received the call. ‘Kara Danvers, speaking.’

‘Kiera,’ Cat’s usual lazy tone reached her ears and Kara shot up from her bed and sat straight. ‘Miss Grant!’ Kara happily responded. ‘I was just about to call you.’

‘I see, judging from your tone I sense you’re having a good time?’ Cat guessed and she smiled shyly as if she was in front of her talking. 

‘Yes, Miss Grant. Thank you for the car by the way. It was really wonderful.’ Kara smiled as she said.

Cat only acknowledged in a brief hum as if it was nothing new to her and went straight to the matter. ‘I actually called because I have talked to one of the employees from L-Corp, Lena’s company and you need to talk to Jess Huang, her secretary to make an appointment.’

‘I see,’ Kara nodded slowly and mentally noted the name. She started grabbing a notepad and a pen from her handbag to list necessary details. ‘If I’m not mistaken, L-Corp was based in Metropolis, correct?’

‘Yes and the company branched out to National City as well and to all parts of thecontinent. Kiera, have you done research already or do I need to teach you four plus four equals eight?’

_‘Not fully, Miss Grant. You offered the story to me suddenly and I only had a day to do research before landing on Honolulu.’_ Kara said to her mind and answered differently. ‘Yes, Miss Grant although I must admit, Lena Luthor is overly private that her pictures were taken down from the web. She doesn’t even have a social media. All I could see were side, back, or other angles that only showed dark straight hair and pale skin.’ 

Of course, she had done research but not enough. What she only noticed was the flawless pale skin that was captured by a scurrying camera. Even with the blurry image, no doubt the woman could be possibly beautiful.

‘That’s the whole point of the assignment. Lena Luthor has the power to be anonymous and the scandal fading from two years ago makes her identity even more secluded. Jess Huang holds that identity and other employees from L-Corp dare not to uncover her. You need to find Jess.’ Cat clearly sorted it out for her. ‘I’ll leave the details to James shortly because I have to meet the Chinese Ambassador for a late night gala.’

‘Very well noted, Miss Grant. I’ll ask James for the phone number and address.’ She scribbled on the small notepad on her right hand as she held the phone with the other to her ear. 

‘All right, make a good use of your noggin, Kiera Danvers. I have good faith in you.’ Cat said, encouragement vaguely laced in her tone but her words said better.

The phonecall ended with a ‘thank you’ from Kara but she doubted if the woman heard it and Cat absolutely does not give a damn about it. 

With a shrug, she dialled James’ phone number and her friend answered in a matter of seconds. It was a brief call and Kara quickly noted down the address and Jess’ phone number. James also warned her that two of these options would not guarantee her interview with Lena but if she may be able to convince Jess, then Lena might be as well. Kara thanked him for his concern and ended the call. Kara sighed and went back to sit on her bed. She opened her bag and powered her laptop to do another several hours of research.

-

Kara huffed out frustratingly and laid back on her soft bed. She felt her eyeballs were spinning and that was because of the intense research that led to nothing apparently. The sources that she searched for earlier was gone and it was cutthroat to find out more about this woman. She tried to search for Lex Luthor as well and there was a summary of his crimes that made Kara’s stomach turn. Her brother was indeed insane and again, she understood why she hid herself from the prying eyes of the public. As if she wasone of those ordinary people that walked the earth.

But that was the case, Lena Luthor is nothing ordinary. She was highly sought by journalists because of what Lex did and what may happen to the Luthors. They needed her story, her side and she was making it very, very difficult. She was highly interesting but not as famous as a celebrity.

Before she searched on her laptop, she tried dialling the number a few times and it only left a voicemail. She was thinking of visiting the address and checked the time and it was almostfive p.m. She feared that she might be sued for trespassing if ever she insisted on seeing Jess to get to Lena. She had to take it slow. She placed a reminder on her phone that she’ll be doing the search and persuading first thing in the morning. As what James advised, they must thread carefully and work on gaining their trust.

But Lena Luthor has a high IQ close to her brother so she would know who is conniving and who is not. 

Just thinking about it made Kara realize a week is not enough to make her way through.

Crap.

After a few more minutes of trying, Kara finally gave up and closed her laptop. She needed something to eat and her stomach was screaming ‘POTSTICKERS’ hours ago.

She had a nice hot shower inside her room and that was more than enough for Kara to pull out her thoughts from the dead ends of her source of the story. She’ll worry about Lena a bit later. What she needed was to have a few hours of fun and an abundant feast. She thought of a nice idea while she enjoyed the warm running water.

-

Kara smiled at the locals and the tourists that were enjoying the beach. She envied the children who were jumping around and enjoying splashing the water everywhere. She wore a white maxi dress with red roses printed on it everywhere matched with a brown pair of flat sandals that adjusted well on the grainy sand. On her hand was a Chinese take out, potstickers on top (rather stuffed) of the chow fan. She was pretty much absorbed to the beauty of nature and the sun slowly beginning to set on the waters.

It was a sight to behold.

Kara did not notice she was walking continuously and just by the seashore, she was immersed looking at the sea following the children who were running around with their kites or chasing their puppy. She even laughed with them while she ate. 

Then it was dawning on her again. The creeping hurt that she was trying to bury. She wanted to share this moment with someone so bad and Mike was the only person that entered her mind. Like how it would feel if ever he held her in his arms while they look at the breathtaking scenery. Suddenly, the food tasted like sand and Kara found it hard to just concentrate right where she stood. This was supposed to be a good day, she shouldn’t let Mike ruin it. He doesn’t deserve to be remembered like this after what he had done. Kara continued to walk and her steps began to weigh on the sand. Her anger was starting to resurface, the regret and the self pity that she was trying to shove way deep down—

‘Excuse me, this is a private proper—‘

Kara yelped from being startled and she dropped her food on the sand. Her eyes looked for the voice and it landed just as immediately on a woman that made Kara blink twice.

The woman was wearing a black string bikini and she was lying on a sun lounger with massive sunglasses on facing her. Dark brown wavy hair rested on where she laid down. Kara’s jaw dropped unconsciously as she instantaneously admired the pale skin that the woman barely covered. She could only see her lips curving up in a smile and how her body was slender yet her cleavage showed sinfully between the cups of her bra and Kara could see how her legs sprawled in a relaxed manner. Kara could not even hide how her eyes changed to a dumbstruck expression. Their eyes met for a moment.

‘I...I...I, uhm,’Kara felt panic rising in her throat and she felt her cheeks flare with color furiously as she picked up her take out.

‘Well that’s plenty of I’s’ Kara caught a glance of the woman raising her brow but her mouth was lopsided in an amused grin. She stood up from the sun lounger and began to approach Kara and as the latter looked up once more, she was so taken aback how she was close to her that Kara realized, she choked on her spit. SHE CHOKED ON HER DAMN SPIT!

‘Hey, are you—‘ the stranger held her by the arm ‘Good lord! Are you okay?’ The woman patted her back to help her breathe and she was holding her arm to support her weight.

Kara recovered quickly but she just wanted to die in that very moment and just let the sand bury her and be forgotten that she ever walked on this earth.

Lord have mercy on her soul.

‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!’_ Kara scolded herself repeatedly and she just wanted to whack her head from the embarrassing moment. She couldn’t even afford to look at her. She just wanted to go back to her room now and scream to her pillow, hard. Like how the hell did she even arrive here?

‘I-I’m sorry!’ Kara coughed out her words and cleared her throat. ‘I was...just so lost in walking and I didn’t realize that I reached here...’ she looked around and she was indeed far from her hotel. She closed her eyes from being so utterly, painfully mortified. ‘Oh my God, I’m sorry.’ She apologized again.

‘That’s plenty of apologies, dear. You might as well tell me your name first since I’ll probably never forget this moment.’ The woman said with a laugh and as much as Kara wanted to look more of her pretty smile, she couldn’t.

‘Kara...Danvers...’she muttered shyly, her blush crept up her face as she wore a very embarrassed expression. Geez, won’t days be ever complete without being embarrassed? Kara shouted internally.

_ ‘God, Cthulhu or whatever God existed there. Please just kill me now. KILL ME NOW!’ _

‘Kara,’ the woman repeated and she smiled wider. ‘Pleasure to meet you, in the most unusual way possible.’ She added with a chuckle much to Kara’s embarrassment. 

She took off her glasses and a ravishing pair of emerald eyes struck her blue ones. ‘My name’s Kieran. Kieran Gallagher.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kieran turned fast friends! Kara drunk is drunk Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading, guys!

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah…’

‘Okay…Are you certain though?’

‘Yes, Kieran, I’m good.’ Kara smiled at her new friend (she still couldn’t get rid of the blush in her cheeks) but she couldn’t hide the fact that she still wanted to hide in the bar counter after what happened earlier. Kieran was kind enough to bring her to a bar nearby her hotel. Apparently, the pretty lady found her hilarious and was interested to hang out for a bit. It was Kara’s second glass of water. Her throat was fine but her ego was definitely not. It was also hard to keep an eye contact when the woman beside her by the countertop was wearing denim shorts to match her black bikini top then wrapping herself in a huge matching dark blue cardigan that reached her knees. Kara even caught a glimpse of the cardigan’s cloth slipping from her shoulder showing strap and immaculate skin. She shyly glanced secretly the way Kieran brushed her velvety dark wavy hair upwards and drinking scotch while she did that. There was something dangerously feminine about Kieran’s gestures that made Kara feel drawn to it.

Kara always found herself attracted to women back then before she had a relationship with Mike. She even admitted it to Alex who was out of the closet before her and was pretty happy about it. Kara although was never confident around women when it comes to attraction compared to men. She always thought that indulging romantic feelings with a woman was far scarier and chose to keep those emotions at bay. Kara was mostly reserved.

Watching Kieran giving her a sideway glance with piercing round green irises and her lips curving upward in a stunning smile—Kara was tempted to look longer.

‘So, Kara, what brought you here to Hawaii?’ Kieran started as she circled her glass slowly shifting Kara’s attention back to the conversation. There was also another thing that was very attractive about Kieran, her accent which excludes her from the locals. It sounds sexy. Kara even assumed she was English but edgier.

‘I’m here for someone.’ Kara bit her lip after another sip of water. Then she asked for the bartender for a Piña Colada to distract herself from staring at Kieran too much.

‘Oh, you’re already taken?’ The woman asked boldly.

_Did she just…_

‘Was taken,’ Kara admitted. ‘But I’m not exactly here for someone romantically. It’s an assignment.’

Kieran raised her brows, intrigue crossed her features. ‘Assignment, you’re not some sort of a spy, are you?’

‘No!’ Kara laughed. ‘I’m from Catco Worldwide Media, a reporter.’

Silence fell between them for a moment and just let the band play and fill that gap.

Then Kieran spoke again. ‘And who are you looking for?’ Her tone turned serious suddenly but Kara was quite oblivious of the change of atmosphere. She received her drink from the bartender and thanked him before answering.

‘I’m afraid I can’t tell you, confidential purposes.’ Kara said and took a sip, flinching a bit from how strong the alcohol was. ‘God, this stings a bit,’ she breathed the spirit of it.

Kieran did not say anything for a moment which made Kara wonder. ‘You all right, Kieran?’ she nudged her arm a bit that rested on the countertop which pulled her friend back from her obviously deep thoughts.

‘Y-Yes, sorry,’ Kieran gave out an embarrassed chuckle. ‘You don’t like your drink?’ she prompted to Kara lighting up the interrupted mood.

Kara on the other hand was hissing the alcohol in an ugly expression which made Kieran laugh in response. She placed her drink down. ‘They do make delicious potstickers around here yet they do make a _mean_ glass of Piña Colada.’ She exaggerated the word mean laced in sarcasm.

‘You’re quite the lightweight, aren’t you?’ her friend teased.

Kara snorted. ‘No.’

Kieran giggled with mirth. ‘Liar,’

They both laughed.

‘So,’ Kieran fed a grape into her mouth. ‘You told me you were in a relationship?’

‘Yep, but it was over just…two weeks ago.’

‘That’s new.’ The woman drank from her glass but her eyes didn’t leave Kara’s even when she put her scotch down. ‘For how long?’

‘Two years.’ Kara said.

‘Oof, it must have stung like hell.’ She remarked and another wave of silence passed by them as if both of them were unsure what to say next but Kieran became curious now. ‘Do…you want to tell me about it?’

Kara stared at her and Kieran looked like she crossed a line. ‘I’m sorry—it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.’

‘No, it’s all right!’ Kara assured her. Her hand touched Kieran’s to prove that but Kara felt her breath hitch on how gentle the woman’s skin was. It was almost touching something soft and surreal. Kara pulled her hand from her as if it was a hot potato and smiled instead to dismiss the tension she felt. ‘I-It’s fine, I was just wondering why you would be interested to know. I’m quite boring.’

Their eyes met in a gaze. Kieran shook her head disagreeing on her statement. ‘I don’t think you are. You don’t look boring so…’

Kara felt her blush deepen in color and scratched her forehead as a habit of not being able to take the compliment (Kara wasn’t even sure if that was really a compliment). But one thing is for sure, Kara liked it.

She started opening up a little later after a few sips. ‘Well, it was running pretty good between us but then I found out because I called him one time and a girl named Imra answered the call. I thought it was just because a friend happened to receive that and then the bomb dropped, she said that she’s his girlfriend.’

Kieran scoffed. ‘Seriously?’

‘I know right?’ Kara laughed finding the story even ridiculous to tell but she was getting immersed in it. She continued, the bitterness going back. ‘I was hoping Mike would deny it but he didn’t and I felt stupid, played and just lost…really, really lost.’ She caressed her nape and rested her elbow on the counter. ‘Turns out, he was sleeping with that woman behind my back over a year.’ She smiled sadly at Kieran and forced a chuckle but failed to fake it.

‘I’m sorry, Kara.’

‘No, it’s fine,’ Kara waved her hand to dismiss the pity from her and just concealed whatever she felt with a smile. ‘I’m here in Hawaii so I could unwind and enjoy.’ Then she drank her Piña Colada in large gulps until she finished it and winced at the kick of alcohol and laughed how silly that stunt was, Kieran joined her in laughter.

‘Easy, Kara, Coladas could get mean as how you described them.’ Kieran warned mirthfully and downed the rest of her scotch. Kara was getting used to the strong drink and ordered one more, Kieran seemed to be unbothered and poured herself more scotch and more stories were told. Kara mostly told Kieran about her sister and that she was adopted at the age of fifteen after her parents died of a house fire and she was the only survivor. Her friend mostly listened while she was smiling, felt bad and entertained especially when Kara was animating her story about how she and Alex were rivals when she first settled into the Danvers household. They exchanged laughter so much that Kara forgot why she was here in the first place.

Suddenly, another type of music played and Kieran took Kara by the hand. ‘C’mon, I love this song!’ she pulled her and Kara despite feeling heady let herself be pulled. Electric by Khalid and Alina Baraz played all over the place and they noticed that the band was taking a break and the luscious beats of EDM consumed Kara. She felt free, dazed and floating. The bar was an open hut and Kara could smell the breeze of the sea and as Kieran pulled her further, their space turned closer and she caught a whiff of her lavender scent.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that Kara was getting intoxicated of the alcohol but it only takes a certain Kara Danvers to know that Kieran’s scent was far more provocative.

_Touch me, you’re electric, babe_

_Move me, take me from this place_

Goosebumps filled Kara’s skin as their fingers caressed each other and slowly, the air was dissipating from her lungs as Kieran’s molten emerald gaze turned playful to full on seductive. The space between them was only inches apart and she let herself be carried by the woman’s rhythm of the dance.

No Mike, no assignment and no ounce of worry seemed to be left from Kara’s thoughts.

_Kiss me, we’re on fire, babe_

_Love me, take me to outer space_

Kara felt bold at the moment that she spun her gently and pulled her by the waist slowly until Kieran’s back landed on her chest. The tip of Kara’s nose gently traced the woman’s bare shoulder. Kara couldn’t almost hear anything but she felt Kieran’s skin turned warm the moment her wet lips landed on it lightly and Kara heard Kieran’s slight gasp. Kara smiled and trailed a few more kisses and she was too engulfed from the sweet lavender scent and the longer she indulged, the more she plunged into Kieran’s warm, delicate skin while they slowly swayed from the slow music.

The music didn’t take long to finish and Kara’s vision was turning hazy by the second. Kieran touched her arm and their faces became inches apart.

‘Okay, you’re pretty hammered, darling.’ Kieran guided her back to the counter. ‘We need to get you back to the hotel.’

-

Kara almost tripped on her way due to her knees getting wobbly. Kieran supported her weight as they walk through the hallways. Kara even laughed when her friend complained about how she weighed like a cow in such a small body.

‘I wannaaa go baaaack~’

‘Bloody hell, Kara,’ Kieran groaned as she lifted her arm and placed it around her shoulder while Kara protested. ‘It was a decent amount of Coladas but you look like you’re about to start a riot out there!’

Kara just cackled ridiculously.

‘Do you know what your room number is? Can you show me your key?’ Kieran looked at her in disbelief when Kara started snoring. She tapped her shoulder. ‘Hey, Kara—’

Kara jolted awake with a loud ‘HUH?!’—which startled her friend and Kieran even exclaimed, _‘Jesus, Kara, you scared me...’_ earning a boyish grin from her while she fished for her pockets for keys.

‘Ta-da!’ Kara cheerfully lifted her key with the room number in it and Kieran bit her lip to suppress her laughter while taking the key from her. It didn’t take long for them to find the room and Kieran opened it for Kara who’s probably in dreamland herself.

‘Kara, just a few more steps, we’re already in your room.’ Kieran said and Kara only hummed as a response. ‘Good lord, you weigh like a ton.’ She added as she dropped Kara on the bed with a sigh of relief and the latter only grunted as she sprawled on the mattress muttering unintelligible words.

Kieran straightened the sleeping Kara and covered her in a blanket. She also filled a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. Then she took a one last look at her whose eyes are still half opened.

‘Go fuck yourself, Mike…’

Kieran snorted and caressed Kara’s arm. ‘Good night, Kara.’

She turned and walked her way towards the door and turned off the light leaving the automatic lamps on when her steps paused in a slight dilemma if she should leave her number or not. Before she could think further, an arm wrapped around her waist and Kieran’s heart jumped in surprise as she felt that arm tightened even more and her back landed on Kara’s familiar warmth.

It was hard enough in the bar. It was hard not to give in.

‘Don’t leave yet…’ Kara whispered in her ear, her voice low and almost purring.

Kieran’s mind short-circuited and her breath hitched before she even noticed. She could not dare turn around and look at the woman without kissing her. It’s too difficult to hold back.

She never felt this kind of comfort and security for so long.

‘Kara, I thought you were asleep.’ Kieran said but it was unavoidable that her voice trembled mid-way. ‘It’s late, you should sleep.’

She thought Kara would let go but she didn’t. Instead, she turned Kieran so that they could face each other. Kieran’s breath stopped seeing Kara whose eyes turned dark from the poor lighting but she could see how intent and deep they were. They were sleepy but her blue gaze was immensely focused on Kieran only. Blonde locks framed her sweet and pretty face. She didn’t even notice that her hands were resting on both of Kara’s arms and Kara’s hands are possessively around her waist. Kara was slightly taller and she felt small compared to her frame.

‘You know,’ Kara whispered ‘you look like the woman that I’m looking for.’

Kieran’s breaths turned heavy, she knew what Kara was talking about but she asked anyway. ‘Who are you looking for?’

‘Lena Luthor…’ Kara trailed and raised one of her hands and gently tucked a stray strand of Kieran’s hair. ‘But you’re prettier, hell, probably the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.’

Kieran swallowed deeply, her heart racing at what she heard. ‘Kara, you’re confusing me. D-Do you even like women? Probably, you’re just lonely because of—’

‘I like women. I’m attracted to women. I’m…attracted to you.’ Kara said, shocking Kieran. ‘Even straight women would find you attractive. You’re almost surreal.’ She continued, her voice turning lower and lower.

It was too much. Kieran took a step back letting go of Kara’s arms, she could sense her heart was about to drop as much as her stomach is turning a 360 degrees. Her hands trembled behind her and almost leaned back at the door. It felt like Kara held her captive without trapping her.

Kieran was aware of what she was facing. She was aware of people looking for Lena Luthor. She knew the moment Kara admitted she was a reporter from Catco. No one would go for miles without getting her part of the story.

But as much as she was aware she couldn’t resist Kara.

‘I-I gotta go…’ She said and opened the door. She didn’t hear Kara calling out for her and she took the advantage to get away leaving Kara in her room.

_Bad idea, Lena. Bad idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's Point of View for next chapter! Stay tuned lovely people! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's part of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's chapters of the past could get a little angsty and cruel.

A year and a half ago (After Lex Luthor’s trial)

Lena never viewed Metropolis’ view without thinking it was cursed to damnation. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a good night sleep. She can’t remember the last time she turned her back and walked forward without worrying about getting stabbed. After Lex went to jail, Lena was living in constant threats. Her migraines, her panic attacks and her anxiety amplified the moment she experienced the first assassination attempt on her life.

She was standing in the balcony of her apartment after another tiring night and she was suffering from an intense migraine. LuthorCorp assets almost dissolved if it weren’t for her efforts to restore the company. She managed to save it with her connections, transfers of Lex’s assets, and replacing the weaponized inventions into more medical and philanthropic. Lena renamed the company from LuthorCorp to LCorp and changed its principles. All her life, she just wanted to find a cure for cancer. She aced her MIT class at the age of 19, achieved two doctorates (one in robotics engineering and the other in biochemistry) and became the CEO of LCorp. Lena’s interests were mainly ending famine and inventing a cure for cancer and AIDS. She had always looked up to Lex when they were children and even though her brother was rarely impressed, Lena knew Lex loved her in his own way. She mostly travelled in poor countries to educate families and children about science and the importance of its fundamentals to create groundbreaking inventions. Her lifetime achievement was always to help without expecting anything in return, without many people knowing, and continuously aiding sick children admitting them in the hospitals she built around Metropolis under her mother’s name—Elena Gallagher.

Despite all of it, achievement didn’t reach Lena’s heart. Mainly this was caused by Lilian’s neglectful duties as her adoptive mother and Lex’s indifference towards her successes.

When Lex descended into madness, Lena tried to pull him out but failed miserably. She once thought of the boy that protected her from their father’s angry episodes and Lilian’s punishment towards Lena to a point where it becomes unreasonable. Her efforts crushed, it was too late, her brother was caught and convicted and all the blame was shifted to her. Not even Lilian tried to rescue her from the spite of the mass.

She placed her scotch glass down above the pillars. It was awfully quiet and in a sharp second—she felt a tight rope wrapped around her neck and dragged her harshly inside her apartment. Lena cried a piercing scream despite the tightness of the rope shortening her breath and slowly her pupils dilated. She feared that was the end of it and she was completely helpless. There was no one who could help.

_‘Lex says hi.’_ The wicked voice of a man whispered on her ear and pulled the rope tighter almost breaking her neck. Then Lena’s vision darkened and with her little strength that was left of her, she fought…she fought dearly to breathe.

_‘M-Ma…ma…’_ she breathed and reached for anything.

She remembered her mother, she lifted Lena in her arms and they were smiling widely while they ran across the beautiful plains of Ireland. She remembered her long dress and her beautiful auburn hair. She almost looked like Lena but slightly older and the creases on the side of her eyes showed happiness throughout her youthful years. She cherished Lena. She loved her child and Lena was her world. They created new memories and their own bubble. Nothing is a safer place than her mother’s arms.

Before she passed out, a loud crash reached her ears.

-

_‘Lena, honey?’_

Lena felt heavy as she found herself awake in the dark. Her neck was sore and her limbs were numb. The pain still coursed in her veins like nails. How long was she asleep? Why can’t her hands move? Why can’t she open her eyes? Has she gone blind?

_‘Her vitals are stable. She’ll wake up anytime soon.’_ Lena heard her personal doctor.

_‘Oh my God, this is all my fault.’_ Lena was familiar of that voice. It’s Sam and her voice was choking up in a flurry of sobs. Lena wanted to wake up but she couldn’t. She was stuck in a middle of oblivion while she’s listening to reality. She wanted to hug Sam to seek comfort from that terrifying experience. She wanted to hug someone and hide.

_‘It’s not your fault, Miss Arias. If you didn’t visit, Miss Luthor would have been dead by now.’_

_‘Still! I would’ve insisted to hire a bodyguard! If I knew better, I would’ve protected her. Everyone’s judging her for being like Lex and it…IT’S MAKING ME FUCKING ANGRY! I WOULD’VE SHOT THE SON OF A BITCH IF I HAD A GUN!’_ Sam cried even more and Lena was frustrated that she couldn’t stand up and hug Sam and tell her that it’s not her fault.

_‘She’ll be all right, Miss Arias but if I may give you an advice, let me give you this calling card. They have the best muscle in the organization. I’m afraid the police have also been wary of Miss Luthor. I care for her too and this event is truly heartbreaking.’_

_‘Thank you, Dr. Smith. I’ll call this number right away. Thank you so much for offering your house as Lena’s confinement room. I feel like I would be endlessly paranoid if she’ll be in an open space.’_

Lena’s heart constricted and she was screaming but no voice came out from her mouth. She was immobile and useless. It was heartbreaking indeed but Lena could only feel anger. She was angry at Lex, she was angry of the people that misjudged her and she was angry of the mass’ lack of empathy towards her situation. For them, there’s no such thing as a good Luthor whatever good she has done. Everyone close to her might be put in danger. Sam and Ruby…they mattered so much to her. She can’t afford getting them hurt.

Lena woke up completely days later and the first thing she did was hug a crying Sam tightly. They had a face identification of the criminal and as much as Lena wanted to exile him to the far edges of Lian Yu (Courtesy of Oliver Queen, a distant friend) and make him suffer; it’ll be like admitting that she was like Lex after all.

Lena spent her days loathing her half-brother, her affection for the lovely boy that he was slowly faded and all what’s left was pure resentment. She resented what her life had become, Lilian, Lex, and her father. They all fuelled her hate and instead of being discouraged, she fought back. After rebranding LuthorCorp, she reinvented Lex’s technology for the benefit of Modern Medicine and discredited Lex to inflict grave insults while he was rotting in prison. She has launched newer projects, avoided press conferences and ted talks. She used the proximities of her connection to dissolve her image in the internet, making her unknown. This has caused crippling damages on her reputation in Metropolis and investors looked down on her, especially Morgan Edge, the real estate developer in Metropolis.

  
  


_‘You’re a pretty face, a smart woman and a good businesswoman but you’re a Luthor.’_ Morgan said to her in a middle of a meeting.

Of course, Lena didn’t say anything. Little boxes, her therapist say and she closed them one by one and shoved them in the deepest part of her. Every day, she did that. Every day, she looked from her office view of Metropolis with added hate. Every day, she swallowed that hate and remained composed. Outside, she walked with different bodyguards and smiled at the children and played with them as if she never carried the doubts of many around her shoulders.

Lena woke up at the break of dawn and prepared herself every day in a war she never deserved then she went home defeated.

-

A month passed. A knock echoed in her office and Lena mindlessly commanded the person to come in. She looked up and saw Sam with someone, a tall and slim woman who wore a black protective suit and red boyish cut hair. Lena can say she found her look very appealing but not as Sam who gave the woman a sideways glance obviously crushing. Lena bit back a laugh and stood up.

‘Hello, Sam. Who is this?’ She gave the woman a polite nod and the woman did the same.

Sam smiled. ‘This is Alex Danvers, a member of Falcon Protection Services. Alex, this is Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp.’

‘Pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Alex Danvers, at your service.’ Alex approached her and extended her hand which Lena accepted politely giving her a smile.

‘Please, call me Lena.’ Lena said releasing her hand and sat back down. ‘I’m nearing on the lunch schedule and I’d like you to accompany me, Sam. I want to visit Elena’s Memorial to personally drop my donation and also take a quick look. Are you free?’

‘Yes and I would love to.’ Sam responded warmly. ‘Anyway, I’m just here to introduce you to your new bodyguard because she’ll be around much longer,’ then she prompted at Alex to follow her.

Lena nodded and smiled at her. ‘Nice to meet you, Alex.’

‘You too, Lena.’ Alex replied with a nod.

The children were very happy to see her and Lena felt immediately that she belonged. They were at the hospital’s personalized hall and Lena gave out free food for everyone. Some of the children even gave her a hug and those gestures pierced Lena’s heart in her very core. These innocent beings in their hospital gowns and bonnets made her whole when she felt shattered by those around her. The ones who gave that Luthor prejudice were even at the hospital, asking for her help. There was no exemption from Lena’s generosity. Everyone deserved the privilege she experienced as a wealthy woman.

‘How’s Ruby by the way?’

Sam smiled at the question while she carried a toddler girl in her arms. ‘Ruby’s good, she’s learning her French and her singing has gotten better. You know, we should do karaoke nights often.’ Sam suggested and looked at Alex who was obviously fond of the children surrounding her but her hands were tucked on her waist. ‘What do you think, Alex?’

Alex was surprised that she even asked her but answered anyway. ‘I think karaoke’s fun. My sister loves it very much. We do game nights too every week.’ She said with a ghost of smile hinting around her lips. Lena thought her line of work must have been keeping her from being attached to the client.

‘You have a sister?’ Lena prompted. ‘Is she in the same job?’

Alex shook her head and smiled at the kid who touched her suit. ‘My sister’s too gentle for this line of work.’

‘She must be pretty like you.’ Sam said and Lena shot her a malicious look and her best friend noticed of her teasing right away.

Alex who was quite oblivious chuckled. ‘She is beautiful and very sweet. I think she’d even like this place. Kara likes children very much.’

‘Kara Danvers,’ Lena pointed out. ‘Pretty name.’ she commented out of the impression that the woman may have a heart of gold but she doubted it the next second, everyone in Metropolis hates her.

This time, it was Sam who shot her a look and she just raised a brow. Alex on the otherhand agreed and her eyes wandered with the children. Lena smiled at Alex who was getting very fond of what’s surrounding her. ‘You know Alex,’ she suggested. ‘Go, play with the kids. They would love to play with you especially you have that suit on.’

Alex was quite hesitant. ‘It’s all right, Lena. I need to keep an eye on you.’

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. ‘Who could possibly hurt me here, Alex?’ she lifted her hands in a small shrug. ‘It’s a children’s hospital.’

Alex seemed to have gotten her point and started to entertain a kid who was looking up at her begging for a hug. She hugged the kid briefly and stood up so that she can keep an eye around. Lena picked up another and hugged the boy who was very fond of eating his cake. Lena smiled at him. She was happy, this was her own space and her haven.

‘LOOK OUT!’ Alex yelled and covered for her and a sharp bullet sound pierced the jolly atmosphere along with Alex being thrown off the floor—along with her.

Then the whole crowd panicked.

Everyone ran and created a stampede. Lena couldn’t hear through the shouts and her eyes widened in horror as she got up seeing children crying and adults carrying them out from the hall. She heard a cry of pain, a cry of panic and a cry of fear both from children and the adults. Adrenaline shot through her and she stood up wanting to help but another bullet sound echoed and this time, it struck her deeply through the shoulder. Her breath completed to a halt as the overwhelming pain crept throughout her body and the weight of the impact landed her back on the ground.

She heard another swarm of bullets fired but Lena was too shocked and she reached out to her shoulder aching to soothe the pain where she lay. The warm texture of her blood covered her fingertips and it made her heart stop.

It wasn’t the end of it—definitely not.

  
-

After the hospital incident, both she and Alex were rushed to the Falcon headquarters for medical attention. Alex was badly hurt. She had a bullet in her thigh and shoulder and was unconscious. Lena was suffering from blood loss but she was immediately rescued by bandaging her wound after extracting the bullet. Sam was in distress and she was crying. Lena didn’t know what to do anymore. She realized how helpless she was. Her bodyguard was severely hurt not even lasting a day under her service. She feared of visiting the hospital that she built for her mother, the children—oh, if her mother was here, Lena could think of a thousand reasons she would be disappointed at her.

That night, she went home with Sam with an arm sling despite of her friend’s protests that she needed more rest in the headquarters but she didn’t want to stay in Falcon. She couldn’t bear seeing Alex in pain, she carried that burden and she thought of maybe she shouldn’t let other people get hurt for her. Drilled in negative thoughts, Sam offered her home and flat out suggested (more like forced) Lena that she should be under her radars all the time. Lena who was exhausted and badly hurt agreed in the end and the first thing she did arriving home was to hug Ruby.

‘Lena, I miss you so much!’ Ruby hugged her which made Lena winced in pain and exclaimed a loud ‘OW!’

‘Ruby, be careful!’ her mother scolded and Ruby quickly apologized but Lena waved her hand at Sam telling her it’s all right and hugged Ruby again, gentler this time.

‘I missed you too, sweet cakes.’ Lena fondly said and held Ruby’s arm noticing the sweet smell of pastries in the air. ‘Did you bake for us?’

‘Yes, Lena.’ Ruby excitedly informed and looked at her arm sling, the smile quickly fading. ‘What happened by the way?’

Sam was about to say something but Lena was quick to intervene. ‘I had a nasty accident in the lab. One of the robots acted up.’ She reasoned and Ruby’s worry-stricken face went back to smiling, convinced that it was just one of those usual accidents that Lena told teenage Ruby and the latter teasing her about it.

‘You’ve missed another procedure?’ Ruby grinned. ‘Is your brain getting rusty?’ she added with a wicked tease.

‘Ruby Arias, you are the most heartless critic ever!’ Lena dramatically exclaimed with a gasp. ‘Let’s see about your baking skills.’

‘Oh nooooo!’ Ruby ran towards the kitchen and Lena laughed. She sighed as the atmosphere went quiet again. Sam was too and Lena faced her. ‘She can’t know.’

‘I know…I just feel bad that you have to keep pretending that you’re okay.’

Lena smiled but she couldn’t hide how exhausted she was physically and mentally. ‘I don’t pretend about being happy when I’m around Ruby. The children, you and Ruby…I don’t need to be sad around you.’

‘Don’t make me cry, Lena.’ Sam frowned at her but her eyes started to glisten. ‘I’ve cried hard enough in the Falcon and I’m not even ashamed of it.’

‘Then let’s gush about Ruby’s baking skills. I’m so prepared for a nasty counter.’ Lena joked and held Sam’s hand when her friend didn’t laugh, still lost in the traumatic event. ‘C’mon…we can’t linger. We have to move on.

That’s what Lena told herself the whole night.

Even the next day passed and she had to undergo a supposed report towards the police authorities but she sat inside the interrogation room instead. Detective Haley placed a folder on the table before her and Lena opened it revealing the same man who almost killed her in her apartment. She clenched her teeth looking at the image and she drew a calm but tensed breath.

‘Ben Lockwood escaped from prison a week ago. Would you kindly tell me on why is he so adamant on killing you?’ Detective Haley eyed her suspiciously and Lena scoffed with a sarcastic smile.

‘I’m sorry but as far as I can remember, Detective. A man tried to kill me—twice. Why am I sitting here?’ Lena looked at her, almost glaring. Her fists were clenched under the table. She was shot and her shoulder is aching despite of the painkillers. The accusation was just adding to her irritable mood.

‘We believe that Ben Lockwood has been a sworn enemy of Lex Luthor in the past. He killed his family, exploited him and sent him to prison five times. We suspect that this vendetta of his had something to do with you conspiring with Lex three years ago, something to do with Ben Lockwood’s family’s death.’

That did it for Lena.

She slammed her hand on the table. ‘I never conspired with Lex for the sake of mankind’s destruction. He fooled me!’ She almost breathed her words out of desperation for anyone to believe her. Lena was so tired, so, so tired of being accused of her family’s sins. She was in the brink of tears but she held them with her utmost effort. ‘He reinvented my design to be weaponized by Russian government!’

However, Haley was not convinced. She looked at Lena as if she deserved what happened to her. ‘You’re as smart as your brother, Lena. He dominated the world once. How can we know you’re not like him?’

Lena could not hold her tears anymore. They fell as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her shoulders shook as she cried. She felt like the little girl Lilian scolded while she had an A, not an A+ in school. She was looked down upon not just by Lex, Lilian, Morgan and the list goes on. She wished not for anyone to see what Lena feels beneath. She hated showing weakness and of all the people it was the detective who scrutinized her.

She struggled to speak but she did as she faced the detective with sad and resentful eyes. ‘There may be Luthor blood running through my veins but I am my mother’s daughter. I am Elena Gallagher’s daughter and she’s the only family I will acknowledge and that will be embedded on my grvaestone.’ Her breath hitched as she cried and Lena tried her best to swallow her tears. She wiped them angrily with her free hand. ‘So if you don’t have a solid evidence of what you accused me of, I don’t need to be here not unless you give me a warrant.’

Haley looked down and took the folder. ‘You may go now, Miss Luthor.’

Lena went outside the interrogation room and wiped her tears composing herself once more. She was planning to exit the Falcon headquarters and texted Sam that she’ll be on her way out. When Lena was near the exit doors, a blonde woman heavily flustered stormed inside Falcon with a tear streaked face and she was on her way to the information area. She found herself looking back and stared at the woman who was completely hysterical.

‘Where’s my sister? Is she all right?!’ The woman said. ‘Please, I need to see Alex Danvers! I’m her sister, Kara!”

Lena felt all the blood run out from her body and she immediately turned her back to hide her face. She walked away from the exit hearing someone saying that Kara Danvers was not supposed to be there. Lena walked fast, away from her and away from the guilt that was starting to creep inside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to present on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers works on the Lena Luthor assignment but meets Kieran instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors, sorry guys, been typing on my phone lately.

Kara woke up from the sunlight hitting her face and she groaned, offended by how harsh it was behind her eyelids poking her irises from getting a very deep sleep. She opened them and regretted instantly because her eyes rolled at the back of her head to avoid the blinding light.

Damn it, she forgot to close the blinds.

Grumbling, Kara found herself waking up from the bed and groaned even louder when a sharp pain scattered in her head that her hands instinctively reached for it to massage her temples. Right, she remembered drinking heavily of Piña Coladas last night…

‘Piña Coladas,’ Kara muttered as she got up from her bed and raised her brow trying to muster what happened last night.

_ ‘But you’re prettier—hell, probably the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.’  _

A sudden flashback hit Kara and she remembered Kieran hanging out with her in the bar, drinking with her, dancing, in her room—Kara’s eyes widened as some more flashbacks invaded and remembered the last thing she said.

_ ‘Even straight women would find you attractive. You’re almost surreal.’ _

‘OH MY GOD.’ Kara gasped, her palm flew to her mouth and she closed her eyes. ‘I said that…OH MY GOD, KARA, YOU DIDN’T!’ She let out an intense, silent scream and laid back down on the bed with the most embarrassing realization. She fucking flirted with Kieran, all gorgeous and perfect Kieran and Kara did that after she choked on her spit being the biggest goof and got drunk and said the most shameless series of punchlines! It was just day two in Hawaii and she’s already making a record in Guinness of the most cringeworthy flirt of the year. 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid…’ she whispered under her breath as she finally stood up and facepalming every five seconds. She searched for her phone that was placed on the study table beside her laptop. Kara sighed in relief when she saw the time and it was still seven a.m in the morning and there were a few text messages from Alex and Winn. 

**_Alex:_ **

**_Hey sis, you got laid yet?_ **

Kara groaned and replied:

**Kara:**

**Sod off. XD**

She checked Winn’s message instead.

**Winn:**

**Karaaaaaaa! What happened? Did Mike really cheat? That asshole will be eating my fist!**

She typed a reply to Winn because she felt bad for ignoring him the past few weeks and at the same time her throat was bone dry and she was aching for a glass of water. Her eyes found a glass filled with it and above was a saucer covered it. Kara’s eyebrows met and flushed as she thought that Kieran must have left it there. Kara pouted and sent the reply to Winn.

**To: Winn**

**Hey Winn! Sorry I haven’t replied lately. I was really not myself for the past few weeks. YES. Mike cheated and I don’t want to talk about him. I missed you, I’ll treat you to Noonan’s once I’m back from Hawaii. Xxx**

Kara picked the glass and downed the water in huge gulps realizing how parched her throat was. As she placed down the glass, she thought of Kieran and how uncomfortable she must have felt last night. Kara felt regretful that she wasn’t able to atleast obtain her phone number. _ Not that she can blame her.  _ She thought of going back to the area where she found her. She’d be lucky if she’ll encounter Kieran wearing a bikini but Kara dismissed the audacious thought scolding herself and went back to check her phone again to see Winn’s reply.

**Winn:**

**I’m still sulking and yeah I heard from Alex you’re in Hawaii for an assignment. Luckyyy.** **🙁** **Noonan’s aren’t enough, I need info and plans to get revenge on Mike. Which reminds me, imma call Alex for that. LOL**

**To: Winn**

**LMAO! Don’t do it! Atleast not without me.** **😉😉😉**

**Winn:**

**Count on it! Hurry up and go home already.**

**To: Winn**

**I’ll be back before you know it.** **😘** **Luv ya, Winn! Xx**

**Winn:**

**Luv you too. Have fun!** **❤** **️**

Kara turned the phone in sleep mode and was obviously still bothered. She can’t remember everything that’s for certain but she knew she acted outrageous and that must have been enough to blow the pretty lady away. She can’t deny what she remembered what she said to her were pretty much was in her mind the whole time she hung out with her but Kara did not expect to blurt it out so carelessly.

‘Ugh, why? Just why?’ Kara facepalmed for the umpteenth time and decided maybe a shower would help her clear her thoughts.

**-**

Kara munched on her oatmeal breakfast that she ordered from room service and slurped on her creamy latte while checking on her laptop with updates of Lena Luthor. She sat comfortably while wearing her robe while doing so. Kieran was still at the back of her head but Kara needed to get to work. Cat haven’t dropped any demands for any progress of the assignment (thankfully so) and she assumed her boss was occupied with the other prompts. The searches were pretty much in vain. Although she managed to take a screenshot of her side profile which only showed accented brunette straight hair and defined jawline. The profile reminded her very much of Kieran but Kara did not allow her thoughts of crushing on a pretty lady cloud her research on Lena’s anonymity. The other features were still a blur since the photo was not of high quality also. Kara was also a hundred percent certain that the photo will be deleted later. The best lead yet was the address which Cat Grant gave her but as what James warned, it was not a guarantee of an interview approval. Second would be Jess Huang’s phone number but it’s a dead end, for now.

There may be someone who can help her before she goes out and look for the address. She dialled her sister’s number.

‘Hey, Kara!’

‘Hey Alex, I need your help.’ Kara held the phone while tilting her shoulder and ate a spoonful of oatmeal.

‘Yeah, sure. Except getting laid though. You gotta have some nerves, sis.’

‘Oh shut up,’ Kara rolled her eyes with a chuckle. ‘It’s about Lena Luthor.’

‘Yeah, what about her? You found her yet?’

‘No, apparently it’s my second day and I’m having a hard time picturing out her actual appearance. Can you describe her to me?’

‘She’s pretty.’ Alex described and Kara sarcastically scoffed. ‘Right…very helpful.’

‘Look sis, I barely remember her. I’ve done a lot of assignments back in Metropolis and all over the continent. But here’s what I can tell you, that woman has the biggest heart in the whole world. She helps a lot of people and children but she’s a danger magnet at the same time.’

Kara nodded, absorbing the information very well. ‘Go on…’

‘I accompanied her once in Elena’s memorial hospital. It’s a hospital that she’s dropping her donations into kids in hospice. They had a party there and all of a sudden, I got shot and she did too. It was terrible!’

Kara dropped her jaw. ‘Oh yeah, I remember that! Was that the time you got shot and I came to Falcon?’

‘Sis,’ Alex deadpanned. ‘You always go to Falcon whenever I got shot. Jonn literally has your schedule by now.’ Then followed it with a laugh.

‘Mean.’ Kara pouted and Alex just laughed. At the same time, she typed in google  **‘‘Elena’s Memorial Hospital’’** and it was indeed in Metropolis. She clicked into the website to look for any high regards to a woman named Lena Luthor. But she was unlucky. The website is more informative on the newest hospital technology.

Alex continued. ‘She felt bad about my condition when I showed up in her doorstep—or more like her friend’s house but when I got better, I immediately went back to finish my three month service. Then I got to know her pretty friend.’

‘Oh yeah, the one you had a one night thing? I feel pretty bad that you still haven’t remembered her name.’

‘I mean, we were both aware that I shouldn’t get attached due to my line of work but I do admit, she and her daughter are a very nice duo.’

‘That’s too bad.’ Kara commented.

‘But hey, I have my eye on my workmate. She’s very pretty too.

Kara smiled. ‘Alex Danvers, you sly little playgirl. You have to introduce me to her. What’s her name?’

‘Kelly Olsen. She’s our company’s psychologist. I had to come up with a different reason to go into her office just to see her.’ 

Kara could her sister’s smile from the other line. ‘Careful not to make up too many, Kelly might think of you as a psycho.’

‘HA-HA,’ Alex sarcastically countered. ‘By the way, let’s have dinner when you get home. I’ll invite the gang.’

‘Totes!’ Kara joyfully said. ‘Bye, Alex. I love you.’

‘Love you too.’

As Kara ended the call, she searched for the address and it was an hour drive from where she is staying. Thank God for the car or she’ll be having a hard time since she was not very familiar of Hawaii. 

Kara finished her breakfast quickly and headed out wearing her white loose collared shirt that showed a slight hint of her rack matched with high waist jeans that accentuated her figure and her usual blue wedges. Her hair’s tied up in a comfortable ponytail and she wore her yesterday’s sun glasses. She felt like a tourist. Kara smiled at the valet who drove her car and parked it near her, she tipped the guy and thanked him before sliding in the car. She almost whistled how good she felt as she uncovered the car roof pressing the buttons, the engine gently humming to life and feeling the weather that added to her sunny figure. Then she typed in the general address in the gps and Kara started driving.

Hawaii was very liberating in all kinds. The beaches welcomed her with such glow and pulling Kara further to not leave the place anytime soon. The buildings were tall but not as tall as the busy buildings in National City or Metropolis whenever she visited Clark and Lois or Alex during her sister’s term with the Metropolis branch in Falcon (the organization that disguises her sister in different kinds of government organization, mainly FBI). It felt rural but urban at the same time and that gave Kara a sense of peace that her city could rarely give her. Hawaii almost felt like Midvale but ten times more fun and exciting but of course it doesn’t replace her love of her hometown where she grew up. Kara smiled as she listened to Lizzo’s Good as Hell and bopped in retro rhythm while her car sped away through the wide and free road.

An hour later, she arrived in a neighborhood and it looked like a very private area. There were different types of luxurious houses but Kara could notice a very huge gate that overlooked a Modern En Vogue style and Kara looked at the GPS again. This was it. This was the location she had been looking for. Kara remembered she had left a dozen of voicemails to Jess Huang and it would be convenient if the woman would agree to atleast set up an appointment. Dread filled her as she recalled Perry White’s attempts leading in vain and that would suck big time. She exited her car after parking it nearby and approached the gate with a determined exhale mentally practicing what she would say to Jess in order to persuade her.

After a few steps, she was in front of the gate. Kara rang the doorbell. No one answered. She pressed the doorbell again and waited for a response but none. Kara pursed her lips and glanced at her wristwatch, it was almost ten pm. A minute later, a woman spoke through the speaker asking who is she.

Kara drew a shaky breath. ‘Hello, my name is Kara Danvers and I’m from Catco Worldwide Media. I’m looking for Jess Huang?’

_ ‘What’s your appointment with Miss Huang?’ _

‘I was hoping to talk to her atleast a few minutes hoping to set up an appointment for someone.’ Kara politely smiled at the speaker thinking it was a literal person. ‘I would love to pour out the information you need to hear from me but it would be inconvenient to tell it through a doorbell. May I come in?’

The speaker did not respond but the gate activated in unlock mode and the smaller door opened for Kara. She went inside and roamed her eyes around and drew an impressed breath. The place was very well maintained. She was immediately greeted by flowers and bonsais that were taken care of by gardeners that landed their eyes on Kara. She suddenly felt wary and smiled at them to loosen up the awkward atmosphere that both suddenly created. It was always Kara’s habit to smile. Whatever the odds.

‘Miss Danvers,’ someone called out and Kara turned to look who it was and she saw an asian woman who wore white slacks with a thin purple turtleneck top. Kara grew nervous as she assumed that this must be Jess Huang because of how intimidating she looked and Kara immediately stood straight and initiated a handshake. 

She took off her glasses while introducing herself again. ‘Hi, my name’s Kara Danvers. You must be Jess Huang?’ Kara prompted.

Jess accepted her hand briefly and crossed her arms. ‘You’re correct, Miss Danvers. But I don’t remember setting up an appointment with you.’ 

‘I know,’ Kara smiled politely but her heart was racing fast. ‘I’m very sorry to come in such a short notice. I’m here to interview Miss Luthor and get her side of the story.’

Jess frowned at her and sighed as if this has happened to her many times. ‘Miss Danvers, I don’t mean to be rude but I have already told the previous journalist that we condemn any breach of privacy that concerns Miss Luthor.’

Kara nodded as an acknowledgement. ‘I understand that, Miss Huang. But I’m not here to disgrace Miss Luthor’s name for my own gain and for my company. We just want the truth. I believe Miss Luthor is a good person and much better than Lex,’ she sighed. ‘I do admit that it has been difficult to understand why she had to hide her identity but I know that she had a heavy reason why. I just really want to get her side of the story and make people understand her as much as we want to reveal the truth.’

Kara ended her reason with a pleading look and Jess seems unnerved. She was losing hope. The assignment will be more difficult than she thought. Maybe a week would be much, much lacking.

‘Are those empty words to try and convince or are you really here about it?’

Kara froze. She knew that voice. She turned around and her eyes widened in instant awe seeing Kieran and immediately blushed as memories of last night flooded like a bursting dam. The woman looked gorgeous wearing a portrait neck, dark blue knee length dress that formed her voluptuous figure and showed her breathtaking pale, flawless skin and a hint of cleavage. Her Louboutins gave her the almost same height as Kara’s. Her dark hair was wound up in a tight ponytail and that gave a very nice presentation of her facial features, symmetrical jawline and dark red lipstick that highlights her powerful green gaze. Kara was rendered speechless. This was slightly from the woman she met last night. Kara thought the outfit complimented her appearance well.

‘Miss Gallagher, how was your class?’ Jess greeted in a different tone she gave Kara. Much kinder and polite. Kieran smiled at the lady. ‘It was all right, Jess. The teenagers are tinkering with the robots and one almost had a meltdown but it was very nice.’

Kara was still shocked but she shook her head shifting her attention back to reality. ‘You’re a teacher?’ 

Jess shot Kara a look, almost bewildered. ‘She’s a—’

‘I am, yes.’ Kieran interrupted and Kara did not notice how the moment paused for a bit between the two. ‘I teach children the fundamentals of science and its importance. Miss Luthor encourages people to teach a lot of children how technology can be groundbreaking while it’s being used moderately.’

Silence fill them and Kara was in awe. There was definitely more than Kieran than what what meets the eye. ‘That’s awesome, Kieran. I didn’t know you worked for Miss Luthor.’

‘You two know eachother?’ Jess said that pulled Kara back to her former intention why she was here. But suddenly she didn’t know what to say. Everything that’s happened with Kieran was too embarrassing to tell.

‘We met nearby her hotel.’ Kieran answered for her and Kara faced Kieran again with the blush that can’t seem to get off her face eversince they laid eyes again. 

‘Y-Yeah,’ Kara seconded. ‘In fact, she’s my new friend here in Hawaii.’

Jess raised a brow and looked at Kieran as if it was unbelievable. ‘Is that so?’

‘Yes,’ Kieran nodded coolly and looked at Kara. ‘Actually as much of a complete and utter coincidence this is…I need to talk to you, Kara.’

Kara swallowed but she nodded as a response. ‘S-Sure but what about—’

‘Your purpose to come here is pretty much useless,’ Jess stated firmly while she stood in the same spot, heavily guarded with her arms crossed shutting Kara up. ‘Miss Luthor isn’t up for any interview and you may tell that to Miss Grant.’

Kara pursed her lips but she wasn’t offended of the rejection and she nodded. ‘I understand but should you change your mind,’ Kara fished for her wallet in her pocket and opened it to pull her calling card ‘please do call me and I’ll make sure your contact will be prioritized.’

Despite Jess’ approach, she accepted Kara’s calling card and nodded. Then Jess looked at Kieran before going back to the house. Kara sighed and faced Kieran once more but was surprised how serious the woman looked. It’s almost like facing a different person.

‘Hi…’ Kara shyly muttered but Kieran only blinked.

‘How did you find this address?’

Kara was startled at her tone. ‘Uhm, Miss Grant gave it to me.’

‘Listen very well, Kara.’ Kieran gazed with a colder tone. ‘Miss Luthor doesn’t need to know why she should be interviewed. She’s been through enough and that explains why she needed to hide from the spotlight. We will appreciate it if people like you would stop prying and leave her alone.’

It seems like she almost couldn’t hear what she said. Kara could only feel the sharp sting of the delivery of words from Kieran. There was nothing offensive about what she said. Kara had encountered too many rejections but it felt quite different. Nevertheless, she clenched her jaw to hide the strange hurt that Kieran inflicted.

‘Im sorry. It’s not my intention.’ Kara’s voice almost trembled and she noticed Kieran’s eyes faltered into a split second emotion before it went back to sudden cold again. Kara must be imagining things. ‘I’m sorry too if I misbehaved last night. Clearly, we started off the wrong foot.’ Then she looked down and bit her lip.

‘Kara, that’s not it.’

She faced Kieran again and forced herself a chuckle. ‘No it’s all right. You were very, very kind for leaving that glass of water, taking care of me for being drunk and being just a total sweetheart despite of making you feel uncomfortable.’

_ That I’m such an idiot.  _ Kara added in her mind.

‘Kara, look—’

‘Kieran,’ Kara cut her off. ‘Please don’t make me feel worse than I already am.’ She sighed and caressed her nape. ‘I’m very, very embarrassed to think what I’ve done that I’m looking at you right now and realizing that you work for Lena Luthor just makes this even more messed up.’

Kieran didn’t speak anymore and just looked at Kara but her eyes weren’t as cold anymore. Kara swallowed the upcoming tears and smiled at her. ‘It was really nice to meet you by the way.’ Then started to leave the premises as quick as she could and Kieran only stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's past and the reason why she settled in Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've noticed that some of you are asking about the connection between Lena, Kara and Alex. I just wanted to say that I am not the type to really drop spoilers. I want the reader to find out and make sense of the events unraveling as they read this fic. Anyway, enjoy reading lovelies!

A year and a half ago (Four weeks after the hospital incident)

A knock on the door caught Lena’s attention from washing the dishes. She hasn’t returned to her apartment and has been volunteering to do the chores in Sam’s house even though she was wearing an arm sling. Lena HATED freeloading so much and Sam not letting her spend a dollar even on food was killing her. So they’ve come into a mutual agreement that she will do the dishes often, much to Ruby’s joy. 

She has been handling the daily meetings at home as well and the board of the members understood. It was awfully inconvenient in her part because she wasn’t physically present when she needed to inspect and check the lab works herself. Nevertheless, Lena feared for her life and it was best to take care of herself.

‘Just a minute!’ Lena said aloud and wiped her hands with a napkin before approaching the door that encountered another knock again. (She removed her arm sling more often since her shoulder wasn’t hurting that much anymore) She also fixed her gray MIT hoodie and opened the door. Lena was surprised by who she saw.

‘Alex?’

‘Hello, Miss Luthor.’ Alex greeted politely and smiled at her. The woman wore a black shirt and tattered pants with boots and not in her uniform. Lena thought she rocked the look as well. No wonder Sam was into her so much. ‘I’m glad to see you’re all right.’ Alex added.

She also smiled feeling as if a thousand needles were pulled out from her heel at the same time. Alex looked like she wasn’t even injured at all and Lena still carried the guilt so seeing Alex in an active state was a huge relief in her part. ‘Thank you, Alex and as am I. Please do come in.’ She guided Alex towards the living room and made her sit on the couch. ‘May I get you something to drink by the way?’

Alex just shook her head. ‘Im good, thank you. I’m here to see you actually.’

‘We’ll I’m glad but what brings you here?’ Lena replied as she sat on the couch beside her.

‘Jonn told me that Detective Haley interrogated you about Ben Lockwood’s attempt on your life.’ Alex said. ‘I’m here to personally apologize if that made you feel horrible. I don’t think you deserve that at all.’

Lena’s heart constricted on how moved she was after Alex said that. ‘That means a lot, Alex. Thank you so much but that’s not your fault. Luthor, remember?’ She said to humor the situation but her eyes have become misty.

Alex touched her arm as a kind response. ‘I know you are more than your family’s name, Lena.’Alex said, addressing her more personally. ‘Witnessing how you cared for those children made me change my point of view about the stereotype that Luthors are irredeemable. You are a good Luthor and I’m here to finish my service as your protector.’

Lena’s tears fell and she wiped them with a laugh. ‘You know, I’m becoming so emotional these days but I’m glad I’m somehow crying in front of you than someone who preys on my weakness.’ She laughed a bit more and sniffed. ‘Regarding you as my bodyguard, I mean are you all right? You look very injured after that day at the hospital.’

Alex waved her hand to dismiss her worries. ‘Nah, I’ve been trained by Jonn to be resilient on this kind of job. Been in Falcon for the last five years so a bullet is a piece of cake.’

Lena mirthfully responded. ‘I can say the same thing about myself.’

Alex laughed at that. ‘You’re a badass.’

‘Why thank you!’ Lena joined her laughter. ‘Oh by the way, Sam would love to see you and Ruby.’

‘Ruby?’ Alex said with a hint of surprise.

Lena thought she must have forgotten. ‘Sam’s daughter.’

The latter’s eyes lit up at the mention of daughter with a wide smile. ‘That’s cool, I’d love to meet her.’

‘They’ll be here in an hour from now since Sam will pick her up from the academy.’ Lena informed her followed with a curious stare. ‘Do you have a daughter?’

Alex’s eyes wavered and Lena observed the sad purse of her lips before the woman shook her head. ‘I don’t. My ex fiancée didn’t want kids. I wanted to but I was only given a choice between her and supposed child…’

‘Thus, the engagement broke off.’ Lena finished for her and Alex nodded. ‘Im sorry.’

‘It’s okay, I moved on.’ Alex smiled reassuringly.

As they talked more, the door opened revealing Ruby and Sam talking. Lena and Alex could hear how Ruby was excitedly telling her mom about her day. Lena stood up from the couch and greeted them both with a hug when they arrived in the living room.

‘Alex.’ Sam acknowledged Alex’s presence with her eyes widened before Lena could tell her.

‘Well, aren’t you quick?’ Lena shot an eyebrow with a teasing grin to her best friend which the latter was still surprised by who she saw. On the otherhand, Ruby was already offering her hand to introduce herself. 

‘I’m Ruby Arias but you may call me Rube.’ Ruby said with a polite smile and Alex stood up to accept it. Lena clearly saw how the woman’s eyes fondly looked at the girl having the ultimate wish of looking at her own one day. 

‘Hello Rube, aren’t you beautiful? I can see now who you take after.’ Alex sweetly described while glancing at Sam who also smiled now, her chest puffing with pride. Lena internally giggled and called out Ruby.

‘Rubes, aren’t we going to bake today?’ Lena suggested while looking at Sam giving her ‘ _the look’_ , Sam blushed and Ruby followed obliviously and continued to babble on how her day went with Lena as they headed to the kitchen.

-

The months came by smoothly and Lena came back to LCorp more often with Alex sticking by her side and hired a lookout at the same time to double the assurance of Lena’s safety. Lena also met the other bodyguard who was surprisingly shorter than Alex and has a very unique name called ‘Querl Dox’ but Alex informed her that the man had a very high IQ who can fight bigger guys by dodging fast. Querl was also a genius hacker and can detect anyone who would enter the LCorp premises (through cameras and metal detectors) or in her apartment that has the intent to harm or anyone who would bring dangerous weapons.

Alex had known more about Lena’s schedule and would do a parameter check first before letting the CEO walk through with her visits to any location. Lena suddenly felt like the most important person alive on the planet. Nevertheless, she was grateful that she was able to do her job smoothly because of Alex.

On the otherhand, Sam’s visits became more often in Lena’s office. It may not be obvious to a lot of people but it was very obvious to Lena that the two had a mutual understanding. She even heard how they exchanged flirtations (that Lena cringed most of it) and how Alex was looking forward to talking to Sam or Ruby and bickering with them whenever they were at Sam’s house. Alex had become closer to Lena that she considered her as family. 

Lena’s meetings with Morgan have gone insufferable. The man humiliated her in front of the prime CEO’s of Metropolis and despite her biting back, Morgan had the upper hand, always pulling the Luthor card as an abomination to both morals and economic values. She chose not to attend some of the meetings and let Sam attend on her behalf because she could not stand Morgan’s scandalous accusations towards her. 

Then, there was another LCorp launch of new products for the fall.

Lena was working on the robotic machine that helps with the replacement of the femur, tibia and fibula using titanium for patients who underwent horrible accidents that would endanger their lower limbs. It was the part two of her huge success in the humerus, radius and ulna replacement titanium machine. Lena had to admit, if it weren’t for Lex’s calculations, she would’ve failed or would’ve discovered the correct formula and solution years later.

The product was successfully tested and was sold to the hospitals all around Metropolis. Lena has turned confident that the responses were very positive just like her first launch. 

One day, she woke up from her apartment bed to the news and a call from Sam that there was a major product defect. Seven patients died from aluminium toxicity. Lena’s spine had turned cold and she went to LCorp to check on why there was aluminium in the formula when she had inspected it multiple times that there wasn’t. She was the main author of that formula and she knew in her whole heart that she did an intense background check to prevent toxicity of the replacement. There was a huge ruckus in LCorp and Lena ordered for a product halt (to stop hospitals from using the products and to be returned for inspection) but it was too late. The damage has been done and it was all over the news, Perry White from the daily planet has announced it himself that the Luthor terror may be back. Another channel from the news have broadcasted calling out Lena Luthor for poisoning seven patients.

Lena was mad as she saw the screen. It was Morgan Edge who announced that.

She didn’t berate the man and continued with her work to inspect the product. She was back in her lab again, not going out for weeks and only Sam or Alex were allowed to go inside to bring her food and motivation. Lena only cried, worked herself until her body broke and depressively exhausted herself to forget the burden she carried once more. She did an intricate inspection of the machine, recalculated the amount of titanium and excluded the formula of the aluminium. She checked the product and did a comparison check multiple times. She successfully found out who hacked her work.

Kronor Chemicals, owned by Morgan Edge years ago.

Lena didn’t tell anyone. She left her lab when Alex was asleep and Sam was at her home. She was furious and she had enough.

She parked her car outside Edge Corporate and went inside using her name as a visitor to Morgan Edge. Despite her reputation in the company, the authorities let her in as Morgan’s business associate and she got in without question, without anyone knowing she had a handgun hidden around the strap of her jeans. She finally reached Morgan’s office opening his door, closing it with a murderous intent and she found him, looking down, occupying whatever paperwork he had on his desk. Morgan realized her presence and he looked up with a mocking acknowledgement and with a laugh that only fueled Lena’s resentment for him.

‘Lena, my, you look horrible.’

Lena stared down at him as she gritted her teeth. ‘Kronor Chemicals, you think I wouldn’t find out?’

Morgan feigned innocence but it was purposely insulting. ‘Kronor what now?’

Lena pulled the gun from the waist of her jeans and pointed it straight to Morgan earning a terrified response from the man. ‘Let me spell it out for you again, Morgan Edge. You hacked into my system and poisoned the replacement with a high amount of aluminium killing seven patients.’ She spat as she was reminded by the horrible act. She knew Edge was a sexist, asshole and a fucking bastard but Lena never expected he would go this low.

‘Look, Lena, it’s nothing personal.’ Morgan’s terrified eyes switched to full ruse and he stood up challenging Lena to pull the trigger. ‘The blame is already on you. Remember, Ben Lockwood? Must be nice to think your brother did it for you when it’s only me,’ Morgan laughed and pulled his gun from his desk pointing it the same direction as Lena’s. ‘You Luthors just don’t die.’

She clicked the revolver’s hammer ready to fire with deep glaring eyes. ‘YOU FUCKING BASTARD!’

The door burst open and a group of SWAT invaded the place shocking Lena out of her wits and before she could pull the trigger, she was knocked down off her feet by Alex who wore a protective suit the same as the swat team making her let go of the gun.

‘Alex?’ 

‘Don’t Lena,’ Alex said as she helped her stand up and Lena’s eyes widened in horror realizing what she’s done seeing Morgan being arrested by Detective Haley and Alex’s director Jonn Jones for murder and attempted murder. ‘It’s not worth it…’ Alex said as she hugged Lena, taking her away from the place.

Lena’s hands shook terribly as Alex offered her a hot cup of chocolate from the vending machine. Alex also wrapped a blanket around her since she was shivering from the events.

Two hours ago, she was about to kill Edge with pure intent to kill him and obtain justice for herself.

‘We’ve been investigating Morgan Edge for a while now.’ Alex said to her as they sat on the bench near Falcon’s cafeteria. ‘That’s why I was assigned to protect you and also dig deep if Lex Luthor was really the one who would want you dead. His recorded confession in the office that we planted near his door was the last straw, we have enough evidence to prosecute him.’

‘I’m terrible…’ Lena’s voice trembled as she looked down. ‘I was about to kill him Alex and I wasn’t going to back down.’

‘I know,’ Alex touched her shoulder. ‘I knew from the moment that you went alone to go to EDGE CORP so I had you followed and Jonn assembled a strike team. I’m glad that we were able to prevent you from pulling that trigger.’

Lena closed her eyes and looked down. Then she heard Sam’s voice looking for her and Lena looked up seeing her best friend’s worried face made Lena burst out into a flurry of whimpered sobs.

‘Oh my God, are you all right?!’ Sam pulled Lena into a bear hug which Lena answered in return. ‘Alex called me about what happened. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I was informed that you put yourself in danger!’

Lena just cried onto Sam’s chest muttering repeatedly that she was very, very sorry.

-

Morgan was sent to court. Lena didn’t face any charges luckily and she was able to repair the products in a short interval of time distributing them once more to hospitals with a longer warranty and compensation. Despite Morgan being charged of the murders of the seven patients along with his attempted murder on her, Lena was still blamed because she was the face of LCorp. She never left her apartment and Alex had her eye on her twenty four-seven.

After days of contemplating, Lena made a decision.

‘Hawaii?’ Sam looked at her in disbelief. They were discussing along with Alex in her apartment.

‘Yes,’ Lena replied. ‘I wish to continue my work there, still running LCorp extensively and with a close eye. I wish not to be a burden to anyone anymore, everywhere I go, danger follows me.’

Sam sighed, Alex was silent. ‘Still, Lena,’ Sam said. ‘We’re going to miss you so much.’Her eyes have turned watery as she said that.

‘You and Ruby will visit me there with my private jet anytime,’ Lena smiled at her and looked at Alex who only looked back but clearly, she was saddened by this decision as well. ‘Alex, I need you to do me a favor.’

This was a painful thing to ask but Lena had to do it.

‘You have to act like I’m a stranger to anyone who will ask you about my identity. Forget Lena Luthor. I need Querl’s help also on erasing Lena Luthor off the face of the web and to anyone who wishes to get to know me better.’

Alex’s eyes flashed of hurt and bitterness but she nodded anyway. ‘I won’t forget you, Lena but I can act like it. But I have to admit,’ her voice shook as she continued. ‘This is really painful to do because I consider you as my good friend.’

Lena looked back at her with matched bitterness. ‘Of all the things you have done for me, I’m sorry this is the only thing I can do for you.’

Alex shook her head as she smiled. ‘You’ve given me a gift,’ then glanced at Sam. ‘You, Sam and Ruby moved me so much in a lot of ways. I hope that in the future, I would never have to pretend that you’re a stranger because you are much more than that Lena. The three of you.’

Then the three of them cried that very night and celebrated for her farewell. That night was very much memorable to Lena that despite the world hating her, there were people that cared for her more than the Luthors could ever do.

Now

Lena sat on her sofa in her room and buried her face on the pillow. She heard Sam’s laugh on the other side of the line. They were skyping each other with Ruby who was almost an adult.

She couldn’t forget such sad blue eyes and that sunny beautiful face which turned gloomy. Lena felt like she ran over a puppy.

‘Well, Kieran Gallagher, seems like you have yourself a Waterloo aside from Stephen Hawking.’ Sam teased while Ruby laughed.

She told Sam about what happened. She shared how hard she was on Kara and how Kara reacted to it and ended up apologizing what happened during that amazing night.

‘But I can’t believe it. Of all the reporters from everywhere in America, you bended on Kara Danvers. The sister of Alex. What a small world it is!’

Lena pulled herself from the pillow and looked at the screen of her television facing Sam and Ruby’s bickering about her ‘love life’ situation. Meanwhile, she just felt horrible…so, so horrible.

‘Do you think I should tell Alex?’ Lena said. Sam just raised both of her brows as an act of indifference. Lena thought it was unusual.

‘Oh my goodness,’ Lena prompted. ‘Don’t tell me…’

‘Mom and Alex broke up.’ Ruby said.

‘Ruby!’

Lena dropped her jaw. ‘What?! But I thought you guys…’

Sam rolled her eyes. ‘She was too busy after our relationship reached a year and now I think she’s seeing someone else.’

‘Oh, Sam…’

‘I know, I know, but I’ll be happy for her whoever she’ll end up with.’ Sam smiled and nudged Ruby who made a funny face, not buying what she said.

Lena sighed. ‘That’s too bad. I was about to tell her that I met her sister here.’

‘You still can!’ Sam suggested and Ruby seconded the motion.

‘But it’ll be awkward.’ Lena’s lips pursed into a thoughtful pout.

‘Lena,’ Sam called her out. ‘Whatever happened between Alex and I, that was in the past but it doesn’t make any difference that you and Alex are still friends. She left her email for that purpose.’

Lena considered the advice. ‘Okay…’

‘All right, Rubes and I will have to go and see a soccer match. We’ll visit you for spring break, all right?’

Lena smiled at them. ‘Please do.’

‘We will, Lena! I love you! Bye!’ Sam said which also Ruby followed.

‘I love you too guys. Bye-bye.’ She said and then ended the call, the blue screen reappeared.

Lena sighed and slumped back to her sofa again thinking deeply. What will Alex say? Why is she so affected? It was just one night of hang out so why does she feel like she could call out a friend? Lena bit her lip and sat back up grabbing her phone from her living room table and clicking her email app to punch in Alex’s email.

**To: alex.danvers@hotmail.com**

**Hello Alex, it’s me Lena. It’s been a while that we’ve talked and you probably know why I sent you this email. I missed you by the way. I hope you’re doing all right.**

**I met Kara Danvers, your sister. Turns out, she was a reporter from Catco Worldwide Media and under an assignment to interview Lena Luthor. I find this situation bizarre as much as I’ve seen it coming but not like this.**

**I’ve rejected a lot of news media outlets, even Perry White from the Daily Planet. I’ve thought of rejecting Catco to breach my privacy as well but I haven’t noticed that I was deeper in the situation than I thought.**

**You see, I’ve met your sister in Jess’ resthouse in Waikiki nearby her hotel and I happened to bump into her not knowing she was under the assignment that was me who was the main target. I knew that she was your sister the moment I’ve laid eyes on her and I wish to get to know her better but I didn’t expect that she was a reporter. What’s worse is despite knowing this, I continued to hang out with her last night and became her friend.**

**Now that she approached us, I treated her rudely and that felt really wrong.**

**I feel terrible and now I come to you because I don’t know what to think. It was a bad idea to be friends with Kara. It was a bad idea that I find her likeable as a person.**

**I like her.**

Lena exhaled exasperatedly as she hit send and laid back down on the couch. A while later, her phone pinged and she took it blindingly to check who messaged her. Her eyes widened as she saw it was a reply from Alex. She opened the email.

**From: alex.danvers@hotmail.com**

**To: LenaKGallagher@hotmail.com**

**Hello Lena, I have missed you too!**

**You’re right, the situation is worse than I thought. I’ve denied all I could to slow down Kara’s progress about her assignment but I know her. She’s a determined journalist. She knows the nook and cranny of quality reporting. I’m afraid what I can only do is to waver her point of view in this.**

**You have to face it, Lena. Deny it or face Kara is what you can only do. I’m only doing this for your safety. That's why I have to pretend that I don’t know you that much but sooner or later, the truth will come out inevitably now that she’s in charge of this.**

**Let’s just hope it won’t be too explosive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena admitted earlier than she thought and she lets her heart talk this time instead of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to see new readers here leaving kudos and comments and I thank you all so much for reading and dropping those. You motivate me to write further. To those who are always curious of what's going to happen next, I appreciate you guys. <3 Just wanna say that seeing my story is almost reaching 200 kudos. ^_^

Lena was in another class the next day with a simpler outfit. She only wore jeans and a comfortable v neck mid sleeve blouse of light shade of pink. Adults twenty one and above were assigned to do analysis and problem solving whenever the robot malfunctioned. Engineers from Germany and Poland were at her side to place objections and must do for the repair. Lena Luthor was the definition of a tough CEO, overachiever and the epitome of class. Kieran Gallagher however was hands-on, passionate about robotics and had empathy for everyone who faces difficulties. Lena was sought after. Kieran was focused on teaching and sharing knowledge.

  
  


But as Lena looked over her class, teaching them and entrusting important and genuine knowledge about world innovation; it wasn’t just Kieran who taught that but the intelligence of Lena and the Luthor IQ that runs in her veins. She thought of settling in Hawaii to be her own person. Being Kieran Gallagher is what her mother wants her to be. Be a good woman not just to a person you love but to anyone. But Lena is what made her reach this.

  
  


Both were hurt at the circumstances she faces today.

  
  


After her class was over, she roamed around the garden to try clearing the burden she felt. She sat on one of the benches and leaned back closing her eyes. She still felt really guilty. She stayed like that for a while.

  
  


‘You know, I’ve never seen you this discombobulated.’

  
  


Lena opened her eyes and saw Jess smiling at her with a creased brow wondering about her state. She was standing before her.

  
  


‘Jess,’ Lena forced a smile while tapping the other side of the bench. ‘Please, sit.’ She said and Jess did so.

  
  


‘I’ve seen you dealt with Perry White,’ Jess continued and gave a short laugh remembering that silly memory. ‘Poor man had to send himself packing. I’ve also seen you deal with that lady reporter at CCPN and she had to send herself packing as well.’

  
  


Lena did remember. She had no grudges or anything against those journalists. She just wanted to keep herself safe. Querl was still adamant on deleting her data on the web stressing out journalists all over America and even confessed that his wife Nia Nal, (a reporter from Catco also but assigned on Fashion) suspected him of doing so. At this point, Lena Luthor’s anonymity walks on a single thread and anytime it could be endangered. If it weren’t for her connections, she’ll remain as scandalous and the woman who’s a silent villain like her brother. 

  
  


‘I made a mistake,’ Lena looked down and played with her fingers. She glanced at the view of her garden and overlooked the urbanized area of Waikiki. ‘I wasn’t supposed to let my guard down. I don’t know if it was the alcohol, a silly idea or just the fact that I needed a friend.’

  
  


‘The three of them.’ Jess concluded shifting Lena’s attention back to her. Lena thought Jess would judge her but her assistant only smiled and amused of what’s currently happening. ‘I was more harsh than Kara but it looked like you inflicted more impact. What happened between you two?’

  
  


Lena fell silent for a good minute and spoke once more. ‘I flirted with her the other night,’ Lena confessed, earning a dawn of realization from Jess. ‘I danced with her, got drunk and she told me I was pretty.’ Lena shook her head and wetted her lips feeling completely ridiculous and how teenager-phased this felt like. ‘According to her I was prettier than Lena Luthor… the irony is appalling.’

  
  


Jess chuckled. ‘Well, I must say for a journalist. Kara is not a very good one.’

  
  


Lena’s forehead creased. ‘Why do you say so?’

  
  


‘Well,’ Jess looked up briefly, brewing an idea. ‘Whatever you wear, even a garbage bag wrapped around your body, you are Lena Luthor. You have that air around you. Even if you hide from your favorite persona Kieran, you are a Luthor and a good one.’

  
  


Lena pursed her lips, fear and a mix of discontent filled her despite the compliment. ‘What I am was the definition of a variety of opinions that would define me. But Kara,’ Lena bit her lip. ‘She made me feel liberated and carefree and silly as it is, that only one night I got to know her, listened to her, looked at her with animation setting in her eyes and the way she held me close,’ she felt her heart tightened as she saw those eyes flabbergasted by how she treated her ‘—her arms felt familiar and I felt like letting go of what I am and just stay at the part where she made feel welcomed, simple and just… really happy.’

  
  


Lena smiled sadly. ‘It must be because I’ve never felt affection in so long that encountering it overwhelms me.’ Then glanced at Jess who was astonished by what she just said.

  
  


‘Lena…’

  
  


‘I risked it, Jess.’ Lena looked at her helplessly. ‘That was utterly ridiculous.’

  
  


‘No!’ Jess exclaimed. Lena was taken aback. 

  
  


`What do you mean no?’

  
  


‘No,’ Jess trailed. ‘It’s not ridiculous, Lena! As a matter of fact,’ she held Lena’s hand. ‘This was the most sincere I ever saw you. I know genuine feelings when I see one.’

  
  


‘Jess, it’s only one day. It’s plain and bizarre to like a person this much in one day.’

  
  


‘True.’ Jess nodded, taking her point. ‘But one day does not compare to the years you’ve tried to indulge in a relationship. This,’ Jess smiled at her. ‘this has the potential to grow into something beautiful. Something real.’

  
  


The words struck Lena like an arrow penetrating through. 

  
  


‘What should I do, Jess?’ Lena covered her face with her palms. ‘It’s too hard to fit in with the circumstances. I’m Lena and that’s who Kara was looking for. What if she gets mad at me for lying right to her face?’

  
  


‘She probably will,’ Jess said. ‘But this is a matter of you dealing with it. Okay, you two may have started a little off the edge but so what? Don’t relationships start in a weird way? This is just one of those stories,’ her assistant gave her a suggestive stare ‘you, Lena, this is your story. Own it.’

  
  


Lena has turned speechless…she never thought she was capable of affection. Luthors don’t deserve love, people say. There were times her depressive situation made her turn to sexual relationships with men and women, all made her hollow whenever she got out of bed naked and ended up looking at the city with her goals inclined. It was painful. It was like being stuck in a bottomless pit with no hope of getting out. It hurt badly because she tried with all she could to feel a connection but no one is capable of keeping Lena because of her family name. 

  
  


She looked down once more. ‘My story is stuck on me meaning to be alone.’

  
  


‘Lena,’ Jess drew her attention once more. ‘Listen to me very carefully. I may be your assistant but I’m your friend too and I rarely do this but don’t ever, ever tell yourself you never deserved the world.’

  
  


Lena faced her as Jess continued. ‘Everybody deserves love and attention, even the worst of people, they do. What you’re showing me right now, you’re showing that you’re as human as what people really are.’

  
  


Lena inhaled feeling her tears welling her eyes so she chose to look at the view and stopped her emotions from resurfacing.

  
  


‘Kara Danvers is not just a one day girl,’ she could hear Jess smile. ‘She’s that person you have to get to know better so do it.’

  
  


‘How, Jess? I really don’t know what to do.’

  
  


‘Of course you don’t,’ Jess snorted. ‘You start by leaving here and drive back to Waikiki and ask Kara Danvers out. As Lena Luthor or Kieran, atleast give it a shot.’

-

Kara was watching Netflix but she was mentally drilling a hole in the television. She doesn’t even know which part of the dialogue she was in. All she knew, she felt awful and the apology might have come out a little too much or she was rather just regretting the fact that she blew out the chance to have an interview with Lena Luthor—or was it just Kieran who’s causing all of this awful feeling? Kara doesn’t know at all.

  
  


She sighed and glanced at her laptop, her journal and her phone. Somehow, it doesn’t feel like an exciting vacation anymore and the boredom was getting into her. She picked up the remote from her bed and turned off the television. Cat was not checking up on her from time to time. James only called her if there was any progress (which was none) and Winn hasn’t replied from her text message (sort of situational)  _ ‘Hey, so what if I have this friend who finds this girl super pretty, met her in one day and then immediately liked her in a way? Isn’t that quite rushed? Especially that friend who just got out from a relationship???’ _

  
  


Kara had no clue where to start exactly in the assignment. All she had was that the address that James gave her could create other ways to get through. The lead came to a possible dead end; as Clark always advised her to do? Find new clues and she thought of starting with the students that she could probably befriend? Kara just grumbled at the thought about Clark, especially thinking that it wouldn’t appeal to Lena Luthor at all that her cousin sent her brother to jail (That’s a possibility if Lena was the Luthor as what people described her to be). Did Cat purposely send her to do this assignment as a punishment on the infidelity prompt? Nah, that would be too shallow as the Queen of all Media. Besides, it’s freaking Honolulu, Hawaii! Siobhan would beat her up to be in her place right now. Kara’s thoughts are in a stir. She was starting to point fingers and she did that whenever she felt attacked. She wasn't affected even though she got into a dangerous situation, got kidnapped, almost killed, and looked dangerous mafia in the eye swearing that she will imprison them. Sure, she was shaken. But never this bothered.

  
  


_ ‘It was just one girl, Kara.’  _ Kara whispered to herself, convincing that she shouldn’t linger. _ ‘It was just one night of meeting her, she wasn’t that close to you.’ _

  
  


She looked behind her window and it was still broad daylight. Still noon. Maybe a dip on the beach will help clear her thoughts. Yeah, she would do that. She put on her black two piece bikini and grabbed her white cardigan to match it for modesty. She also brought her sandals just in case she wanted to hang out in the bar. She gave one last inspection if she brought her phone, polaroid camera and her cosmetic products (sun protective lotion and conditioner) The weather would be perfect for a good swim. 

  
  


How ironic also when she thought of hanging out in the bar where she used to dip her lips on a certain someone’s delicate and perfect shoulder with seductive music.  _ Drat.  _ She should stop thinking about her for the love of God.

  
  


Before Kara went out of the hotel, she inquired for a sun lounger and an umbrella and the staff happily provided it for her. With her mood lifted up a bit, Kara settled comfortably under the shade of her umbrella while applying a good amount of lotion on her legs and arms and body. She ignored some of the looks that men were giving her, being mildly reminded about Mike and if it weren’t for her sunglasses, she would have seen that her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

  
  


After applying the lotion, Kara stood up from her sun lounger and went straight to the beach smiling at the waves hitting her ankles and then to her thighs and finally hips. She dipped herself fully into the water and let herself submerge in the cool, sunny and fun atmosphere.

  
  


She couldn’t determine how long she swam but Kara could feel her limbs giving out anytime soon so she thought of taking a break for a bit and maybe slurp on some coconut. She walked back to her sun lounger dripping wet and Kara grabbed her towel as she blotched the cloth on her hair. At the same time, she checked her phone and saw Winn’s text message in the preview, she swiped to open it.

  
  


**From: Winn**

**Lol. Kara, you dork. You can’t just admit you are that ‘friend’.**

Kara blushed and sent a reply.

**To: Winn**

**It’s complicated.** **😅**

It didn’t take a minute for Winn to reply.

**From: Winn**

**There’s nothing complicated about liking someone. You’re single and available so why not, right? And who is this prettaaay lady, anyway??**

**To: Winn**

**She’s working under Lena Luthor. The person that I have to interview.**

**From: Winn**

**OMG. Lena freaking Luthor?!** **🤯**

**To: Winn**

**Yeah, what about her?**

**From: Winn**

**Kara! You’re literally sitting on top of a gold mine! You’re going to interview the woman who had the biggest breakthrough in the world of science.**

‘Oh dear, Winn is showing his nerd side again.’ Kara smiled as she read his message.

**To: Winn**

**Well, this gold mine is quite difficult to dig through. She’s anonymous. WHICH! Makes me wanna ask. Do you know what she looks like?**

**From: Winn**

**Of course! Four to three years ago, she had a massive response on helpful robots for households. Wait, let me pull out that article for you.**

Kara’s eyes widened. Oh my God, she’s going to see Lena Luthor who is basically invisible on the internet.

**From: Winn**

**WHAT?! The article is gone! All gone!**

Kara sighed. ‘Of course.’

**To: Winn**

**I know, I tried researching about Lena. It’s like tracking down an underground trillionaire. I’m yet to find clues.**

**To: Winn**

**But can you describe what she looks like atleast? I need to know what she looks like. Damn me for not keeping track of the journalism two years ago by Clark or atleast trying to dig through. Even that was erased and mostly the articles circulated around Lex.**

Winn didn’t reply yet so Kara took the liberty to pull out her polaroid camera and take some photos of the beach for her journal.

  
  


‘Hi!’

  
  


Kara paused from clicking the shutter for a second shot and facing a woman smiling at her. She smiled at her out of politeness. ‘Hello, may I help you?’

  
  


The woman waved her hand. ‘Uhm, no. I’m actually just mustering my courage right now to approach you.’ She followed with a nervous chuckle. Kara maintained her smile but she felt weirded out a bit.

  
  


‘All…right? What brings you to me, then?’

  
  


The woman shyly smiled, the hint of flushed cheeks showing on her face. She was pleasant, Kara thought. ‘I wanna ask for your name. Been looking at you from a yard away and I think you look really, really attractive.’

  
  


Say what? Kara internally laughed but her mouth failed to clasp that and she ended up expressing the mocking laugh. ‘Okay, how much is the bet?’

  
  


‘A what now?’ The woman widened her eyes but got her point shortly. ‘Oh no, no. There’s no bet at all. I just thought it would be nice to know you.’

  
  


‘Are you serious?’ Kara raised both of her brows. She can’t be that attractive. Everyone is literally wearing bikinis here. 

  
  


‘Yeah, oh God, I think I blew it…’ the woman facepalmed and Kara suddenly got reminded of her funny encounter with Kieran. She suddenly felt for her. ‘Hey, it’s all right. Just wanted to know you’re not joking and all. My name’s Kara,’ she extended her hand.

  
  


The woman accepted her hand with a giggle. ‘Andrea Rojas.’ She purred and Kara’s smile faded a bit when she felt her hand was pressed suggestively. Kara knew a thing or two about one night stands and—this? It was one of them. 

  
  


Nonchalantly, she released her hand and Kara held her camera with both hands. ‘Just gonna go and take more pictures now.’ She almost muttered trying to get away but the woman held her arm.

  
  


‘Wait, can I atleast buy you a drink? You can take a pic of me if you want to.’ Andrea winked at her and Kara cringed internally. The lady looks amazing with her bathing suit and she looked like the type boys would definitely line up for so Kara’s definitely not buying this whole seduction fiasco.

  
  


But she can’t be rude. 

-

Lena cursed when she saw that her Audi coupe screamed of ‘low gasoline’ and she was already mid-road. It wouldn’t take that much to fill up but Lena was itching to go to Kara and just tell her. She knew she was being impulsive but she might end up regretting it. She stopped by a gas station and filled up the car with gas and paid using her credit card. Then she was back on the road again.

  
  


Her car was speeding up to ninety kilometres per hour. Just two kilometres ahead of the speed limit and Lena was certain that she’s dangerously close to a parking ticket but she didn’t care. She managed to arrive in Hotel Renew in less than an hour and smiled at the valet who offered to park it for her. She calmly moseyed to the front desk to inform the hotel staff that she’s looking for Kara Danvers and kindly asked if she could go to her hotel room. Luckily the staff recognized her and even reminded her the other night she was almost carrying an intoxicated Kara back to her room. Lena then was given a heads up that Kara was at the beach probably swimming. She briefly thanked the staff and headed to the sandy shores.

  
  


_ You’re going to tell her, Lena. Then you’re going to ask her out and you’ll give this a shot. You’re going to grant her the interview and tell her that you want to atleast show her around Hawaii and drive a car and speed through the beautiful views. _

  
  


She walked and searched for Kara. She struggled to walk on the sand because of her heels. She should’ve worn flats atleast and this search would be much easier. She thought she would last long on walking but Lena couldn’t take the sharp pain on her heel so she paused on her walking and took off her stilettos and continued to search barefooted. She was getting frustrated also because there were too many blonde women walking around. 

  
  


Where the hell is Kara?

  
  


_ ‘Should I pose like this?’  _ A faint voice reached Lena but she didn’t mind. She was too occupied looking for Kara.

  
  


_ ‘Just stand like that. It’ll be fine.’ _

  
  


Lena paused her steps and looked back, landing her eyes on a woman who wore a two piece bikini. She was facing the opposite way but Lena knew it was Kara. On her hand was a polaroid camera. Lena gave a smile of relief and was about to approach her but it took a few distance away to make her pause on her steps again, her smile faded when the woman Kara was talking to caressed her hands on her lower arm up and down thanking Kara for the photograph.

  
  


Lena couldn’t smile anymore as she heard Kara’s laugh reaching her ears. The sound filled her with dread. She didn’t like looking at those hands touching the arm of what she used to lean for support that night when Kara’s words swept her off her feet. Now that she thought of it, Kara never took her photograph like that. Kara gave the woman the same laugh she heard when they talked in the bar drinking scotch and Piña Coladas. 

  
  


The wave of awful realization hit her and she turned her back choosing not to see what’s going to come next. Right, what the fuck did she expect? How dumb of her thinking about this whole thing was romantic. This was nothing like Julie Delpy or Anne Hathaway movies that she used to view and dreamt of. 

  
  


Lena scoffed and started to leave. Fuck romance. What a waste of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's jealous and there's no way in hell she's going to admit it. Even when she's caught red-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing some comments that tells me to 'keep safe and healthy' with the current crisis. That means so much. Thanks a lot. <3 You guys keep safe and healthy too.

Lena returned with a foul mood but no one knew. She drove back home, slower this time and her mind was stuck on that damned hand caressing Kara’s bicep and arm. Perhaps, it wouldn’t be illegal to make a robot that would do a beat-up for hire. She doesn’t even know the woman, never saw her face or got a closer look. She walked out straight like there was something fucked up going on and she doesn’t want to be involved in it. Her grip on the steering wheel was rigid and if her strength was unholy, the car would explode right now.

  
  


The gate opened for her when she arrived and Lena was eerily silent and calm. She went inside the house, parked the car outside the house and almost slammed the door shut as she entered. Her mind still reeled on that fucking camera and that witchy laugh. She might as well hire a magazine publisher and had herself captured wearing a revealing bikini with all the cameras flurried around her. Kara’s polaroid could burn in hell.

  
  


‘Lena?’ Jess called out and her mood worsened but her anger faltered a little. She can’t appear angry or she’ll feel like she’ll lose but her eyes unavoidably rolled. ‘You came back so soon, what happened? Did you even go there?’ Jess approached her. She must have noticed the car parking abruptly outside and not in the garage.

  
  


‘I did.’ She deadpanned.

  
  


‘Then?’

  
  


Lena groaned internally. She slumped into the living room sofa and looked at the flat screen imagining she would smash it with a sledgehammer. Not exactly a bad idea. She doesn’t feel like answering her question. What would she even say?

  
  


_ ‘I did go there, Jess. It turned out the woman of my dreams was taking photos of another woman and they’re so damn happy. They can even live happily ever after for all I care! To heck with them both. I’ll even sponsor them with the most expensive polaroid camera!’  _

  
  


‘Hey, Lena.’

  
  


She looked at Jess with an exhausted look and wavered her glare back to the tv imagining it was Kara and that bitch. ‘I did go there and I was wrong.’

  
  


‘What do you mean wrong? What the hell happened?’ Jess nitpicked even more, fuelling Lena’s annoyance.

  
  


She crossed her arms and exhaled heavily. ‘By the time I arrived there, Kara was talking to a woman and they seemed so close so I didn’t bother calling her.’ She almost spat the words. Her tone was heavy. She looked at Jess again. ‘Turns out the universe did me a favor to prevent me from humiliating myself of pouring my heart out to…’ she gritted her teeth ‘to a fucking rake!’

  
  


‘Whoa, easy there tiger. We don’t know who that woman was, she might be her sister or something.’

  
  


She looked at Jess with a confused stare. Her eyebrows would almost stick together from creasing her forehead so much. She was trying to internalize the assumption. ‘Sister?’ She scoffed, chuckling sarcastically. ‘Trust me, Jess. If my sister would caress my arm like that, we’d both go to hell for incest. Take that from an ardent atheist.’ Lena leaned back once more. Why does she even need to be stressed like this?

  
  


‘Lena Luthor,’ Jess slowly expressed a chuckle and then it turned into a laugh.

  
  


‘What in the bloody hell are you laughing about?’

  
  


‘You know, jealousy suits you.’ Jess laughed even more.

  
  


The description struck Lena like a hammer on the head. ‘Jealous? Hah!’ She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. ‘I’m even grateful that I ran myself to a brick wall before I would mess up even more. I mean whose idea was it in the first place that I should go after her?’

  
  


Jess snorted in between laughter just looking at her as if she was Kate McKinnon who just dropped a hilarious punchline. ‘I mean…’ Jess said in between her laughter. ‘You even took the Audi when you should’ve taken the Shelby with a full tank! You would ride a bike going there if that was the only means of transportation.’ 

  
  


‘You’re unbelievable, Jess!’ Lena stood up to get away from her. Lena even added.  _ ‘Don’t talk to me!’  _ as she went to her room and closed the door harder than usual.

  
  


Lena frowned hearing Jess laughing from the other side of the room and yelling. _ ‘I’m calling Sam!’ _

  
  


‘You will do no such thing or I won’t grant your raise!’ Lena yelled back with her arms closed and leaning on the door.

  
  


_ ‘Totally worth it! She needs to hear about this! I can’t wait for her reaction!’  _

  
  


‘You—!’ Lena turned around and opened the door just to see that Jess already disappeared still hearing her laughter echoing inside the house. With the deepest grunt, she closed the door again.

  
  


Lena hated this feeling. She felt defeated. She felt like creating a robot who will do photography using polaroid shots with the highest resolution and expensive photo paper. She felt suing the polaroid company for even existing!

  
  


_ ‘She doesn’t know I look good in camera too.’ _ Lena whispered with a pout and kicked the door with her heel to channel her frustration.

-

Kara went for a dip again to try and get away from the awkward, awkward situation. She gave the picture to the woman hoping that she'd leave her alone but Andrea wouldn’t leave her side. Some eyes were on them as Andrea bathed with her in the water and purposely caressing her waist and arms unconsciously. Kara really didn’t want to be rude. She hated seeing women being humiliated if she ever told her frankly that she doesn’t want any of this.

  
  


‘Hey, you wanna go grab some food?’ Kara tried to ask and the woman enthusiastically nodded. ‘Sure, what’d you like?’

  
  


‘I’m craving for some pizza.’ Kara suggested but the woman had a sour expression and she noticed that. ‘You don’t like pizza?’

  
  


‘I’m vegan and I haven’t seen a restaurant here that offers a vegetarian pizza and I’m on a diet.’ She brushed her hair sideways on her right shoulder as she looked at Kara.

  
  


‘Right,’ Kara faked a smile. Andrea doesn’t like pizza. Guaranteed, they won’t get along. ‘But I’m craving pizza with oozing mozzarella and pepperoni so I’ll just order, excuse me.’ Kara said and started to go back to the shore and to her sun lounger. She can sense Andrea following her but Kara was looking forward to Winn’s text. She checked her phone and Winn hadn't replied yet so she returned the phone to her bag and grabbed the towel to dry herself.

  
  


‘Do I…make you uncomfortable?’ Andrea looked at her with wonder. Kara faced her and shook her head too fast denying it. ‘No, no! It was too cold in the water. I mean, I’ve been swimming for almost two hours. I’m hungry as well.’ She added with a laugh. 

  
  


Kara hoped she doesn’t detect she’s a terrible liar.

  
  


It seemed like Andrea accepted her reason because she smiled. ‘I mean, I can break my diet for a day and eat pizza with you.’

  
  


‘That’s great then!’ Kara politely smiled. ‘I think there’s a pizza in the bar, I should go there. It’s almost four anyway so my next meal would be around eight or nine pm.’

  
  


‘You eat that much?’ Andrea looked bewildered.

  
  


‘Yeah, pizza, potstickers, icecream and the list goes on except,’ She grimaced dramatically. ‘Greens.’

  
  


Andrea laughed, completely amused. ‘Your body says otherwise. You look fit.’

  
  


‘I do run on a weekly basis, sometimes twice. My sister would encourage me to work out too so that helps.’ Kara said, ignoring the compliment. 

  
  


‘Still,’ the woman laughed. ‘You’ve got to have an insane metabolism for that.’

  
  


‘My metabolism is fine.’ Kara chuckled and at the same time she was taking her bag and towel. She remembered that the hotel staff assured her that she can leave the sun lounger and umbrella because it’s a private property. But she called the front desk just to give them a heads up that she won’t be using them anymore. Feeling dried enough, she wore her white cardigan and headed straight to the bar inviting Andrea along.

  
  


-

‘Once the screw is tightly secured around the temporal lobe, which is the shell of the CPU, you may start activating the power and observe the robot if it will act according to your written program.’ Lena placed the wrench down on the table and clicked the switch of the generator. The small cubic robot’s eyes whirred to life and started marching a few steps towards her. The demographics earned gasps of awe and compliments from students that were going to undergo the reprogramming exam. She smiled as the machine spoke a few basic words asking  _ ‘how are you?’, ‘Would you like to share something?’  _ and  _ ‘I’m Lykan! I am your friend.’.  _

  
  


‘Those are the basics for now. For tomorrow’s exam, all of you will have to identify the parts and its purpose of the whole structure.’ Lena turned off the switch and Lykan sat back down in its immobile state. ‘Class dismissed.’

  
  


The adults started going out one by one thanking Lena with her interesting lesson. She smiled at each of them as they said  _ ‘See you tomorrow, Kieran.’ _ As the classroom became completely vacant, Jess entered the room reminding Lena againw of her real mood. She shot Jess a  _ ‘damn you’  _ look and her assistant’s lips curved up in a dopey smile and announced. ‘Sam wants to talk to you.’

  
  


‘Traitor,’ Lena rolled her eyes as she grouched and Jess’s smirk reached her ears. ‘She’s waiting for you in the living room.’

  
  


‘All right,’ Lena nodded nonchalantly. ‘Do I have more classes by the way?’

  
  


Jess shook her head. ‘That would be the last one.’

  
  


‘Thank you, Jess.’ Lena responded. ‘Now accompany me to the living room.’ 

  
  


‘I would like nothing more.’ Jess smiled and they exited the room while Lena gave her a nudge on the shoulder to get back at her for calling Sam. Now she has to face the ordeal.

  
  


Lena entered the living room and pursed her lips hearing Sam’s voice greeting Jess. 

  
  


‘Now, where’s our green eyed monster?’ Sam laughed and Lena just looked at the screen, pretty annoyed by her friends teasing her to death. 

  
  


‘I’m not jealous.’ Lena sighed and sat on the couch and Jess joined her still wearing a grin like Sam’s. 

  
  


‘Right,’ Sam elongated the word ‘—and that concludes that the Godfather became rich because of selling oranges from his vineyard.’

  
  


The two of them laughed but Lena only gave them a glare. ‘I said, I’m not jealous!’

  
  


_ I’m not. I’m not. I’m not. I’m not. I’m not jealous. I’m annoyed as hell.  _

  
  


‘Oh Lena,’ Sam teased more. ‘Your eyebrows are about to merge with your eyelids wearing that frown.’ 

  
  


Jess seconded. ‘We’d die if she’d had heat vision by now.’

  
  
  


‘I’m going to my room.’ Lena stood up and the two yelled  _ ‘NO!’ _

  
  


‘Jesus, Lena. This has really itched you in the brain, didn’t it?’ Sam snickered. ‘Look, it’s a scientific wonder that Lena Luthor is capable of jealousy.’

  
  


‘If you two idiots will plan to tease me all night. I might as well go into my room and continue reading Einstein’s journal than endure hearing this shit.’ Lena grumpily said. Jess pursed her lips but she was still stifling her laughter and Sam was covering her mouth at the back of her palm.

  
  


‘We actually have a plan, that’s why I insisted on calling. Thanks to Jess’s intricate story telling of you being such a grumpy kitten after that supposed confession.’ Sam started to which Lena raised a brow.

  
  


‘And what is this plan?’ 

  
  


‘Ooh, you look interested.’ Sam ruefully smiled.

  
  


_ ‘I’m going to my room.’  _ Lena attempted but the two of them protested again and Jess held Lena’s shoulder this time to make her sit. 

  
  


‘Jesus Christ, Lena. I’m just kidding!’ Sam laughed and cleared her throat when Lena was adamantly glaring as if the television would explode if she’ll look at it further. ‘Back to the plan, you and Jess will go back to where Kara is and you know,’ her friend raised her brow. ‘Just hang out like you usually do.’

  
  


Lena was not getting it. Why would she even go there and hang out when apparently Kara was occupied with another? ‘—and what should I do, drink whiskey from a straw?’ she bit back.

  
  


‘Very funny, sweetie. But Jess and I talked and she told me that she will approach Kara and talk a bit and probably just blend with them two. You are not coming back here until you talk to Kara.’

  
  


‘Oh dear lord. What is this, take two?’ Lena exasperatedly countered. ‘Look, I’m tired, both of you. I have an exam tomorrow to attend so I better prepare.’

  
  


Sam’s face turned serious. ‘All right then,’

  
  


So that was it? What a weak kind of persuasion. Lena pouted and huffed internally before standing up and was about to head towards her room and probably break a few things because apparently Sam and Jess are making fun of her and imagining Kara on the other hand probably slurping Piña Coladas with that girl. Oh, how amazing. Just amazing. Fantastic, even! 

  
  


‘Jess,’ she heard Sam talking again as Lena was starting to step away. ‘So tell me more, what time does the bar in Waikiki get loud?’

  
  


Lena purposely slowed her steps to listen but she did not look back because her pride was not letting her so. ‘It’s almost six pm now. People could get really drunk and then fun will just fill the place.’

  
  


True, Lena imagined, the music would have blasted and drinks are served everywhere. Lena’s already reeling what Kara and that woman were doing. She imagined how flirty she was so it won’t be far that Kara would be tempted. Lena clenched her jaw thinking about it.

  
  


‘Oh dear, I can only imagine.’ Sam dramatically said. Lena was near her door but she can still hear the two. ‘Too bad, Lena wouldn’t go there. That girl would have jumped to Kara by now and made out heavily.’

  
  


Lena slammed her door shut and felt like the nerve in her forehead will start to pop. Sam detailing about it was infuriating. Somehow, she found herself leaning at the door, her ear was sticking to the wood trying to eavesdrop. No one would know anyway that she was this interested. Heavily, heavily interested.

  
  


‘I agree, I mean Kara’s hot.’ Jess said, her voice weirdly loud enough for Lena to hear. ‘That girl would probably try to make her way through her now. I mean Hotel Renew is just near. It wouldn’t take that long to get to the room so they can do more of that.’

  
  


Lena’s spine turned cold. What if it was true? What if they’re doing it now? What if…

  
  


‘Oh dear, will Lena be able to handle it? I know she has an eidetic mind. Ugh. That would feel terrible if she wouldn’t know what was going on there. I mean, Kara’s only human—’

  
  


Lena’s door opened, her nostrils were flaring and she yelled. ‘JESS HUANG! We’re going to Waikiki so pick a goddamn killer outfit for me!’

  
  
  


The hour drive lessened to forty five minutes without traffic getting in the way. Lena was abashed that she yelled aloud to kill that provoking exchange of lewd imagination between Kara and the other girl. She can’t hear any more of it. Now, she’s in the car with Jess which Jess on the other hand was just humming and smiling as she sang along the radio. 

  
  


True to her word, Lena indeed put on a killer outfit according to Jess.

  
  


Her wavy locks were wound up in a loose ponytail with strands framing her face and that complimented her dark brown with a hint of hazel as highlights of her eyeshadow and her lips covered in a nude brick red lipstick. Her jet black silk summer dress reached above the knee. The straps were thin exclusively showing the pale skin of her shoulders and that concludes the dress was not too modest, not insanely revealing but the backless says a little otherwise. Of course, she didn’t put on her stilettos anymore but she wanted to compliment the color of her dress so she chose wedge/gladiator sandals with the shade of abaca. 

  
  


Sam and Jess even widened their eyes as they looked at her before they left. That eased up her confidence but the real question was, is this even going to work?

  
  


They parked nearby the hut of the bar. Jess wore a red knot crop top with flares matched with wedges as well to counter Lena’s look and of course, to fit in. Seeing how the bar was crowded with people, Lena knew the party is at its peak and she’s going in it.

-

At seven pm, Kara already changed into a pair of tattered shorts and a sleeveless crop top that has a print of the American flag. She also returned all her stuff to the hotel room except her polaroid camera to capture more moments. She failed to do it the first time she was here and that was something to be regretful about. She wished she did capture that night atleast a bit but she was too drunk. She was definitely enjoying so far blending with the rugged beach look. Andrea was less touchy now but Kara couldn’t avoid the flirty comebacks. Kara waited for Winn’s reply but there was still none, perhaps he was busy doing something else. As she was drinking fruity non alcoholic drinks, Andrea and her talked about ideas since the woman was quite attached to science herself. She attempted to ask for Lena Luthor but the woman said she only knew bits of the woman and did not know her appearance. She also shared that Luthor's interests were far from hers. Kara decided that she’ll just end the night with less priority of the assignment and just worry about it tomorrow.

  
  


‘So you’ve been working at Catco for how long now?’ Andrea asked as she downed a glass of martini.

  
  


‘Roughly five years. Been working with Cat for four and then got inside the journalism ahead of a year, almost two.’ She said and grooved with the music a little. The band was playing good stuff, Kara thought. She was looking around and just remembered Kieran suddenly. As much as Kara wanted to forget about her, she couldn’t. It felt like a chance blown out of proportion. 

  
  


‘By the way, have you seen that woman? She looks really…’ Kara faced Andrea once more and she turned where she pointed.

  
  


Holy fucking shit.

  
  


Kara’s jaw dropped like it weighed a ton under her mouth as she saw Kieran entered the bar like a whirlwind. She always knew her appearance was impactful but Kara almost felt offended by her beauty. She looked like a siren invading the place like she was about to dominate every single creature and make them bow down to her, compellingly.

  
  


She never saw a woman as vivaciously beautiful as this. Kara was deeply, deeply stunned beyond repair.

  
  


Kieran’s eyes landed on her and that was the only time Kara felt bare under the gaze of a woman. Especially someone like her that Kara was dangerously attracted to. It was predatory without doing anything. Envy filled the room and obviously directed at Kieran who was slowly approaching her, just heading straight to her.

  
  


‘So help me, God…’ Kara muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's feeling underdressed. Lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's jealousy part two

‘Someone’s staring intently.’ Jess whispered beside her as they entered the bar, the music welcoming them. Lena smiled internally seeing that Jess was right. Kara was looking at her and it was in a way that gave Lena the idea that she might have affected Kara a bit. She started walking towards her direction giving Jess a sideways glance and the latter smiled suggestively.

  
  


She wanted to blend in further in the crowd but Lena could not dodge the looks of the people giving her. She didn’t give a damn. There was only one person to impress and that was the woman who looked astounded. Lena was confident about her look, in fact, she might have come in too strong but rivalry always appealed to her and seeing Kara like this, the mischief stirred inside her wanting to play a bit. 

  
  


First, she passed by Kara facing the male bartender who eyed her from head to cleavage then eyeing her with a grin. She knew that look too much. Meetings, merging deals and dinner with tycoons were events that Lena encountered dirty looks from men who thought of her as someone they could lure to bed. Disgusting, Lena grimaced but she chose not to entertain the paradoxical misogyny and smiled at the man. 

  
  


‘Scotch, neat.’ Lena ordered with a firm voice and sat down on one of the stools, beside Kara, enjoying her peripheral view at the same time of the woman beside her still obviously observing her.

  
  


‘Kieran.’ Kara managed to say and that was the only time Lena glanced at her, lips curved upward instantly in a beguiling manner. ‘Kara.’ She responded concealing how her heart jumped being gazed by deep blue eyes. It pulled her sharply to a memory how they locked stares after being called pretty. Then her eyes wandered on Jess briefly and her friend was already doing what she planned to do. A little tweaked, yes since it was supposed to be Kara but Jess was occupied introducing herself to the woman on a chair ahead of Lena. She took a quick look of the woman Kara was talking to (who was now talking to Jess all smiling) and she drew in a sharp breath.

  
  


_ Pretty but absolutely not in her radar. _

  
  


She looked at Kara again who was probably about to reach a sort of epiphany so Lena thought of bursting her bubble. ‘What are you staring at?’ She spurred, feigning naivety.

  
  


Kara, expectedly being brought back to reality blushed deeply. Lena suppressed a laugh but kept a straight face. ‘I, uh…was just surprised to see you here.’ Kara muttered.

  
  


She raised both of her brows sophisticatedly and thanked the bartender who displayed her drink on the table. She ignored his wink and drank from her glass, her eyes darted on Kara whose blushing cheeks turned redder. She placed down her drink first and bit her lip to ingest the harsh spirit of the alcohol, she noticed how Kara’s eyes lowered to that.

  
  


_ She’s definitely affected.  _ Lena hoped she was.

  
  


‘I thought it’s not news to you that I party  _ hard _ .’ Lena gave her a playful look saying the last word with uttered provocation. ‘I proved it two days ago on this very table.’ She noticed how Kara inhaled sharply and smiled at her with a laugh. The gesture staggered Lena’s act almost but she can’t be too hasty. Maybe Kara was just being polite and Lena was purposely provoking her. She wanted to find out if this was mutual.

  
  


‘Well,’ Kara wetted her lips and it was Lena’s turn to descend her stare at it. God, it was tempting to look at. How it’s not sacred to think that Lena has fantasized those full lips touching her in corners and centers that she’d rather censor.  _ Fucking hell. _ ‘I didn’t expect you’d doll up for it.’ Kara continued that made Lena huff out her smirk keeping her act still but still distracted by Kara’s mouth.

  
  


‘I can say I definitely loved the thought of atleast drawing someone’s stare towards you.’ Lena rebutted gently and faltered her stare towards her glass instead. ‘That’s why I’d like to look good.’

  
  


That’s a lie, of course. Lena never cared about the opinion of others in terms of physique. She knew she looked good but wanting to look good for someone was a different story. Wanting to look good for Kara is a rare moment to cross Lena’s mind because ulterior motive definitely follows and that motive is not for innocent minds.

  
  


‘You look good, Kieran. Stunning, even.’ Kara said which made Lena’s heart race. She met Kara’s gaze once more.

  
  


‘Thank you.’ She only managed to reply in that manner. But there’s more to what meets the eye always. She wanted to say a lot. She’s still annoyed by what she saw before this whole  _ trying to be seductive  _ look. She still felt like she’s lost. She hated witnessing other people touching Kara with intent and to hell with it if that sounds irrelevant (given that they only met within a week).

-

‘Kara.’ Andrea called her up and Kara turned, slightly taken aback that she had to tear her eyes off Kieran. The abrupt shifting of attention irritated her.

  
  


She insouciantly replied. ‘Yes?’ 

  
  


‘I’d like you to meet someone,’ Andrea touched her shoulder. Kara didn’t know what went into her but she had the urge to look back at Kieran because she was irrevocably distracted by her and when she did, she swallowed as a stern pair of steely eyes lashed her and perhaps to Andrea also because her eyes shifted just a bit away from her.

  
  


There’s no clue to what makes her look like she’s about to run over someone but Kara thought the way Kieran stared down, it was smoking hot and Kara couldn’t blame herself for having such a notion.

  
  


Andrea smiled at her as she pointed at the person and Kara’s eyes narrowed. Wait, Jess was also here? When? ‘Hi! I didn’t see you come in…’ Kara blurted but mentally slapped herself for being so insensitive. ‘Sorry! That was rude.’ Kara scratched her brow. ‘Hello Jess.’

  
  


Jess definitely looked a whole lot different than when she saw her, she dolled up like Kieran also. But Jess smiled politely at her, also a new thing that she discovered. ‘Hello, Kara.’

  
  


‘Oh, you guys know eachother!’ Andrea cheerfully stated at them. ‘I’m glad that you have approached me, Jess. I didn’t expect that I would meet someone particularly at this bar who works for Gallagher. I’m a big fan of his works!’

  
  


Kara was now confused. What in the world is going on? She looked at Kieran but the woman was more focused on drinking her scotch, observing that she ordered another. Wait. Does Andrea mean Gallagher as in Kieran Gallagher?

  
  


‘I see,’ Jess remarked with a chuckle. ‘Well I think you got that completely wrong, Miss Rojas. Kieran Gallagher is a woman and she’s just right there, she tagged along with me.’ Jess pointed to Kieran who was oblivious about their talk and was talking to the bartender instead.

  
  


‘Oh my God!’ Andrea exclaimed and stood up, approaching Kieran this time. Kieran on the otherhand was startled by her space being invaded and she gave the woman a  _ ‘who the fuck are you?’  _ look. Andrea thankfully didn’t notice. Even an idiot would know that Kieran looked displeased but Kara DOESN’T know why. ‘Hi Miss Gallagher! I’m Andrea Rojas, what an amazing coincidence!’ she offered her hand.

  
  


Kieran looked at her for a bit but smiled nevertheless and accepted the handshake. ‘Hello Ms. Rojas. Pleasure to meet you.’

  
  


Kara looked in bewilderment as Andrea started to list out all the reasons why she was a big fan of Kieran. So she isn’t just a science teacher but someone more engaged in it. Perhaps an inventor? Good God, if she is then the standards are just getting higher and higher. Like she didn’t even know that was the first time they’ve met and shared a few drinks. It is flabbergasting.

  
  


Kieran on the otherhand started to remark Andrea’s statements.

  
  


Kara glanced at Jess who only smiled at her and she smiled back, thinking she should ignite a small talk. Jesus, her mind’s literally everywhere and mostly to Kieran. ‘I’m very surprised to see you both here. Rough day?’

  
  


Jess shrugged and sat beside her ordering a cosmopolitan before answering Kara. ‘More like someone’s having a rough day. I’m in a good mood.’

  
  


Oh wow, Kara didn’t mean to be judgmental but her first impression with Jess definitely didn’t match that but it’s a relief that she was introduced to the fun side also regardless of the fact that it was hard to believe because the same woman undoubtedly rejected her to have an interview with Lena Luthor. But back to what Jess said, rough day? Someone’s having a rough day…she looked at Kieran again who was talking to Andrea but her face was emotionless.

  
  


‘Oh, that’s why she looked detached.’ Kara thoughtfully said as she faced Jess.

  
  


‘Really?’ Jess smiled even wider and gave a second shrug. ‘Not sure but what I know the scotch bottle is definitely going to sell out today so you better ask her to dance.’

  
  


Kara widened her eyes at the suggestion. She’s still intimidated by Jess a little but the universe must have changed their mind and decided that she won the lottery. How weirdly amazing.

  
  


‘What happened? What caused her to be so bothered?’

  
  


Jess only raised her brow as if it was nothing really controversial about it. ‘Who knows? Kieran has a wide mind to display her thoughts but when it comes to sentiment, she’s definitely poor at hiding it.’

  
  


A big question mark was just written inside Kara’s mind. I don’t know if it’s the science talk but Jess is talking in codes and she doesn’t understand a thing.

-

‘I’m so honored to meet you here. I was actually going to meet you tomorrow to enjoy the beaches for a bit but damn, I’m meeting you now. You look so pretty by the way, like how could a pretty girl like you tinker robots and still look like that?’

  
  


_ Son of a bitch. What is the universe cooked up this time and giving her this awful twist? _

  
  


Lena waved her hand dismissing her compliment because it’s not working. She’s still pissed at her. She’s still a great reminder of Kara having fun with her on the beach and caressing biceps while taking pictures. Ugh. The image still infuriated her and the bitch touching Kara’s shoulder earlier just added to that. ‘Miss Rojas, as much as I’d love to discuss the complexity of Kinematics and Dynamics, we’ll have tomorrow for that since you’ll be joining us anyway.’  _ Hoo-fucking-ray!  _ ‘So I think it’s fun if we should just tip the elbow heavily for now.’

  
  


‘Right,’ Andrea’s cheeks flared in color, clearly flustered. ‘What am I thinking? Just got pretty excited. But you are right! Let’s drink tonight—Kara, we should dance!’ Her attention shifted completely at Kara and Lena gripped tighter around the glass.  _ The horror of this woman’s audacity!  _ Right in front of her. 

  
  


What Lena hated even more was that Kara agreed and looked at her before they went to the dancefloor. What was that? Permission? Jesus Christ, they could dance there until their feet get chopped off. She doesn’t care at all. They might as well take pictures too since they look so great dancing with the groove of the band. How Lena badly wanted to slam her glass back to the wooden counter.

  
  


‘Act fast, Lena. Kara won’t move without a little nudge.’ Jess whispered and sat beside her this time drinking her cosmopolitan. Lena glared at her again and this time, a swarm of self pity filled her.

  
  


‘Do you want me humiliated?’ 

  
  


Jess looked at her, offended. ‘Of course not, Lena. We came here to fix that.’

  
  


She looked at her scotch glass inhaling deeply. She was starting to get upset. Damn it, taking a closer look at it just made it worse. She shouldn’t have come here. She shouldn’t have agreed and stayed in the room instead and just endured it. She feels pathetic more than ever. Lena hated herself that of all the years that she acted out childish, it was now.

  
  


Because yeah, she was jealous. She wanted Kara all to herself. She doesn’t want anyone holding her like Kara smiling and dancing with Andrea. 

  
  


She heard Jess stood up and Lena followed where she went and surprisingly she approached Kara and Andrea. A moment later, Andrea was starting to dance with Jess and they were having fun. Lena’s eyes softened realizing what Jess had done and suddenly felt guilty of her sudden outburst. Lena was bottling it all up. She looked at Kara approaching her with a smile and offering her hand, the music turned louder and more people danced.

  
  


‘C’mon, Kieran!’ Kara smiled and held her hand and Lena’s breath hitched. Despite her heart aching, she let herself be pulled by Kara towards the dance floor. Kara initated bopping and Kieran faked a smile as she held Kara’s hands and Kara suddenly gave her a gentle twirl then pulled her back to her arms, close to Kara’s chest. Her hands gently landed on her collarbones and Kara’s skin was warm and inviting.

  
  


It was time stopping being held by Kara again and this was what Lena felt since day one. She felt belonged. Imagine, if she didn’t come here, Andrea and Kara would’ve danced longer and got tempted and will kiss and probably head straight to sex. It shouldn’t be her business but it was Lena’s nightmare to imagine that all night. As a matter of fact, it wouldn’t be Kara’s fault if she slept with a woman or a man each day. It was Lena’s fault to allow herself to be this shallow, impulsive and selfish. That is why she entertained a ridiculous idea of liking Kara romantically in a whirlwind type of romantic idea that Lena formulated in her mind.

  
  


‘Do you like Andrea?’ Lena found herself asking, their bodies were no longer dancing but just swaying slowly with the fun music. She was dying to ask that. She couldn’t erase the insecurity she felt.

  
  


Then Kara just smiled at her, killing her even more. How irresistible that perfect beam is. ‘Yeah,’ Kara said. Disappointment filled Lena as her steps slowed even more looking at Kara. ‘She’s sweet and all.’

  
  


‘I see,’ Lena faked a smile once more. ‘It must be fun to hang out and meet another person here.’ She almost stuttered midway but she felt like knowing more what Kara thinks. 

  
  


‘I mean it wasn’t as fun as what we did the other night,’ Kara’s eyes smiled along with her mouth. ‘And I did lots of embarrassing stuff too.’

  
  


That started to fill out Lena’s hope a bit, expectation brimmed in her chest.

  
  


‘But that was silly,’ Kara continued. ‘I mean, I shouldn’t have done that.’

  
  


Lena’s smile faltered. ‘What do you mean?’

  
  


‘I mean the way I flirted with you,’ Kara laughed as if remembering the thought. ‘That was a mistake.’

  
  


As if something had dropped in Lena’s gut. Her chest tightened hearing the words from Kara herself.  _ Mistake. _ Good lord, she didn’t know that was a mistake. For Lena, it was perfect. So perfect that she even thought it was real. It turned out it was really one sided as she feared. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes started to water fast that the surge of panic of being more humiliated to being caught crying overwhelmed Lena that she pushed Kara slightly.

  
  


‘I have to go.’ Her voice trembled and she stormed off outside the hut with heavy breaths. 

  
  


Lena continued walking briskly and she was swallowing her tears. It was all useless. She dressed up, put on makeup, tried to flirt but the outcome was a disaster. Pathetic. Really pathetic.

  
  


_ ‘You’re a Luthor…’ _

  
  


The description of every voice that Lena heard echoed inside her and the familiar wave of self pity and lack of self esteem filled her. She wanted to leave the place immediately and hide under a rock. Lena experienced a lot of humiliating events but this stung a lot that Kara’s words triggered the tears in her eyes and they fell. Lena wiped them with her hand and just headed herself towards the car. She’ll just wait for Jess to finish and they will go back home.

  
  


‘Kieran!’ she heard Kara’s voice following her.

  
  


Lena didn’t stop walking. She wanted to get away from Kara. She doesn’t want to be seen like this. It would just worsen what she feels if Kara would pity her as well.

  
  


‘Kieran, wait! Where are you going?’

  
  


She pretended not to hear but Kara’s voice was becoming dangerously near so Lena quickened her steps biting her lip hard to suppress the whimper that would escape her mouth. But she failed, Kara caught her by the arm and whirled her around, revealing her tear streaked face. Kara’s scrutinizing eyes softened to deep concern when they locked gazes again. 

  
  


‘Kieran, what happened? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?’ Kara asked, her voice comfortingly soft and that made Lena want to burst in a flurry of sobs. She was trying her utmost best not to sob. Because what would she even tell Kara? There was nothing to tell. Atleast nothing that is completely sensible.

  
  


‘N-No, I just…’ Kieran looked down and sniffled.

  
  


‘Is it something that I said?’ Kara stepped closer, the space between them became inches. She was almost embracing her and the gentle caresses of Kara’s hands on her shoulders was making it a lot harder.

  
  


_ You can’t tell her, Lena. Don’t tell her. _

  
  


‘Tell me…’ Kara’s voice lowered almost whispering and her eyes sought Lena's trying to find out why she’s upset.

  
  


Lena shook her head. ‘It’s nothing. You should go back, Kara.’

  
  


‘No,’ Kara tightened her hand on both of her shoulders instead. ‘I’m not gonna leave here unless you tell me what made you like this.’ One of her hands cupped Lena’s cheek to wipe a tear away. ‘C’mon, Kieran, tell me please.’

  
  


_ I can’t. It would cost me my pride and that’s the only thing I have left now. Like goddamn it! Why did you see me crying? Why did I cry? Why did I bother coming back? Why did I ever assume so much? _

  
  


‘It’s really nothing, Kara.’ Lena lied one more time. Kara’s gentle approach was breaking down her walls and it was stabbing her heart so much.

  
  


‘Kieran…’ 

  
  


‘Kara?’ Andrea’s voice interrupted them both and Kara jumped a bit from Kieran facing Andrea behind them. Kieran immediately found Jess following behind Andrea who was clearly panicking because her plan failed on containing the woman. But to Lena, it was an escape hatch. She pulled away from Kara’s arms and hurried to Jess, pulling her friend by the hand. 

  
  


‘I'm so sorr- ’ Jess tried to reason out.

  
  


‘Let’s go home, Jess.’ She looked at Jess, whispering with her tear streaked face and Jess widened her eyes in shock but she nodded and embraced Lena to hide her face. Andrea was more focused on Kara who looked disturbed while her eyes were pinned on Lena who hid in Jess’s shoulder.

  
  


‘Guys, we’re going home. Kieran suddenly felt ill.’ Jess told them both.

  
  


Andrea on the otherhand was weirded out but out of politeness, she asked. ‘Oh dear, are you all right?’

‘She will be.’ Jess said to them with a chuckle. ‘She had a lot of whiskey so she can’t talk much anymore.’

  
  


‘Kieran—’ Kara tried to intervene but Jess cut her off with her professional approach.

  
  


‘I’ll give you a call tomorrow, Kara. For now, we’ll be off. You both have a good night.’ Jess firmly told them and Kara did not insist anymore. Lena just hid on Jess’ shoulder, wetting her skin with her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, angst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets invited by Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've encountered a comment here that shipped Karamel because that reader thought that they'll be endgame (cux of the tags). I feel really bad about that one. I respect all ships. (Even though Mike is kind of an ass in my book) If you're a Karamel shipper. I'm so sorry to kill that assumption guys but this is a supercorp story. TTwTT (I removed the tag also just to set an expectation.) Thank you so much to those who are still reading this and also the one ones who left comments. Thank you <3

_ ‘Sorry, Kara. She’s literally unknown. The only person that knows a lot is Alex or the people from LCorp but nevertheless if another article comes up, then that would be from Daily Planet or Catco. I think she’s waiting for her fame to vanish. By then she won’t bother.’ _

  
  


‘All right, Thanks Winn. I appreciate the help.’ Kara ended the call and stared at the window wearing tank top and shorts. Her attempt turned another dead end. Alex had already told her about Lena and there was literally no way she’d acquire another lead not unless Jess invites her personally again.

  
  


There was another problem. Kara slept terribly and dawn was already breaking. The night ended in a sour way with Kara abruptly ending her enjoyment at the party and decided to just go back to her room instead, much to Andrea’s disappointment. She just made up an excuse that she was tired. Luckily, Andrea didn’t protest much but insisted on taking her phone number for later hang outs. Clearly, she was interested but Kara was indifferent, she gave her number anyway to avoid more questions.

  
  


The truth was, she was scared. After encountering Kieran in Lena Luthor’s address, she thought that pinned Kieran’s disinterest on seeing her. Kara was trying to remember most of what happened that night but seeing that the woman was quite cold after her conversation with Jess, Kara assumed that she had done something that made Kieran uncomfortable.

  
  


She thought of apologizing further, saying that flirting with her was a mistake because Kara thought that she might have crossed lines and she can’t remember. 

  
  


But what she cannot understand was Kieran’s reaction. First, why did she cry? Did something happen that went beyond flirting? Kara was beating herself up about it the whole night. She wished to call her to make amends but she didn’t even have her number. She wanted to know so badly of what was troubling her so much. She wanted to know if she was at fault. Kara decided to just spend most of her time while the morning awaits to write in her journal and continue her research on Lena Luthor if there were articles that could complete the woman’s image and backgrounds. Also, she was holding on the hope that Jess will call her. She was glad to think that Jess might have changed her mind and decided that she’ll have the luxury to meet Lena.

  
  


But it was not the reason she was looking forward the most. It was Kieran, hoping to see her and talk to her more. Make things clear because honestly, she’s close to whacking her head. She’ll be really mad at herself if she ever took advantage of Kieran and not knowing about it makes it even worse. She’d want to apologize.

  
  


As Kara saw the dawn breaking more and the morning welcomed the sky, she ordered for a cup of coffee and a plate of big breakfast. That would energize her. She can’t sleep back also because she might wake up around noon and that would waste a lot of time of her supposed vacation. 

  
  


Kara was in the midst of enjoying her breakfast while she sat on the stool with the small kitchen table when her phone rang. She walked back to her desk and took her phone. It was Cat.

  
  


‘Hello, Miss Grant! Good morning!’

  
  


‘Hello, Kiera.’ Cat’s lazy tone purred on the other line and Kara smiled. ‘How’s your assignment on Lena?’

  
  


‘It’s not going very fast, I’m afraid.’ Kara’s smile faded and cleared her throat. ‘Jess Huang rejected my request to interview Lena but I sense a bit of hope because she told me that she’ll call me later.’

  
  


‘That’s good news.’ Cat stated. ‘Not everyone is as lucky as you.’

  
  


‘You’re too kind, Miss Grant.’ Kara chuckled and went back to her breakfast table to sip on her coffee.

  
  


‘As much as I wanted to nitpick on your researching skills. I’ve actually called because I wanted you to dig also on the side of the controversy aside from her philanthropic works. A source of mine says that the younger Luthor is dating someone.’

  
  


Kara’s eyebrows met. ‘That’s a very private matter, Miss Grant. Are you sure that is necessary?’

  
  


‘First, Lena’s entire existence is private. So private that one does not even remember her face anymore. Who knows she might have burned her face off a scalding chemical work? God knows that it might be the reason why she had erased herself.’ Kara could hear her boss’ frown. ‘Second, we are Catco, we’d like a juicy detail than one info that most people know about Lena. The woman may be a saint doing her charitable works with what do you call this—robotics?’ Kara walked back to her desk again to grab her laptop that had been on and placed it on the kitchen table to search for Luthor’s robotics related work as she listened to Cat. ‘But one thing that was very interesting was that Lena was put on hot water after a failed product launch. She’s not so perfect as what people described her to be,  _ so _ it won’t be far that she is romantically involved with someone. Let’s say, her weakness.’

  
  


Kara has felt a bit idiotic after hearing that.  _ How does it relate to romance after a failed product launch? _ Avoiding to get an earful, she just nodded. ‘I’ll look into it as well then.’  _ She doubted that.  _ ‘For now, I’m looking forward to Jess Huang’s approval.’

  
  


‘Good, I’d best leave you to it then. Bye.’

  
  


Cat hung up the call and Kara worked on the search. A name: Morgan Edge. She clicked on the article and her phone rang again. It was an unknown number. It must be Jess.

  
  


‘Kara Danvers, speaking.’

  
  


‘Kara, good morning, this is Jess Huang.’

  
  


‘Hello, Jess, good morning.’ Kara politely replied. ‘I’m so glad you called.’

  
  


‘Thank you,’ Jess said. ‘I’m here to inform you that I haven’t talked to Miss Luthor regarding her approval on the interview yet but I’ve talked to Samantha Arias, LCorp’s vice president and said that this interview comes with a condition.’

  
  


Kara’s ears pinged with determination and she closed her laptop to focus on the conversation. ‘Sure, what is it?’

  
  


‘Supposedly, Lena does not approve interviews. We, as her employees fear that it will put her life in danger. The public’s eye sees Miss Luthor as a vile creature like Lex. We have to be certain that we can trust you.’

  
  


_ How ironic, Cat just described her as a saint with ‘weakness’. _

  
  


Kara placed her phone on the other ear and sipped her coffee. ‘I’m very confident about Miss Luthor’s purpose for her philanthropic advocacy. My sister speaks good words about her so I trust that I will re-publish her name in a good and truthful way.’

  
  


‘I’m happy to hear that. If it’s decided then, I’d like you to come to Gallagher’s residence and we’ll discuss more of Miss Arias’ conditions. Nine am, please don’t be late.’

  
  


Kara checked the wall clock, it’s still six am in the morning. ‘I’ll be there thirty minutes ahead.’ She informed Jess confidently.

  
  


‘Great! Any more questions?’

  
  


Kara bit her lip when Kieran came to mind. ‘Uhm, yes. May I ask how Kieran is?’

  
  


Jess paused. ‘She’s…fine. May I know why you ask?’

  
  


‘Uh,’ Kara scratched her brow. ‘I’m just worried for her, she looked really upset after we danced. I was hoping if I could talk to her also. If that’s all right?’

  
  


‘Must be the whiskey? But yeah, you can ask her. Her class starts at seven am. She’ll be having an examination.’ 

  
  


Kara begs to differ about her alcohol tolerance. ‘I see, thank you, Jess. I appreciate your call, have a great day.’

  
  


‘You too.’

  
  


Jess ended the call and Kara bit her lip again and inhaled sharply. She opened her laptop to check the article but to Kara’s surprise, it was gone. 

  
  


‘What the?’ she refreshed the memory but then the site was completely erased. She tried to search for another article but it shows that it was taken down. ‘Oh, damn it!’ She cursed and closed the laptop.

  
  


She wanted to search more but she had to get ready.

-

Lena was crossing her arms on the lookout for anyone who will try to cheat. As much as how amusing students are in class, Lena’s mood has flunked since she slept only an hour. She’ll plan on taking a power nap later. 

  
  


‘Now activate the cpu.’ Lena commanded and in unison, all students activated the switch but the results varied. A few were successful, some activated but short circuited and most failed to power their respective robots. A mix of gasp of happiness, groans and sighs filled the room. Lena sighed along with the ones who failed.

  
  


‘Now, to those who failed to power the robot, you’ll be attending tomorrow’s class and will take extra hours for review and the ones who are successful, you may take the day off and enjoy.’

  
  


The ones who aced cheered and gave their pals a high-five. Lena smiled internally, she’s glad that all of them were trying their best to execute a complex approach (at the same time Lena wanted to give the students a mindset that they have to overcome basics for them to execute harder inventions in the future). But today, as much as she wanted to congratulate the aces of the class, her migraine is about to attack. She dismissed them immediately and fixed all her paperworks, the test papers and the scores. She’ll ask Jess to calculate them for her later so that she’ll move on to the next class which are fresh graduate engineers that wanted to learn from her. Mainly, LCorp benefits from the resourceful manpower to create inventions that will tackle crises like famine, war and pandemics. So far, Lena is focused to end famine and she might have travelled to the proximities but she’s nowhere close to achieving it alone.

  
  


‘Kieran?’ Jess called aloud.

  
  


‘Yes?’ Lena still sorted out her papers. She feels like turning her head would really worsen her migraine so she stayed looking down.

  
  


‘Andrea Rojas is here.’

  
  


She still continued sorting out the papers ignoring how she hated hearing that name. ‘The class would be in two hours for the engineers, I thought she’d be joining that?’

  
  


‘Uhm, she’s actually here to tell you about her visit. She demands an audience in your office.’

  
  


That’s the only time Lena looked up raising her brows at Jess. Did she hear her right? Demand? The migraine must be getting to her. ‘If I remember correctly, no one demands an audience with me unless I tell them.’

  
  


Jess blinked at her remark and she nodded. ‘R-Right. I’ll tell her that I’ll seek your approval first.’

  
  


‘Good, thank you.’ She looked down at her papers again. She noticed Jess being taken aback by her statement. It rarely happens. It’s rare that Lena always acted like the boss around. She had always insisted that people should just treat her like an equal so she won’t feel her Luthor genes much. She wanted to be like her mother, outgoing and very good with people. She felt bad but she doesn’t want to talk to Jess for now or she will break down.

  
  


Last night was enough of crying over a silly crush. Funny, how she considered Lilian’s advice on always kill your childish acts when you’re around people. 

  
  


She walked out of the classroom with all the papers moseying towards Jess’ office to put them there for her assistant to work on it later. She feels like really getting that power nap or she’ll go insane. Then she returned to her house to go to her room and slumped on the bed, drifting away to sleep.

  
  


-

Kara arrived as she promised around 8:30, she parked the mustang on the same spot outside Gallagher’s residence. Silly, how she thought that this was Lena Luthor’s property and it turns out that it was Kieran’s. Perhaps she’s a close friend of Lena too considering their same passion for science.

  
  


This was it, if she adheres to Samantha Arias’ conditions then she’ll be able to finish her assignment. 

  
  


At the same time, it made Kara feel a little regretful and only one person was the reason for the tinge of that regret if she ever leaves Hawaii and goes back to National City for another assignment. Perhaps a more dangerous one but not as memorable as this. Kara shook the thought away and approached the gate ringing the doorbell after. The gate opened for her immediately without confirmation and Jess was already waiting for her inside. Kara smiled at Jess in acknowledgment but Jess only nodded back. She feels comfortable around the woman now that she’s a lot kinder.

  
  


‘Hello, Jess. Thank you so much for inviting me.’ Kara extended her hand and Jess shook it with much neutral enthusiasm. ‘Please don’t mention it.’

  
  


Kara maintained her smile as she looked around the place feeling a little overwhelmed that she actually flirted with someone this beautiful and rich. It’s almost teared from a romance book as what Kara always thought when she was a teenager. She cringed at the thought that there were a lot of men she fantasized back in the day and now a woman topped that imagination.

  
  


‘You may go inside the house. Sam will be prepared to talk to you in the receiving area. I’ll be there with you shortly, I just need to talk to Andrea first.’

  
  


‘Andrea Rojas?’ Kara raised both of her brows. ‘She’s here?’

  
  


‘Yes, she’ll be joining Kieran’s class soon. For now, I think Kieran’s napping after the exam so if you’ll excuse me?’ Jess pointed her thumb behind, extremely cautious which really weirded out Kara.

  
  


‘Of course! Of course! Please, don’t let me keep you.’ Kara acknowledged her urgency and watched Jess hurrying towards another small building. Perhaps that’s where they handle the class. Kara started entering the house and saw the living room. Her jaw dropped slightly at the gorgeous interior design of crystal blue and white. The ceilings were high and hung really gorgeous chandeliers. It looked almost futuristic at some point. She suddenly felt conscious to sit on one of the couches. It looked too expensive to put her butt on it. But she entered the premises anyway and saw a huge flat screen television as huge as Cat’s in her mansion (146 inch tv) plastered on the wall like the glorious furniture it is. Kara stood still, maybe she should just wait for Jess.

  
  


She also badly wanted to see Kieran but Jess said she was still napping. 

  
  


The television turned on and Kara yelped from being startled. She instinctively placed her hand on her chest because it felt like her heart dropped tons below her body. She saw a woman’s face looking at her and smiling. She’s wearing a dark business attire and her hair is being tied into a ponytail.

  
  


‘Hi! You must be Kara.’

  
  


Kara was still so shocked that her hand still clutched to her chest and looked at the screen from top to bottom. Jesus Christ, she was startled like a cat being thrown a cooking pan at! ‘H-Hi…Sorry, you scared me.’

  
  


‘Oh my, I’m so sorry. I’ve always told Le—KIERAN,’ Kara’s eyebrows met at her sudden outburst of Kieran’s name. ‘to…to change this television. It’s too much.’

  
  


‘I think it’s pretty cool. Just a little toppled over the sudden appearance of your face.’ Kara breathed a laugh and stepped back to take a good look. ‘You must be Samantha Arias?’

  
  


‘Oh dear God at the Samantha. Just call me, Sam, honey.’ Sam said and pointed her hand. ‘Please do sit.’

  
  


Kara smiled and sighed. She does like her instantly. She’s a whole lot nicer than the first time Jess treated her but she got over it. She’s just glad that she somehow got inside in a very miraculous way than praying that there will be a single Lena Luthor article that would pop out the internet. She sat on the couch and noticed how it was immensely comfortable around her form.

  
  


‘So, Jess has already given you the brief on why I called you, right?’

  
  


Kara nodded. ‘Yes, I was informed about the conditions.’

  
  


‘Jess really called them conditions, my.’ Sam laughed and cleared her throat shortly afterwards. ‘Anyway, I’d like to tell you that this interview should be delicately expressed. Lena Luthor is a brilliant scientist but at the same time her family has tainted her reputation so much. We’d appreciate it if you’d write this on her good side.’

  
  


Kara smiled. ‘That’s what I’m here for.’

  
  


‘Perfect! I’ll also inform you that following the interview, Lena’s works here should be published in a way you understand her works. That means you are required to attend a few classes to observe.’

  
  


Kara blinked before answering. ‘I’d be happy to. When will I be introduced to her?’

  
  


Sam looked at her for a second and just smiled mysteriously this time. ‘Soon, once she’ll be comfortable.’

  
  


‘That’s fine with me.’

  
  


‘And one last condition.’ Sam added to which Kara listened attentively. ‘What is it?’

  
  


‘You are required to stay for another week just until—as I said Lena will be comfortable to meet you.’ 

  
  


Kara’s eyes widened, taken aback but she nodded anyway. For the assignment. ‘I’ll discuss that with Cat.’

  
  


‘Then it’s settled.’ Sam said with a grin. ‘Let me welcome you personally, Kara.’

  
  


Kara smiled back.  _ Cat Grant will be happy to hear this. _ ‘Thank you so much, Sam.’

  
  


‘You’re welcome. Do you have anything more to ask?’

  
  


Of course, Kieran came to mind. ‘Yes… I was hoping I could talk to Kieran?’

  
  


‘Oh?’ Sam ruefully smiled. ‘Regarding that, you may knock on the door of her room.’

  
  


Surprised, Kara asked. ‘I-Is that really all right?’

  
  


‘Yes, go. Just don’t knock too hard. She’s not very kind when she’s startled.’ 

  
  


She instinctively laughed.  _ That’s quite adorable.  _ ‘May I know what door I should knock? There’s plenty here.’

  
  


Sam joined her laughter. ‘It’s not far from this screen. Just behind this, you’ll see a tall wooden door. That’s hers. She prefers staying downstairs.’

  
  


‘That’s a relief then.’

  
  


‘Okay then. I’d best go now. I have to pick up my daughter.’ Sam said. Kara acknowledged it with a wider grin. ‘Take care, both of you.’

  
  


‘You too.’ Sam winked and the screen shutted off.

  
  


_ ‘How friendly,’  _ Kara whispered to herself and upon looking at the door, she swallowed. 

  
  


Kieran.

  
  


What if she’s still mad at her? Should she say hi first? Should she tell her that she’d been thinking about her all night? Because that’s what technically happened. Is she asleep or busy?

  
  


Kara walked towards the door nevertheless as if it was some sort of a pandora’s box, she feared it will open and reveal Kieran being mad. She should even be glad that she’s under the good terms of her assignment but instead Kara was formulating what to say on her way here. She knocked on the door for a bit. There was no answer. She knocked again.

-

Lena woke up to the obnoxious knock on the door and that was a rude pull from her nap. She checked the time and it was almost nine am. So she just slept for ten minutes or so. It had to be forty five minutes. 

  
  


The knock came again. Goddamn it. Who was that? Lena grimaced as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror briefly. She just wore a black shirt and jeans today since she can’t really think of what outfit to put on. Her hair looks like a mess and her mascara got a little smudged. Perhaps all her efforts were drained after being so overkill last night. She doesn’t even care if she looked like this.

  
  


Ugh. Last night. She doesn’t want to remember that. 

  
  


Another knock echoed and Lena shouted  _ ‘All right! Jesus,’  _ and she reached for the doorknob to pull it open—Lena widened her eyes.

  
  


Kara. Smiling. How pretty... WAIT! KARA DANVERS! SHE’S HERE! Then a sharp reminder grabbed her to reality that her hair’s a mess and her mascara is smudged.

  
  


Lena slammed the door shut and she leaned on it, her hands on her mouth out of shock. What the fuck?! Oh my God, now she slammed the door to her face! She suddenly coursed in a panic and ran to her vanity mirror to grab a tissue paper and wiped the smudge off her mascara. She fixed her hair quickly and checked herself on the mirror. What the hell? Why is she even here? She grabbed her nearest lipstick and applied it to just put color on her pale lips. Then she went back to the door to open it again seeing Kara looking at her with a serious expression.

  
  


Can just Lena pretend for one second that she didn’t literally slammed the door on Kara’s face?

  
  


‘You’re really that mad at me?’ Kara said with a full question in her eyes.

  
  


Wait? Is she even mad at her? No. Disappointed? Yes. What’s she gonna say?

  
  


‘Kara, what are you doing here?’ she held onto the door as she said that.

  
  


‘I’m here to talk to you, about last night…but seeing as how you didn’t want to talk to me. I think I should give you space.’ 

  
  


Lena felt another surge of panic as Kara turned her back and started to walk away. She whispered  _ ‘WAIT!’ _ and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside her room. 

  
  


‘Whoa!’ Kara yelled and Lena quickly closed the door with them inside her room. The latter even roamed her eyes around Lena’s room but looked at her with a perturbed expression. Lena thought she really dressed well with high waist jeans and denim jacket. The leather boots also gave a nice outcome of her look. She always looked good. But it’s just so weird how she arrived here. But she had to admit, she kinda felt happy seeing her.

  
  


‘What are you doing here?’ Lena asked again, crossing her arms.

  
  


‘You’re the one who grabbed me—‘

  
  


‘No!’ Lena cut her off sharply. ‘I mean what are you doing here in my house?’

  
  


‘I’m here to talk to you,’ Kara answered and pursed her lips briefly. ‘You still mad at me?’

  
  


‘Like how did you even get here?’ Lena interrogated further.

  
  


Kara sighed exasperatedly. ‘Look, I’ll explain later. I just really, really want to know if you’re still mad at me, Kieran.’

  
  


Lena’s eyes softened. ‘Mad about what?’

  
  


‘Oh c’mon now.’ Kara said with a sigh which only made Lena more clueless. ‘Look, Kieran,’ Lena almost jumped when she suddenly held both of her arms, her face just a meter away and for Lena, that’s close. ‘I slept terribly last night. I felt really bad on making you cry.’

  
  


The grip on her arms reminded her last night and that really triggered the awful feeling. But it was something that Lena can’t choose to indulge. It’s too hasty to like someone so suddenly with no explanation at all. ‘I’m okay,’ Lena took Kara’s hands off her arms which earned a helpless look from her. ‘You don’t need to feel bad. I thought I just misunderstood you a bit.’

  
  


‘Misunderstood what?’

  
  


There it goes again. The prying questions. Lena didn’t like it. She doesn’t want to step on her pride on this one. ‘It’s really nothing, Kara.’

  
  


‘Kieran, please, stop telling me that it’s nothing when I feel that it’s not, okay?’ 

  
  


Her jaw dropped. Kara just snapped at her. She doesn’t understand. Why is she being like this?

  
  


Kara’s eyes deepened as she continued. ‘I might have really done something grave the first night we hung out. If I ever did something that violated you—’

  
  


‘Wait.’ Lena abruptly ended her there. ‘Kara, there’s nothing you did. I’m…’ she sighed.  _ Fuck this.  _ ‘You’ve made it pretty clear to me that flirting with me was a mistake.’

  
  


‘Yeah, I did. But that was because—‘

  
  


‘You told me that it was a mistake when to me it wasn’t. To tell you honestly, Kara…’ Lena’s gaze met hers. ‘That night, it made me realize something about myself.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes faltered in the midst of trying to explain and suddenly found herself listening to her. ‘What do you mean?’

  
  


‘Look, I’m not capable of feelings. I’m nothing but someone who tinkers robots and teaches a class. I don’t date a lot of people. If I did,’ Lena bit her lip. ‘This doesn’t feel like this. What happened between you and me.’

  
  


Kara’s both brows raised. ‘Are you telling me…’

  
  


‘Yes, I like you, Kara. As a woman to woman.’

  
  


Silence filled them. Lena felt herself flustered deeply by her revelation.  _ Fuck ego. Atleast that burden is out of the bag now. _ She convinced herself despite of the terrible mortifying experience. Lena never admitted feelings like this before. It feels liberating and at the same time, ten times scarier as if she’s taking a leap of faith.

  
  


‘Kieran…’

  
  


‘And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about me. I can live with that. So please—’

  
  


‘I never said I don’t feel the same way about you.’ Kara muttered which staggered Lena. Her heart hammered against her ears and Lena felt her cheeks flaring even more. 

  
  


‘You’re confusing me, Kara…’

  
  


‘You don’t need to be, Kieran. Because I like you too, a lot.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea knows about Lena's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry I haven't updated fast but that's because I merged two worth of updates because I hate breaking the momentum of reading. Enjoy!

Kara blushed a deep color after saying that and Lena felt she did too. It was almost silent if it weren’t for her heart just swooping through a road running mile. She saw Kara gave a boyish grin and then it turned into a softer laugh. The gesture was contagious. Lena found herself chuckling also along with her face that was turning pink.

  
  


‘Kieran, please say something.’ Kara said, her ears flushed. 

  
  


‘I’m just…’ 

  
  


Kara continued to laugh and stepped nearer towards her. Closer than a meter and then it became inches; then her laugh began to fade slowly as it turned into a more serious stare. Lena’s heart jumped slightly. They’ve been closer than this but this…this was far from what she imagined. She never would have imagined Kara would like her too. Only in her wildest dreams she thought about… _ things _ .

  
  


‘You know,’ Kara took her hand and Lena gasped internally. She’s going to have arrhythmia soon if this continues. ‘I do remember some things that night.’

  
  


‘R-Remember what?’ Lena muttered inhaling sharply.

  
  


‘That I was attracted to you.’ Kara whispered, her eyes turning a deeper shade of blue by the second. ‘Seeing you last night also, you felt really, really illegal.’

  
  


Lena instinctively chuckled, feeling embarrassed. ‘I don’t think I’m so worthy of that compliment.’ Lena couldn’t even speak beyond that. She was lost. At the same time she felt like kissing Kara but she’s too shy to reach for her face. 

  
  


‘You have no idea, Kieran.’ Kara remarked.

  
  


_ You have no idea too. _

  
  


‘Kieran?’

  
  


Kara and Lena both jumped hearing Jess’ voice on the other side of the door and the worse, Jess opened it out seeing them both almost going to reach out on each other’s faces—Lena particularly.

  
  


_ Fuck, why the hell did I implement an open door policy whenever concerns upped? _ Lena took a step back away from Kara and smiled at Jess. ‘Jess Huang.’

  
  


Kara doesn’t know Lena only called Jess her full name whenever she’s annoyed. Jess’s eyes faltered realizing what she’d done. ‘I’m sorry, did I interrupt a moment?’

  
  


Lena was about to say yes but Kara was the first one to speak. ‘No!  _ Naw,  _ don’t be ridiculous. Kieran and I are just talking.’ Kara gave her a smile but they both know it was too awkward for an act. Lena stifled a laughter. ‘I’m gonna go, see you later.’

  
  


‘All right,’ amusement hinted Lena’s voice as she nodded at Kara. Then back to Jess, slightly vexed and it was obvious. As Kara left completely, Jess entered the room closing the door and her mood changed to a smile and Lena can’t help but smile back.  _ She knows. _ ‘This better be good, Jess or I’ll hang you upside down.’ 

  
  


She could hear Jess’ grin as she informed her. ‘As much as I wanted to leave you two alone. Matters have arisen and Andrea is not happy.’

  
  


‘Why should I bloody care if she’s mad?’ Lena raised her brow.

  
  


Jess turned serious. ‘Andrea’s intention is not to attend your class. She’s here to give you a proposal. A collaboration.’ 

  
  


Lena dropped her jaw. ‘A what now?’

  
  


Her assistant sighed. ‘It turns out, she’s here to give you permission to use Obsidian Tech, which is owned by her father.’

  
  


Obsidian Tech. Lena widened her eyes. She had always sent various requests to the company to collaborate with her. Of course, Rojas. Lena should’ve known BETTER! She was too blinded by her feelings with Kara that she didn’t even know what the woman’s capable of! Bloody hell, how idiotic she felt. She’s doomed if she doesn’t get this approval at all. Her tech will remain stagnant.

  
  


‘Give me ten minutes to change!’ 

  
  


_ Jesus! What an awful twist. _

_ - _

‘Miss Rojas, deepest apologies about my delay. I was attending to other matters.’  _ Right, other matters, like napping for ten minutes and miraculously seeing the woman that you have a crush on in my room and we had a ‘The Notebook’ moment. Only with less kissing and— _ Lena offered her hand to Andrea who was sitting on the chair of her desk, her eyes not indeed happy as Jess claimed. She managed to put on her most expensive Prada black dress that has a red belt accent to it and a pair of Loubotins as always. Andrea accepted her hand nevertheless but only too brief.

  
  


‘It’s all right. I should’ve admitted sooner that I am Bernardo Rojas’ daughter and I would’ve seen you hurrying here by now.’ Andrea stood up facing Lena eye to eye. 

  
  


Lena thought she deserved that, despite her ears ringing for a bit on her tone. She’s used to the spite but apparently, Lena considered her as a rival, petty as she sounded so her views are unacceptably biased. But she knows what she did was unprofessional (despite not knowing that she was indeed the heir of Obsidian Tech).

  
  


‘Again, my deepest apologies, Miss Rojas. Let me make it up to you by giving you a personal tour of my facility.’

  
  


‘Of course,’ Andrea smiled and she followed Lena. ‘Don’t bother feeling bad about it though, Kieran. I’m still a huge admirer of your works, the reason why I convinced my father for me to come here.’

  
  


Lena faked a smile back and nodded. ‘Thank you very much for that. I appreciate you reaching out on behalf of Obsidian Tech. I’m a great admirer of your father’s works too.’

  
  


‘Oh, my father never invented Obsidian. My mother and I did.’

  
  


Lena maintained her smile despite her feeling more awful. She toured Andrea in her facility, showing each room with a different level of difficulty of her robotics. She felt like she’s been punished by a higher power for being so doubtful of her because of what she feels. She felt like having a rival. It was usually something that Luthors are confident of. Whenever there’s a rival, it’s inevitable for them not to be taken down. Luthors always win that’s why they are on the bad side. Atleast Lex showed her that. But Obsidian is the company that Lena wanted to work with and she rarely gets impressed by anyone because they’re already at their prime. She must admit, knowing Andrea being one of the inventors of Obsidian Tech quakes her confidence. Not to mention she also has a beautiful face and that adds up to her list of why she’s inferior.

  
  


‘These are remarkable, Kieran.’ Andrea looked at her with a familiar stare. Lena knows she was being scrutinized. ‘But why do you choose to work in a very small facility when you can have New York as your base?’

  
  


Lena’s eyebrows met. ‘I think Honolulu is a great base for me to work. Then teaching people here for free, it’s purposeful.’

  
  


‘That’s very kind of you,’ Andrea looked at the machine that was displayed in the personal facility. It means Lena was the only one authorized in that room. ‘But it’s such a waste of potential to just keep these in here.’

  
  


Lena felt rigid at the moment. This doesn’t sit right with her at all. She still continues to guide her anyway. ‘I think teaching people who cannot afford the luxury to learn engineering but has the mind to do it is the true waste of potential.’

  
  


Andrea’s eyes met hers. ‘How noble for someone like you.’

  
  


She blinked twice. ‘What’s your purpose for coming here, Miss Rojas?’

  
  


‘To collab with a woman named Kieran Gallagher a.k.a Lena Luthor.’

  
  


Lena’s heart stopped. This was what she feared. One of. But this was not far from possibility. Despite the anxiety spiking, Lena maintained her posture and crossed her arms this time. ‘Was that the reason why you wanted to collaborate with me?’

  
  


Andrea smiled as she crossed her gaze around Lena’s area. They were full of failed and successful machineries. All are very useful for science. Everything was groundbreaking when it came to Lena, failed or not. Because her ideas are non-existent in history and it just keeps innovating and innovating. Andrea settled her eyes on the robot that sat on a very huge table. ‘You can say that. But I find it more interesting that you hide your identity so much when you can be on the level of Einstein.’

  
  


Lena scoffed internally and was able to express her mockery through a smirk. ‘That’s new for someone who has come from New York and says something good about a Luthor.’

  
  


‘No one knows you, Lena or should I say Kieran. Atleast not personally. Lex was just too much of a famewhore so too bad for you.’ Andrea said and her eyes stilled on the robot. It was Lena’s greatest creation. A robot that has the abilities of a human in terms of intelligence and physical attributes. Lena never launched it. It remained stagnant. She feared it would be put to bad use like how Lex did. How Morgan did with the replacement. How the people of Metropolis resented her image. 

  
  


‘That looks very useful,’ Andrea pointed at the robot.

  
  


Lena glanced at it and back to Andrea. ‘Humana Alternis.’ She remarked with a low voice. ‘A complex structure. Playing God is not very appealing after all.’

  
  


‘Human alternative.’ Andrea translated. ‘You’ve outdone yourself. Why didn’t you launch it? It looks like it could work.’ Andrea suggested. ‘With Obsidian, it would be capable of much more.’

  
  


Lena shook her head. ‘I have other plans for Obsidian, not that. It’s too dangerous for mankind.’

  
  


‘Understood.’ Andrea gave it one last look and faced Lena. ‘I wanna ask this as well. Does Kara know you’re Lena Luthor?’

  
  


Lena inhaled sharply. She hated this question. ‘No.’

  
  


‘That’s odd,’ Andrea pursed her lips. ‘She asked me yesterday about you. About Lena. Of course I kept mum about it. It’s not my secret to tell after all.’

  
  


_ So the enthusiastic introduction was entirely a fiasco?  _ Lena should’ve known better indeed. ‘Thank you.’ She muttered. God, she hated feeling weak. Being under someone’s favor. Especially with the person she doesn’t like at all.

  
  


‘But won’t you plan on telling her? She might hate you for it. It feels like a wild goose chase if you ask me and that’s not cool.’

  
  


She badly wanted to shut her up. Kara just confessed her feelings and she did too. She can’t get this all mixed up. This will all be too fucked up. She made it fucked up and thinking about Kara hating her for it is scary. Kara will know eventually. But the longer she stares at Kara, the more she thinks that Kieran is better.

  
  


This is one reason why she was sent in this assignment. To know Lena, to dig up dirt if there’s any because that’s her job. That’s what Perry White did to her in the past few years aside from Lex. Now, Cat Grant is trying to.

  
  


‘I plan on telling her on my own time.’ Lena crossed her arms still and started leaving the room. ‘Tour’s finished. In an hour, Jess will send you a contract and we’ll discuss some blueprints.’

  
  


Andrea nodded and smiled, following her outside. As they were headed towards the garden that overlooks the view of Waikiki, Lena’s feet paused as she saw Kara discussing something with Jess and she was smiling. Wait. Jess called her? That’s why she was there in her room. She had to know. 

  
  


Before she could approach them, Andrea was bolting towards Kara and giving her a back hug startling her. Lena’s steps halted putting her in a familiar space where she had to keep her distance. Kara looked pleasantly surprised. She couldn’t hear what she’s talking to Andrea but it made her gut turn as Andrea’s hands wrapped around Kara’s waist. She chose to look away waiting for them to finish. 

  
  


But the moment she looked again, Kara was already in front of her. She almost jumped back. Like how did she get here? Did she run towards her?

  
  


‘Kara…’ Lena only managed to say. Kara grinned again which tug Lena’s heart. What a set of perfect teeth and a sweet pretty face. It’s like her smile itself could cure depression.  _ How typical it sounded but yes, it could, honestly. _

  
  


‘Kieran,’ Kara held her arm gently and Lena froze. ‘Can I invite you to dinner tonight?’

  
  


‘Dinner? My,’ Lena looked down then glancing at Andrea who had a mysterious expression and to Jess who was mouthing _ ‘go!’.  _ She felt pretty torn. She knew Andrea liked Kara too and now she felt like the woman held her by the throat. But it’s Kara! She dreamt about this moment a hundred times and she was supposed to say yes but it’s nerve wracking.

  
  


‘Well?’ Kara’s smile turned wider.

  
  


‘Y-Yes, of course.’ Lena replied in a low voice and Kara shamelessly threw her fist up to the air saying ‘Yes!’

  
  


‘Kara, you’re too obvious.’ She whispered.

  
  


‘So what?’ Kara jested playfully. ‘I’ll have dinner with a beautiful girl. I feel like I’ve won the lottery.’

  
  


_ Beautiful?  _ ‘Kara...’ Lena faked a smile and stole a quick glance at Andrea who was already leaving. 

  
  


Kara looked at her fondly. ‘So does eight pm sound good to you?’

  
  


Lena mentally checked her schedule. ‘Yeah, I think it’s pretty fine.’

  
  


‘Perfect! Can I call you then?’

  
  


She nodded. This just doesn’t feel right. This should make her happy but Lena realized what she had done. What would Kara think if she’s dating the woman who almost got her sister killed? What would Kara think that she liked the woman whose brother killed hundreds of people? ‘I’ll give you a call instead. Jess has your calling card.’

  
  


Kara caressed her arm. ‘See you later, then. I’ll dress nicely for you.’

-

‘You what?’ Lena looked at the screen. Sam only pursed her lips. She looked at Jess who was looking down. ‘You’re in this too?’

  
  


‘Don’t blame the poor girl, Lena. It was entirely my plan.’ Sam said. Lena shot her a look of disbelief.

  
  


‘Do you have any idea what you got me into?’ 

  
  


‘Lena, it’s going to be fine.’ Sam tried to assure but Lena’s hands were already at her temples trying to calm herself down. ‘Look, you were about to tell her.’

  
  


‘And thank God, I never did! I mean what would Kara think of me if I was Lena Luthor? What would she think of me lying? That my brother was Lex?’ Lena sat down on the couch and sighed. ‘This is fucked up.’

  
  


‘Do you just mean to let her wait for a whole week without interviewing you?’ Sam retorted. ‘Jess and I thought that something between you and Kara was special. We just wanted to help.’

  
  


Lena opened her mouth trying to say something but they were right. All she could do was let out a sigh. ‘You should’ve let me know first.’

  
  


‘I mean we wanted to but you were crying like crazy the whole night.’ Sam said, making Lena groan even more. ‘Lena, look at me.’

  
  


Lena did as she was asked.

  
  


‘You don’t need to tell Kara tonight. All you need to do is just enjoy your dinner with her. You’ll tell her in time. Just don’t let it consume you for now.’

  
  


‘But what if she gets mad at me?’ Lena stated with fear in her eyes.

  
  


‘If she will, then she doesn’t understand what you’ve been through. This opportunity to be interviewed by Kara is going to get you regarded as a hero in National City. This is going to turn your image, I’m sure of it. Kara knows that Lena has been through a lot, you told her that. I cannot imagine if she doesn’t understand that.’

  
  


She looked down. She got Sam’s point. But her image is not what she’s concerned about. It’s Kara. She’s certain that this will change a lot of things. Kara’s impression would fade. Kara would dislike the thought of being lied to. Would Kara even want to talk to her after she finds out that this whole Kieran persona has been a sham? Lena is flooding with questions and all of them are rendered negative.

  
  


She gave one last sigh and stood up. ‘I can’t think right now. I’ll have a class to prepare. I’ll talk to you both again.’

-

‘Another week? Lena’s proven herself difficult, hasn’t she?’ Cat spoke through the phone and her tone was impressed, Kara could tell. ‘But they have guaranteed the interview?’

  
  


‘As what Samantha Arias said, yes.’ Kara smiled as she sat on her bed. She just arrived back in her hotel. ‘Jess Huang wanted me to observe tomorrow’s class and I’ll be very much happy to write it down, see what Lena is working on.’

  
  


‘About that, has she been around?’

  
  


Kara shook her head. ‘No, Samantha told me that they are yet to inform Lena about it and she’ll only show up once she’s comfortable about the idea.’

  
  


‘That’s odd. Where is she then?’ Cat inquired.

  
  


‘Should I say, only God knows.’ Kara replied and took off her boots sighing at the relief she felt. ‘I’ve heard from Jess that classes are done by Kieran Gallagher, Lena Luthor’s lead engineer.’

  
  


_ And I’m going on a date with her. _ Kara smiled gleefully to herself remembering Kieran’s blush creeping to her face while they talked. Kara wanted to touch those cheeks and give them each a kiss. She’s far too adorable.

  
  


‘Kieran Gallagher, why haven’t I heard of that name before? Oh well, I could care any less. Lena’s the star here.’

  
  


Kara snorted vaguely. ‘As she is.’

  
  


‘All right, I have to go now. Something came up and remember—’ Kara shot her brows up. ‘Pry more on the younger Luthor’s dating life. I want to know more of that. I think that will sell very much. Imagine, National City will publish that kind of matter. Daily Planet would shake.’

  
  


‘I won’t let you down, Miss Grant.’ Kara bit back a sigh. She’s reminded of that again. To be honest, that was the least of her concerns. ‘For now, I’ll just do more research.’

  
  


‘I know you will, Kara.’

  
  


_ Whoa, she just said my name right!  _ Kara smiled as she heard the other line disconnected.

  
  


For now, since there was nothing to do at all, Kara thought of listing down her progress and will try to pry more—possibly if there was something that will pop up around the web. Perhaps someone who’ll take mercy on her and give her atleast one article of Lena Luthor. She thought of calling Alex again as she opened the laptop on her desk and sat down.

  
  


‘Hello~’ Alex answered playfully on the other line.

  
  


Kara grinned. ‘You have a lot of time in your hands don’t you?’

  
  


‘I’m hanging up.’ Alex said which made Kara panic.

  
  


‘What the hell, Alex? I’m just kidding.’ 

  
  


‘I gotcha!’ Her sister laughed idiotically. Jesus, there was never a moment that they both got completely serious. ‘What can I do for you, though?’

  
  


‘Glad you asked. I was hoping for more information from you regarding Lena Luthor.’

  
  


‘What about her?’

  
  


‘Just the basics, just trying to fit through the timeline and making sense of it. I’m sure you have worked under her when she was under fire because of Morgan Edge.’

  
  


Alex was silent for a moment that Kara had to confirm if she was still there.

  
  


‘Uh, yes. You’re right about that. But what do you want to know?’

  
  


‘Everything that’s happened.’ Kara typed in Morgan Edge and she was shown an article about his arrest almost two years ago. She took a screenshot of it just in case it gets taken down.

  
  


‘I mean, I don’t know what to tell you, Kara. It’s something that I’m not very involved with.’

  
  


Two tones. She noticed how Alex delayed the first sentence and how she slowed down her words between very and involved. That was what Kara learned before her mother died, she was a lawyer back then and she had always told her it’s a person’s habit to slow down their words because something was definitely on their mind about it. It’s what Kara led herself to be kidnapped and face mafia bosses. She knows that Alex is hiding something, not necessarily lying but she had a lot in her mind when she was asked about Morgan’s connection to Lena.

  
  


‘Alex,’ Kara’s tone became firm. ‘What’s your connection to Lena?’

  
  


She heard her sister’s heavy breathing. ‘I-I told you, I hooked up with her friend.’

  
  


Stuttering. She’s caught off guard. Kara decided to dig more. ‘Is that so? I’m currently reading right now about Morgan Edge’s arrest a year and a half ago. You’re under disguise as an FBI under Falcon, you’ve helped me before unraveling criminals so why can’t you tell me about Lena?’ She asked calmly but she purposely made her tone accusing to provoke Alex into slipping some information.

  
  


‘Look, Kara. I really don’t know anything.’

  
  


She bit back a curse. Damn it, Alex was more difficult than she thought. But she’s not giving up. She wanted to uncover Lena to put weight on her assignment. She thought of poking more. ‘That friend, she’s not just a hookup, isn’t she? Goes by the name of Samantha Arias? Sam, Sage or Sana?’ She reminded Alex.

  
  


That was a pretty wild accusation but it was the closest she can get. 

  
  


‘Y-You’re imagining things, K-Kara.’ Alex laughed, nervousness laced in her tone. ‘Oh! Something came up. I gotta go—‘

  
  


‘Wait!’

  
  


The line went dead and Kara bit her lip frustratingly. ‘Shit, that was close.’ Though Alex stuttered and that was an indication that she was hiding something. There’s more to what meets the eye indeed. Her eyes read Morgan’s arrest and her eyes widened.

  
  


**LENA LUTHOR’S BONE REPLACEMENT KILLED SEVEN PATIENTS**

  
  


‘Good God.’ Kara muttered as she scrolled down revealing that Lena’s launch was a huge success only to find out the next week that the bone replacement was concentrated in high aluminium and that poisoned the ones who were under surgeries. It was also reported that Morgan reportedly paid someone from LCorp and the hospital to manipulate the replacement with the element. All the leads led to Kronor Chemicals and Morgan was convicted of multiple counts of murder and attempted murder on Lena Luthor. Lena didn’t face any charges with the failed product but she was heavily criticised by the people and Perry White even quoted that she could possibly be like Lex. No wonder Lena almost sued her when he came back for an interview.

  
  


Kara took more screenshots to save the article for her to write it up later for solving the puzzle. As she expected a minute later, the article was taken down but she knew better now. She can’t help but think though. Why does the article imply that Lena was to blame? It’s absurd enough that her invention was manipulated by an evil intent but it’s still her fault. ‘Poor woman.’ Kara can’t help but say.

  
  


Atleast that is one step ahead for her to turn the tables around.

  
  


-

Kara exhaled as she looked at the mirror. Yup, she’d overdone herself but that was Winn’s advice. To wear something edgy, something boyish but doesn’t kill off the feminine vibe. She had put on a white hawaiian (roll button sleeve) with pink floral design that is vacant two buttons down showing her rack a little. She tied it up a bit below to bare her stomach as she matched it with grey flares. She styled her hair down and just put on a light make up just to give herself a carefree aura but her wedges said otherwise. Time’s almost seven pm and Kieran called earlier that she’s on her way and Kara told her that she will meet her in a nearby place. Kara rubbed her palms together.

  
  


She made a reservation in a fancy restaurant just ten minutes away from Hotel Renew. She didn’t know what Kieran liked so she played it safe and decided to go for seafood and meat. She also brought her polaroid and phone because she wanted to take photos of her as a souvenir. She smiled at the waiter who accommodated her to her table. The place was very private, it was expensive but Kara wanted the night to be perfect. She wanted to make it up to Kieran for making her cry and she wanted to show how much she liked her. She sat on the chair and waited for a few more minutes.

  
  


‘Kara?’

  
  


She froze. Kieran. She turned and immediately gasped at the sight of the woman in front of her. 

  
  


‘Wow,’ Kara whispered under her breath and stood up approaching Kieran wearing a two halter crop top spring vibe that bared her shoulders partnered with a sophisticated matching long skirt that almost hid her footwear. Her pale skin played with the reddish and wooden colors of the restaurant and her hair was combed in a gentle slick back that defied her gentle dress appropriately. Her face was highlighted in a soft dark brown eyeshadow and pink nude lipstick that was tempting. Kieran was smiling gently at her as Kara held her hand waiting for their space to enclose.

  
  


Kara couldn’t even find the words how much it was beguiling to look at. It was almost absurd how Kieran even agreed to go on a date with her. Liked her even! Her confession in her room was still unbelievable. This moment was to die for.

  
  


‘Jess was driving me here but I doubt if she’s going to come back.’ Kieran gave a smile as Kara guided her to sit on the opposite chair. Kara gently laughed at her statement.

  
  


‘Don’t worry, I’ll drive you back home safe.’ Kara touched her shoulder briefly to assure her before sitting on the opposite chair across from her. 

  
  


‘Thank you, Kara. You look good by the way.’ Kieran told her that made Kara shyly smile. 

  
  


‘Thanks,’ Kara rested her hand on the table. ‘But I can’t say the same thing about you. The ‘good’ word is an understatement, really.’ Kara smiled as she gazed. ‘You look…breathtaking.’

  
  


Kieran expressed a chuckle.‘Oh stop it, Kara.’ 

  
  


‘It’s true, though.’ Then she rested her elbow and rested her cheek on her palm irrevocably adoring the beauty in front of her. ‘You’ve always looked beautiful whenever we saw each other.’

  
  


Kieran blushed once more as how she remembered it the first time they met, then the second time and the third. It’s always new to Kara. She’s not even afraid of admitting it despite how fast paced it is. ‘You’ll get that into my head.’ Kieran chuckled. ‘I’m not used to being frankly described like that.’

  
  


‘I do sound like a casanova, don’t I?’ Kara mirthfully retorted and bashfully covered her eye with her fingers. Kieran agreed by joining her laughter. ‘But I feel like regretting it if I won’t tell you how I see you in my point of view.’

  
  


‘Oh, you’re one merciless casanova indeed.’ Kieran raised her brow playfully and shook her head. Their frisky exchange only got interrupted by a waiter asking for their order.

-

‘You should’ve let me!’ 

  
  


‘No.’ Kara winked at her as they were heading towards the camaro to enter.

  
  


‘I feel like paying it.’ Kieran gave a pout and Kara couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of her nose.

  
  


‘I asked you to dinner, of course I’m paying.’ Kara held Kieran’s waist as she guided her to enter the car. She chuckled as Kieran huffed out frustratingly. 

  
  


_ God, she’s adorable. _

  
  


‘You want to hang out more or you wanna go home already?’ Kara held the door while leaning close to Kieran.

  
  


‘I want to grab a drink but the bar would be too noisy.’ She suggested and Kara quickly thought of a plan. 

  
  


‘Perhaps we can grab a drink and just stroll at the beach? The lighting is still good.’

  
  


‘Sounds like a plan.’ Kieran agreed and Kara smiled as she closed the door for her and entered the car as well.

  
  


They drove near Kara’s hotel to stop by a liquor store and buy a bottle of wine. Kara bought the bottle while Kieran waited in the car. Then Kara parked the camaro near the hotel, near the bar and nearer by the seashore. People are not flocking much because it was in the midst of the week and Kara even commented that it was the best time to walk on the sand because not everyone was dying to go for a dip. Kieran followed her as Kara bought her bag with her phone and camera and with the other the bottle. As they reached the shore, the music was getting fainter and the waves of the beach were the ones that are dominantly heard by the two. The hotel had a light source just in case people wanted to go for a night swim.

  
  


‘Uh-oh.’ Kara realized.

  
  


‘What is it?’

  
  


‘I haven’t bought a glass, I forgot.’ Kara timorously admitted scratching her brow. Kieran only smiled at her and took the bottle from her hand opening the wine effortlessly 

  
  


‘Well I’m glad you bought sauvignon blanc without a cork or we’ll end up breaking this bottle to its neck.’ She retorted, jesting and brought the brim to her lips. Then Kieran handed her the bottle. ‘We can share this, let’s just think it’s an old tradition.’ Kara bit her lip riding her humor and drank from the bottle as well

  
  


They walked more, conversing about Kara’s experience and Kara throwing back questions about Kieran’s job and how she got it. Kara listened intently as Kieran shared how she got in Hawaii and how engineering was her passion. They were both lost in their own bubble sharing laughter and giggles, funny experiences and embarrassing moments—which Kara had to stop Kieran from teasing her how she choked on her spit the first time they met.

  
  


The more they talked, the more natural Kara felt around her. Noticing how her face changed expressions from the stories she told her. From the experiences from her labs that made Kara guffaw. How Kieran reacted to her gestures. Kara felt she belonged and she didn’t want the evening to end so soon.

  
  


‘Wait, wait— let me take a picture of you.’ Kara grabbed the camera from her bag revealing her polaroid camera to Kieran but apparently she did not expect her mood to turn a bit glum. She can’t help but ask what’s wrong.

  
  


‘I uhm, I saw you taking a picture with a girl yesterday. I can’t get it off my mind.’ Kieran said.

  
  


Kara’s eyebrows met. She took a picture with a girl? Then it dawned on her. ‘You mean Andrea?’

  
  


‘Oh it was Andrea.’ 

  
  


‘You came here yesterday during the afternoon?’ Kara narrowed her eyes as she asked. She observed how Kieran’s eyes wavered. Kara related to that look somehow. ‘Why didn’t you approach me though?’

  
  


Then she looked at how Kieran bit her lip and held the bottle tightly. Kara found herself staring at her mouth as she waited for a response. ‘You two look…like you were having fun. I saw that you took her picture.’ Then she blushed a deep red as their eyes met again. Like it wasn’t supposed to be blurted out but something triggered it to be said aloud.

  
  


Kara closed her eyes and she grinned wide. ‘No, no,’ Kara laughed as she waved her hand, stopping Kieran’s assumptions. ‘I took her picture because she wouldn’t leave me alone. I hated to be rude. I gave her the picture though. I just normally bring this camera to capture moments and just keep them to…myself.’

  
  


Kieran’s mouth gaped and closed again as if she couldn’t blush more. Kara held her arm and enclosed their spaces again, this time, Kara noticed how she gasped. She loved that reaction. It reminded her when she danced, when she chased her when she was crying and when she told her she liked her a lot. That look of giving in. It was a tough discovery how Kara considered it as a new weakness.

  
  


Kara leaned closer until her lips landed on Kieran’s cheek. The smell of familiar sweet lavender invaded her senses and intoxicated her instantaneously. Their faces were dangerously close as she pulled away slightly, just enough to see Kieran’s viridescent eyes being invaded by the light from the lamppost. 

  
  


No one could change Kara’s mind. Kieran was the most beautiful creature she’d ever laid her eyes on.

  
  


Kara whispered. ‘You know, I’ve never been happy about someone being jealous of me. It’s adorable coming from you.’

  
  


Kieran didn’t even deny it. She was just breathing heavily on how their faces were so close to eachother. 

  
  


‘I’d like to ask first,’ Kara continued to whisper, earning a heavier weight of breath ‘that I want to capture this moment.’ She pulled away then smiled. ‘May I?’

  
  


-

_ Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.  _ Lena pulled a heavy breath. Her heart’s about to reach the limit of the hammer and burst out from her chest. She had to keep herself calm or Kara will know what she desired so much and it was not just a kiss from the cheek.

  
  


‘S-Sure. But don’t make me look ugly.’ She tried to humor the situation but Lena couldn’t smile anymore. She has fallen deeply for Kara and she had to admit it felt like the deepest leap of faith so far.

  
  


‘I’m going to beat this camera up if it ever tries to make you look funny.’ Kara said.

  
  


They both laughed but Lena started to inhale sharply as Kara held up the camera and steadied for a moment.

  
  


_ ‘Smile, beautiful.’  _ She heard Kara whisper and she clicked the shutter. Kara gave a satisfactory grin and pulled the picture up and waved it to dry it up.

  
  


Lena was not one to admit in attraction so fast. Experiences and experiences coming by her life, she never felt like this. She never looked at a person and how everything just slows down right at that moment. She never looked at a person who smiles and manages to still her eyes on that only. She never felt someone that made her feel cared for and deeply adored this way.

  
  


She was right. She felt she belonged to Kara.

  
  


‘Look,’ Kara approached her and showed her the picture. Lena smiled. She looked good in the picture but her interest was to look at Kara who can’t keep her eyes off the photograph looking like she won something. ‘It looks amazing.’ 

  
  


_ You’re amazing. Far too amazing than I realized. _

  
  


‘Again, I’d like to capture your photograph once more so that you can have one for yourself too.’ Kara said to her and walked back again to where she stood minutes ago.

  
  


‘You weren’t planning on giving the photograph to me solely?’ Lena smiled at her fondly.

  
  


‘What? No. It’s too good for me not to keep.’ She said and Lena bit her lip as Kara continued, steadying her camera once more. ‘All right, please smile again.’

  
  


And Lena did genuinely. Kara gave out another satisfied grin. ‘This camera loves you, Kieran, I swear.’ She said as she fanned the picture to her face and walked towards her.

  
  


As it dried up, Kara gave the picture to her and Lena accepted it gratefully. She couldn’t stop smiling now. 

  
  


‘Is there wine still?’ Kara asked and extended a hand asking for the bottle. Lena shook her head with a laugh. ‘I’m afraid it has all run out.’

  
  


‘Aww.’ Kara adorably pouted. ‘I guess that’s our cue to walk back. It’s getting late anyway.’

  
  


Lena nodded but inside she was reluctant. ‘You’re right, we should go.’

  
  


-

The drive back to her house was slow and they both talked more. Lena just kept staring at Kara as they were nearing destination and when they did, Kara parked her car outside her house. The stretch of the engine stopping made Lena sigh a bit. She didn’t want this evening to end. 

  
  


‘I had a really great time.’ Kara said to her smiling and Lena returned it just as fondly. 

  
  


‘Me too, Kara.’  _ The best time. _

  
  


‘So,’ Kara prompted as she leaned back on her car seat, her eyes not leaving hers. ‘Would you like to do this more often?’

  
  


Lena nodded. ‘Absolutely.’

  
  


‘That’s great to hear! I have your number now so I’ll call you from time to time.’ Kara kept her smile. ‘Good night, Kieran.’

  
  


‘Good night, Kara.’ She replied happily with a nod and opened the car door leaving Kara’s space from hers and started walking towards her car door.

  
  


She heard another car door open and Lena turned her back just immediately seeing Kara standing beside the camaro. 

  
  


Kara scratched her brow. It made Lena wonder what she was about to say. Then Kara started to approach her, realization rose upon Lena and she smiled.

  
  


‘I feel like regretting this if I’ll drive back to the hotel without saying proper good night.’ Kara turned closer, caressing her arm. The anticipation gave Lena goosebumps.

  
  


‘What is it?’ She whispered to her.

  
  


Kara without a word pulled her by her waist and soft, warm lips touched hers dissipating the air from her lungs. Lena sighed on her lips out of delight as Kara’s tongue brushed her lower lip wanting to taste further and Lena opened her mouth, welcoming Kara’s sweet scent and breath. She tasted like the wine they had earlier but far more exhilarating. Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s neck to pull her closer, her tongue softly brushed onto hers in a gentle touch making them both moan.

  
  


As Kara pulled back, Lena could barely see from her eyelids. Her mind short circuited but she could clearly see blue, dark eyes penetrating hers.

  
  


None of them spoke and Kara dipped in for another ravishing lip lock and Lena kissed back with the same fervour, her hands brushed through Kara’s hair. Lena even gasped when she felt Kara’s teeth tug on her lower lip creating a heady atmosphere between them until Kara pulled back leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her lips in the midst of it driving Lena to the edge.

  
  


_ Jesus Christ, Lena could care less for a kiss before but she felt utterly robbed of her raptures when Kara’s mouth left hers. She wanted more. She badly wanted more. _

  
  


‘Good night, beautiful.’ Kara planted one last kiss on her earlobe and gave her the most coquettish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. Look who's blushing!
> 
> PS. I actually listened to a song called Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko imagining Kara and Lena kissing the moment when Hayley sang ~Atleast, I got you in my head~Oh yeahhh LOL
> 
> Next update won't be too long. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is working in the assignment further,discovering that one drunken moment and her curiosity of what is Kieran's connection with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, two worth of updates. Also, I'd like to let you know that I've changed the summary as well because the synopsis is misleading already. I admit this story started out for me with no solid plot in mind at all. But as I wrote it and trying to connect the dots, I had to change my mushy plot into something more stable. I'd also like to explain that the discussions here in science are not solid at all. These are all sound theories (and making it sound authentic as much as possible). I just wanted to make sure to avoid offending anyone who is an expert/student in robotics and engineering. I just want to write Lena as someone invincible in that industry. Anyway, enjoy reading! <3

_A year and a half ago (Before Morgan Edge’s incident)_

_‘You lose, Sam!’ Alex laughed loudly as she placed down her tiles on the scrabble spelling dazed, connecting with Sam’s previous words and worse, it was crucially placed on the triple word score. Alex started writing down her calculations and it was a cordial fifty two points. Sam huffed, Ruby’s jaw dropped and Lena snorted._

  
  


_Three of them were still behind Lena’s prime two hundred seventy total points._

  
  


_‘Don’t celebrate too early, you still have Lena to topple from her undefeated record.’ Sam grumbled as she crossed her arms. Alex snickered along with Ruby enjoying her sulking while Lena was still shuffling her tiles to spell out a killer streak word._

  
  


_‘I’m not trying to be humble but,’ Lena started placing her tiles beside Alex’s dazed word to hijack some of the points with a smug smirk. ‘—I’d love to see you try.’_

  
  


_Sam and Ruby gave off a nasty ‘ooh’ burning Alex further. The latter only grinned sheepishly while she observed her tiles._

  
  


_‘If you pave the way for me to hit another triple letter, I’ll give you a picture of my sister.’ Alex cackled and waited for Ruby’s turn who only followed a simple fourteen worth of tiles._

  
  


_Lena immediately blushed and Sam noticed it, joining Alex’s tease. She has been vocal lately to them that she was interested to meet Kara. Lena didn’t admit it at first but when she saw a pair of crying blue eyes and red cheeks, she found her very adorable._

  
  


_—and she can’t believe she actually considered paving the way for her just to get a picture._

  
  


_She bit her lip. Oh, she has the advantage to win, all right. ‘What picture?’_

  
  


_‘Whoa, Sam. She’s actually considering it.’ Alex guffawed slapping Sam’s shoulder gently and their bicker turned louder, Ruby was more focused on her tiles trying to win._

  
  


_‘Well, I have strategies here,’ Lena pointed, giving hacks openly and another which also screams another advantage ‘and here. I can spare them both if you tell me all about her.’_

  
  


_‘Aw man,’ Alex pouted fishily as she realized what word she can put on. ‘I’m afraid she just started dating lately. The guy’s name is Mike but I can give you a picture of her.’_

  
  


_Lena hid her disappointment and just smiled. What a lucky man she dated. Sam placed her tiles on one of Lena’s plans to put on to so it was her Alex’s turn next. She glanced at Alex. ‘Is your bluetooth on now?’_

  
  


_‘Right here,’ Alex smiled and raised her phone. ‘Promise to give me my chance to point big?’_

  
  


_‘Word’s kept.’ Lena winked._

  
  


_Alex sent the picture a minute later and as Lena opened it herself, she smiled internally and suppressed an upcoming praise. Kara was sitting on the chair wearing only a tank top and shorts, she was raising her leg to rest it on the chair as well and on her hand was a bowl of cereal. Her smile was beaming looking like she was happily eating the bowl of sugary goodness. What an unbelievably attractive woman. She thought of deleting the photo eventually but for now she felt like a kid saving a picture of a celebrity crush forgetting how it feels a bit creepy. Alex placed her tiles, openly taking Lena’s tip to score big and got thirty points._

_Then she placed her tiles, feigning ignorance but only to find out that she hijacked Ruby’s tiles and scored forty five. Sam howled along with Ruby as Alex yelled: ‘DAMN IT!’_

_-_

‘Someone can’t stop smiling.’

  
  


Lena bit her lip while she and Jess were sitting on the couch and Sam was on the screen with Ruby. Lena just finished her first class and she’ll be expecting Andrea to come in soon to discuss the blueprints but Lena was looking forward to seeing Kara who hasn’t arrived yet. The three of them were teasing Lena and she can’t help but smile wider.

  
  


‘You and Kara kissed, didn’t you?’ Sam prompted and Jess giggled.

  
  


‘Not telling.’ Lena played with the pillow.

  
  


‘You don’t need to.’ Sam snorted. ‘You beaming from ear to ear and looking like a tomato paste is evidence enough that you two shared a vicious lip lock.’

  
  


Ruby laughed. ‘Wow, Lena. From crush to lovers. That’s super romantic.’

  
  


Lena both raised her brow with a cheerful grin and the three of them laughed teasing her more.

  
  


‘By the way, Kara’s going to observe the second class,’ Jess held her arm. ‘Are you ready for it?’

  
  


Lena suddenly turned serious. ‘What if she finds out so soon?’

  
  


‘You’re going to tell her eventually.’ Jess replied and Sam hummed in agreement. ‘But for now, everyone calls you Kieran here. If the students will know, their heads will flip.’

  
  


‘Andrea knows.’ 

  
  


All of them fell silent for a second.

  
  


‘You told her?’ Sam asked.

  
  


‘No, she knew apparently. The reason why Obsidian agreed to work with me in the first place was because of her.’ She reached for her cup of coffee that was placed on the table near her sofa and drank the remaining contents before continuing. ‘I was taken aback but was not shocked.’

  
  


‘She won’t tell Kara, will she?’ Jess said.

  
  


Lena looked down. ‘She told me that it wasn’t her secret to tell.’

  
  


‘How generous of her.’ Sam said in an empathetic voice. ‘But I heard she likes Kara.’

  
  


_I know._ ‘That’s the reason why I’m pretty troubled last night—I mean, even Kara and I kissed…I couldn’t get it off my mind. Andrea’s a pretty girl, she’s intelligent but my views were biased of her because she likes Kara.’

  
  


‘That’s tough considering that you’ll have to work with her in a moment.’ Sam said.

  
  


‘I generally think we’ll get along with the work and all.’ She touched her nape, deep in thought. ‘I’ve been eager to work with Obsidian and for some reason, the odds agreed with me and Andrea wanted to collaborate. Then the odds are even greater now that Kara feels the same way about me.’

  
  


‘I sense a “but” here.’ Jess said.

  
  


Lena inhaled. ‘I’m just not used to being so lucky. I’ve always been doubted at work and unrequited when it comes to relationships. I have a feeling something bad will happen.’

  
  


Sam huffed. ‘Oh, nonsense, Lena.’

  
  


She looked at Sam, worried. ‘I’m just thinking about the consequences of me not telling Kara about who I really am. I’m scared how she’ll take it.’

  
  


‘Lena,’ Sam sighed. ‘Kara will take it. Okay, let’s say she’ll be heavily upset, I get you on that but she likes you a lot. She will understand. Everyone knows how misunderstood you are and if Kara wouldn’t accept that you are Lena, then she doesn’t deserve you as much as you deserved her.’

  
  


Anxiety filled Lena still but she was comforted lightly of Sam’s assurance. She’s right, if Kara can’t accept it, then she might not be the person for her.

  
  


_But you still lied to her and you will keep on doing so._

  
  


‘You’re right,’ Lena cleared her throat dismissing the devastating thought. ‘Thank you, Sam.’

  
  


‘You know we love you, Lena.’ Her friend smiled at her and Jess did too. Lena smiled back yet her thoughts were on that event. It’s scary. It really is.

-

‘I studied the blueprints last night.’ Andrea leaned on the desk observing her while she was reading her journal to look back on the procedure of their upcoming work. ‘I must say, you aren’t Lena Luthor for nothing.’

  
  


Lena inhaled sharply and faced Andrea with a straight face and followed it with a brief smile. ‘I’m glad you considered my proposal.’

  
  


‘Of course, I did.’ Andrea sat on the desk and rested her hands on her lap while looking at Lena who was back to reading. ‘I’ve been looking forward to working with you ever since I read your article when I was attending the university.’ 

  
  


‘That must be a long time ago.’ Lena said, flicking another page and writing down the formulas and timing.

  
  


‘It was,’ Andrea said. ‘You’ll be surprised to also know that we attended the same university.’

  
  


That made Lena look up and face her again, this time, her eyes bewildered. ‘Really?’

  
  


‘Yes, really.’ Andrea chuckled and stood up stepping towards her. ‘But you were just so advanced that I couldn’t keep up. You were this shy little sixteen year old girl who got into the same class as me and the next thing you were just nineteen when you were about to finish college.’

  
  


Lena breathed out a laugh and returned her eyes back to her journal. ‘If it weren’t for the anatomical indicator of the hand—well,’ she chuckled ‘dissertation and demo. I would’ve been stuck.’

  
  


‘Oh don’t make me start on my freshman colleagues struggling to overcome your research since our professor’s made it as a basis.’ Andrea rolled her eyes playfully recalling the memory. Luckily, I had experience in robotics so I was able to execute it with flying colours.’

  
  


‘Says the person who enhanced Virtual Reality.’ Lena smiled, closing her journal, finishing the rest of the notes. ‘I, myself concedes to the fact that I could never make VR as good as Obsidian.’

  
  


That earned a shy blush from the latter although Lena was more focused on re-familiarizing the whole procedure for the upcoming blueprint. Lena stood up guiding Andrea to the table. They were inside Lena’s research room to objectify the robotic parts, which were the ones that needed upgrades and the ones that needed to be removed. 

  
  


‘Think we could launch it within three months?’ Andrea said beside her as they both observed the immobile machinery that sat before them.

  
  


‘With your tech,’ Lena looked at her. ‘We’ll be able to launch it within a month.’

-

Kara felt like she was floating in the clouds as she entered Gallagher’s residence. Last night, she just savored the moment. She didn’t tell anyone. She spent the night writing in her journal with Kieran’s photograph attached to it. She wrote how special the moment was and how amazing it ended.

  
  


She doesn’t need to deny it.

  
  


She was greeted by Jess who shook her hand with a knowing look. ‘Hello Kara, thanks for driving Kieran home. I appreciate it.’

  
  


‘I should be the one to thank you.’ Kara smiled at her. ‘I get to spend a lot of time with her last night.’

  
  


‘Oh, I know.’ Jess raised her brow and smiled in acknowledgment and guided her towards the facility where it was said that Kieran was teaching classes. ‘Kieran was giggling so much last night, it almost scared me.’

  
  


Kara stifled a laugh. _She was too. Too happy to describe her feelings with words._ ‘I’m afraid that’s my fault.’

  
  


‘I couldn’t agree more.’ Jess sheepishly smiled. ‘So, Sam discussed to me that you’re ought to stay another week to observe Lena’s works.’

  
  


‘Yes,’ Kara nodded, her mood set to business mode as they entered Jess’ office. The woman let Kara sit down and Jess grabbed some papers from her divider.

  
  


‘We’ll have conditions though.’ Jess looked at her with a serious expression, it reminded her the first time they met. ‘One, never use Lena’s name for controversial purposes like dating, Lex Luthor’s acts and her past.’ 

  
  


Kara had to inhale for the first condition. ‘Duly noted.’

  
  


‘Second, we are looking forward to this article to be published in her good name. Sam and I have been friends with her since college, we know what kind of a person she is but she was heavily tainted because of the Luthor’s scandals. We think that how Metropolis’ citizens view her was unfair.’

  
  


Kara heavily considered it. Judging Jess’s and Sam’s character, she thinks Lena had a good influence so she was confident that she could undergo her second condition and at the same time showing the truth. ‘Point taken very well, Jess. My sister has good words for her so I’m sure this interview will end up very nicely.’

  
  


Jess observed her for a moment, her eyes looking like they were dying to tell something. ‘How about you, Kara? What do you think of Lena Luthor?’

  
  


She drew a breath before speaking. ‘Honestly speaking, I don’t know her at all. Whenever I try to search for an article that was regarding her, there’s nothing.’ She admitted. ‘I think that a series of misfortunes in the past was what led her to become anonymous.’

  
  


‘Go on,’ Jess encouraged.

  
  


‘With my boss being so eager to know her and let her be known throughout National City, I think she’s a worthy person to be re-discovered.’ Kara said. ‘But I have to admit that hearing her name made me go to the stereotype that she might be Lex also.’ She admitted once more. 

  
  


The woman softened her eyes. She must have not expected Kara to say that. ‘Although I scolded myself after because people should be viewed based on their actions and from what I hear, she’s a great woman with a great deal of compassion for innovation and helping people. You also told me that she’s the one who encourages experts to teach students how to tinker robots for free, for me, that’s nurturing a character. Not everyone will have the heart to do it.’

  
  


Jess nodded waiting for her to say more.

  
  


‘Considering that she was heavily criticised, I don’t know if she even complained one bit because if she did; then why help still when what she gets will be negative?’ Kara smiled. ‘That kind of heart is as big as the whole universe.’

  
  


Kara meant all the words. Observing Lena Luthor’s activities was quite heartwarming. It pales in comparison to how her family was. She was slowly solving the puzzle and as what Jess wanted her to do, redeem the young Luthor’s name. She can do it. But there was one obstacle. _Cat wanted to pry on Lena Luthor’s dating life which violates the very first rule of the condition._ She has to talk to Cat again if it can be reconsidered but she doubted if her boss will be persuaded. 

  
  


‘You have a good eye on character, Kara.’ Jess concluded with a smile. ‘Let me give you another tour when Kieran will demonstrate in her class and we’d love to show you how everything happens in her residence.’

  
  


_Kieran_. Kara smiled internally. She wanted to see her again but at the same time she was very curious. ‘May I ask one question though?’

  
  


‘Go on.’

  
  


‘How is Kieran related to Lena Luthor? Are they friends as well?’

  
  


Jess blinked for a second and swallowed deeply. Kara noticed the micro-expressions, it was rather obvious and Kara assumed that she struck a sensitive topic. ‘Uhm,’ Jess wetted her lips and wavered her eyes. Kara felt weirded out how her face changed so drastically. She was certain she touched an unsaid matter. ‘T-They were acquaintances.’

  
  


Stuttering. Same as Alex. Kara only concealed her observation through pursing her lips. _Were acquaintances…_ Someone was not telling something. She mentally reminded herself that she’ll talk to Alex again.

  
  


‘That’s nice.’ Kara smiled. ‘I think I got what I needed. Thank you so much, Jess.’ She said to pull out the awkwardness that passed by. ‘I’ll be looking forward to the next class.’ 

  
  


_Should she ask Kieran?_ But if Lena and her are not on good terms, it’s better to just ask it in a more private time.

  
  


-

‘Kieran handles four classes each day. One for teenagers for fundamentals, adults for the complex lessons, engineers for the practical classes and lastly, a class to encourage aced engineers to collaborate with Lena Luthor.’ Jess opened one of the classrooms. Kara gaped her mouth in pure awe. Kieran teaches all of this? How smart is she? Kara thought as she wrote down details. Damn, she suddenly felt conscious that she dated such an intelligent woman. A stunning, intelligent and humble woman. Did Kara save the world in a previous life or another planet? How did she ever get so lucky? Now that she thought of it, Kieran resembled traits of the CEO.

  
  


Her smile faded while Jess was talking as a memory sharply invaded her.

  
  


_‘You know…You look like the woman I’m looking for.’_

  
  


_‘Who are you looking for?’_

  
  


_‘Lena Luthor…’_

  
  


Kara paled. Her hand stopped writing midway. Oh my God. _You couldn’t be more embarrassing Kara Danvers. How could you ever compare the woman she probably had a feud with?_ She sourly realized, wanting to whack herself with the notebook and closed her eyes scolding herself for doing that. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid—

  
  


‘You all right, Kara?’ She heard Jess’ voice pulling her back to reality.

  
  


‘Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m good.’ She hid her expression with a silly laugh. ‘Please go, on.’

  
  


‘Actually, I’m already done explaining Lena’s works aside from the fact that she’s collaborating with Obsidian’s heir, Andrea Rojas and Kieran is already talking to her.’

  
  


It felt like a brick dropped on Kara’s head. Wow, the coincidences are lining up like crazy. Andrea, flirting and now she, dating Kieran. 

She wrote down what she only remembered in a firm grip of the pen but her mind was spinning. ‘Thank you, Jess. I’ll just wait for the class and hope that I can talk to Kieran after.’

  
  


‘You’re welcome and you will,’ Jess smiled. ‘I think her discussion is over by now. You’ll have ten minutes to prepare.’

  
  


Jess guided her outside and Kara saw Andrea leaving with Kieran from a room that Kara remembered Jess informed was Kieran’s research room and both were smiling as they talked. Kara found herself staring at them. Kieran’s looking very beautiful wearing tight denim jeans and a gray cardigan with a black tank top underneath. Her black boots suited her look very well. 

  
  


She suddenly remembered kissing her and boy, that was amazing. Kara can’t help but just admire endlessly. 

  
  


Andrea left first and Kieran went back inside her room. 

  
  


‘I’m heading out first, Kara. Andrea and I need to discuss the contract for the collaboration.’

  
  


Kara nodded at her with a brief smile. ‘Sure, please don’t let me keep you. Thank you so much again for your help.’ 

  
  


‘Anytime.’

  
  


Jess walked out first and Kara waited for her to reach the house then she started walking towards Kieran’s research room with a nervous sigh. She would like to apologize again for comparing her to Lena Luthor but she has been apologizing too much already and from her perspective, it can get pretty annoying. She was standing before the door and knocked gently, her heart racing a mile.

  
  


_She’s excited to see her again._

  
  


The door opened Kieran saying ‘This is off—oh…Kara.’ Her eyes widened and blushed seeing her. Kara bit her lip suppressing a smile. She could never get used to the sight of Kieran blushing looking at her like she was the most attractive woman in the whole world.

  
  


‘Hello…’ Kara can’t help but look at her longingly. 

  
  


Kieran tugged on her lower lip and Kara stared at it almost immediately pulling her back to the heart-dropping memory of that kiss. 

  
  


‘What…are you doing here?’ Kieran said in a low voice, the flare on her cheeks turning redder that even her collarbones were affected. Kara had to blink twice because she’ll drop her jaw on the floor how desirable it looked.

  
  


‘I’m just,’ Kara scratched her brow and gave out a nervous chuckle. ‘I saw you, I just…’ she bashfully smiled ‘wanted to see you…you look great—’

  
  


Kieran’s grin turned wider and held Kara’s hand pulling her inside the room. Kara swallowed a yelp but she couldn’t stop smiling. Kieran closed the door and the silence of the room engulfed them. Kara felt a little bold now that they were alone and she wrapped her arms around Kieran’s waist, planting the tip of her nose to hers. Her breath fanned Kara’s lips and both almost shuddered at the electrical feeling they both had the moment their faces were close together.

  
  


‘I can’t stop thinking about you,’ Kara whispered, her eyes peering at Kieran’s closed eyes just savoring the intimacy they both shared.

  
  


‘I can’t stop thinking about you as well.’ Kieran whispered back and initiated a soft, pliant peck that instantaneously turned into a deep kiss. Kara’s thoughts flew out the window and she gave in to the kiss, closing her eyes and brushing her wet tongue against Kieran’s. The gentle contact thunderously made them both moan.

  
  


Kara can’t help but tug on her lower lip wanting more and that illicitly earned a lustful moan from Kieran that fired up her whole body.

  
  


It was frightening how greedy she felt at the thought of being so drawn to her. Her heavenly lips, her gentle caresses on her nape and their tongues tangled in a thirsty dance. Kara can’t even see her through her eyelids now as her senses blurred profusely because of the intense closeness.

  
  


‘K-Kara…’ Kieran moaned again when Kara’s lips descended on the pulse of her neck trailing light feathery kisses on her glorious skin. ‘Kara…as much…as I really wanted this,’ Kieran exhaled, pulling away from her and Kara could feel herself being hyper focused at her only. ‘this to happen…we are going to be late for the next class.’ She breathily explained putting her hands on Kara’s breastbone stopping themselves to indulge in another fiery kiss.

  
  


Kara closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath calming herself. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry, I got carried away.’

  
  


Kieran smiled and placed another lingering peck on her reddish lips. ‘I know and I got carried away too. You’re an amazing kisser.’

  
  


Kara’s ears burned and her eyes wandered to Kieran’s eyes again as she wanted to dip in again. ‘I can’t resist you.’ She smiled and shook her head dismissing the naughty image. ‘I’ll get out now before I’ll be compelled to be tempted to cross my limits.’ She added with a laugh and opened the door stepping backwards but Kieran pulled her again for another peck making Kara groan.

  
  


_Jesus Christ, she’ll be the death of me._

_-_

‘Make sure the bolts are tight. It’s a crucial progress because if you won’t, there will be a tendency that the bearing will shake too much and disentangle the robot.’ Lena made the doll sized robot sit twisting her wrench on one of the bolts to secure the bearing. ‘Remember, you don’t want the robot to short circuit because it’s basically the one who’s assisting when the circumstances are out of human reach.’ Then she attached the arm, her lips tightly pursed out of determination.

  
  


‘For a woman you have unbelievable strength, Miss Gallagher.’ A male student said. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He was smiling in awe. Lena smiled at him as she connected the arm then powering the robot to move it’s arm in a back and forth motion. The students all gasped in awe. Her eyes found Kara who was looking at her only and pouted as she looked down, pretending she was focused on the robot but the truth was, she was reminded of them making out in the research room.

  
  


‘That’s amazing, Miss Gallagher!’ One student said. ‘You’ve done that so effortlessly.’

  
  


She smiled and turned off the robot sitting back to its immobile state. ‘Believe me, this is the simplest procedure yet. You’ll be profound engineers and mechanics that will change the world soon, whatever path you’ll take.’

  
  


‘Will you teach us more please?’

  
  


Lena’s eyes smiled in surprise. ‘You’ll be having classes soon in the university.’

  
  


‘Aww. I’ll only have social studies, I’m sure one missed class won’t hurt.’ One of the female students pouted. All of them were eager.

  
  


Lena looked at Kara again who was smiling at the students and to her, quite amused by what was happening. Her heart swelled with pride seeing Kara witnessing her work even though she knew it as Kieran Gallagher who was doing it. She smiled back at Kara and then faced the students who were in a mix of persistence.

  
  


‘All right, all right. I’ll spare another thirty minutes on how to attach the cpu in its core.’

  
  


Everyone burst in a flurry of cheers.

  
  


-

In the next class which was more complex, Kara was obviously taken aback by how Lena was discussing the complicated terms with the engineers who were religiously taking down notes. Lena almost laughed by how poor Kara was clueless about it so she tried to elaborate term after term so that she could keep up. This was Lena’s most favorite class because students are not just absorbing the lessons but they ask questions as well. She noticed how Kara was sighing, scratching her head and brow—sometimes searching on her phone what were the meanings.

  
  


‘Miss Gallagher, question.’ One of her brightest students William Dey asked. ‘Would you ever build a structural device that automatically reverse engineers an unknown virus?’

  
  


She saw Kara dropped her jaw, Lena was infinitely adoring her facial expression. Naïve Kara is very cute.

  
  


‘Good question, William.’ Lena nodded at him. ‘There are already designs of reverse engineering machines such as RPC (Reference Point Cloud) but unknown substances that cause pandemics can get very tricky. So in my view, I’d be more focused first on dissecting the matter doing an intense observation first on how to kill the virus—which will take a long time to be cooped up in my room.’ Her remark brought out a few laughs from the class. ‘And will reverse engineer using RNA transcription. That will only be built once I find the right materials for it because viruses have different anatomy, I say it needs intense skimming from a virologist than a machine to do it.’ 

  
  


Students nodded absorbing the idea and William acknowledged the answer cheerfully. ‘I’d be happy to read your dissertation when the time comes, Miss Gallagher.’

  
  


‘Forgive me, dear.’ Lena softly laughed. ‘But I wish I would never have to write a dissertation about viruses that kill humans but should the time come—God forbid, we engineers should stay vigilant and help our experts. For now, the only answer I gave was a sound theory but not impossible from happening.’

  
  


‘I’d say, Miss Gallagher. You are an expert of all kinds. You’re very intelligent.’ William said smiling. ‘You’re a very ideal person to marry.’

  
  


Lena only managed to hum in acknowledgment, the class gave a very suggestive _‘ooh’_ but she was caught off guard when Kara’s stare turned on William seriously then back to her notes not looking at her anymore. Lena doesn’t want to assume but somehow she felt a surge of playfulness seeing Kara showing jealousy. 

  
  


Even when the class was over, William was still talking to Lena asking further questions outside the classroom. It was almost late afternoon and Lena noticed that Kara was behind staring at them. Lena politely provided answers for William but somehow it led him to ask Kieran for dinner which startled her.

  
  


‘I’d love to discuss theories with you.’ William said and Lena just smiled avoiding to offend him. ‘If you’d allow me, I’d like to ask you out sometime.’

  
  


‘Well,’ Lena started to reason to outright refuse him.

  
  


‘Baby,’ Kara said in a gentle tone but was enough to be heard. ‘Do you still have classes left?’

  
  


Both William and Lena looked at Kara. William only raised a brow while she was thrown out from surprise. No—shocked. Lena was shocked by the endearment.

  
  


_Baby? Oh my God. She called me, baby._ Lena couldn’t hide her smile anymore and even failed to stop herself from giggling. She cleared her throat and covered her mouth to suppress her happiness from coming out too much. ‘Y-Yes, I still have a meeting at the end of the day which you’ll join.’ 

  
  


‘Okay,’ Kara smiled at her not looking at William. ‘I want to take you out on a drive.’ 

  
  


_Oh, are we going to? My._ Lena nodded, hiding her real enthusiasm about it. ‘I’d love to.’ She said.

  
  


Kara walked towards her and William spoke. ‘I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. My apologies…’ William gave Kara a look.

  
  


‘Kara Danvers,’ Kara extended her hand and William accepted it. 

  
  


‘Pleasure, Kara. I’m sorry again.’ He nodded at her briefly which Kara just smiled as an acceptance of the apology and then looked at Lena. ‘See you tomorrow, Miss Gallagher.’

  
  


‘See you tomorrow, William.’ She acknowledged.

  
  


After seeing William leave, Kara faced Lena again touching both sides of her waist. Lena landed her palms on her shoulders reaching the other hand for Kara’s nape.

  
  


‘He has a boring accent.’ Kara grumbled and pouted wrapping her arms around Lena possessively then leaned her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. The gesture made them look like a couple and Lena doesn’t care if anyone sees them. She’s freaking happy. Her fingers held Kara’s hair slowly tunnelling her fingers through the blonde tresses and Lena’s soul was in cloud nine.

  
  


She always wanted this but never had the chance to.

  
  


‘You’re so cute when you’re jealous.’ Lena whispered.

  
  


Kara pulled back. ‘Who’s jealous?’

  
  


She burst into laughter. ‘You, silly! —and don’t try to deny it, your pout and your little crinkle over your nose says otherwise.’ She comfortably leaned on Kara’s arms and the latter supported her weight confidently despite her grumpy face.

  
  


‘I just don’t get it,’ Kara rolled her eyes as her arms tightened around Lena even more. ‘Why would he ever mention marriage? What is he, crazy? His audacity.’ She added with a scoff.

  
  


Oh, Lena is definitely enjoying this. She may be an uptight denial queen when it comes to jealousy but Kara looks way too obvious, her micro expressions just gave it away. Since Kara was a bit taller than her, she tiptoed a bit to kiss Kara’s chin trying to make her feel better which the latter smiled immediately answering her kiss with a light peck on the lips.

  
  


Lena never thought hedonism existed until this day or the other day before.

  
  


‘Was it true though?’ Lena whispered smiling ruefully. ‘You would drive me around?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ Kara nodded, her smile widened along with her eyes. ‘I don’t want anyone to ask you out. It’ll be too frustrating.’

  
  


Lena buried her face on Kara’s chest and muffled her giggles. ‘You don’t need to be jealous.’ She said, her voice almost unclear.

  
  


‘That’s inevitable.’ Kara huffed but snuck a kiss on Lena’s head. ‘People have eyes including William Dey. Your face is unavoidably beautiful. I can’t blame him, really.’

  
  


Lena laughed some more and poked Kara’s rib gently making Kara jump. She didn’t squeal but it involuntarily drew a laugh from her. 

  
  


‘Oh, you want this game.’ Kara narrowed her eyes at her playfully and Lena pulled back putting her hands up walking backwards.

  
  


‘Karaaaa, I’m just kidding.’ Lena chuckled. ‘I’m just—’

  
  


Kara was already chasing her and Lena bolted towards the house running for her life.

-

‘You and Kara have gotten really close, huh?’ Andrea said. The meeting just finished and Kara was occupied taking notes like a studious college student while talking to Jess.

  
  


Lena looked at Andrea. They managed to hire two engineers to aid their project and now they are sitting on the bench enjoying refreshments while Kara was writing down Jess’ go to explanations. 

  
  


‘I think we both know that I like her very much.’ Lena whispered and sipped on her lemonade. ‘I’m sorry if I have to par with you on that.’

  
  


Andrea leaned back finishing the rest of her smoothie. ‘I’m not here for Kara.’

  
  


Lena paused from drinking and placed down her drink. ‘I saw the way you flirted with her, Andrea.’

  
  


‘I’m capable of flirting with everyone.’ She retorted, both their eyes were on Kara. ‘She’s a pretty face, bubbly personality and as I can see right now, a career focused individual.’

  
  


Lena agreed with her. Seeing Kara being hands on and meticulous on her job makes Lena admire her even more. It’s like the more she knows Kara, the more her fondness makes sense and it’s not about how brief it started. Lena chose not to deprive herself of what feels good.

  
  


At the moment, Kara made her secure and happy and she’s looking forward to getting to know her more.

  
  


‘I know it’s none of my business and you can choose not to listen to me but if ever she gets upset with you revealing yourself as Lena Luthor, don’t hesitate to come to me.’ Andrea said looking at her. Lena didn’t look back and had her eyes glued on Kara.

  
  


So that’s what this is about.

  
  


She can’t imagine that day will come but it will. Lena’s heart feels heavy at the idea of lying to Kara but this was a mess she chose to enter. The moment she saw Kara walking towards her wearing her maxi dress. She knew what she looked like. She can’t forget the pretty tear streaked face that stole her desire to be in a relationship. She had a crush on Kara ever since. She had a crush on the woman that was screaming in Falcon demanding to see her injured sister. She had a crush on the woman that cared for Alex and the people around her. She had a crush on the woman eating her bowl of cereal, potstickers and pizzas. But they were pictures then and just an idea.

  
  


Now she was able to touch, feel and kiss her. She liked Kara as Lena Luthor but Kara liked her as Kieran Gallagher.

  
  


Lena couldn’t drink her lemonade anymore and just chose to put it down. She faced Andrea with a stern look. She hated that she had to add up with the anxiety she’s already living in every day. It’s easy to tell Kara but that certain fear of the risk of Kara hating her and leaving her is overwhelming. It’s a careful gamble in her part too.

  
  


‘I’ll tell her in my own time,’ she swallowed the sad thought of Kara’s sweet face turning into disgust if she ever finds out. Until then, she’ll hold on to Kara liking her. Lena’s aware. She is so aware of everything that it hurts.

  
  


She found Kara’s eyes meeting hers and she cracked a very bright smile. That’s for her, all of it.

  
  


She’ll just have to spend every minute loving it if it ever disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fishing for comments~ Please let me know what you think. ^_^ No pressure also.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a misunderstanding and Lena has a lightbulb moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is awfully a delayed update but that's because my laptop's drive was down and shops are not available in this crisis so I wrote a longer update in exchange. Enjoy!

_A year and a half ago (Before Morgan Edge’s accident)_

_The elevator dinged reaching the destination floor. Lena walked towards the office capturing a few eyes on her. With a pair of pradas to jet black slacks and an immaculate white collared shirt, those eyes are certain she’s Lena Luthor._

  
  


_But Lena doesn’t have to fear the crowd. She’s in National City for a business meeting and also to check the branch if it’s doing well under Jess Huang’s hands. Most of all, she’ll be here merging her deal with Spheerical Industries and Jack will be throwing a gala. There’s no other people who Lena can invite but only Cat Grant. To properly put it—Cat Grant was just an excuse. Lena was here for someone else._

  
  


_She was greeted by a girl who introduced herself as Eve Tessmacher guiding her towards Cat’s open office. The woman was very polite to offer her a glass of water without her asking it. She gave Eve a kind smile before the assistant left._

  
  


_‘How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Tessmacher? I put the drizzle, you don’t. Now it looks like the aftermath of titanic happening in one plastic container.’ Cat moseyed inside her office passing by Lena and her black dress, black sunglasses made her look like she came from a fancy funeral. Poor Eve was following her with her apologies. She took her glasses off as she sat on her chair twisting it around and—_

  
  


_‘Young Luthor.’ Cat purred, acknowledging Lena’s presence finally._

  
  


_‘Hello, Miss Grant.’ She smiled and stood up from her couch approaching her desk._

  
  


_‘You, out.’ Cat told Eve and the girl immediately bolted as if she was dying to get out there and the CEO faced Lena with a smile. ‘Hello, Lena. You’re immensely gorgeous as always.’_

  
  


_She almost rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll be here quick before I draw any attention and get accused that I’ll be shooting them with a plasma gun.’_

  
  


_‘Oh please, as if you had the heart to do it,’ Cat’s eyes smiled. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure then?’_

  
  


_‘I’m here to give you an invitation to our gala, launching my merge with Jack Spheer, CEO of Spheerical Industries.’_

  
  
  


_‘Jack Spheer? I thought he was in Paris.’ Cat leaned back on her chair. ‘Snapper published a pretty nasty article about him going out with his CFO and sleeping with her.’_

  
  


_Lena only raised a brow nonchalantly. ‘No wonder he wouldn’t invite you.’_

  
  


_‘Truth always hurts, young Luthor.’ She placed her hand on her armchair supporter and looked at her. ‘I’m also looking forward to knowing about yours.’_

  
  


_Lena’s mouth curved upward in a smirk as she handed the envelope to Cat. ‘Funny, because you thought anyone would like to date me, whose brother wanted to start a war with America.’_

  
  


_‘Now, now.’ She waved her hand and accepted her envelope. ‘Let’s not be too harsh on ourselves. Your looks could kill, Lena and you’re nowhere near that bald misogynistic pretender who only loves himself.’_

  
  


_Lena breathed a chuckle. ‘I’d like to say thank you but you’ve displayed the paparazzi possibilities of me kissing someone.’_

  
  


_‘Try not to get caught too much, sweetie.’ Cat said joining her mirth. ‘I’ll be at the gala before you know it. I’d love to see Jack look at me with fear once he’ll set his eyes on me.’_

  
  


_‘How wicked.’ She sarcastically huffed and shook her head imagining the humorous event. ‘Bye, Miss Grant.’_

  
  


_‘Bye-bye.’ Cat murmured softly and focused on her mac typing something._

  
  


_Lena wandered her eyes around outside the office, her steps very slow trying to find Kara. Alex told her that she’s working there but she doesn’t know the job. She had to endure handing out an invitation which her assistant could send on her behalf but no. She’s hoping to introduce herself to someone who was invading her thoughts for quite a while._

  
  


_‘There are no buts in this, ponytail.’ She heard a gruff voice say. Lena had to look around and when her eyes settled, catching a neatly combed blonde locks, she swallowed a gasp seeing the woman she was looking for._

  
  


_She was saying something back to the one who called her ‘ponytail’ but Lena’s heart raced as she was getting near. Kara’s wearing a yellow dress and a pair of flats. It’s not very fashionable for Lena but somehow the outfit suited the woman very well or perhaps she was just plainly biased. They were getting nearer and nearer that Lena didn’t realize that Kara bumped on her shoulder. It wasn’t that hard but it was enough to pull her from daydreaming, hearing Kara’s apology._

  
  


_‘Are you all right? I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.’ The woman told her and held her arm. The delicate contact gave her goosebumps and if it weren’t for her sleeves, she would’ve been obvious that she was affected by it._

  
  


_Lena collected her thoughts first before saying something. ‘I’m okay. My apologies, I was not watching my steps.’_

  
  


_Kara beamed at her, her blue eyes reflecting a vast ocean of expression. ‘Take care then. Sorry again.’_

  
  


_She only managed to nod and Kara was on her way once more chasing after the short, bald guy and talking her way through him. She took a moment to stare at Kara and calming her breath at the same time. Then she smiled to herself and turned her back, walking towards the elevator._

  
  


_She was indeed beautiful. Even the thought that she wasn’t able to introduce herself was okay to Lena. It was enough she saw a glimpse of her, just a little._

  
  


_-_

‘So I won’t pretend you’ve literally hung up on me but I miss you, Alex.’ Kara said on the other line. Alex on the other hand has a noisy background. She told her that she’s hanging out with Kelly lately and meeting for a few cocktails.

  
  


‘I missed you too, Kara! When are you coming back?’ her sister said, the noise fading. Alex must have transferred to a quieter spot.

  
  


‘I’ll be here for another week and then possibly go home the next.’ Kara leaned on her chair and watched her window as the morning was glaring but pleasant. It was almost ten thirty am. She doesn’t want to think about going home. Especially that she was knowing Kieran more. They had a nice late afternoon drive around Waimanalo beach, just half an hour drive from Kieran’s house (Hanauma) since they were driving slowly. 

  
  


‘I see,’ Alex said. ‘How’s vacation? You met someone?’

  
  


Kara smiled on that one and stretched. ‘Yes.’

  
  


‘Oh my. Really? Who was it?’ 

  
  


‘Her name’s Kieran, someone who works here. I doubt she’s a local, she looks very European to me.’ She stood up when she heard the oven rang, notifying her that her yesterday pizza was already cooked. She wore a mitt and pulled the plate then put it on her kitchen table. ‘We met at a rather interesting event, I didn’t know she worked for Lena Luthor.’

  
  


Alex was silent for another second. ‘That’s nice. What’s she like?’

  
  


‘Stunning, I’d say first.’ Kara breathed a laugh which Alex joined. ‘She’s an engineer and she teaches robotics with local students. Honestly, it still amazes me until now how she discusses her lessons. She’s intelligent in every way and patient with everybody. She’s so perfect. I can see why Lena hired her.’

  
  


Another wave of silence from Alex. ‘That’s awesome, Kara. I’m happy for you.’

  
  


Kara gripped the phone for a moment. She can really sense that something is definitely wrong. Days ago, her sister was so adamant of her meeting someone and to brazenly get laid. But now, she’s telling her about it and her reaction is anti climatic. Kara was trying to make sense if it’s because that Kieran is working around Sam or Lena, she doesn’t know. But she knows that Alex is not telling her something and forcing it out of her is no use. She grabbed her pizza and chewed on it. ‘So, tell me about Kelly.’

  
  


‘Oh. Kelly’s very lovely. We’ve been dating for days now. I was hoping I could know her more but my missions lately are time consuming. I was lucky enough to ask her tonight but anytime I could be summoned by Jonn.’

  
  


The confession made Kara feel bad about her sister. It’s truly not easy. She somehow wondered externally, if Sam was not a hookup and a real relationship—then this must be a reason why it fell out and Alex won’t discuss it with her.

  
  


‘I’m sure Kelly understands,’ Kara leaned on the kitchen table as she said that. ‘Duty is time consuming indeed but both of you are in the same line of work. One of you will understand.’

  
  


‘I wish that could’ve happened before.’ Alex chuckled.

  
  


Kara pursed her lips while in a dilemma if her theory was confirmed. ‘It could be re-attached if you ask my opinion.’

  
  


‘I doubt that.’

  
  


Kara ate the rest of her pizza. She doesn’t mind the fact that Alex was keeping secrets from her. But this was different. This is affecting her job. Answers could be found elsewhere but Kara had a feeling that Alex knew most of it and she needed them.

  
  


‘If you say so.’ Kara failed to hide the disappointment in her voice. ‘There’s something I need to work on. I’ll talk to you later, okay?’

  
  


‘Already?’ Alex said. ‘But sure. Enjoy Hawaii, Kara and your time with Kieran.’

  
  


They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

  
  


Maybe Alex and Lena are way closer than how her sister describes it.

-

Lena sat on her bench as comfortably as she could while checking her phone. There are no classes for the weekend and she managed to settle a quick report from Jess about grades. There will be four eligible candidates from her prime class that will possibly collaborate with her. For now, she was taking her precious time to relax while she received a text from Kara.

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Hey pretty.** **😘** **Since it’s weekend, would you like to go on another drive and have a beach picnic in Waimanalo again?**

  
  


Lena bit her lip and smiled.

  
  


**To: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Of course.** **😍** **Would you like me to cook something?**

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**You cook? Damn.** **🥰** **Is there something you can’t do?**

  
  


She instinctively chuckled.

  
  


**To: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Flatterer. Yes, I do. I can cook potstickers and some handmade pizza for you.**

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**You’re making me wanna marry you.**

  
  


Lena had to cover her mouth to stop herself from launching herself like a rocket of giggles and smiles. She’s feeling like an idiot, really but Kara saying words like these are making her smile infinitely. 

  
  


**To: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Oh please.** **🙄** **I totally made you like me for potstickers.**

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Nope. You got me when you said ‘THIS IS A PRIVATE PROPERTY!’ I even tossed my precious babies for that! : <**

  
  


Lena burst into laughter when she remembered that. Oh, how Kara just choked on her spit just made her the most huge cutest dork alive. 

  
  


**To: Kara** **❤** **️**

**You’re exaggerating the exclamation point, dear. I only said it softly.** **😅**

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**But I threw my poooootstickeeeers for that. :c That was meat and shrimp filling. *u***

  
  


**To: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Kara Danvers, you drama queen for takeout.** **😘**

  
  


**From: Kara** **❤** **️**

**Oh thank you! Thank you! *bows* *bows***

  
  


Lena shook her head while laughing still on how silly Kara was and typed a reply.

  
  


‘Lena.’

  
  


She looked up, her smile fading and saw Jess wearing a serious expression. Her eyes narrowed as she was taken aback how her friend was acting. She placed down her phone. ‘Yes?’

  
  


‘Alex Danvers wants to talk to you.’

  
  


The mention of the name stirred a bad feeling in Lena’s gut but she stood up, exited the message app and followed Jess inside. Jess handed the phone to her and Lena received it immediately answering the call with a brief hello.

  
  


‘Lena, Kara is starting to ask a lot of questions.’

  
  


Her mood changed into familiar anxiety but she kept herself calm. ‘What is it?’

  
  


She heard Alex sigh on the other line. ‘Mostly my connection to Sam and I think she suspects that we are not as distant as I always told her. I just have a feeling that she’ll dig deeper and…she’s talking to me about Kieran. You. I was just caught off guard that you guys are already dating—I mean, I know you’ve always liked her—

  
  


‘Alex.’ Lena firmly cut her off. ‘I need you to calm down, okay?’

  
  


Alex cleared her throat. ‘S-Sorry… I just don’t like keeping things from Kara. I'm certain that she’ll hate me for lying to her because I already got deep in this but I don’t want her to know from me.’

  
  


Lena felt so sorry about her. ‘I should be the one to apologize, Alex. My mistake was not knowing Kara as a journalist.’ She massaged her temples and exhaled exasperatedly. ‘It’s my fault. I would’ve stopped seeing her but I didn’t. I was just too consumed at the thought that I always longed to meet her.’

  
  


‘I know. I understand. But I ask you, Lena. Please, tell her. This is for you to just calm the fire before it burns out your relationship with Kara. She deserves to know.’

  
  


She bit her lip as her heart dropped. _She’ll know soon. I’ll tell her._ ‘I’ll…need time.’

  
  


‘Okay, okay.’ Alex agreed. ‘I’d just like to let you know that I understand why you did this.’

  
  


Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. _God, she doesn’t expect anyone to understand. It was out of her idiocy why this mess happened in the first place. Everyone should scold her for being such a bloody fucking idiot. But there was no way she was blaming herself; she fell for Kara deeply._ ‘Thanks, Alex. She’ll hear it from me, I promise. For now, I’ll ask you a favor to not mention me often. I just need time, really.’

  
  


‘I won’t. I’m sorry to call in such a short notice. I’m just worried about you both.’

  
  


She nodded unconsciously. Her heart tightening from Alex’s empathy and the situation that could turn explosive anytime. ‘I’m glad you called. I missed you so much.’ She said, looking down and feeling Jess’ hand on her shoulder.

  
  


‘Me too, Lena. I hope to see you soon.’

  
  


Then the line ended.

-

**To: Kieran** **🥰❤** **️**

**You there?** **🙁**

  
  


**To: Kieran** **🥰❤** **️**

**Kieran? I wanted to ask what time should I pick you up.**

  
  


Kara pouted. She was dressed up for it and it’s been two hours that Kieran hasn’t replied to any of her messages. She spent most of the time texting Winn and telling him about Kieran. Her best friend was quite happy for her and was itching to get more details but Kara kept checking her messages if she replied.

  
  


There was none.

  
  


Maybe something came up. She knew how busy the woman was with her profession. Although, she wondered why would she agree to hang out or if something happened, Kieran could easily notify her. She chose to pass another hour through watching Netflix and then Kara couldn’t stand it anymore. She dialed Kieran’s number.

  
  


It took a bit for the latter to pick up.

  
  


‘Hey,’ Kara smiled upon hearing Kieran’s voice on the other line. ‘I’m sorry if I disturbed you but I got a little worried.’

  
  


‘I’m okay. Sorry, I didn’t notice the time. Something came up.’ She noticed the dull tone in Kieran’s voice.

  
  


‘Is everything all right? Would you like to reschedule?’ Kara asked, sitting properly on her bed and paused the film.

  
  


‘No, no.’ Kieran replied which she smiled at. ‘I just…caught up with work. That’s all.’

  
  


‘Would you like me to come over there now? You sound really worried.’

  
  


Kieran didn’t respond for a few seconds. ‘Y-yeah. I would like that.’

  
  


‘All right, baby. On my way there.’ She said and got up fetching for her handbag and keys.

  
  


Kara stopped by a floral shop to buy a few chocolates and some flowers. Then she arrived within an hour later at Gallagher’s residence fixing her hair and lipstick while she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Since she had exclusive access, the gate opened up for her automatically and Kara parked the car outside the house. It was still four pm but the area was quiet. Carrying a small pot of flowers and chocolates, Kara stood outside Kieran’s house after she texted that she’s waiting by the car.

  
  


For some reason, Kara does find herself like a lovesick puppy towards her and she likes it. She’s fond of the thought of pampering her girlfriend. It’s nerve wracking while it felt good because she never had one before.

  
  


Kieran came out of the door wearing just pants and black shirt and Kara’s taken aback witnessing the glum aura she had. Her eyes were dull and her expression was serious. Kara wondered how bad the circumstance was to change her mood like this. She suddenly felt the urge to wrap her arms around her and comfort Kieran and she did. She felt Kieran returned her embrace briefly.

  
  


‘Hey…’ Kara whispered with a smile as she held Kieran in her arms, keeping her close.

  
  


Kieran smiled back but Kara sensed the tiredness in her tone. ‘Hello.’ She purred in a low tone and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Kara immediately responded and held Kieran in a deeper kiss. She never wanted to point out the comparison but Kara wasn’t this much of a sucker for kisses. Sure, she and Mike did it a lot of times but Kara was not one to initiate it mostly. But ever since she met her, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She always sought intimacy. She tasted sweet, warm and inviting. She wanted more but Kieran pulled back before she noticed it, Kara opened her eyes staring into hers.

  
  


She cleared her throat, brushing off the thought the moment was too abrupt. ‘I brought you something.’ Kara kept her hand around her waist while Kieran just stayed still. On the other, she lifted the small pot of white flowers, showing it to Kieran. Kara continued. ‘I thought of a bouquet but the florist told me to bring this pot of uh—’ she tried to recall.

  
  


‘Plumerias.’

  
  


‘You like them?’ Kara beamed at her, enjoying Kieran changed her mood slightly to it. She handed the pot to her and the woman accepted it with both hands.

  
  


‘Yes,’ Kieran looked at the flowers ‘they’re my mama’s favourite.’ 

  
  


Kara planted her lips on her forehead cherishing her happy response to it. ‘I brought some chocolates as well.’

  
  


She saw how Kieran widened her eyes at the pleasant surprise and received them as well. ‘Goodness, why are you so good at this?’

  
  


Kara blushed and shyly looked down touching her nape. She guessed it won’t harm to say it. ‘Well, uhm, I want to fall in love with you.’ She breathed a laugh and scratched her brow. ‘I mean considering we just met a week ago but… I want us to grow.’

  
  


-

Their eyes met.

  
  


Lena felt she was shaken to her bones. An hour ago, she was stressed out. She didn’t know what to think. Revealing herself to Kara, it will make complications. She thought she’d tell her soon but the longer she thought about it, the fear grew. Kara will be upset. She was certain of it. Lena could live with it.

  
  


But love…Kara wanted to fall in love with her. It makes it harder for Lena to deal with it if ever the tables turned. 

  
  


Kara’s eyes panicked. ‘I’m sorry! Did I shock you too much? I’m just saying…’ she sighed, looking like she regretted saying it. ‘Sorry Kieran, I—’

  
  


Lena didn’t know what to say but she was screaming internally. She couldn’t even console Kara who has turned awkward. She composed her thoughts and forced out a smile. ‘You’re punishing yourself. I-It’s not like you told me you loved me.’ She tried not to make her voice tremble. It took Herculean strength not to cry. 

  
  


_Boxes, Boxes, Lena._

  
  


Kara on the other hand, blinked, as if no one expected for her to say it. ‘Right…’

  
  


Lena inhaled sharply, composing herself yet was staggering inside. It’s like the consequences of her lies have been landing on her shoulder. God, she never wanted to do this to Kara. Seeing the flash of disappointment cross her eyes, it was killing Lena so much. She never scolded herself for being this dumb. She rarely failed at some points but this, she failed Kara. She loved their moments together. She never laid her eyes on someone the moment she knew Kara. It was always her for the past year and now, she felt like she has taken it for granted.

  
  


For the first time, Lena hated that she was Kieran.

  
  


‘Hey, Kieran…’ Kara held her hand noticing her long silence. ‘You don’t need to freak out over it. It’s understandable. I mean, you met me briefly and you must have thought it’s bizarre because I just got out of a relationship—’

  
  


‘Kara—’

  
  


‘But,’ Kara finished, stopping Lena. ‘What I feel about you is genuine. I can’t stop thinking about you. Whatever I do, I thought of spending time with you instead. I want to keep dating you and kiss you a lot. I wanted to make new memories.’ She smiled as she held both of her hands. ‘And you don’t need to be pressured about me liking you more…’

  
  


_But that’s the case, Kara! I liked you ever since. I dreamt of saying that I’m falling in love with you too. But how would you ever look at me the same way when I tell you I’ve lied to everyone and to you, especially?_

  
  


Lena forced a chuckle. ‘Geez, Kara. I’m not freaking out.’ _I’m terrified. So fucking terrified._ ‘I just don’t expect anyone to say it to me after just days of…d-dating. It’s t-too,’ Lena bit her lip as she tried hard to swallow her tears. She had to hide it. ‘f-fast.’

  
  


Kara’s eyebrows met as her mouth parted open and scoffed her laughter. ‘You’re right. I mean,’ she shook her head. ‘The timeline’s questionable. Who says those kinds of things about dating for days?’

  
  


Lena had to watch what she knew was going on. This was pure pain but it doesn’t top out the fear and anxiety she felt. No. The more she says something, the more she screws it up and watching Kara clueless about the reason behind it just sucked.

  
  


‘And, and,’ Kara wetted her lips. ‘I even claimed you as my girlfriend which I somehow wondered, are you even aware of it?’ Her tone turned low and she laughed bitterly, shaking her head as if she felt the biggest idiot in the whole world. But Lena begged to differ. SHE was the biggest idiot in the whole fucking world because she was silent about all of this.

  
  


Kara released her hands and Lena felt it was the conviction she deserved. A crucial kind. She can’t lead Kara on like this but she, herself doesn’t know what to do. She looked at Kara.

  
  


‘I’m sorry…’ she only managed to say.

  
  


Lena witnessed how Kara’s eyes softened as the disappointment turned into hurt and realization. ‘It’s not your fault. You’re right. I think I’m indeed too fast.’

  
  


‘Kara please—’

  
  


‘I need to go.’ Kara concluded, stepping back and stabbing Lena’s heart like daggers. ‘I’m so embarrassed right now.’

  
  


_God, please, end this torture. Please, please just end this torture for me._

  
  


‘Kara, you don’t need to…’

  
  


Kara stepped back further. ‘No, Kieran. I thought wrong. I’m sorry if I scared you or anything.’ Then she turned her back and walked towards her car, not hearing her. She even stepped forward but stopped as Kara started the engine and drove away immediately.

-

Kara didn’t appear on Monday and she wasn’t responding to any of Lena’s texts either. Lena was close to whacking her head to a brick wall. She can’t go to Kara’s hotel room also because—what was she going to say in the first place? Tuesday was the same also. Kara…missed another day.

  
  


‘Lena—HEY! OH MY GOD!’ Andrea shouted which pulled Lena sharply back to reality and suddenly, the bright flame showed before her. She stepped back, appalled as Andrea grabbed a fire extinguisher and killed the fire. As the flame died, the robot sparked and misbehaved. Lena clicked her switch off.

  
  


It was Wednesday and Lena will be having two classes and will spend most of her time working on the project with Andrea.

  
  


She completely lost focus. This never happened to her. Even the time Lilian burned her dollhouse and she still aced the exam the next day. 

  
  


‘I’m sorry…’ Lena touched her forehead and exhaled. Then she grabbed her screwdriver and opened one of the screws while the whole thing was smoking. Both her and Andrea groaned at the sight of the fried CPU. Each cost fifty thousand dollars and Lena cursed aloud. That goddamn money would have been put to good use if she was just awake. Homeless people can have a good living from that money and here Lena goes, wasting it for petty reasons. She bit her lip and lifted the charred chip in between her fingers. How immensely awful.

  
  


‘Yeah, it’s all right.’ Andrea took the chip from her hand and lifted the robot at the same time. ‘Not everything’s successful at the third try.’

  
  


Lena sighed again and placed her hands on her hips while Andrea placed the new prototype without the cpu this time. ‘Okay, I’ll hold the screws this time and check the temperature in case it tries to overheat. You observe if the calculations worked right.’

  
  


Lena nodded. ‘Point taken.’ She said and took the tablet with all the processed calculations. She started reading the previous error and recalculated once more.

  
  


‘Did you and Kara fight or something?’ Andrea prompted. Lena kept her eye on the pad and punched in the necessary numbers.

  
  


‘No.’

  
  


‘You guys definitely had a fight.’ She smiled while she kept the robot in check and placed the cpu in its core.

  
  


‘It’s not a fight.’ Lena admitted and looked at Andrea who was obviously fishing for information. ‘More like we had a misunderstanding.’ _Which I created and not proud of._

  
  


She started to activate the cpu through her tab once Andrea tightened up the screws and checked the temperature after five minutes. ‘What happened?’ Andrea asked but raised her hand as a disclaimer. ‘Only if you want to tell me about it.’

  
  


Lena found it bizarre how they ended up as partners and casually talking when she used to imagine making a robot who’ll pull her hair. She just realized how petty she could get with anyone who flirts with Kara. ‘Just…stuff.’

  
  


Andrea laughed and loosened the screw with a screwdriver when the temperature rose to another ten degrees. The robot loosened a gentle steam. ‘You know, you have to elaborate more than that or you’ll end up having a dense presentation.’

  
  


Lena’s fingers paused a bit, not certain if that was a double meaning or just plainly literal. She tapped furiously again on the tab and huffed when it resulted to an error leading to another five degrees of heat. Andrea loosened the screw again but it was poorly covering the cpu this time. Lena clicked the switch off and the robot stilled. They both sighed but atleast this time, the cpu did not explode.

  
  


‘I’m not sure if I should tell you. I haven’t told Jess or Sam about it.’ She said while she was recalculating everything from the top, still not determining the problem why the core kept overheating when it’s powered. The previous designs never had a problem with electricity but apparently some components of the prototype (which was essential to the program for the robot to have its own mind) was sensitive to the copper wirings.

  
  


Andrea removed the chip and placed it on the cooler foam, observing if there were any inflations that could affect the cpu’s function. ‘I’m talking about Kara. Why delay further?’

  
  


So it was a double meaning, Lena raised a brow. ‘Let’s just focus on the problem, shall we?’

  
  


‘Oh but the design isn’t the problem, Lena. You made it yourself.’ Andrea leaned on the table and Lena placed her tab on the same table. ‘But your mind isn’t working and that is affecting our progress.’

  
  


‘Failures are always bound to happen, Andrea. I’m not perfect.’

  
  


‘Yeah, almost.’ She heard her say. 

  
  


‘What?’

  
  


Andrea sighed and pointed the robot. ‘Look, this creature is going to give people the capacity to level up Virtual Reality. I can only give the imagery program but you handle the connection to this. To human brain!’

  
  


‘And it’s not easy, Andrea.’ She said. ‘The core is very helpful for the cpu to activate and connect to the given technology but at the same time, its sensitivity to electricity is what makes it fail in the first place.’

  
  


‘You have the calculations here and they’ll work out if your mind is set up on it. Math isn’t your problem and definitely not science. It’s Kara.’

  
  


Lena parted her mouth to speak but the accuracy was too spot on that she dared not to talk back. She hated it when she’s being confronted about something she doesn’t want to talk about. She hated it when she sounds that she’s proven wrong when she obviously is but it had to come from Andrea. 

  
  


‘It’s more complicated than I thought, okay?’

  
  


Andrea crossed her arms, her denim outfit highlighting her swag. ‘Oh yeah? More complicated than the infinite universes theory?’

  
  


Lena groaned and rolled her eyes. ‘She told me she wants to fall in love with me and I haven’t told her the truth yet.’

  
  


‘I don’t see the problem.’ Andrea replied nonchalantly.

  
  


‘It is the problem, Andrea. I have gotten deeper to the lie that I am in fact, Lena Luthor and Kieran Gallagher was a childhood name and doesn’t have a reputation like the former!’ She sat on the table and imitated Andrea’s gesture, deep in thought. ‘I can already imagine Kara turning deeply upset and will change her whole view about our relationship.’

  
  


Andrea didn’t talk for a moment and they just sat there. 

  
  


Lena continued. ‘No matter what I do, changing the Luthor name to be on the good side of history, no, I can’t. I can’t deny that my brother’s an egomaniacal psychopath, my step-mother’s a neglectful mother who only cared about the eldest and my dad’s an angry drunk.’

  
  


The latter looked at her with a sympathetic stare as Lena continued to open up. ‘I’ve done a lot of bad things in the past. I accidentally helped my brother make a nuclear bomb that killed casualties, neglected my invention and killed seven patients and…’ Lena pursed her lips as she held herself back. No. She can’t tell what she had shoved underneath the deepest of the boxes. ‘Kara wouldn’t like me if she’ll discover what I really did. There’s blood on my hands, Andrea. That’s not something a normal person would like.’

  
  


She heard Andrea sigh and stood up to face eye to eye. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this but…I think you should take this shot with her.’

  
  


‘What if she doesn’t accept it?’

  
  


‘Then…move on.’ Andrea concluded for her.

  
  


Lena tightened her arms further. ‘It’s not easy. Kara…’ she massaged her temples. ‘I’ve always liked her eversince I saw her last, last year. I was thinking about her. I even went to Catco just to see her even if she doesn’t know me.’

  
  


Andrea did not comment.

  
  


‘Kara arrived here in Hawaii, crossing paths with her,’ Lena looked up and closed her eyes in frustration. ‘It’s the biggest dream come true I ever came across and I screwed—it the fuck up!’

  
  


‘Lena…’

  
  


‘So I can’t tell her easily. There’s only two possibilities, either she’ll leave or understand but it will leave an impression.’

  
  


‘Then do something that you won’t regret.’ Andrea said and went back to the robot, taking the cooled down cpu in her hands. ‘Tell her everything and there, you’ll find balance. No regrets will be left once everything is confessed.’

  
  


Lena considered the advice deeply. Balance. She inhaled sharply and had a lightbulb moment. Not about Kara but her work. She thought of setting the concern aside for a moment and think about it later. After all, there shall be more important things to think about.

-

‘Pampiniform Plexus?’ Andrea snorted while they transferred to another table and created a series of chemical arrangements. ‘But that’s medical and boy, we’re talking about testicles here.’ She added with an amused laugh.

  
  


Lena was writing different formulas and paused to stare at Andrea in disbelief. ‘Right and we are talking about how I got a lightbulb moment from testicles when I like women more.’ She huffed sarcastically.

  
  


‘You did?’

  
  


‘No! Jesus, Andrea.’ She rolled her eyes while combining her mathematical calculations with the arrangement. ‘I’ve realized that I’ve been using the same element every design and this chip can only function perfectly in this nitric core. However, copper wiring does not combine very much with it and that’s why it tends to overheat and melt, thus, burning the whole prototype.’

  
  


Andrea read the observation as well. ‘If you put it that way, we can change the wiring into a sturdier hold— less reactive or find an alternative of the core.’

  
  


‘And let the coolant intervene as a maintenance to both.’ Lena said thoughtfully. ‘So, not only the two elements will harmonize but will be receiving an endless power source without overheating and will be used longer.’

  
  


‘Perfect.’ Andrea smiled. ‘Just tell me what elements will be provided and should they be rare, I can always use my connections.’

  
  


‘You do that.’ Lena smiled back and wrote the conclusion of the theory. ‘For the meantime, Jess has given me the list on who will possibly collaborate with us. More brilliant minds, the more this project will be launched soon.’

  
  


‘Should we call it the scrotum theory?’ Andrea suggested it with a grin.

  
  


‘Shut it!’

-

Thursday came and Lena was getting worried. She just finished a class and looked out her window from her house. She can’t see Kara. Did she give up? Lena can’t imagine. Besides, she’s in a very important assignment. She sat back on her couch and played with her fingers.

  
  


She missed her terribly.

  
  


‘Lena,’ Jess called her out and Lena faced her with a sad expression. She’s been buried with work and Kara isn’t replying to any of her messages. She felt really terrible. 

  
  


‘Oh, hi, Jess.’

  
  


‘The classes have exchanged. You’ll be handling Advanced and then finish with Intermediate in the afternoon.’ Jess informed while carrying a folder which she assumed were the records.

  
  


Lena nodded and stood up. ‘Thank you, Jess. Is it now?’

  
  


‘Yes, now. I’m glad you asked.’ Jess smiled. ‘Kara is actually in the room. I’m surprised she didn’t show up for three days.’

  
  


‘Did she give a reason?’ she asked while she couldn’t contain the slight nervousness.

  
  


‘Oh, I thought she told you.’ Jess said with a hint of surprise in her voice. ‘She’s been doing an intensive research on our whole program and at the same time, she was enjoying her vacation with friends.’

  
  


A cold feeling stirred in her gut. She didn’t know Kara had any friends here aside from Andrea, Jess or her. She faked a smile but the bitterness was already spreading inside. Well, Kara deserved it. She’s very happy with the idea of Kara enjoying her time in Hawaii but with other people, she couldn’t help but feel the pang of jealousy striking so fast. 

  
  


She followed Jess as she prepared herself towards the classroom and the moment she entered, her eyes looked for Kara and she found her talking to one of her students, laughing. Everyone stood up and greeted her including Kara. Lena gave them a brief smile and glanced at Kara who was staring at her. Lena’s heart dropped at the sight and only was interrupted when Kara’s attention was called by her female student.

  
  


She missed her so damn much. 

  
  


To keep her mind off it, she decided to ask for some takeaways from yesterday.

  
  


But Lena can’t deny how distracting it was to see Kara talking to the same girl while taking notes at the same time. She had the urge to call her and ask difficult questions but that’s her bitch talking. She tried to waver her attention but the girl was tapping Kara’s shoulder and telling stuff that was making the latter smile. Lena was clenching her teeth, forcing smiles and pleasant reactions.

  
  


It was killing her a lot.

  
  


The class swiftly finished and Lena asked more questions as an overall observation and none of the students raised their hands. That was surprising for Lena. She had known this class composed of curious Georges and Georginas. But the most surprising was Kara raising her hand.

  
  


‘Yes, Kara.’ Lena acknowledged and Kara stood up looking at her notebook.

  
  


‘This question is directed to the inventor and the heart of this foundation.’ Kara said which made all the students shift their attention to her. Lena’s anxiety spiked a notch. Kara read the question. ‘I observed the upcoming launch as a light concern. Considering eighty four percent of the population are depending on technology; Is the invention going to be recreational or more health inclined? Will it also affect productivity by an alarming percent?’

  
  


Student’s hummed in approval and they looked at Lena, hoping for some answer. 

  
  


‘That’s an excellent question.’ Lena smiled. ‘The tech focuses more on mental health and at the same time it can be recreational. I believe fun is a very good motivation for people to be productive as long as it’s in a moderate amount of usage.’

  
  


A mass of her students said _‘that makes sense!’_ in unison. Lena added. ‘Now, I can’t control people to be productive at all times but LCorp has a big platform and that is used to influence the mass including politicians, celebrities and public figures to be aware of the technology that they handle and how it could affect them as an individual should they indulge too much in it. So as informations spreads in a prolific way, people would be well informed about the consequences.’

  
  


Then everyone started taking notes while on the other hand, Kara was nodding and went back to write on her journal. Lena kept her eye on the blonde woman. She understands how Kara was distant about everything but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t hurting her. She had trouble sleeping too, lately as her decision was coming near.

  
  


The class was dismissed shortly and one by one, the people are exiting Lena’s classes offering their kind goodbyes. Kara was left still writing on her notebook and the girl beside her was still talking. Lena was bothered. Why is she so close to Kara and why haven’t she noticed her before? Lena pretended to check on the papers and at the same time glancing at the two, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation as much.

  
  


_‘Last night was fun! We should do that more often.’_

  
  


Lena curled up her fist with a ball and arranged her papers neatly.

  
  


_‘That won’t be a problem. But I’m quite busy as of the moment.’_

  
  


_‘Well, if you won’t be busy tonight. Would you like to hang out in the hotel room and watch Netflix?’_

  
  


‘Kara?’ Lena looked up and called Kara, failing to suppress the firmness in her voice. ‘I need to talk to you.’

  
  


Both women turned their heads towards her direction. Lena shot the woman a look. ‘Alone, please.’

  
  


The woman dropped her jaw and picked up her things. ‘Yes, Miss Gallagher.’ Then to Kara. ‘Call me, all right?’

  
  


Kara nodded, no smile in her face, just simply acknowledging. The woman left and Kara started to approach Lena with a serious expression. Lena gripped on the thickness of the paper seeing Kara close. She looks good with her hair down and white shirt, jeans and cardigan. She missed hugging her. She missed her smiles.

  
  


‘You’ve been gone, lately.’ Lena initiated. ‘Have you been enjoying Hawaii?’

  
  


Kara only blinked. The coldness from her was unsettling. Lena wasn’t used to it. ‘I’ve been doing research on Lena Luthor lately and I figured I had to make a few calls.’

  
  


Lena could hear her heart pounding. ‘I see. I’ve heard from Jess that you made a few friends.’

  
  


‘Just maximizing my vacation in a few hours.’ Kara responded blankly. ‘Thinking I’ve got to meet other people too and the students here are very friendly.’

  
  


Lena pursed her lips, looking at Kara longer was crumbling her walls. She feels like screaming and just cry until there’s nothing left. She can’t regret what she said the other day but she does. ‘That’s nice. Just wanted to hear you’re doing great.’

  
  


_And hopefully, you’d respond to some of my messages._

  
  


Kara smiled briefly. ‘Nice to see you then. I gotta go. I have a few reports to make.’

  
  


Lena felt her heart just cracked right there and she can’t complain at all. She just stood as Kara turned her back and started walking away. She looked down and bit her lip, trying to stop her tears from welling up. She felt pathetic. 

  
  


‘You know what,’ She heard Kara say and Lena faced her again. She was standing a good distance away and Kara’s expression was in a mix of annoyance and frustration. ‘I don’t get you.’

  
  


‘I guess I deserved that.’ Lena muttered.

  
  


Kara scoffed which really makes the whole atmosphere harder for Lena to breathe. ‘You’re cruel.’ She said coldly, a huge blow to Lena. ‘You flirted with me, cried and confessed that you liked me. We’ve had memorable moments together, kissed a lot and bickered. I thought you’re an amazing woman to be with. But when I poured my heart out to you, you just rejected it.’

  
  


Lena was calming herself down. _She can’t cry. She shouldn’t._

  
  


‘If you’re only looking for a good time, you should’ve said so.’ Their eyes met. One was angry, one was deeply hurt. ‘Not make me feel that we had a potential to be a couple. I’m aware you just met me for a little time and you don’t know me much. But I’d love to know you and let you know more about me. I’d like us to grow.’

  
  


Her fist tightened and she inhaled deeply. By now, her tears are making her eyes glassy. ‘I’m sorry.’

  
  


Kara shook her head and her eyes returned to its blank state. ‘I’m afraid that’s not what I needed to hear.’ Then she turned her back again and left the classroom. Lena’s tears fell and she looked down, defeated. She swallowed her whimpers and just cried there, silently.

  
  


-

Kara slammed her bag on her bed. She was utterly hurt that it was the only words she heard from Kieran. She can’t stand another second stepping in her residence. She missed her. She fought all she might not to wrap her arms around her and hug her tight. 

  
  


The confrontation was enough to make her cry while she was driving her way back to the hotel. A mix of disappointment, hurt and regret was just hurling inside her creating a nauseating feeling. The moment she sat on her bed and sighed, her phone rang. A tinge of expectation filled her as she picked up her phone and only be answered by Alex. Disappointment filled her once again.

  
  


‘Hey, Kara. How are things with Kieran?’

  
  


Kara instantly whimpered because she doesn’t know what to say. She was happy, really, really happy about it and it all crumbled.

  
  


‘Oh my God, Kara! What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did she hurt you?’

  
  


She just sobbed and held the phone close to her ear. ‘I-I expect-expected too m-much. I’m so embarrassed, Alex. I-It turns out she just wanted a f-fling.’

  
  


Alex did not say anything and Kara just burst in a flurry of whimpers and cries. 

  
  


‘I’m falling in-in love with her!’ Kara exclaimed and covered her eyes with her palm.

  
  


‘You what?’

  
  


‘I’m in love with Kieran and she doesn’t feel the same way!’

  
  


‘Oh my gosh, Kara…’

  
  


Tears fell endlessly and dripped from her fingers. ‘I-I wished she knew me before…So that I could just validate that reason that my feelings are r-real. Shit. I feel like a stupid idiot!’

  
  


‘Kara, you’re not.’

  
  


‘Yes, I am! I mean, what the hell did I expect? We just met for a week! Then I told her I want to fall in love with her. I might…I scared her, Alex.’

  
  


She heard her sister sighed deeply and muttered a curse. ‘You didn’t…’

  
  


‘Didn’t you hear me?’ 

  
  


‘No, Kara, listen!’ Alex snapped which startled Kara. She sniffled and calmed herself down. ‘What are you trying to say?’

  
  


‘I need to tell you about Kieran.’

-

Lena was looking across the board and mentally drilling a hole. She crossed her arms while Sam on the television, Jess, Andrea and along with the engineers had a meeting about the upcoming project. It was getting dark and her mind was wandering at Kara probably hanging out with her students and having a good time while she was stuck here and compelled to listen for three hours of torturous discussion. She loved exchanging rebuttals and answering questions usually but she wasn’t in the mood today. She felt drained and empty.

  
  


She’s about to have another breakthrough but this was nothing close to the achievement she feels. Nothing at all.

  
  


She used to remember what her real mother told her. Be your truest self whenever you love someone. But now that she thought of it, her mother wasn’t smart enough to pick a decent man and ended up with someone who was egotistical. Lionel. Lena never knew her father that much and ironically they lived in the same house when she got under Luthor's roof. The episodes of Lionel’s drunken state have turned worse and worse that Lena couldn’t stand to stay in the same ground.

  
  


Before her mother disappeared off the face of earth, she gave Lena the mindset to make a good name for the Luthors and be the good part of it. She was always taught to be honest. In her works, commitment and advocacy. 

  
  


Luthors may have given her the money to create the empire but her mother’s influence was what led her to become still from the endless storm of harsh realities and the loss of hope for kinder tomorrows. Lena rarely considered herself as a Luthor. It’s a last name with a wealthy status but there’s no heart at all. It was Gallagher. It was her mother, Elena.

  
  


In one of these quiet moments, Lena once more failed her mother. 

  
  


Then she spent in the last few hours contemplating and contemplating. Kara will leave soon. The relationship won’t work anyway. It’s bizarre to think Lena have always liked Kara even when the woman never knew her before. It’s bizarre that they spent time for a week and encountered ups and downs as it felt like forever. It’s bizarre to admit that she’s in love with her.

  
  


She’s in love with Kara.

  
  


Lena began to think deeper. Why did she fall for her anyway? She dated models, hotshot doctors and beautiful people. She experienced being chased when it comes to attraction. Lena is one of those people that does not get attracted to someone first. She’s far too career-focused, has an endless crisis to fix and has a lot of knowledge to share. Why? Why Kara?

  
  


It starts with a crying face, a pair of red cheeks and blue eyes that was full of worry and openly expressing that she needed to see her sister. Family. Then she started to become curious of what she saw. Lena learned that she was adopted and the instant connection made her feel empathetic to Kara. She asked about her a lot and an idea formed in Lena’s head of what kind of person she was.

  
  


Then she met her for the first time. Kara touched her arm and asked her if she was all right. It’s no big deal, really but to Lena, it was. It fed her admiration towards her. Kara was full of light and pretty smiles that Lena couldn’t witness in other people she tried to like. She only saw that whenever she was on her travels and helping people. That kind of genuine response when they thanked her, not caring about status and title. What they knew, they were grateful and they were given a sense of belongingness. Kara felt like that. She felt like all the good things in the world that Lena thought was gone. It was fate that they met here and fell for each other. The possibility was little but it happened and in that midst, Lena hoped she’d see her after Catco. She did and they fell in love.

  
  


She imagined Kara leaving on that plane and had the slimmest chance of returning. Her heart ached. She imagined admitting it to Kara and ending up being hated. The thought is just utterly heartbreaking. Lena felt her heart shattering inside her. She doesn’t want to lose her at all. 

  
  


‘Lena?’

  
  


A hand touched her shoulder and it was Jess looking at her with pure concern in her face. She looked at her friend, her tears dripping from her eyes and her soul crumbling before anyone else. She didn’t talk and everyone was quiet looking at her.

  
  


Then Jess handed her a car key and realization dawned on Lena’s face. 

  
  


‘Go get her.’ Jess whispered and smiled at her. Lena accepted the key and stood up, facing the crowd.

  
  


‘I need to go.’

  
  


She didn’t wait for a response. She walked out the door and fetched Jess’ Shelby. Lena found herself driving and just moving forward towards her destination. To Kara and telling her everything. Tonight, she’s going to throw out everything. She’ll be making the biggest gamble of her life. Fear just filled her but she can’t do this anymore. Kara needed to know.

  
  


She arrived in Hotel Renew an hour later and she walked and walked, looking for Kara’s room number. She was lucky her memory didn’t falter. She found Kara’s number on the door and she knocked.

  
  


Leap of faith.

  
  


The door opened, pulling Lena backwards in a sharp tug of her chest and it revealed Kara, her eyes dark and focused. Her eyes looked red and so were her cheeks. Lena felt guilty. She made her baby cry and it’s all her fault.

  
  


‘I have to tell you something.’ She said in a low voice.

  
  


Kara didn’t say anything. She just looked at her with an expressionless stare. Lena’s heart was pounding up to her throat. Her eyes welled with tears as her mouth trembled.

  
  


‘I lied to you, Kara…’ She trailed in a broken voice. ‘I lied about telling you how fast we were. Because…I’ve known you such a long time now.’ Then Lena looked down, her heart would faint looking at Kara after this confession. She imagined this a thousand times and got worse in every way.

  
  


‘I saw you almost two years ago when your sister, Alex got shot. I saw you in Falcon crying and that moment…I felt guilty that I was the one who caused that. But then I saw you in a close distance,’ She sniffled and tears fell from her eyes again and refused to look at Kara. ‘God, you were beautiful. I couldn’t forget your sweet face.’ 

  
  


_She just wanted to get past through this. But every second was killing her._

  
  


‘You started out as a silly crush to me and Alex told me about you a lot.’ She said and breathed a gentle chuckle remembering the memory even as her eyes kept shedding tears. ‘Slowly, I’ve gotten aware what I felt about the woman I saw but I’ve brushed it aside because I knew you were in a relationship. I tried to distract myself from the memory of you looking at me with such friendliness in your eyes.’ Then she glanced up at Kara who was looking at her, bewildered. Lena locked that stare, prepared for any anger that will come from the woman she cared the most. ‘But I can’t forget you. It made me see in a different light about liking someone. Even if you didn’t know me back then, you were kind to me and even if we met, you told me I was the most beautiful. It might be a drunken moment for you,’ she smiled bitterly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘But to me, it was like the universe granted me the biggest favor. Because…who would like a wench like me? Who would like Lena Luthor?’

  
  


A wave of silence passed by them. A deafening kind and Lena could only hear her heartbeat. Kara’s tears were beginning to resurface and in a split second, they dripped but she didn’t say anything. ‘I’m sorry that I lied about my identity…’ she bit her lip as she held a sob to come out of her mouth. It’s painful to see Kara cry and it’s heartbreaking for Lena to know she caused all of it. ‘I-I can’t say either that it was never my intention because it was always embedded in my mind that I am undeserving of compassion that’s why I had to do it. To wear a different kind of image because Luthors are irredeemable. That I’m as bad as Lex. Atleast people told me that in Metropolis.’ She exhaled and wiped her tears. ‘I’m so sorry, with every last bit of me, that I’ve hurt you. I’m so sorry that I was selfish of making you fall for me. I’m sorry that I became greedy each day and pushed you away when you cared for me so much. I love you, Kara. I’m in love with you.’

  
  


_Probably always been._

  
  


‘And I’ll understand if you hate me.’ She whispered and looked down once more.

  
  


She felt Kara just stood there, crying like she was. She knew she shattered Kara’s trust. Everything is shattered. But even at this moment, Kara didn’t scream or showed anger. She just cried and it was indeed cruel of Lena to do this. This mistake will haunt her at this very hour. Kara’s kindness up to this moment will forever haunt her. That she hurt a kind, beautiful soul.

  
  


‘Goodbye, Kara…’ she took one last glance and started stepping away. Lena’s feet felt heavy. It was peculiar that she didn’t stumble because her knees felt like jelly. She can’t breathe. Her body was numb and cold.

  
  


Then an arm wrapped around her and she was pulled towards a warm embrace. Lena gasped as she felt Kara’s face buried at the crook of her neck, feeling her warm tears wetting her bare skin that was vacated by her jacket. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She didn’t expect this to happen. This can’t be true.

  
  


‘H-How could you say that to yourself?’ Kara whispered on her skin. ‘How could you h-hate yourself l-like this, baby?’

  
  


Lena lost it. She broke down in a flurry of sobs, turned around gently and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She embraced her as tight as she could and Kara tightened her arms around her more making Lena feel she’s in her safest haven. Kara’s clothes were warm and smelled pleasant that Lena sighed at the immediate contact with it. It was always like that the moment they danced and Kara held her like no one could own her. It was this embrace that made Lena feel happy for the past week, looked forward to tomorrow and have this.

  
  


It’s odd and amazing at the same time Kara was this familiar.

  
  


‘I’m sorry that I made you afraid to tell me about who you really are.’ Kara whispered once more. ‘It must have been difficult.’

  
  


‘It was…’ Lena buried her face more to Kara’s neck, slowly calming down. ‘It was and I was afraid you’ll hate me so much.’

  
  


Then she pulled away just to see Kara’s eyes full of longing. Kara’s hands ran up to cup both of her cheeks and wipe her tears away. ‘How can I hate you? When I can feel how genuine you are…’ Kara’s fingers caressed her face slowly as if memorizing each of her features. ‘When you told me that you knew me before…that you have always liked me. How can I hate you for that?’

  
  


Lena nodded, her whimpers escaped her mouth and her hands rested on Kara’s shoulder then touched her face just like she did. How fortunate Lena felt having this woman in her arms and feeling the same way. She set her eyes on Kara with full admiration in her eyes. 

  
  


‘You have no idea how that means to me.’ Kara muttered in a low voice and dipped her head towards Lena to meet her expectant lips. She opened her mouth the moment Kara’s tongue gently brushed on her lower lip, begging for access. Lena gasped as she felt Kara lifted her slightly and they were moving but she isn’t aware anymore. All she knew she was heaving and slowly getting intoxicated with Kara’s kisses. Their lips meshing together were hot, needy and sloppy. Lena could hear the provocative kissing sounds and it drove her to the edge pulling Kara closer even if there was no space left for them.

  
  


She peered beneath her eyelids and found herself in Kara’s dark room and their lips won’t stop tearing away from each other. She heard the door closed and Kara’s lips descended on her neck. Lena’s toes curled as she felt Kara’s teeth sunk on her shoulder, arousing Lena. 

  
  


‘K-Kara…I’m…’ she trailed and shivered when Kara sucked the pulse of her neck dissipating the oxygen left in her lungs and groaned when Kara pulled away, looking at her. Her eyes were unclear because of the poor lighting but she sensed that Kara was turned on like she is because her breaths were deep in self control.

  
  


‘I’m sorry. It’s just that…I missed you so much. I can step back—’

  
  


Lena pulled her for another kiss and delved her tongue, tasting Kara and they both moaned. Lena broke the kiss off in a painfully slow way, tugging Kara’s lower lip. ‘Don’t, please. I want you.’

  
  


It’s too good to be true. She can’t stop this. Not now.

  
  


The words triggered Kara and she kissed Lena again in a fiery kiss. Her hands tugged at the hem of her jacket and she slid them off Lena’s arms urgently revealing her black tank top beneath and Lena in return pulled her tank top up showing her black bra. 

  
  


_‘Fuck, You’re so beautiful.’_ She heard Kara muttered and landed her lips on her cleavage, leaving a trail of wet kisses and even brushing her tongue on it while her hands firmly held her curvy waist. Lena inhaled sharply following a moan and grabbed Kara’s head to kiss her again. On their way closer to the bed, Lena managed to take her cardigan and t-shirt off and pulled Kara’s shirt up to strip her off. Lena’s jaw dropped. 

  
  


‘You’re not wearing any bra…’ Lena whispered with a dirty laugh, her eyes danced in mischief, holding Kara’s hips sensually and kissed her neck. Kara’s body felt as it turned into flames as she witnessed Kara held her head back and moaned lustfully when she felt Lena’s fingers played with her nipple while she cupped the other. 

  
  


‘Oh God, baby…’ Kara bit her lip and sighed sensually when Lena pushed her towards the bed. Kara spreaded her arms wide, exposing herself and moaned more as Lena got on top of her and brushed the apex of her jeans right towards the center of her pants. The friction made Kara illicitly gasp and held Lena’s hair when her mouth dipped on one of her nipples and captured the sensitive bud in her mouth. 

  
  


Strings of profanities followed Kara as Lena’s hot mouth direly descended on her stomach, her tongue brushing along, ascending them both to a brink of losing self control. Lena pulled her pants down while trailing eager kisses on the fabric of her panties.

  
  


‘L-Lena…’ Kara whispered as she held her hair.

  
  


Lena paused as her eyes shot to Kara with a surprised gasp. She stood up once more and straddled Kara who groaned at the sensual contact of their hips. They met themselves in a slow kiss.

  
  


‘Can you say my name again?’ She whispered and held Kara’s cheek.

  
  


Kara’s face was visible from the light outside the window and her mouth broke into a smile. ‘Lena…Kieran.’

  
  


Lena closed her eyes and smiled back, kissing Kara again. ‘Yes, baby.’ She whispered and brushed their hips together, earning a struggling moan from them both.

  
  


‘L-Lena…Lena…’ Kara moaned her name, reaching for her hips, guiding her hips to go faster. ‘Please, make love to me.’

  
  


‘You don’t need to ask.’

  
  


Lena then reached for the hook of her bra and unclasped it, revealing her full breast to Kara in full view. The latter cursed and praised her at the same time and she sat up, reached for Lena’s breast and ravished them with her mouth and hands hungrily. Their exchanging of moans turned unsacred. 

  
  


A sharp second later, Kara rolled her to the bed and their positions switched. Kara still sucked on her breast and Lena felt the apex of her thighs pooled with desire as Kara’s hands turned naughtier, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down in one tug.

  
  


‘Kara!’ Lena moaned as Kara bit her nipple gently sending an electric wave towards her entire body and Kara’s fingers went inside the fabric of her panties, pressing and stroking her clit in a lustful massage. Lena struggled to speak and found herself moving to Kara’s rhythm, begging for Kara’s fingers to press and touch her clit more, grabbing her arm that was furiously pleasuring her.

  
  


‘You’re soaking for me, baby. It’s making me horny.’ Kara whispered on her ear and ran her hands up and down her folds making Lena tremble with pure, utter delight on both. _She was horny too._ She can even hear how wet she is as Kara attempted to penetrate her entrance with her fingers. Lena whispered her pleas as she tunnelled her fingers through Kara’s blonde locks while they gazed at each other while Kara teased her clit.

  
  


Then she groaned as Kara’s fingers left her and fed them to her mouth gently, Lena moaned as her eyes focused on Kara and she sucked on Kara’s fingers glistening with her juices. Kara’s eyes turned darker and darker as she watched her like a hawk, deeply focused on her as she teased Lena’s mouth pulling her fingers in and out, slowly.

  
  


‘Tell me.’ Kara whispered firmly and pulled her fingers out completely, putting them back inside her panties making Lena gasp once more. ‘Tell me what to do, Lena.’

  
  


‘F-Fuck me…’ she muttered and breathed a sigh as Kara teased her entrance.

  
  


‘I can’t hear you, baby.’

  
  


‘Fuck me, please!’ She moaned when Kara stroked her clit. Lena grabbed both of her shoulders. ‘Fuck me…hard. Please.’ She whispered and kissed Kara. ‘Please Kara…’

  
  


‘With pleasure.’ Kara smiled and sharply pulled her panties down and Lena widened her eyes when Kara pushed a finger inside, then two and pumped inside her in a moderate pace. Lena gripped the sheets wide apart as Kara kissed her way down until she reached Lena’s dark curls and sucked her clit as the rhythm turned needy and fast. 

  
  


‘Oh, God, Kara!’ Lena’s fists curled as she felt Kara’s knuckle hitting her while Kara’s tongue sucked and licked her nub driving her to the brink of orgasm fast. Their skin meeting together in a furious pace, the sounds of lustful fucking and their moans filled the place made Lena scream, her eyelids fluttered as she saw sparks beneath her as she trembled her release. Then a gasp followed as she slumped completely to the bed and Kara got on top of her.

  
  


Their eyes met once more. Kara’s blue ones deepened in color and full of pent up desire. They shared heavy breaths and a quiet moment while Lena relaxed in the aftermath of orgasm. 

  
  


Lena hugged Kara, tight. She wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face on her neck. She felt the intimacy growing but Lena felt amazing. She was overwhelmed and she was…happy. Purely happy.

  
  


‘I love you, Kara.’ She whispered.

  
  


Then Kara pulled away, giving her a small peck on the lips and smiled. ‘It’s so good to hear from your lips.’

  
  


Kara surrendered her weight to Lena and they cuddled. She played with Kara’s hair and filled her face with small kisses and Kara looked at her.

  
  


Lena’s smitten. Full on smitten.

  
  


‘I love you too, Lena Kieran Gallagher Luthor.’ Kara whispered and they both chuckled how silly it sounded.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals to Lena her childhood and at the same time, she digs deeper to Lena's identity. Sam on the otherhand is bothered about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will be quite delayed because of the unavailability of my laptop but I'll try my best that it won't be too long/it'll just take 4 days or 5 ToT. After all, my supercorp heart is always inspired and I write em everyday. Also! Tooth rotting fluff ahead.

_A week ago_

_‘Bernardo just hung up on me.’ Jess told her over the phone. Frustration laced her voice. Lena just rolled her eyes. Right, Obsidian rejected her offer, for the FIFTH time._

  
  


_‘We can’t do anything about that then.’ Lena leaned back on her sun lounger and just watched the beach. ‘But hey, we can always come up with something right?’_

  
  


_‘I know you can always come up with something Lena but Virtual Reality will boost LCorp’s sales. Even Sam agrees about it.’ Jess remarked. ‘It’ll be the biggest breakthrough of Humana Alternis if ever.’_

  
  


_‘Humana Alternis is off limits, Jess. It’s to be dissected yet. I have other plans for it.’ Lena stated and grabbed her water bottle to drink the rest of it. ‘For now, we should pick the ones that are capable of collaborating with me. I should tackle the side of fun technology.’_

  
  


_‘I have no doubt you’ll do it. But I was thinking…’_

  
  


_As Lena listened to her friend talking on the phone, her eyes found a blonde lady walking towards her direction and she’s wearing a maxi dress with floral patterns on it. She was carrying something…Is that takeout? Lena’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It’s like her lungs involuntarily sucked all the oxygen seeing the incredibly familiar face._

  
  


_Oh my God, how the hell did she get here—how the hell is she in Hawaii?_

  
  


_‘Kara…’ she unconsciously muttered only to be interrupted by Jess’ clueless retort. ‘What? I didn’t hear you, Lena.’_

  
  


_Kara was getting closer and closer and Lena felt a surge of panic but she calmed herself almost immediately and breathed. ‘Uh, Jess. I’m gonna have to call you back, something came up.’_

  
  


_‘Oh! Okay. I hope you like my place though.’_

  
  


_‘Yeah, it’s fantastic.’ Lena smiled. ‘I’ll go now, bye.’_

  
  


_She hung up the phone and looked at Kara who was passing by as if she’s not seeing anyone her way. Sweet God, she’s going to trip her way if she does that!_

  
  


_‘Excuse me, this is a private proper—’_

  
  


_She saw how the contents of the takeout flung into the air and dropped in an ugly splat. Lena was taken aback how she startled her so much and held back a laugh but her mouth grinned seeing poor Kara looked at her with a deer in a headlights expression. Lena thought it looked so adorable._

  
  


_‘I...I...I, uhm,’ Kara stuttered and picked up her takeout._

  
  


_Oh dear God she’s going to laugh. Kara’s way too adorable. She can’t do this. She had to keep her cool or Kara’s going to be offended. Lena bit her lip and stood up from the sun lounger to approach her. ‘Well that’s plenty of I’s.’ She took a closer look. Kara’s have gotten pretty for the past year. Her sense of fashion has grown too, Lena observed. She was preparing for her smile but when Kara looked up, she suddenly choked and Lena got taken aback. Her eyes widened and she held Kara’s arm ‘Hey are you—Good lord! Are you okay?’and caressed her back._

  
  


_Her heart raced at the thought Kara was this close to her. It’s been so long since the last time they met or saw each other. Lena could hear her countless apologies and she can’t help but laugh how silly it sounds. She didn’t know Kara was a bit of a dork and a very cute one she might add._

  
  


_‘That’s plenty of apologies, dear. You might as well tell me your name first since I’ll probably never forget this moment.’ Lena grinned. Who was she kidding? She never forgot about her. How odd it was for Kara to come here in Hawaii. Of all places! Lena has imagined meeting her again but not here._

  
  


_‘Kara…Danvers…’ Kara muttered._

  
  


_Lena couldn’t stop smiling. She might as well yell ‘WOW!’ too. She felt brazen. But she introduced herself, hiding under cool pretense. ‘Kara, pleasure to meet you, in the most unusual way possible.’ Then she took her glasses off to take a good look of the woman that was invading her thoughts for the past two years but knowing she lives in National City, she must have known Lena Luthor. It’s not a name that’s something to be proud about. She thought it could be harmless just introducing herself to Kara in her childhood name and maybe pick a few drinks and flirt a little. The name she used in Hawaii. Where everyone knew her as. ‘My name’s Kieran. Kieran Gallagher.’_

_-_

Kara found herself smiling at the sight of beauty sleeping beside her. Lena was sleeping on her stomach and the white blanket covered only her legs. She looks peaceful and no ounce of sadness is left in her face. Kara reached for her cheek and stroked it gently, careful not to abruptly wake her. It’s still bizarre to think all about it.

  
  


Yesterday, she was shocked beyond meaning when Alex told her that Kieran is Lena Luthor. Kieran Gallagher is the name that her mother gave her and that she was right, Lena and Alex were way closer than how she was told. Then Alex told her of what they went through almost two years ago and the reason why Lena changed her identity was because of the fear that there will be another assassination attempt. Kara’s mind was in a stir knowing what she had been through. What Kieran had been through. 

  
  


She got shot, accused and almost killed again.

  
  


Now that she had thought of it, her heart breaks that she carried this weight on her shoulders. If Kara sees it in her point of view, she never would’ve noticed. She never would’ve thought beneath the intelligent, gentle soul she was, there was a dark past.

  
  


Indeed, it was a sharp realization to listen that the woman she was in love with was Lena Luthor. There were suspicions that rose to Kara at times how strikingly similar they were in terms of intellect. Lena was a profound scientist and philanthropist while Kieran is an engineer with passion for teaching but she found it too good to be true if ever. But Kara was glad she knew now. Lord knows what could’ve happened if she didn’t know sooner.

  
  


She appreciated her honesty. She loved her even more how she owned up to her mistake. It felt like there were no barriers now.

  
  


Kara planted a soft kiss on her pretty shoulder and got up from the bed to grab her phone and dial someone. It was Cat Grant. Checking the time, it was eight in the morning.

  
  


‘Hello Kiera.’ Cat answered the phone within seconds.

  
  


‘Hi Miss Grant. Good morning.’ Kara said and got a hum from her boss, acknowledging her greeting. ‘I have a question.’

  
  


‘Fire away. But I can only spare five minutes. I have to meet Rob Lowe for dinner. Goodness me, that hunk can’t get his hands off me.’

  
  


Kara’s eyebrows met from being weirded out but she brushed the feeling off. ‘I-I see. Uhm, I was wondering what was Catco’s intention regarding Lena Luthor’s image. You know, I’m just wondering why you personally wanted to check her progress.’

  
  


‘Well, Lena’s a very interesting character. She’s this secret santa for everyone. She’s making a lot of machineries from LCorp by creating these groundbreaking inventions. I can say she helps the economy a lot and people’s desire to improve technology. That’s why people lately are demanding for her image but she’s like a bug in the web, erasing datas of her article.’ Cat said while Kara reached for her panties and white shirt to wear it and head for the window. ‘She’s a gorgeous human being as well, that’s why she’s famous.’

  
  


Kara couldn’t agree more at the gorgeous part. Last night was concrete evidence that Lena was exquisite inside and out. She glanced at the bed and her girlfriend was still asleep. Kara smiled. ‘I think she’s an amazing person. She helps a lot of people too little for her own gain. She’s incredibly smart as well.’

  
  


‘Have you met her?’ Cat’s voice raised a little in excitement.

  
  


‘Not yet.’ Kara said, her nose involuntarily crinkled and looked at Lena again. ‘But so far in my research, I’m very confident about her image being good.’

  
  


‘I see,’ Cat remarked. ‘Just focus on her dating life. That’s the most important.’

  
  


Kara bit her lip. ‘I’ll…see to it.’ _No, she won’t._ ‘Anyway, that’s it for today, Miss Grant. Thank you so much for your time.’

  
  


‘You’re welcome, Kiera.’ Cat replied and hung up the call.

  
  


Kara sighed and placed her phone back to her study table. The moment she looked back, Lena was already awake who was smiling bashfully and burying half of her face in the soft pillow. Her dark hair was quite messy but it doesn’t hide the pretty face beneath. Kara smiled cheerfully and rested her elbows in between Lena’s waist to go on top of her. She kissed her shoulder and brushed her hair sideways gently to bare her face. It earned a satisfied hum from the latter.

  
  


‘Good morning, baby.’ Kara whispered and showered more kisses on Lena’s skin, trailing her freckles that are now visible from the broad daylight.

  
  


‘Hmmm, good morning, love.’ Lena whispered back, groggily and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck to hug her. The gesture warmed Kara’s heart. How could anyone despise her? How could Lena think she’s a wench? She’s far from it. 

  
  


Kara embraced her and she rolled her over on top of her so she could lie down. Lena comfortably laid on top of Kara’s body while her fingers trailed her face, gently caressing the freckles on Kara’s cheek. Kara couldn’t ask anything more other than this.

  
  


‘You hungry?’ Kara asked while she combed Lena’s locks with her fingertips. Lena nodded as she tugged on her shirt.

  
  


‘Why are you wearing this?’ Lena pouted making Kara chuckle. ‘I want to see you naked.’

  
  


‘What a dangerous idea it is.’ Kara bit her lip noticing Lena’s stare descending on it immediately. ‘Knowing that you’re still stark naked under this blankie.’

  
  


Lena gasped dramatically. ‘Kara Danvers! You have an unbelievable appetite, you know that?’

  
  


‘We did sleep at some point.’ Kara laughed and playfully tickling Lena with kisses on the neck and Lena chuckled in return while whining _‘Noooo!’_

  
  


‘W-We did!’ Lena snickered, unable to escape Kara’s sweet ticklish cuddles. ‘At four am!’

  
  


Kara pulled away slightly, facing Lena with a mischievous look. ‘You can’t blame me. You were beautiful and sexy as hell—and! Not to mention, you tasted…wow.’

  
  


Both of them laughed while Lena blushed furiously and buried her face on Kara’s chest and whispered something.

  
  


‘Come again, baby?’

  
  


Lena looked up, resting her chin on Kara’s rack highlighting her pout and full cheeks. ‘You told me it was your first time.’

  
  


‘It was.’ Kara smiled shyly.

  
  


‘I don’t believe you!’ Lena scoffed and laughed. ‘You fucked me like a maniac. You even bent me over by the kitchen counter!’

  
  


Kara inhaled sharply and tugged at Lena’s hair gently. ‘Baby, if you keep talking like that, I’ll get horny as hell again.’

  
  


Kara was amused that Lena was protesting adorably how she doesn’t believe it was her first time. ‘Silly. But really, was it?’

  
  


She held her head back and laughed. ‘Yes. I’ve watched a lot of videos about it like…all my life.’ She looked at Lena with a suggestive look, raising her brow. ‘I’ve been thinking about doing it with you a lot too.’

  
  


Lena shot back a naughty smile. ‘You’ve been fantasizing about me, huh?’

  
  


‘Oh you don’t know the half of it.’ Kara whispered teasingly and cupped both of her cheeks to kiss her. Lena responded in equal fervour, delving her tongue in between Kara’s lips. The small provocation ignited them both and their kisses turned deeper. Little did Kara know Lena was already pulling her panties down and caressed her fingers lightly on Kara’s apex of femininity. Kara sucked in a struggled breath and pulled away from the kiss, meeting Lena’s eyes in an unsaid plea. ‘I…thought you were hungry…’ Kara added being weakened slowly by Lena running her fingertips on the lines of her folds, teasing her entrance.

  
  


Lena playfully feigned ignorance, glancing up at her but not stopping her way down there. ‘Did I mention food? I can’t remember.’ Then she lightly pinched Kara’s clit and started planting soft, hot kisses on Kara’s neck to her clavicle. A whimper escaped Kara’s mouth and she bit her lip to suppress them and the back of her head sank deeper on the pillow, giving in to Lena’s seduction.

  
  


‘Y-yeah. I think we haven’t mentioned…food.’ Then Kara moaned as Lena stroked her clit downwards to her folds in a gentle but electrifying tug. Her toes curled and a litany of involuntary profanities escaped her mouth and turned to pleading prompts. ‘Oh my God…Lena. You’re killing me.’

  
  


‘My…you’re incredibly wet, love.’ Lena muttered lowly, each second, the atmosphere has turned heavier and warmer. Lena sharply brushed away the blanket and the both of them were exposed on the bed. Kara’s hips began to hump towards Lena as the latter’s kisses turned lower and lower. Her mouth touched the fabric of Kara’s shirt encircling her lips around Kara’s perked up nipple with the cloth between them. Kara’s moans turned louder as her eyes focused on Lena’s teeth tugging on her nipple, the contact made her even wetter with desire and her brain to short-circuit immensely. 

  
  


Kara couldn’t explain how she could think as of the moment. She was buried deep. Lena’s mouth was unstoppable and Kara had no intention of stopping her either. She wanted more. Her hands that held Lena’s hair and her legs buckling every time Lena’s thumb pressing her clit was enough to send the message. Kara was eager, very eager.

  
  


When Lena’s hand reached her hips, she pressed a few pecks on Kara’s womanhood, slid her panties down and peered her eyes to Kara. ‘Take off your shirt, love. I want to see you touching your breast while I eat you.’

  
  


_Jesus H. Christ! Can she be any devastatingly sexier than this?_ Kara obeyed her while her chest heaved up and down and pulled up her shirt. Her hands cupped her breast and a roguish idea entered her mind. Kara began to tease her nipples openly, showing Lena intentionally how she played with them. Kara smiled coquettishly as she saw Lena’s green gaze turned piercing and her mouth plunged towards the center of her thighs. The moment Lena’s tongue came in contact, Kara’s smile disappeared and her head tilted back and she moaned, raspy. Then her eyes stared at Lena whose eyes intensely focused on her and her breast that she was playing with.

  
  


Each second was intense and sent Kara to greater heights of pleasure.

  
  


‘God, please, more, Lena! Oh, yes, right there…’ Kara moaned each word and her hips moved up and down to counter Lena’s slithering tongue and her moans vibrating on Kara’s sensitive flesh. The way Lena sucked and licked her drove Kara to the edge. She was getting close fast. ‘Oh Lena…Lena…I’m close, really cl-close.’

  
  


The words motivated Lena to move her tongue faster and entering slightly on Kara’s soaking and warm walls fucking her lightly. It was too much for Kara to bear. Her eyes were losing focus as her orgasm washed throughout her like a tidal wave. A long, husky groan echoed around the room.

  
  


Kara was still catching her breath when Lena rose up, lifted her legs to spread them apart and her eyes widened when Lena’s hips were in between. In a sharp second, Kara gasped as Lena started humping, tribbing her in a fast and unforgiving pace. Her big, beautiful breast bounced up and down.

  
  


‘Fuck, baby!’ Kara screamed as she was carried away by Lena’s rocking movement. Each brush of their clits together drove Kara to another build of pleasure. Her senses heightened to a degree as she saw pure beauty making love to her, taking total control of the bed. ‘Harder, please!’ She gasped as Lena’s green eyes turned molten and darkened in color. She looked at Kara with a combined desire and admiration. It made Kara feel preyed like a hawk and she was a willing victim of Lena’s guidance in this libidinous dance. 

  
  


It was a pleasurable mix of intimacy and concupiscent sex. 

  
  


‘That’s it, Kara.’ Lena lustfully moaned as she rocked harder. ‘Let go.’

  
  


And Kara did, a piercing cry shattered throughout her whole body and she shivered exceedingly. But Lena never stopped, she continued to trib with her provocative sounds until she came with Kara with the same volition.

-

After another round and another make out session in the shower, Lena was thoroughly exhausted. She had a hard time sitting on the chair with her legs trembling. It felt like she ran for two hours straight without pausing and now, even breakfast doesn’t appeal to her very much. She just wanted to take a very long sleep to replenish. Kara wore her out last night. She still hadn’t wrapped her head around the idea that Kara never slept with a woman before. It’s just too unbelievable. 

  
  


She hasn’t experienced that kind of intimacy and rough handling. To Lena, sexual relationships were just plain and also to relieve stress but last night hit differently. It was the first time Lena felt she was free from her insecurities and doubts about herself. Kara repeatedly told her how she loves her and that she has to view herself as how Kara views her. Kara made her feel there was nothing to hate about herself. That she meant the world to Kara. Lena was not one to believe such words easily but it only took gentle words from the woman she adored for her to feel this happy. She felt carefree, belonged and loved like no one.

  
  


Now that woman is on her back wearing a black camisole and jeans cooking brunch. Lena dropped a quick text to Jess that she’ll be skipping a class and she’ll be seeing Andrea in the afternoon, requesting at the same time to send an apology about the delay. She only got a short reply of **‘Okay.** **❤** **️ Tell me and Sam all about what happened later~’** and Lena dropped one last text of **‘Count on it honey.’**

  
  


Kara turned around with a plate of fruits and greens while the other had a big steak with mashed potatoes on it. Lena fondly met eyes with her as she received the plate and Kara sat on the chair across her.

  
  


‘I didn’t know what you liked so I made a plate of fruits and lettuce from the fridge.’ Kara scratched her brow. This is Lena’s favorite gesture. It’s so Kara. ‘Would you like me to cook you an oatmeal too? I have banana and strawberry flavor.’ Kara added with a smile.

  
  


‘No, no,’ Lena shook her head briefly. ‘Although, I find your steak really nice.’

  
  


‘We can share.’ Kara said which made Lena chuckle in surprise.

  
  


‘Really? Alex told me you never share your food.’ She stated. ‘She said you guys used to fight over who gets the last potsticker.’

  
  


‘I can make an exemption.’ Kara shyly muttered. ‘As long as you share your fruits.’

  
  


Lena mirthfully smiled. ‘Fine by me.’

  
  


As they were eating, Kara was asking more about her and Lena found it amazing that she was exclusively interested about her life. No one dares go near a Luthor. Hell, Lena even had to hang out with a stranger with different names. It reached a point that Lena lost hope of who will even look at her. Especially Kara whom she always wanted to be with. She had to admit. Kara only lived in wild dreams but never in reality.

  
  


But now, reality begged to differ.

  
  


Kara sliced her a piece of the meat and placed it on her plate. Lena happily ate it and smiled how good it tasted. Kara continued doing that while she threw questions at Lena.

  
  


‘So how was your mother like?’ 

  
  


Lena’s fork paused and both of them noticed how the atmosphere changed. Kara immediately broke the ice. ‘Oh dear, I’m sorry. It’s okay if you won’t tell me.’ She said but Lena was fast to assure her.

  
  


‘It’s all right, love. I…suddenly missed her.’ Lena continued eating and grabbed a kiwi to match it. ‘Mama was quite the loving parent. Back in Ireland, we lived simply in a small town in Dublin and I used to brag to her about my A plus in grade school.’

  
  


Both her and Kara fondly smiled imagining the memory. Lena continued. ‘She had always told me I was too smart for a five year old while she only knew how to bake scones for me.’

  
  


‘I realized that the reason why I always aced was because I looked forward seeing the pride puff out of her chest and her smiles that would compliment me greatly. Her scones…my, her scones are amazing, Kara. They tasted rewarding every time.’ Lena bit back her tears and looked at Kara whose eyes focused at her with empathy. ‘Whenever I go back to Dublin, I stay at our house all the time. I had to re-buy it and redesign it to how it used to be. I find it homey. It reminds me of her mostly.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes watered and she looked down. Lena held her hand and gave Kara a warm smile. ‘How about you? How was your mother like?’

  
  


Kara looked up and sniffed, returning her smile back. ‘I don’t mention her often. It gets painful when I do.’

  
  


Lena nodded. ‘I understand.’

  
  


‘But I want to tell you.’ Kara said and went back to serving her breakfast again which Lena ate while she listened. ‘My mom… we had a very tough relationship. She was a lawyer from Manhattan and my dad’s a virologist. I was an only daughter and they were quite distant but I knew they cared. At thirteen, I started to rebel. I hung out with bad company and smoked cigarettes.’

  
  


Lena’s mouth parted in surprise about what she heard but she didn’t interrupt.

  
  


‘My parents found out and they grounded me for a long time until I was fifteen.’ Kara’s breath began to deepen. ‘I attempted to sneak outside the house to hang out and camp nearby. I uh,’ Kara’s voice trembled. ‘I left the lamp open to make it seem like I was there. By the time I got back, my house,’ she closed her eyes, her face contorted in deep pain. Lena stood up and went to Kara and hugged her tight. Kara embraced her back with the same tightness. ‘My house was in flames. The firemen were there to kill it but it was a big house. It took hours for the fire to die and by the time it was over, I was confronted by the firemen that my parents were burnt beyond recognition.’ 

  
  


Lena hugged her as her tears fell too, her heart constricted hearing all about it. ‘And the most painful thing to hear was…my parents…they were retrieved in my room.’ Kara sobbed silently on Lena’s chest crying her heart out. ‘They must have died worrying so much about me.’

  
  


Lena listened to Kara as they just embraced. Kara told her that her relatives were indifferent towards her knowing of her actions. Her cousin Clark was the only person who understood but he couldn’t do much. Kara was sent to foster care and landed on the Danvers family. Then her life began and changed to three hundred sixty degrees but in a good way. 

  
  


Lena just breathed in the moment comforting her. ‘I’m sure your parents were proud of the woman you’ve become.’

  
  


Kara looked up at her and Lena smiled seeing her cheeks redden and her eyes puff out. She’s a gentle crier, Lena thought. ‘You think so?’ Kara’s face gleamed.

  
  


‘Absolutely.’ She kissed Kara’s forehead. ‘I’m fortunate to have you and that’s evidence enough you’re one of the most amazing people I know.’

  
  


‘Aww, how lovely of you, baby. Thank you.’ Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face on her chest more and then faced Lena again a little later. ‘By the way, you ate all my steak.’

  
  


Lena’s jaw dropped and they both chuckled. ‘Oh no. I didn’t notice.’

  
  


‘Oh yeah.’ Kara teased with a serious tone. ‘You were ignoring the fruits.’

  
  


She smacked Kara playfully on the shoulder with a laugh. ‘You kept giving them to me!’

  
  


‘Really? Hmm.’ Her eyes peered. ‘I saw your fork sneak up on my plate. It was nice seeing you teething the bone too.’

  
  


Lena scoffed, riding Kara’s humor. ‘I didn’t!’ _Oh, could she ever love this woman more?_

  
  


Kara tilted her head back and laughed like a child. The teasing went on for another five minutes.

-

Lena insisted that they should go back to the residence using Jess’ Shelby and Kara agreed. She was holding back her amusement while Kara admired the car with her eyes gleaming like globes but then it vanished when they made out like crazy in the car again, almost ripping their clothes off and had an ALMOST car sex. Lena being quite frustrated at how she got worked up for a minute just thought that this car isn’t hers and she’s so~ late for work. Andrea must be cursing her already and might fry the CPU herself. Yes, it’s the only motivation aside from her protest that she just wanted to stay beside Kara and just hang out with her.

  
  


They drove back at a moderate speed with Lena’s hand on Kara’s as they talked more. Kara offered her shades to Lena so that she could drive better since the weather was quite harsh and the light was mercilessly attacking her eyes. It calls for a headache because she only had little sleep—thanks to her girlfriend who looks very active and still looks like who could undergo another _‘five mile run’_. 

  
  


They arrived and Lena parked the car near the facility. She texted Jess to conduct a meeting with Andrea first and then she wants to have a video call with Sam after. As much as she wanted Jess to be there, she had to take care of Kara and give her the objectives on what runs around and what doesn’t. Andrea was also waiting in the research room already.

  
  


She just wanted to reward Jess handsomely. She’s gonna have to talk to her later about that.

  
  


Lena walked alongside Kara towards the house but Kara pulled her once more in an eager kiss and Lena, being weak as always, can't help but give in.

  
  


‘L-Love. I have to go…to work.’ She said in between their kisses but Kara’s lips were too delectable to resist. 

  
  


‘Just one more.’ Kara whispered and sucked on her lower lip lightly making Lena sigh. ‘Okay, you may go now.’ She added with a smile and let go of her hand.

  
  


Lena giggled when she saw Kara wink at her and waved bye. It was a great day. The air doesn’t feel nauseous. Lena had nothing to hide anymore. It feels good.

  
  


She went inside the research room and saw Andrea already placing the robot on the table. 

  
  


‘Good afternoon, Andrea. I’m so sorry to delay our brainstorming hour.’ Lena stood beside her. Andrea just looked at her and raised both of her brows as an acknowledgement and went back to her business.

  
  


‘It’s all right. I was just getting started after I got off the phone that the alternative element for the core has already arrived an hour ago.’ Andrea said while she pulled the cooled metal with forceps.

  
  


Lena took off her cardigan and switched to the white lab coat. ‘Already? I’m very surprised.’

  
  


Andrea just waved her hand nonchalantly. ‘I got it delivered by my plane and along with the VR prototype that I’ve been working on for quite some time now. The next thirty minutes from now, we’ll be able to test with sixty percent probability of success.’

  
  


Lena felt a slight guilt. Andrea was quite adamant on getting this project done and she was late. It was in the least of her priorities she had to admit. But her competitive spirit wanted to prove that she still had the qualities despite the inexcusable behaviour or atleast that will compensate for it just a bit.

  
  


‘Let’s get it started then.’ Lena smiled at her, mentally rubbing her palms.

-

‘I knew you would understand.’ Jess told her as they conversed in the office. Kara thanked her for helping Lena bridge the relationship between, connect the revelation that was unsaid.

  
  


‘I must admit, I was shocked out of my wits when Alex told me.’ Kara remarked. ‘I’ve always learned Lena was highly private but I didn’t expect she was the person I will very much get involved with. She sounds unreachable. Kieran was intellectually similar but it didn’t cross my mind. Then it turns out she was the same person.’ She shook her head with a fond smile. ‘Not everyday someone like Lena Luthor would like you.’

  
  


‘I totally get you. I’m glad the issue didn’t burn out.’ Jess commented. ‘Lena is important to us but she has a fragile mind like any other people who underwent a lot of…excuse me if I have to tell this, abuse.’

  
  


Kara had to inhale that information. Yes, she knew Lena had been through a lot and to Kara, in Lena’s exterior, she looked fine. She was quite emotional at times but she was strong as a mountain. ‘I actually wanted to know more but I didn’t want to ask Lena because I feel like it’ll open a can full of worms.’

  
  


Jess nodded. ‘I’ll answer whatever I see is safe to share.’

  
  


Kara’s mind stirred at the possibility of finding out what’s more about her on the negative side. ‘I find it heartbreaking last night that she was making derogatory comments against herself. Calling herself a wench and bad person like her brother. Why is that?’

  
  


She saw how Jess’ hand tightened around the armrest. ‘Lena may be one of the world’s geniuses in this generation but she’s quite gullible and naïve, she told me herself. Lex manipulated her before to create a weapon for the Russians that killed hundreds of civilians. She made a bone replacement which was spiked by Edge to high toxicity that killed seven patients. You see, this is not her fault but she always blamed herself about it.’ She sighed. ‘She doesn’t see the good of what she does now. She thinks it’s her way of earning absolution.’

  
  


Kara pursed her lips as she felt withered by the statement. ‘Is that why she used Kieran as a name?’

  
  


Jess nodded. ‘Yes, very much. To Lena, being Kieran is just ordinary and unknown. Something close to her mother but her passion cannot be stopped. Whatever identity she wore, she’s still Lena, a brilliant woman.’

  
  


Kara sighed. ‘I don’t know what to say…’

  
  


Jess acknowledged that by giving her a kind and reassuring smile. ‘She has a lot of layers but that doesn’t mean she was extremely sturdy as she looked. I’m relieved that you accepted her for who she was because if you didn’t, she’ll crumble.’

  
  


She agreed with her.

  
  


‘I have to admit though,’ Kara commented. ‘If Alex wouldn’t have told me beforehand, I would’ve given myself more time to contemplate about it. But that night…’ she trailed. ‘I’ve never seen a person so broken by confessing what she feels. By baring herself before me. If I would’ve turned my back, she would’ve hated herself even more and I know she doesn’t deserve that. I…would have regretted it because I feel the same way about her. I mean, I know her intention was good as well so I don’t think she deserved the spite.’

  
  


‘I guess luck is on Lena’s side. She deserves it a lot more than she thinks. She just doesn’t see it because of her bastard of a brother.’

  
  


They both smiled briefly in mutual agreement.

  
  


‘So, what more would you like to know?’ Jess prompted but Kara shook her head. 

  
  


‘That would be all, Jess. Thank you. Although, if I’m allowed. Can I get a peek of the research room?’

  
  


‘I’ll have to inform Lena about that.’

  
  


‘Great,’ Kara thanked her again. ‘Please let me know if she agrees.’

-

Lena jumped from the slight explosion. That startled her. Apparently, the nitric core needs an assistant to calm it down but Lena commended how the cpu works even better but it still reacts to electricity.

  
  


She glanced at Andrea. ‘I hope the cpu isn’t fried this time.’

  
  


Andrea only shook her head. ‘It won’t. Just consider water being placed on acid but it’s harmless.’

  
  


She bit her lip and looked down at her journal again. There must be something wrong with the flow or the amount being placed. She flipped another page and scribbled a revised calculation. This time, she reduced the flow of electricity but made sure that the nitric core receives the same amount of power.

  
  


‘You’re really inspired today, huh?’

  
  


She didn’t stop scribbling. ‘What made you say so?’

  
  


‘Kara,’ she heard her smile. ‘Lucky girl.’

  
  


‘Oh, believe me, I am luckier.’ She smiled while encircling the conclusion. 

  
  


‘Do you love her?’

  
  


‘Yes.’ She said.

  
  


‘Does she know about your mother?’ Andrea said out of the blue and that made Lena stop from doing her current activity. She drew a breath and faced Andrea in a stern look.

  
  


‘What do you know about mama?’

  
  


Andrea was clearly taken aback but she cleared her throat. ‘Uhm. My dad’s a good friend of Lionel Luthor. They shared a few information together.’

  
  


She gripped the pen, a dark memory triggered her. ‘What did my father tell Bernardo?’

  
  


‘That she died young and you were there. Lionel’s quite regretful about it.’

  
  


Lena’s jaw clenched and she went back to her paper. ‘I requested Obsidian to collaborate with me, not pry on my private matters.’

  
  


‘I know, I’m sorry if I crossed the line. I just…care about you, that’s all.’

  
  


She scoffed internally and faced Andrea with her brow raised. ‘Let me tell you something, Andrea. My family is important to me and that’s only my mother. You can badmouth Luthors all you want including me, I don’t care but never bring up mama’s name.’

  
  


‘I’m not bad mouthing—’

  
  


‘Have I made myself clear?’ Lena sharply cut her off, indicating each word with conviction. ‘Now we’ll do science but that’s all.’

  
  


Andrea became quiet for a moment and Lena was too angry to feel bad about her actions. ‘Understood.’

  
  


They quietly went back to their respective tasks. Lena gave the paper to Andrea and the latter didn’t say a word. Her phone buzzed in the pockets of her white coat and she took it as an advantage to kill the quiet mood.

  
  


‘Jess.’ Lena answered. 

  
  


‘Hi, Lena. Kara wanted to take a peek at the research room. Can I atleast let her see through the glass window? I’ll accompany her.’

  
  


She immediately smiled at Kara’s name. ‘Absolutely. You two can take the back door but the prototype’s a little dangerous so I’m afraid she can’t go inside fully until the machine is ready to go.’

  
  


‘Noted. Let’s go, Kara.’ Jess said and hung up the phone. Lena went back to the machine and took the wrench to open the core again. She sighed in relief that it wasn’t destroyed at all but the exterior had a burnt stain.

She heard the door open and Lena looked at the rectangular glass window, a good distance from them, revealing Kara and Jess. It was silly that she seemed like a girl cheering over a celebrity who was watching her work. She suddenly wanted to brag to Kara how good she was at this. She waved her hand at her who in return gave her a wink and she swooned internally. She must have looked like an idiot right now. She also can’t stop thinking about Kara’s outfit that’s making her look ten times hotter than usual. An hour ago, she almost ripped that outfit herself. Kara’s been developing a love for denim and black lately and it suits her. It gives her a boyish charm but at the same time, making her dangerously feminine.

  
  


Andrea handed her the wrench and she accepted it, working on the robot while facing Kara's direction. She was hoping with the revised calculation, she’ll be receiving an improved result.

  
  


After an agonizing hour of trial and error, the robot whirred to life without short-circuiting and Lena yelped with victory. She looked at Andrea who gave a wide smile and she looked at Kara with a happy gesture. She saw how her girlfriend beamed proudly and gave her a two thumbs up. She wanted to run to her and jump in her arms but apparently she needs to take note of the objectives.

-

‘She’s so happy.’ Kara muttered and watched Lena write down and discuss with Andrea. She can’t hear inside but they must be talking about the breakthrough. ‘Was she always this giddy whenever she succeeds in a procedure?’ she faced Jess.

  
  


‘Honestly? No. Lena’s quite the reserved one when it comes to successes. She’s not surprised about it. But she wanted to work with Obsidian for a long time now and being able to collaborate with them makes her overjoyed.’ Jess said while they looked at the two.

  
  


Kara found herself nodding at the information but her smile faded when Andrea touched Lena’s shoulder and Lena smiled in return. Kara pursed her lips when they were animatedly talking and observing the robot. She looked away to avoid the pang of jealousy that hit her. It’s not a big deal, she told herself. They’re just lab partners. _But she doesn’t like that she’s touching Lena’s shoulder. Was it really necessary?_ She smiled at Jess instead. ‘I’ll go wait outside.’

  
  


‘Are you sure?’ Jess said. ‘Lena won’t be long.’

  
  


Kara looked at the both again and they were still talking. ‘It’s fine. I’ll be waiting outside.’

  
  


Jess didn’t stop her. Kara exited the door and decided to sit on one of the benches by the wall. She was scolding herself how she felt really petty for a second. A minute later, Kara saw Lena exiting the room looking around. When she found her, her eyebrows met with wonder. Her lab coat was still on beneath her last night outfit. 

  
  


‘Why are you here, love?’

  
  


Kara opened her mouth to speak but held her real reason. ‘Uh, I just want to wait here outside.’

  
  


‘Oh?’ Lena said, confused. ‘I thought you’d like a tour.’

  
  


Kara scratched her brow. ‘Oh well…’ _There’s no way she’ll admit she’s jealous. Nope._

  
  


Lena pulled her hand. ‘C’mon, I’ll give you a quick tour and I’d like you to accompany me to my room so I can take a quick shower and we can…’

  
  


‘Huh?’ Kara blushed at the thought, the jealousy flew out the window in a sudden. ‘I’m…’

  
  


Lena burst out in laughter and cupped her face with both hands gently. ‘Oh, love. Why are you acting shy around me?’

  
  


Kara blushed harder. She doesn’t know. She’s not just used to talking about it out in the open. She stifled her laughter through a pout and Lena laughed even more. 

  
  


‘Let’s go,’ Lena whispered, smiling wide. ‘After you see the lab, let’s see if you’d still be shy.’ She gave her a suggestive wink.

  
  


‘Baby~’ Kara whined in a low voice but let herself be tugged by her girlfriend inside the room. 

  
  


She was trying to get rid of her cheeks flaring while they went back inside. Andrea was on a phone call while Jess tagged along with them. Lena told them both that Andrea invited them for a drink. Kara didn’t want to accept but out of politeness, she just nudged Lena to agree should they ever have time. Lena pointed out some lab materials and Kara almost whistled on how complex they looked. She kept her hands on her back while Lena enthusiastically described the terms which ninety percent she DIDN’T understand but she nodded.

  
  


‘ Lena.’ Andrea called out and Kara turned to her direction with her brows raised. So Andrea knew? She kept mum and let Lena respond to the woman. ‘My dad wants to talk to us about the prototype. Apparently, he wants to work with you in the future. Will you be available?’

  
  


‘Oh my God,’ Lena exclaimed cheerfully while Kara observed her, smiling a bit. ‘That’s great news. Thank you, Andrea!’

  
  


‘You’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to convince him to work with LCorp from now on for more collaborations with you and me. So, I’ll call him five minutes from now.’

  
  


‘Sure—’ Lena said but then her eyes closed and turned to Kara with an apologetic stare. Kara immediately shook her head and smiled to lighten up the mood. _No need to make a fuss about it Kara. It’s just work._ Kara told herself.

  
  


‘It’s okay, Lena.’ She said and held the small of her waist to guide her towards Andrea. ‘I’ll wait in the garden.’

  
  


‘No, don’t.’ Lena refused, then placed her hand on both Kara’s shoulders. ‘Why don’t you wait in my room? You can watch the television.’

  
  


‘Would that be all right?’

  
  


‘Of course,’ Lena then caressed Kara’s nape. ‘I’ll be there shortly.’

  
  


Kara agreed and didn’t say anything further. Lena gave her a small peck on the lips in front of everyone. Andrea only looked at them and Jess on the other hand was fighting a smile. Kara bashfully scratched her brow and muttered _‘I’ll see you there.’_

  
  


Jess accompanied her outside to the house and finally to her room. 

  
  


‘If there’s anything you need, just press one on Lena’s white telephone and I’ll answer.’ Jess told her when they went inside and was greeted immediately by an automatic activation from the air conditioner. Lena’s room was wide and had high ceilings. The bed looks big enough for four people to fit and the television’s vast. She thanked Jess and the woman left her alone inside a minute later. Kara sat on one of the chairs and sighed. 

  
  


Last night she totally forgot that her girlfriend’s an extremely busy woman. Now that she thought of it, eventually, people will need her elsewhere and Andrea at most whom she grew conscious with felt like a rival to her. She thought of it as brazen first but her gut tells her that Andrea likes Lena. She doesn’t want to come out as possessive but she can’t help but feel jealous of anyone who’s interested in her. Not that she can blame those people since Lena has exceptional qualities as a woman and also an affectionate lover. Kara still thinks that it was bizarre that Lena liked her first. It was too good to be true but her actions assured her otherwise.

  
  


The phone rang and Kara almost jumped because it pulled her out from contemplating. She stood up to get the phone but the caller ID was Sam. She felt reluctant to answer it. She thought of leaving it alone for Lena to answer later. It might be business matters which were out of her league.

  
  


The call went straight to voicemail and Sam started to speak.

  
  


_‘Hi Lena. I know this is a bad time to call you right now since I heard from Jess that you and Kara had made up. I’m happy for you both.’_

  
  


Kara smiled and sat back on the chair. How sweet of her to say.

  
  


_‘Anyway, I’m just extremely bothered right now because last night, I bumped into Alex and we were both shocked. It was my fault anyway because I decided to get a drink of the place we used to hang out.’_

  
  


Wait, last night? Kara tried to recall. That was the time Alex and Kelly hung out and she was quite cryptic about remorse and all. She continued to listen to Sam.

  
  


_‘So yeah, we talked a bit and we got some drinks. She introduced me to a girl named Kelly which I assumed was the girl she was hitting on. I admit, I kind of got jealous about it. I know I was acting cool about our break up but I’m still not okay. We ended badly last time.’_

  
  


Kara’s jaw dropped. More tea was spilling and it’s intriguing. That makes a lot more sense now.

  
  


_‘I was drinking most of the time and I went off to hit the dance floor and then some asshole tried to grope me and Alex came to defend and they got into a fistfight. I suddenly felt like an idiot that I got her into trouble like that. I was too drunk so Alex drove me home and I did something MORE idiotic. I…kissed her.’_

  
  


‘Well, I’ll be damned.’ Kara snorted. ‘Alex, you sly biatch.’

  
  


_‘Then things got so heated up and we kind of ended up in one of my guest rooms and had sex. UGH! Why the hell did I do that? I’m so, so stupid! She left by the time I was awake but she put clothes on me which I was thankful of because Ruby could come in anytime. I’m so confused right now, Lena. I don’t know what to do. So, call me if you get this message.’_

  
  


Then it was followed by a beep. Kara was dumbfounded sitting on that chair and grinned, thinking that this was definitely the hottest tea she’d received today. She laughed and fished for her phone in her pockets and dialled Alex’s number but she didn’t pick up the phone, she’s probably busy. She sent a quick text that they needed to talk while she was laughing. 

  
  


‘Oh Alex, you…didn’t.’ She sneered, indicating the last word that she’ll be pulling her sister’s leg later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, way to go, Alex. XD
> 
> PS. I did a portrait of Katie McGrath on my insta account. You can check it out! Username is @MaxieBraxton or you can check on this link https://www.instagram.com/p/CCoaTMyBf5y/?igshid=1wn35kvdcz8q
> 
> Thanks for those who left kudos, comments and just silently reading. I appreciate you all so much. Happy 400+ kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are starting to unravel and some closures aren't meant to reconcile. Some confessions lead to surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to let you know. If there are any questions or clarifications, don't hesitate to drop them in the comment section. I'll be very much entertained to write back. ;) Enjoy reading!

_ Monday (9pm) _

_ Lena slowed the treadmill and brisk walked. Sweat dripped from her face profusely wetting her black sports bra and shorts. She thought of hitting the personal gym to clear her thoughts. The classes were rampant earlier, the students were having trouble recreating the simple procedure she created so she had to let them repeat and repeat. Despite the busy day, she felt dull because Kara wasn’t there. She couldn’t get her mind off on how she was sulking. She felt uneasy that Kara might have found out. _

  
  


_ She stopped the treadmill to get her phone that was resting on the bench press and sent a text to Kara. _

  
  


**_To: Kara_ ** **❤** **️**

**_Kara, please I’m sorry. Can we atleast talk?_ **

  
  


_ She waited for a while and sat on the bench press and wiped herself with a face cloth. She calms her breathing gently and stares at her phone after. None. There was no text from Kara at all and she has sent four messages. She understood anyway. Anyone would have gotten mad at her, really. She was too scared and damn herself for being one. Telling Kara is like a mine ready to explode. There was no reason for Kara to forgive her. But she hoped still, that was left of her. She’s scared of whatever the outcome is. Accepting her fury will be easier said than done. _

  
  


_ Her phone rang again and this time, it was an unknown number. Lena’s forehead creased for a second. Who could that be? Her phone number is unattainable to any people except her friends and business partners. She picked up the phone anyway. _

  
  


_ ‘Gallagher.’ She said through the phone. _

  
  


_ ‘Gallagher? My. How inconsiderate.’ _

  
  


_ Lena’s heart raced a mile and her blood ran cold towards her spine. She despised this voice. _

  
  


_ ‘How the hell did you get my number, Lex?’ She stood up, clenching her teeth and fist. ‘I’m hanging up.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Nah-uh.’ Lex playfully interrupted, clearly mocking her fear right now. ‘The last time you did that, hundred people died. You don’t want to test me, sis.’ _

  
  


_ ‘What the fuck do you want?!’ She retorted hotly, her hand gripping tight on her phone. _

  
  


_ ‘Relax,’ He sneered and clicked his tongue. ‘Your temperament is getting worse and worse. I’m just asking you how you’re doing with that little robot playground of yours.’ _

  
  


_ ‘It’s none of your fucking business and I could care less about your cheap sentiment.’ She hissed. ‘Go burn in hell for all I care.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Ooh, how Luthor of you, Lena! You see, this is why I’m proud of you that we are related. It’s uncanny how your words reflect our family’s legacy.’ _

  
  


_ ‘You’re not my family.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Sadly, we are.’ Lex inhaled. ‘But right now, I’m disappointed in you. The Danvers girl. Really? You could have done better, Lena.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Don’t you ever mention her in that putrid mouth of yours.’ She said coldly, her tone turned darker the more she flares up. _

  
  


_ ‘Well, all right.’ He sighed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. ‘But you see, Lena. I’ll be banished in a deeper prison soon and I can’t touch anyone that’s in your radar. In fact, I’m here to give you a warning.’ _

  
  


_ Lena scoffed in disbelief. ‘And what makes you think your words matter?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Oh, it doesn’t. I may be manipulative and evil—thank you very much—but I’m quite truthful about my intentions. You know that very well when you’ve agreed to create a weapon with me to make Mikhail Bulgarin sleep with the fishes.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Fuck you, you god damn son of a bitch.’ She retorted harshly. ‘Don’t ever talk to me again—’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara Danvers will be using you.’ He interrupted which only angered Lena. _

  
  


_ ‘Shut up!’ _

  
  


_ ‘She’ll be using this interview for her to step on a pedestal in Catco. I know that very well since Snapper Carr will retire soon. Apparently, a Pulitzer prize matters to her very much and gaining Snapper’s position will put her in greater assignments. You’ll be her one way ticket to it.’ _

  
  


_ Lena laughed. This time. The claims dissipated the temper that grew inside her. She just realized how pathetic that sounded. There goes Lex again and his tactical play. How old. ‘You know what, Lex. It’s funny how you’ve actually thought of it. Your mind games are getting lame. How disappointing.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Oh, there’s time to rejoice, sis. You can even sleep with her—I don’t care but there’s no other way. She’ll crush you, bone deep and once she does, you’ll realize how silly, naïve and gullible you are despite your genius. Luthors are not really bound to love. They only rule. That’s what father should have gotten in his mad head.’ _

  
  


_ The call ended in a long beep. Lena’s heart withered. She doesn’t want to believe it. Kara…she may be mad but she cares. She cares about her. _

_ - _

Lena woke up to the vibrating motion beside her head. She groaned and took the phone with one eye open to check who called. She glanced at the time as well. An hour from now, she’ll be handling her second class (and her last) of the day and it’s five pm. She only slept for an hour as well because she and Kara fooled around some more.

  
  


She answered the phone. ‘Yes, Sam?’

  
  


‘I assume you got my message?’

  
  


‘A message?’ She frowned and looked beside Kara who was soundly asleep and naked. She stood up quietly, careful not to wake her up and grabbed her silk robe to wear it. ‘What message? I was busy earlier with my trial and error with Andrea.’

  
  


‘Oh. I assume you didn’t check your room phone yet?’ Sam asked and Lena glanced at the phone she meant. 

  
  


‘Her jaw dropped. ‘What time did you send it?’

  
  


‘Around two pm, why?’

  
  


‘Oh dear,’ Lena slapped her forehead, the embarrassment and slight guilt flooded her. ‘I’m sorry, Sam but I think Kara might’ve heard that first…’

  
  


‘WHAT?!’

  
  


She pulled her phone from her ear and winced. Oh no. She was so excited to get into bed with Kara that she didn’t realize about any message. Well, Kara did want to tell her earlier but she shut her up with passionate kisses and the whole thing went down the drain. ‘I’m sorry…’ she whispered genuinely when she returned her phone to her ear with Sam still ranting how embarrassing it was. ‘What was the message all about?’

When she heard the one sentenced confession. She gasped and closed her mouth, glancing at Kara again but the latter was still sleeping. ‘You slept with Alex? I thought you guys broke up.’ She whispered but at the same time, she tried to hold back her laugh and delight. She actually wants them together and hearing this news made her glad. ‘I mean, how’d you even do it?’ She chuckled.

  
  


‘Well apparently someone was reminiscing their relationship and decided to get drunk in a bar and that reason for the reminiscing was there with another beautiful woman!’ Sam fulminated. ‘I got jealous, okay? And I can’t deny… that Alex had turned hotter than she was. That means she was taking care of herself and she’s dating someone really attractive. Then some asshole was touching my ass when I was dancing and she just jumped right in there to beat him up. It kind of…turned me on.’

  
  


Lena held her head back in a silent laugh and whispered. ‘Go on…’

  
  


‘So she drove me home and the way she just held me reminded me of a lot of memories we had. I missed her, Lena. I missed her so much.’ Sam trailed which pulled her into the serious side of the conversation and decided to listen quietly. ‘I just really gripped with my audacity and just kissed her there and it turned out, she felt the same thing. I just realized how good she was with a strap-on and how she fucked me hard and senseless that night.’

  
  


‘Oh, dear God, Samantha! Too much information can kill me, you know.’ Lena chuckled and stifled the bigger laughter that was about to burst. She bit her lip and her eyebrows met hearing her sigh. ‘But why do you sound like you’re at someone’s funeral? You should be happy.’

  
  


‘But that’s the point! She left when I woke up. She left her date and that’s a good reason that night was something to regret about.’

  
  


‘I’m sorry, but I think you got it backwards.’ Lena prompted. ‘Why would Alex think it was a mistake to sleep with you? It’s not like she was on hallucinogens. Second, she LEFT her date for you and got into a fight for you then kisses you back and so on. That’s not something to regret about. If you ask me, it’s almost intentional. Maybe she needed a closure?’

  
  


‘I mean…we broke up without closure. We just got into fights often because of the lack of time. I tried to understand but it was overbearing on my part. Even if we got into bed, I don’t think things will ever be the same as they were before.’

  
  


She sat on one of the chairs and looked at Kara, still peacefully sleeping. ‘Of course it wouldn’t be the same but that doesn’t mean things can’t be restored. Here’s a suggestion: why won’t you both try to talk it out? I mean it may not be a mistake but both of you probably didn’t expect the night to end that way.’

  
  


‘Maybe we can. But I still feel bad. I feel like I held her back from moving on. I can’t say the same about myself because I honestly never did.’

  
  


‘All the more reason that you should talk to her. Find out what she feels.’ She smiled when Kara stirred and scratched her head, deep in dreamland. ‘Even how scary the outcome could get…’

  
  


She heard Sam sigh on the other line. ‘If I’ll seek the courage, sure. But anyway, I’m glad you and Kara worked it out.’

  
  


She smiled wider, her eyes focused on the blonde in oblivion. ‘It’s probably the highest leap of faith I ever did so far. But sometimes…I do wonder why she forgave me so easily. I wonder what Alex said that made her embrace me instead of closing the door right at my face because I expected the latter too many times I’ve lost count.’

  
  


‘I think you’ve been overly pessimistic, my dear.’ Sam remarked. ‘You need to see the good in you too.’

  
  


_ I can’t. That’s the problem.  _ ‘Maybe I should.’ She noticed that Kara stirred once more and opened her eyes, immediately looking for her. ‘I must go. Kara’s awake and I have to prepare for the next class. I’ll call you the next time.’

  
  


‘Sure, Lena. Take care. Love you.’

  
  


‘Love you too. Take care and tell Ruby I missed her a lot.’

  
  


She hung up the call and stood up to approach sleepy Kara who was yawning and blinking to feel awake. They still lacked a lot of sleep but Lena thought she should just stretch it out for the weekend. She leaned on the bed and kissed Kara’s forehead who only groaned as a response. It’s quite the discovery that Kara has a habit of daydreaming after waking up or was it because she still feels sleepy yet? 

  
  


‘Hey, love. Do you want to sleep more?’ She whispered when Kara wrapped her arm around her to urge her to lie down.

  
  


‘I think so…’ Kara yawned again and Lena yawned too as it appears contagious. ‘But I have to observe your class.’ She almost mumbled sleepily.

  
  


Oh. Poor thing, Lena thought. ‘You can catch more sleep and you can just observe the meeting at nine pm later. Would that be okay?’

  
  


‘But you haven’t slept too.’ Kara murmured and held her arm. ‘I’ll get up…’

  
  


She landed her hand on Kara’s collarbone, gently pushing her back to the bed. ‘Are you sure? You might faint from being over fatigued.’

  
  


Kara smiled and held her hand to get up completely. ‘I insist, baby. After all, I’d like to know more about what you're working on.’

  
  


‘All right then.’ Lena nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. ‘We have time so I’ll just go ahead and get dressed. Would you like to eat?’

  
  


‘I’m good,’ Kara peered her eyes sleepily. ‘But I’ll need a big cup of coffee.’ She chortled.

  
  


‘I’ll have it ready here. I must go first though because I need to prepare the prototype for the advanced class.’ 

  
  


‘Not a problem at all.’ Kara smiled.

-

Kara sighed as she sat on the dining chair and yawned for the tenth time. She wanted to make the coffee herself to not bother anyone. She has to commend the coffee beans. It’s like they existed from rare places. Even Noonan’s will be ashamed of this quality. Lena told her where she can find the snacks and she didn’t bother remembering the other places. She was hoping she has Oreos and that will get her through the day.

  
  


She cheered happily by herself when she found the heavenly cookies and hurriedly opened them to eat with her coffee. She felt too hot so she just wore her tank top and jeans and ate comfortably.

  
  


‘Look at you being a total monster over those poor Oreos.’ Jess said behind her mirthfully and Kara turned while she sat and gave a shy laugh.

  
  


‘Hi, Jess. Please join me.’

  
  


Jess nodded. ‘I’d love to.’ Then she sat on a chair across Kara to grab a cookie from Kara’s pack and munched away. 

  
  


Kara smiled at her. ‘Lena told me about you lending your Shelby to her to get to me. I want to thank you for that.’

  
  


She gave a sheepish grin and grabbed another cookie. ‘You’re very welcome. I had to do it actually. Lena crying in the midst of the meeting was heartbreaking. She doesn’t cry very often, especially during the time she was here but she cried after when you guys danced in the hut.’

  
  


Kara internally winced remembering the hut.‘Lena cried in the midst of the meeting?’

  
  


Jess raised her brows as confirmation. ‘Yes. Eversince she spent her time in Hawaii, she never cried as much—as she did in Metropolis, as Sam claimed. She had this therapy of little boxes to suppress her emotions.’

  
  


Kara paused in the midst of drinking from her mug. Boxes…therapy…suppress. She drank her coffee and took a sip to brush the familiarity. ‘I’ve observed her to be quite the reserved character whenever she’s at work but I find her quirky whenever it’s the two of us.’

  
  


‘That’s because it’s you.’

  
  


Kara felt her heart was caressed warmly as she heard that. ‘I’m still not used to it.’ She smiled. ‘Kieran…Lena, is my first girlfriend. I feel like giving it my all.’

  
  


‘I wonder which you prefer giving it to all. Lena or Kieran?’ Jess remarked which made Kara’s mind stir for a second.

  
  


‘Good..question.’ Kara breathed out her laugh. 

  
  


‘What made you say so?’ Jess sat comfortably on the chair.

  
  


‘For a start, I met Kieran, admired Lena as a character and turns out, I fell for both. If you ask me, if I wasn’t told, Lena would be an entirely different person to me.’ Kara replied. ‘Kieran’s the woman who was a daughter of a simple woman who lives in Dublin. She hates the spotlight. She exerts charity unconditionally. She was the woman I’ve been introduced as…ordinary.’

  
  


Jess didn’t answer and let her speak more.

  
  


‘Lena on the other hand is quite different.’ Kara said thoughtfully. ‘She’s a striking resemblance to excellence, complexity and passion for knowledge. She’s basically the epitome of innovation. It may be hard to study her as a public figure but her works apparently made it easier for me. I was oriented to her as unreachable.’

  
  


‘It must be boggling for you.’ Jess commented.

  
  


_More than everyone knew._ _More than what Lena knew probably._ ‘It was. I was uncertain if I had the guts to see her after Alex told me. When Lena didn’t tell me yet, I felt hurt that “Kieran” didn’t want to do anything with me. I’ve seen it coming but I still felt the disappointment in a huge manner. To tell you…’ Kara sipped on her coffee first. ‘I was cheated on before I arrived here.’

  
  


She can see how the surprise dawned in Jess’ eyes. Lena only knew that. ‘Really?’

  
  


‘Yes.’ Kara said. ‘I was disappointed about Mike. He has hurt me in one go. He cheated on me once as he admitted. He cheated on me for over a year and we were in a relationship for two. So when I found out, I ended it without accepting his apology.’

  
  


‘That’s not an honest relationship at all.’

  
  


‘Exactly,’ Kara agreed. ‘I did think of him as a very good partner to settle down. He was sweet, funny and kind. Something that I’ve always looked for in a person to invest my emotions with. But when the cheating issue came out, it really changed my view about him, completely. It lashed out to a bad result.’

  
  


Jess' eyes widened. She clearly did not expect this kind of information at all but her interest was visible too. She urged Kara to continue.

  
  


‘I completely shut off everyone including Alex. I was thinking about the lies, the good memories that became heavily tainted and the man I thought he was. Then I was led to a huge conclusion.’ She pointed out animatedly. ‘I don’t feel anything anymore. No matter how I tried to recall that I did love him, I haven’t. I only missed him once or twice while I isolated myself after the break-up but the desire to come back as much as he tried to woo me didn’t work.’

  
  


‘He wanted you back?’

  
  


‘He did. He phoned me at work, in the house and flooded my messenger with apologies and pleaded for second chances but I never once considered that I wanted to reconcile not because I was angry but because…I felt blank.’

  
  


Jess’ eyebrows met. ‘Blank as in you don’t love him anymore or—’

  
  


‘Kind of like that. I don’t believe that it was so easy to get over a relationship that long. It’ll take time, not unless I really didn’t want him back then when it was about to be over. I only had that kind of realization when I confronted Lena about what we had here, particularly last night.’

  
  


‘What kind of realization?’

  
  


‘That I was still hung up on the fact that I was still hurt over Mike’s betrayal. I may not feel the same for him anymore but I felt traumatized that I was cheated on. So when I went back to the hotel after bursting out my frustration to Lena, I was angry, confused and guilty. All kinds. I was angry that I got my hopes up, confused on what she really feels about me and guilty…because, why should I be mad? Why should I be confused? I knew I wasn’t completely over being upset with my last relationship and I indulged in a relationship with Lena.’

  
  


Their eyes met and for a brief moment, Jess knew what she meant. 

  
  


‘So I thought of it as karma. I flirted with her and I was really into her for a week that we’ve met. I know that…”considering now”, my feelings for Lena aren’t as strong as what she felt for me. Especially that she already knew me before. But as we bonded more and I got to know her better—even if I didn’t know back then—I cared about her. I was looking forward to falling for her. I wanted it to be serious in the long run.’ She said genuinely. 

  
  


She looked back on her conversation with Alex. Kara could remember her sobs. It was a harsh reality that she faced. She felt bad. She felt the relationship won’t work. She’s already gotten deep into her feelings. She felt it was karma that she didn’t admit the status about her and Mike and Kara DIDN’T want it to be karma. She wanted it to be official. 

  
  


Then Alex told her Kieran was Lena. It was a reset. A setback.

  
  


Kara remembered she found herself sitting on her bed as she hung up the phone abruptly, not wanting to believe it. She just stared at her ceiling for hours and hours. She didn’t know what to feel. She’d been lied to. She’d felt betrayed. It felt like the relationship was not genuine to begin with.

  
  


In the midst of her contemplation, a memory invaded. It was something that Kara tried not to remember. It was a gentle reminder of what Kieran said to her last week when they drove around the island, getting away from worries. 

  
  


That’s what pulled her to pick up the phone and call Alex again.

  
  


Kara was only pulled from her thoughts when she heard Jess respond that she’s hoping for them to grow. She smiled and listened. Then Jess’ watch beeped.

  
  


‘Oh, dear.’ Jess said as she glanced at her watch. ‘As much as I’d love to talk to you more. I’ll have to entertain Mr. Rojas’s call.’

  
  


‘Please don’t let me keep you,’ Kara stood up. ‘I’m also on my way to Lena’s class anyway. I’ll just wash this cup and I’ll be on my way.’

  
  


Jess nodded with a smile and left the kitchen.

-

Kara spent most of the late afternoon attending and writing down notes. She was not exactly learning the lessons because it’ll get far too complicated for her but instead, she recorded it in writing how students were enthusiastic and how Lena is handling the class, she wrote a brief summary also of the discussion. 

  
  


She mostly asked the safety precautions of the model that was demonstrated and if it’s also available in the market. Kara’s job is to grill out the truth and apparently, Lena was no exemption and they are questions that even made students feel intimidated about her. But Kara wasn’t hesitant to do it because Lena rebutted and answered with so much confidence. She even added wit between her statements and Kara can’t help but smile with pride and the latter raising her brow in a signatory way. Lena had this self-satisfactory expression that Kara finds really sexy. The slight tilt of the head, suggestive green stare and smile that shows superiority over the matter and boy, that sharp, smart outfit she wears just added to the charisma. Kara knows the woman is excellent at what she does and that justifies her goddess physique.

  
  


She had no more questions and ended up just looking at Lena nitpicking every detail that she wanted to share. Kara can’t blame herself fantasizing by just simply looking when they almost broke the bed earlier. She can’t get enough of her. It’s like she’s attracted to a crush all over again. But the most she could think about was how this powerful, strict and intelligent woman was sweet, gentle and clingy at the same time.

  
  


It’s a puzzle that she finds the woman in complex layers. She’s a human being with a sad past, poor family foundation and hated when she’s undeserved by any of it. At the same time, she was prime in her field, she improves in her failures and always two steps ahead. Then lastly and her most favourite detail of her, she has the biggest heart which probably people would find unusual for a Luthor. 

  
  


But to Kara, she’s quite Lena on the exterior of society but Kieran on the inside and both she chose to love.

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted when her ringtone echoed all over the room and she cursed internally in panic to fish for her phone in her pockets. She blindly ended the call and was approached by scrutiny from everyone, including Lena who was clearly amused by the situation.

  
  


_ Shit. She forgot to turn her phone in silent mode. Great, Kara. You can afford daydreaming about your girlfriend but your silent button is just two clicks away and you FORGOT about it. Fantastic. Bravo. _

  
  


‘Sorry, everyone.’ She muttered and quickly set her phone to silent mode and returned it in her pockets. Then she cleared her throat and everyone’s attention went back to Lena, as if the interruption never happened.

  
  


The class ended and the room was cleared within a minute. Kara was writing a last second reminder that her prose needs proofreading from Snapper Carr and to check later for redundancies.

  
  


‘Kara, may I talk to you for a second?’ Lena called her out from her desk and Kara looked up, immediately reminded about the loud call earlier and smiled bashfully. She stood up, closing her journal and approached Lena as she tucked her things in her bag.

  
  


She started to talk. ‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t checking my phone. I’ll be careful—’

  
  


‘Oh no, babe. That’s not the one I want to talk about. It’s all right.’ Lena raised her hand to pause her words with a smile. ‘I’m actually going to set up a quick meeting with Jess and Sam for fifteen minutes to discuss the schedule of the interview.’

  
  


‘Ah,’ Kara responded with a scratch of her brow. ‘Will I be included in the meeting?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ Lena nodded. ‘They’ll be reviewing some possible questions.’

  
  


Kara both raised her brow. ‘What for?’

  
  


‘Just to avoid some sensitive questions like dating and family…’ Lena said. ‘I’m not very fond of the public prying the chunks of my privacy to an extent.’

  
  


‘Oh okay.’ Kara then realized and inhaled sharply, being reminded by Cat. ‘I’ll keep that in mind.’

  
  


‘Thank you, love.’ Lena said. ‘Would you like us to have dinner after? This time, I’ll let you taste different fillings of potstickers.’

  
  


_ Good God, I love her truly.  _ ‘I’d love to, baby. Let’s invite Jess as well?’

  
  


Lena’s mouth broke into a surprised grin. ‘I was thinking about that too.’ Then she nudged her gently by the elbow. ‘She’s also the one who knows how to make mean potstickers.’

  
  


Kara laughed in response. ‘Remind me to steal her recipes.’

  
  


‘Sounds like a plan.’ Lena’s eyes flashed mischievously.

  
  


They exited the room together holding hands. Well, Lena wanted to. Kara assumed that she wanted to keep the relationship private but then there were no other people from the class left anyway. So she stole pecks of kisses on their way much to Lena’s playful protests. She suddenly thought of the phone call earlier and she clutched her phone in her pockets once more to check the caller ID. It might be Alex.

  
  


Kara’s eyes narrowed at the familiar number. It was Mike. Her stomach turned in an ugly manner.

  
  


‘Kara?’

  
  


She faced Lena who was wondering. ‘Yes?’

  
  


‘You suddenly paused your steps. You alright?’ Lena asked.

  
  


‘Y-Yeah, I just realized…I uh, need to make a quick phone call. Do you mind?’ She said to her and Lena observed her for a quick second before responding. ‘Not at all. I’ll be in the living room.’

  
  


‘I’ll be there.’ Kara smiled but her heart was already racing. She doesn’t feel good. She headed to the garden to get some privacy and dialled Mike’s phone number.

  
  


It didn’t reach the second ring and Mike answered. ‘Kara?’

  
  


Her jaw clenched at the sound of his voice. She had to calm herself down. It’s like his voice itself triggered the anger she suppressed severely almost for a month. She breathed slowly, in and out then formed a few words. ‘Mike.’

  
  


‘Thank God, you answered. I missed you.’ He said.

  
  


Kara gripped the phone and closed her eyes. Oh dear lord, her mood just turned foul and it felt like it was unnecessary. It’s like the unsaid resentment just flooded back to her. ‘I thought I’ve said it clearly that we were way over.’

  
  


‘I know, I know, Kara. But I can’t accept it. I know I made a big mistake. I’m the biggest idiot in the whole fucking world. I deserved every hate you have right now.’ Mike said, his voice trembled. ‘Please, please tell me what I can do for you to forgive me.’

  
  


‘Mike, you don’t understand.’ Kara muttered coldly. ‘What you did to me is beyond my understanding. You cheated half of our relationship. Kindly spell it out to me how you can just call yourself an idiot only? Because you’re just not that. You’re also a lying jackass.’

  
  


‘I’m sorry, Kara. I really am. I’ve been reflecting about it. I broke up with Imra. I realized that it’s you all along. Just let me prove it. Please.’

  
  


She scoffed and looked up to ask for more patience. ‘Have you ever thought about something relevant after you cheated on me?’

  
  


‘Kara…’

  
  


‘No, Mike. This is not something you can fix over an apology and wanting me back. You’ve destroyed the very core of our relationship and I have no plans to relive that nightmare you caused me.’ She said through gritted teeth. ‘I may forgive you soon but reconciling with you is out of the question.’

  
  


‘Kara, please, I’m sorry. I’ll be better.’

  
  


‘You should’ve realized that the moment you thought of having sex with Imra. But instead, you were insulting me behind my back. It’s not fair, Mike. It’s not fair that you ask for absolution for such a quick amount of time when you’ve done it so long ago. The only thing I can do for you is sever our ties.’ Kara remarked with finality. ‘Don’t talk to me again.’

  
  


‘Kara, you’re just mad—’

  
  


‘You’re right. I am.’ She said. Her tone turned calmer this time. ‘But I know what I’m talking about. Just as much as I told you to leave the fuck out of my life and I mean it. To my very core.’

  
  


She didn’t hear him speak anymore and what Kara heard next was a beep of end call. She pulled the phone from her ear and sighed. She said what she needed to say. There was a trail of anger left but Kara had to admit how she feels a little lighter that she removed that out of her chest.

  
  


Her phone beeped once more and she checked the text message that Mike sent her.

  
  


**Unknown number**

**I know you still love me, Kara. You’re just mad and I understand. I’ll wait for you.**

  
  


She didn’t exude any effort to get more pissed and just blocked the number right away. Then she went back to the house, her mood went down to zero. Her phone rang again and it was Cat Grant. She had to go back to the garden once more.

-

Lena noticed the frown in Kara’s face immediately as she entered the living room. She wasn’t fooled at the slightest even when Kara faked a smile and sat beside her. That call took a bit while and it sure changed her mood terribly. Kara leaned on her shoulder.

  
  


‘Is something wrong?’ Lena asked, concern struck her.

  
  


‘I’ll tell you about it later…’ Kara replied while looking down, her tone low and nonchalant.

  
  


‘All right.’ Lena took her hand and planted a kiss on her temple. Then a brief second, Kara straightened up as Jess entered the room and sat on one of the chairs. Kara became all flustered. Ah, she’s still not used to the public display of affection. Although their hands remained intact, she sat straight as a soldier being given an order to. 

  
  


Oh dear, how awkward she looked.

  
  


Sam appeared on the television with her cheerful greetings. She looked at Kara who was back to her usual happy mood but she was convinced that she was still hung up on the call earlier. Was it Alex? She doesn’t know.

  
  


‘Oh, hey…Kara.’ Sam smiled but Lena knew this look too well. It was like that since college. She was awkward as hell. Kara responded politely. ‘Hello Sam.’

  
  


‘Okay, let’s get straight to business.’ Sam prompted way too early and she observed Jess stifled a laugh. She knew the story that Kara heard first and now just a slight push could burst Lena into laughter too. ‘We’ve discussed that you’ll do Lena justice, no?’

  
  


Kara nodded. ‘Yes. But it takes no effort for me to do that. Lena has a good image.’

  
  


‘Which we are glad it’s proven. Usually, journalists find flaws as the usual critic they are. So far, do you find any mistakes that Lena should be aware about?’

  
  


She saw Kara had a stricken expression. ‘Not at all. I’ve undergone the details that concern her projects mostly,’ she looked at Lena ‘which you answered my grilling questions effortlessly so I don’t see any problem coming along.’ She said and Lena smiled at her.

  
  


‘Great. I’m glad you see Lena in that shade in an unbiased manner. ‘ Sam pointed out. ‘Now let’s discuss the next step. Are you particular in controversial matters?’

  
  


‘Depends,’ Kara replied to Sam. ‘If that controversy harms other people, I’m afraid I have to be unbiased about it.’

  
  


‘We understand,’ Sam said. ‘But we have strict conditions before we allow you to have an interview with Lena.’

  
  


‘Yes. Dating and family matters.’ 

  
  


Sam acknowledged. ‘According to what we may need of the outcome is for Lena to rip away from Luthor's reputation. We’re afraid she’s been running the same road as them and as someone who has defied death a lot of times, we take this opportunity that you, amongst people, will broadcast her good deeds and hopefully, change people’s opinion about her.’

  
  


‘Sam,’ Lena intervened. ‘I believe it’s best for Kara to write the article at her own discretion. I trust her.’

  
  


She and Kara smiled at each other before Kara faced Sam. ‘I appreciate you all giving me the privilege of this interview. Honestly at first, I was in doubt. Since Lena is a public figure, people in New York are highly interested. That includes Metropolis and Central City aside from Catco’s base which is National City. So I understand that you’re particular about what I should publish.’

  
  


‘Exactly,’ Sam agreed. ‘I mean, no offense, Kara. We are already aware of The Daily Planet because Perry White preys on Lena like a hawk. We are not surprised if Cat Grant is one of them.’

  
  


Lena observed how Kara’s face felt reluctant for a second but she has taken Sam’s point. ‘That’s very much understandable. But I’m more into the details of Lena’s philanthropic works and groundbreaking inventions so the dating life is the least of my concerns. Besides, she’s dating me so I’m more strict about that coming out in articles.’

  
  


Their eyes met again. Of course, Kara would defend her boss. She knew Cat is a bigger predator when it comes to celebrities and famous people’s shady acts and dating life. Kara must have known Cat and her bumped into each other more than once. Otherwise, Kara wouldn’t have come here to pull her out of the cave she’s hiding in. She understood anyway.

  
  


‘If that’s settled. There’s one more thing.’ Sam followed. ‘We don’t want you broadcasting any family backgrounds regarding Miss Elena Gallagher, Lena’s biological mother.’

  
  


Kara closed her eyes. Lena had to ask. ‘What’s wrong?’

  
  


‘N-Nothing.’ Kara responded in a low tone. ‘I’m just a little tired.’ She almost whispered and gave Lena a small smile.

  
  


Lena’s not buying it. She faced Sam. ‘That would be all, Sam. Thank you very much.’ She politely responded and looked at Jess. ‘May I talk to Kara alone for a moment?’

  
  


‘Of course,’ Jess stood up and left the room. Sam disappeared from the screen after wishing them both well. 

  
  


A second passed and everything turned quiet. ‘Are you all right, love? You’ve been quite detached after that phone call.’ She asked Kara gently. The latter only sighed and faced her, face dreaded with torn reluctance.

  
  


‘I’m okay. It’s just that…’ Kara’s fingers massaged her temples. ‘I was expecting that I won’t mention the Luthors much but now that I’ve known about your mother. It’s a fact that is questionable to cross out.’

  
  


Lena frowned. ‘Why?’

  
  


‘Because…’ she sighed.

  
  


‘Kara, tell me.’ She said. ‘Is it Cat?’ Their eyes met and Lena confirmed it. ‘It’s Cat Grant, isn’t it?’

  
  


‘Yes.’

  
  


Her jaw clenched. ‘What does she want to know?’

  
  


‘Look, baby. I don’t want to badmouth her. She’s just making me do my job.’ Kara sighed again. ‘Apparently, it violates deeply the conditions you gave me.’

  
  


‘Does she want to know about mama?’

  
  


‘Yes.’ Kara looked down and murmured. ‘And if I can’t give her what she wants…’

  
  


‘She’ll fire you.’ Lena concluded for her. Fantastic. Cat managed to destroy Jack Spheer’s life and now this? A tinge of annoyance rose in her head but seeing Kara being submissive about it makes her feel bad. But it’s her mother’s image she’s protecting. She can’t do it. ‘Love, I can’t…’

  
  


Kara looked at her with a torn look. ‘I was thinking atleast a brief introduction will—’

  
  


‘Kara.’ She cut her off in a calm voice. ‘I really, really can’t. I know your job is important to you so I’ll have Sam contact her about that.’

  
  


‘No, Lena, please.’ Panic reflected in her eyes and almost stammered. ‘Cat will know. She’ll burn my ass off.’

  
  


Lena can only sigh seeing her poor girlfriend being caught between serving two masters. She feels guilty that Kara had to abide by this. ‘It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that, mama is important to me and I can’t afford having people find out about her and be tainted by my image.’

  
  


Kara looked down once more and didn’t say anything. Then she nodded, much to Lena’s relief. ‘Okay…’

  
  


Lena embraced her and caressed her hair. ‘Thank you, love. It means a lot to me.’ She whispered and Kara hugged her back.

-

‘Oh my God, Jess. This is insanely good.’ Kara moaned in delight as she fed herself two potstickers in one bite. Lena widened her eyes in surprise and chuckled. She’s relieved that Kara’s feeling better now and ingesting chinese food like she’s some sort of an incinerator. Jess smiled as she placed a tower of bamboo steamers in front of Kara and the woman’s eyes gleamed like marbles. ‘How come you’re amazing at this?’

  
  


‘My mom makes good potstickers back then when I was in hong kong. My ex-boyfriend used to love them too when we lived together.’

  
  


Lena and Kara both looked at Jess. Lena did not expect that Jess would casually open up about his ex when she knew back then how she cried for him when they were newly settled in Hawaii. ‘That’s sweet,’ Kara commented. ‘But what happened between you and him, if you don’t mind my asking?’

  
  


‘Time consumption.’ Jess said. ‘I did ask him to move in with me in Hawaii but we know that it was ridiculous considering he’s a celebrity in china. We tried to make the long distance work but it’s futile.’

  
  


That’s what Lena said too when Jess chose to follow her in Hawaii. She asked him for the reason and she said that she was grateful that the bone replacement saved her father’s life from a vehicular accident and her becoming her assistant will be her way of repaying Lena. They were well off too in Asia but Jess’ interest in science and math was what led them to become friends and her CFO in National City branch.

  
  


‘Oh,’ Kara trailed at the story and watched her empathetically. ‘I’m sorry.’

  
  


‘Don’t be,’ Jess smiled. ‘He’s married now and I’m happy for him. I also…got my eye on someone.’

  
  


Lena and Kara both gasped and unanimously said. ‘Who?’

  
  


‘Eh,’ she shook her head with a rueful smile. 

  
  


‘You are so gonna tell us.’ Lena prompted teasingly. ‘C'mon~ who’s the lucky person?’

  
  


She blushed deeply which made her and Kara laugh. 

  
  


‘It’s…William Dey.’

  
  


The gasp turned louder and Lena breathed out a chuckle. ‘All this time you’ve attended some Advanced classes, you didn’t make a move on him?’

  
  


Jess took one bamboo steamer to put it before her as she confessed. ‘I can’t really find a good time to ask him and…he likes you.’ She pertained to Lena which she immediately dismissed.

  
  


‘Oh nonsense!’ Lena exclaimed. ‘He’s just my student and as you can see, I’m in a relationship with Kara and I’m also sure that he’d like you. You’re pretty, hardworking and pleasant to talk to.’

  
  


‘I couldn’t agree more.’ Kara seconded. ‘Why don’t you ask him, Jess? I’m certain he would say yes. A cup of coffee would be harmless.’

  
  


Jess chortled. ‘I’m not sure if coffee would work around here. Usually, it’s—hey, would you like to get some Piña Coladas?—and you know how those things hit.’

  
  


Lena suggestively looked at Kara who immediately blushed. She probably remembered. She caressed her shoulder and laughed. ‘But seriously, Jess. I agree with Kara. He’d definitely say yes. Just a drink or two would be nice.’

  
  


‘Maybe…’ Jess clearly considered the advice and the teasing went on about William Dey when someone said ‘Hello?’ aloud. It was Andrea. She invited Lena for a drink to celebrate their breakthrough but she was too tired and preferred dinner and Andrea agreed. Lena stood up, excusing herself to fetch Andrea and found her in the living room with a bottle of Sauvignon. She thanked her for the wine and guided her towards the kitchen where Kara saw them and surprise was written all over her face. Right, she forgot to tell Kara. But she’s sure she wouldn’t mind anyway.

  
  


‘Miss Rojas.’ Jess acknowledged and Andrea shook her head briefly with a kind smile.

  
  


‘Please call me, Andrea.’ She said to Jess in a friendly tone and Lena went back to her seat beside Kara as Andrea sat.

  
  


‘I hope you like Chinese food?’ Lena pointed to the noodles, chow fan, sweet and sour pork and the unbelievable amount of potsticker towers. 

  
  


‘Love them.’ Andrea confessed. ‘You cook as well?’

  
  


‘Oh no, I only helped. It’s Jess who cooked this.’ Lena said and looked at Kara who shifted her attention to her food.

  
  


‘You’re a talented woman, Jess.’ Andrea said to Jess. ‘Lena’s a lucky boss.’

  
  


She saw how Jess felt pleasant about it. Andrea is overly friendly in Lena’s opinion but she’s glad that Jess was complimented more than she deserved. Kara was quiet most of the time as they ate and responded to their questions. She’s quite the voracious eater with a slim body. It’s unfair, really. Lena had to watch her weight most of the time if she ever exceeded fifty nine pounds. Now, she’s on fifty eight and eating the vegetables.

  
  


They ate and drank wine as they talked about Jess' relationships still and out of the blue, Andrea asked Lena who was she in a relationship with before Kara. It led for everyone to completely halt from eating while Kara on the other hand was hiding the sour expression from her face by looking down her soup. Andrea didn’t seem to notice and was just expecting for Lena to answer.

  
  


‘I wasn’t in any relationship before Kara.’ Lena said. ‘I had…some flings from college and my doctorate years.’

  
  


‘Pray do tell.’ Andrea smiled and everyone’s attention focused on her, including Kara whose eyes were focused. She stares like that whenever she’s in deep thought and Lena would pay big money to know whatever’s she’s thinking about. She’s afraid that she’ll offend Kara because she’s aware that Andrea’s question was completely unnecessary with Kara around as her girlfriend. It’s almost like an insult.

  
  


‘You guys don’t need to know.’ She jokingly responded. ‘It was a long time ago.’

  
  


‘I’d like to know.’ Kara smiled at her and she was surprised that she’s the one to raise that when she noticed her lips were firmly sewn together. ‘I’m also curious.’ Kara added.

  
  


_ Oh, shit. _ Lena wanted to glare at Andrea for prompting this to everyone. She does not plan to answer but everyone setting their expectation on her upcoming story was quite the pressure.

  
  


‘Well, I used to hang out with Veronica Sinclair back in college.’ She muttered. ‘But it turned out she liked Sam so it was over.’ She added with a nervous chuckle when Kara’s mouth curved up in a mysterious smile. 

  
  


‘No way! THE Veronica Sinclair?’ Andrea gasped like Lena told her she was dating Chris Evans. Jesus Christ, can she be any louder than that? To be fair, Sinclairs were well known in Metropolis amongst elites as diamond oligarchs but knowing that those came from the hands of African workers and paid in low wages—it’s not something for Lena to be admired about. 

  
  


Kara looked at Andrea. ‘She sounds famous.’

  
  


‘She is also hot with insane tattoos. I can’t believe you slept with her.’ Andrea told her and Lena had to bite her lip for it had gone full awkward. 

  
  


She raised a brow. ‘We never slept together.’ She said in a firm tone. ‘We just hung out and had a mutual understanding.’

  
  


‘Well, I get the MU part.’ Andrea suggested with a chuckle.

  
  


Now it wasn’t funny but before she could say anything, Jess intervened with the conversation. 

  
  


‘My, it’s getting late.’ Jess looked at her watch. ‘We don’t want to take too much of your time, Miss Rojas. Tomorrow will be a busy day for both of you and Miss Luthor.’

  
  


‘Oh.’ Andrea said with realization and got up. ‘I forgot, I have a friend to meet in a bar.’

  
  


_ Thank God you are or I’ll be shutting you the hell up.  _

  
  


‘I see,’ Jess acknowledged. ‘I shall see you out, then.’

  
  


Andrea left and thanked Lena for the dinner. She gave a brief smile to Kara which the latter didn’t return and just nodded and both left the room. Lena consciously looked at Kara who just went back to her food like nothing happened. It was unsettling.

  
  


‘Love?’ She called her out and Kara turned to her.

  
  


‘Yes?’

  
  


‘I’m sorry…’ she said and Kara just wore a confused expression. ‘What for?’

  
  


‘About Andrea. I didn’t expect that she’d be in that behaviour.’

  
  


She just raised both of her brows nonchalantly. ‘It’s okay, it must be the wine talking.’

  
  


She sighed and held her arm. ‘Are you mad?’

  
  


Kara snorted but her face was mostly expressionless. ‘No.’

  
  


‘Love…’ she scooted closer and rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder while wrapping her arms around her. ‘I know you’re mad.’

  
  


Kara moved gently away from her to return her embrace. ‘I’m not mad at you, baby.’

  
  


Lena pulled slightly to face Kara. ‘To Andrea then?’

  
  


Kara then broke the embrace to sit down properly and fed herself a potsticker. ‘I don’t know. I just find it a little offensive that…she talked about your fling before and pertained that you slept with her and all. Right at my face.’ She looked at Lena now with an annoyed expression. ‘I mean don’t get me wrong baby, I’m sure a lot of people wanted to date you or you wanted to date this Veronica girl back then. But, Andrea just bluntly…I don’t know. Now I don’t get what I’m talking about. It’ll just sound like I’m jealous.’

  
  


Lena can’t help but smile a bit and she caressed Kara’s back. ‘I do know what you’re talking about. It was rude of Andrea to dismiss your presence while talking about someone in the past. I’d get mad too if I’ll be in your position.’

  
  


_ Hell, she’ll get mad if someone talks about her girlfriend’s ex and talks about their time with Kara but Lena will never admit that.  _

  
  


Kara returned her smile and leaned in for a gentle peck. ‘I love you.’

  
  


Those words sent Lena staggering backwards and in a flurry of butterflies flying in her stomach. Kara said this before but she felt like blushing every time she heard it. Her smile broke into a grin. ‘I love you too.’

-

Kara agreed to sleepover after Lena told her that she’ll be eating potstickers for breakfast and let her borrow clothes. I mean Kara was not to blame herself for wanting a Burberry Plaid dark brown top, jeans and Prada wedges to wear once in her life rather than seeing them behind glass (because $10-$15 shirts are life). She’s just going to borrow it for a day, no biggie and she’ll be back in her Target clothing brands.

  
  


She and Lena had a hot bath after Kara washed the dishes in the kitchen and made out, talked some more and blew bubbles while giggling. Then they settled on the large bed while cuddling naked in the dark with the moonlight only to cradle them. They talked about Mike and Lena wasn’t happy about how he acted. She ranted for a moment how he was an ass for cheating and even added that she’ll create a robot to cut his balls off—to which Kara can’t help but laugh about the barbaric thought and Lena added—‘Oh wait, he doesn’t have one!’

  
  


They both chuckled but then Kara’s smile disappeared for a second remembering her conversation with Jess while they ate Oreos.

  
  


‘But uhm…have you ever thought that it was quite unsettling for you to indulge in a relationship with me while I just got out in a relationship with Mike?’

  
  


Lena shook her head. ‘I don’t understand, sweetheart.’

  
  


‘I mean…’ Kara bit her lip. ‘I don’t want you to feel like a rebound because you’re not.’

  
  


She saw Lena’s brow raised. ‘I don’t believe that I am. I don’t find it unsettling that I want you because I did for such a long time. When I saw you and I found out what an amazing person you are, I couldn’t stop myself from being drawn to you—which I’m sorry to say—but I’m relieved that you and Mike were over _. _ I took it as a sign to go full speed with you when I knew you liked me back—loved me now. I take whatever you can give me as long as we are on the same page.’

  
  


She smiled at Lena. ‘We are. Although I have to admit, I find it brazen to fall in love this much for such a short time.’

  
  


She heard Lena breathe out a chuckle. ‘Trust me, I felt the same after weeks of thinking why I can’t stop thinking about a crying face in the Falcon.’

  
  


Kara laughed at that. That too, she found brazen. Of all the places and situations could Lena see her. Then, when she lacked sleep and was crying for days finding out Alex has been shot again. She must have had puffy eyes, cheeks and face as red as a tomato. She had to take a train to Metropolis always just to see her sister and endlessly worrying for her in this line of job, taking Jeremiah’s footsteps in Falcon before retiring in Midvale to focus on Eliza. 

  
  


‘You’ve picked the ugliest face of mine when you saw me.’

  
  


‘I begged to differ, I thought you were the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.’

  
  


Kara can’t help but ‘aww’ at that one. Laughter consumed them and then a comfortable silence came next. Lena rested her head on Kara’s breast and Kara tunnelled her fingers through her dark locks. They were quiet and content. Kara found herself routing to the situation she wanted to avoid.

  
  


‘Lena?’

  
  


‘Hmm?’

  
  


‘Would you cry if I leave Hawaii?’

  
  


Lena raised her head to meet Kara’s eyes. They haven’t talked about her leaving. Of all the conversations they had, they didn’t go there, just now. 

  
  


‘Will you stay if I ask you?’ Lena told her and Kara smiled at her fondly. 

  
  


‘I’d love to stay, but I’d leave Alex behind and my work.’ She stroked her hair gently and whispered. ‘You make me want to stay here for a long time.’

  
  


Lena reaches towards her face and traced Kara’s brow, the bridge of her nose and lips, slowly. ‘Then I’d cry if you leave.’

  
  


Kara sighed and leaned back on the pillow. ‘I find the thought heartbreaking of you crying for me.’ 

  
  


Lena then suddenly shifted and rested on top of her. Kara felt her body warmed by their intimate contact. Lena’s tip of the nose met hers and Kara closed her eyes. ‘I only cry for things that I fear, get hurt and… who loves me and I love in return.’

  
  


She felt her breath hitched at the words and her eyes welled up with tears.  _ Oh, God. _ She didn’t want to let Lena know but her shoulders shook up as they fell from her eyes. 

  
  


‘What’s wrong? Why are you crying?’ Lena’s voice panicked lightly and she touched Kara’s face. ‘Did I hurt you?’

  
  


‘No, no…’ Kara shook her head and sniffed. She hugged Lena in a warm embrace. She felt the woman eased her tension and felt her face buried on her neck. ‘I’m just gonna miss you a whole lot. It won’t be easy to go back here, the fare’s expensive and I have work to attend to and yours in return, you’ll be busy and you’ll have a breakthrough.’

  
  


_ She’s afraid of long distance as what Jess told earlier. She feared that it won’t work for Lena and her especially that they’ll have busy jobs to attend. It’ll be difficult. _

  
  


Lena hushed her tenderly. She motioned Kara to sit up and for Lena to sit on her lap. Their eyes met in the midst of moonlight that makes Lena’s pale skin glow like it’s sort of mythical. It’s funny how Lena found her in her ugliest state (she can’t change her mind) while she found Lena first in her exquisite form.

  
  


But this time, she held Lena in her arms, naked and warm and smelled like lavender. She thought of these days and days she saw her and liked her back then. For a short period of time, she was shaken deep to her core of how much she felt for her. She wanted to do a lot of things. She wanted new memories with Lena. She wanted to know Kieran and Lena at the same time. She wanted to know everything but that can’t happen easily with their situation. She had to leave soon.

  
  


‘Kara…’

  
  


‘Hmm?’

  
  


‘How would it appeal to you if I ever move to National City?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Alex and Kara's full conversation about Lena's revelation. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback when Kara was absent during the week and had a misunderstanding with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice new readers. That's lovely. ^_^

_ Monday (Kara didn’t go to Gallagher’s residence) _

_ ‘I did find some articles and asked for help to trace her contact. It just doesn’t sit right with me that Cat gave me her address in Hawaii and it turns out, she’s not here. Now, I’m not fond of a wild goose chase.’ She spoke to Snapper as they video called. Her mentor gave her an hour to discuss the problem because Kara was scratching her head beyond her comprehension. Alex won’t tell her so she thought Snapper’s connection will help. _

  
  


_ She’s called Winn, Nia and James if they have any information regarding Lena. They say she used to be famous. There can be old articles that are connected to her paperworks but it’s bizarre the moment she visits the website, someone takes it down. It’s like her IP address herself was the cause of the takedown. She’s turning frustrated and with Kieran’s cold comeback from her confession has dragged her mood. _

  
  


_ ‘I believe someone your circle is lying to you, Danvers.’ Snapper gruffly claimed and Alex was the first person she had in her list. ‘You have to depict who and which lies are they giving you. Once you pin that down, she knows completely how the younger Luthor moves around her territory. Don’t look at this assignment like it’s lighter than the cases you’ve handled, may I remind you, this is a LUTHOR. She’s smart like Lionel or Alexander. Lilian is one hell of a businesswoman. Her roots are far more dangerous than underground mafias.’ _

  
  


_ Kara had to give in to that claim. Snapper was right. She did underestimate this assignment. She thought that being kidnapped or harmed physically was a harder path of journalism. Boy, she thought wrong. There are TONS of ways. It’s like she’s going around in circles and leading herself astray with this. _

  
  


_ ‘You’re right. I have underestimated the weight of this situation, Snapper. I just thought Lena Luthor is a harmless human being.’ She said truthfully. ‘I’ve seen her as a person full of merit from her charitable works and I based her on that.’ _

  
  


_ Snapper acknowledged her confession with a grunt. ‘You’re young, ponytail. I used to have that mindset when I was younger. I think good of people and that clouds my judgment to see the integrity of my reports.’ Kara was surprised by that for she had always looked up to Snapper, even though he got strict beyond measures at times. ‘I even went to jail once.’ _

  
  


_ Now that led her to a bigger surprise. ‘You did?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Yes,’ he frowned. ‘I covered a young boy’s crime because I pitied him for being abused by his father. He had an intent to kill but it was driven out of fear of a harsh tomorrow. I covered the report as an accident. But my boss knew better. I went to jail, my heart still poured out to that young man who had been scarred.’ _

  
  


_ Kara was horrified by that. ‘Don’t you think you have driven yourself to doom that time? Did you regret it?’ _

  
  


_ Snapper shook his head. ‘No. I don’t regret trying to protect him but it doesn’t change the fact also that I went to jail because of it. It was a choice that risked my career but saved my humanity.’ _

  
  


_ Kara highly considered the words. She realized the gravity of truthful reporting but in order to do this, the facts should be genuine and not altered. It was a principle that Kara followed from Snapper’s influence. His concise delivery led him to win the Pulitzer twice. She felt privileged at most that she was under his wing and knowing about this has opened her heart to possibilities that she may also land in the same situation.  _

_ Tuesday _

_ Alex called her again and she opened up about Kieran texting her. Her sister was quite nonchalant in her reactions. It was unsettling for Kara because she was thinking about it. Her heart feels heavy but she can’t see Kieran yet. Her heart is aching too much. Maybe a drink will help. _

  
  


_ She doesn’t feel right at all. _

_ Wednesday  _

_ Kara met one of Kieran’s students. She was recognised by the lady and Kara didn’t want to be rude so she talked to her in the hut while she sipped on some margaritas. She did ask if she knew Lena Luthor but the student only told her that Lena was a sponsor in this cause. They were thankful of her because it was a free education led by a legitimate engineer. It’s mainly recreational but it’s a rock-solid foundation if they ever go to a prestigious university someday and become engineers.  _

  
  


_ Kara had to admit, it was hard to look for an uglier side of Lena as what Snapper encouraged. Always look at two sides of the coin, he said but her works outshine that and her anonymous image made her bad side impossible to witness but it doesn’t make her very good in terms of character either. She has to dig deeper. _

  
  


_ She called Nia again. She thought of asking help from her husband, Querl if they could track down Lena through an article that reveals her shady side. Nia was supportive about it at first but Kara was disappointed (but hid it) when Querl gave a flat ‘NO’. It could be her best lead but she had to look for something else. _

  
  


_ She missed Kieran too. Damn it. She needs to focus. She ignored her text messages, she thought of making Kieran contemplate first. She doesn’t want to talk to her when she doesn’t understand what she feels about this whole thing between them yet, despite how confusing and leading her actions were. _

  
  


_ Snapper gave her a few links of articles that involved the CEO but he gave a heads up that she should use a different IP address—so she had to go to an internet café and search furiously for other articles before Lena’s hacker takes down the entire search bar. She sipped on her coffee and quickly took a photo of the article. There was no image but it does involve Lex. It’s like a car chase, you snooze, you lose and a tug of war. _

  
  


_ Kara smiled as the article got taken down but she has the upper hand now (not really, but she did have some real takeaways).  _

  
  


_ She went back to her hotel room and wrote down a series of events which could lead to Lena’s appearance. Oh for heaven’s sake, Snapper would have whacked her head if he ever finds out that she was enjoying a romantic relationship than studying this intently. It’s like this one Luthor disappeared off the face of the earth after one Luthor almost wrecked it.  _

  
  


_ It’s paradoxical that Kara finds nothing condescending about this woman when her background clearly indicates a lot of bad reputation. They’re probably the peak of it! _

  
  


_ Her eyes found a name. Elena, but there was no last name but it does ring a bell. It was a brief background of a murder that happened fifteen years ago. She was like thirteen here (she’s twenty eight now) so Lena must be around twelve or thirteen also. There was no further explanation of the case. _

  
  


_ Wait. Wait, Alex did mention a memorial hospital. She searched for it again. Yes! Elena’s Memorial hospital. ‘What’s her last name…’ Kara searched for About and history. Surely, Lena’s hacker wouldn’t try to take this down or he’ll/she’ll burn his/her own ass. _

  
  


_ There’s no last name still. Just none. Oh, dang it. _

  
  


_ She texted Winn if there was any information regarding Elena’s Memorial Hospital but she had to wait because her friend had to work as well. She’s expecting a reply atleast within the day but Winn was quite interested as well (blame it on Sherlock Holmes and Flotsam) so he has given Kara a list where she can find legitimate access. _

  
  


_ She decided to call Winn in his free time, promising him a beef blowout once she gets back. _

  
  


_ ‘It’s interesting because the case happened in Dublin, Ireland and connected to Luthor. I’m just not sure which one.’ Winn said, clearly munching on something because his voice was muffled.  _

  
  


_ ‘It happened fifteen years ago. Were there any related events to the Luthors?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Hmm,’ Winn internalized. ‘My dad told me that Lionel’s steel business was an essential part of his toy build-ups before when I was in high school. I do remember that he mentioned that the shipping fee was expensive and he always cursed about that. Lionel was just growing his business that time and his factory was based in Dublin.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I see,’ Kara wrote down the important details. ‘But what of Elena? Why was Lena dedicated to the hospital under her name?’ _

  
  


_ Winn gave a sigh and Kara heard a typing sound. ‘Let’s say, Elena who lived in Dublin as well might be connected—Oh! Yeah, yeah. I saw another article here that Lilian and Lionel haven’t seen each other much while he worked in Ireland but he only visits for his son, Lex. It’s safe to assume that Elena might be…’ _

  
  


_ ‘Lionel’s lover.’ Kara muttered in conclusion and Winn seconded. Kara typed in her laptop as well and searched for Lionel’s steel business in Dublin. It started in 1992 but only got well known around 2006-2007. If Kara would do the math, Elena died around 2005 and that was the time Lionel topped out in the business. Lena would have been born around 1993 so she was twelve that time. ‘So Elena could be Lena Luthor’s mother?’ _

  
  


_ ‘That is highly possible. If you only search for Lena’s birth certificate or the articles that describe her, she was born in Metropolis, biological mother is Lilian, WHERE Lex Luthor was born as well—where their mansion is located too.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Huh,’ Kara pouted her lip, listening and at the same time, trying to look for Elena’s face. ‘Considering how rich they were, it’s easy for them to alter facts.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Oh, they are known for it.’ Winn remarked. ‘If you try to think about their situation, Lilian must have covered the whole infidelity issue. Lionel doesn’t have a womanizer reputation as some billionaires do so having an affair with another woman was a big deal.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Point taken.’ Kara wrote it down as well. ‘Any chances Lilian had something to do with Elena’s death?’ _

  
  


_ ‘That would be a huge devastation on her part. In my opinion, Lilian may be vile but I don’t think she’s the same as Lex who doesn’t have remorse on killing a mass.’ Winn said. ‘Case may be related to Lionel solely but that’s a good theory.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Well, based on my research, Lex has a good reputation amongst people before. He was a Man of Tomorrow, a brilliant scientist and—religious?’ Kara had to frown on that one. ‘This may be a wrong source.’ _

  
  


_ ‘No, no!’ Winn protested. ‘That’s correct. He was ardent on being a buddhist and that’s what he used as an excuse. But of course, his views became a perversion in the sacredness of the religion itself so he was disowned.’  _

  
  


_ Kara hummed briefly. ‘That must have added up to his rage.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Tough claim but sure. Lex had an IQ of two hundred and twenty five. He probably wanted to attain enlightenment himself and become God but you know…’ _

  
  


_ ‘Yeah…’ Kara agreed. ‘Gone mad.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Exactly.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I think I got what I needed so far,’ Kara smiled. ‘Thank you so much, Winn. I owe you, big time.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Aww, you know I always loved playing detective. I’ll still search for Elena. I’ll hit you up asap.’ _

  
  


_ Kara thanked him again. She wanted to hug him SO bad for helping her this much. Kara ended the call and focused on her notes. Another message arrived from Kieran and she turned her phone upside down. _

_ Thursday _

_ Kara slammed her bag on the bed. She can’t believe that’s all she could say. How SHE doesn’t care about it. Kieran might as well tell Kara that she was a goddamn catch for a lay!  _

  
  


_ She shouldn’t be mad. It’s only temporary. But no, she can’t hold back her tears from welling up. She wanted to calm herself down but she can’t help but let things pour down like a cold bucket of water. _

  
  


_ Mike cheating, being fooled, feeling unwanted suddenly by a woman she’s in love with. She’s…in love with Kieran and she doesn’t want her. Kara wanted to ask herself…is she even for keeps? She thought Mike was the one but then everything changed and now…she just wanted to be happy. Just for goddamn once! _

  
  


_ A call arrived and a tinge of expectation filled her but it was only Alex…Oh, Alex…of all the people she could open up to right now, it’s someone that doesn’t care too. _

  
  


_ ‘Hey, Kara. How are things with Kieran?’ _

  
  


_ Kara choked in her tears and there, she just crumbled. Her hand covered her face as she wept. It was a cry of feeling sorry towards herself. She felt utterly pathetic about it. _

  
  


_ ‘Oh my God, Kara! What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did she hurt you?’ _

  
  


_ Her fingers gripped the phone tightly and cried even more. Her shoulders were shaking even. ‘I-I expect-expected too m-much. I’m so embarrassed, Alex. I-It turns out she just wanted a f-fling.’  _

  
  


_ God, the reality was awfully bitter. So damn bitter. _

  
  


_ ‘I’m falling in-in love with her!’ _

  
  


_ ‘You what?’ _

  
  


_ ‘I’m in love with Kieran and she doesn’t feel the same way!’ she burst out frustratingly. She doesn’t care if she sounded like shit. She just wanted to let it out. She’s so damn tired of hurting about it for the past four days and seeing Kieran’s face just made it worse. ‘I-I wished she knew me before…So that I could just validate that reason that my feelings are r-real. Shit. I feel like a stupid idiot!’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara, you’re not.’ _

  
  


_ She suddenly felt annoyed. Is Alex even listening or does she even care at all? Why does she even bother comforting when all she did was give an ‘okay’ ‘sounds great’ and different kinds of nonchalant sympathies? It’s annoying. It’s unlike her. ‘Yes, I am! I mean, what the hell did I expect? We just met for a week! Then I told her I want to fall in love with her. I might…I scared her, Alex.’ _

  
  


_ She heard Alex cursed and Kara can only look down. It was just all kinds of embarrassment and regret. She shouldn’t have gone too fast. She shouldn’t have been too hasty.  _

  
  


_ ‘You didn’t…’ she heard Alex say. That was it for Kara.  _

  
  


_ She yelled frustratingly.’Didn’t you hear me?!’ and she was about to say more when Alex yelled louder. ‘No, Kara, listen!’ and this time, it shut her up completely. _

  
  


_ A brief moment passed and Kara had to calm herself down. ‘What are you trying to say?’ _

  
  


_ ‘I need to tell you about Kieran.’ _

  
  


_ Kara scoffed sarcastically. ‘As if you knew her.’ _

  
  


_ A wave of silence passed and Kara’s gut stirred uncomfortably from it. ‘Alex, what are you not telling me?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kieran…’ Alex sighed exasperatedly. ‘Shit, I’m not supposed to tell you.’ _

  
  


_ ‘What the fuck is it?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kieran is Lena Luthor.’ _

  
  


_ It’s like her heart stopped a moment and her ears rang in full alert. Kara, in the midst of her tears breathed out a laugh and a full one out of disbelief. ‘Y-You’re fucking with my head, you know that?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara…’ _

  
  


_ Her heart dropped at her sister’s tone. No stutter. Just plain truth. ‘But…that can’t be. She’s…mentioned Lena like she was…’ her tone had turned lower as the realization erupted through her.  _

  
  


_ Alex sighed again. ‘Winn told me about your speculations and they are right. Kieran…was the name that Elena Gallagher gave her as a kid and…that’s why she was dedicated to the memorial hospital. But Kara, she didn’t mean—‘ _

  
  


_ ‘You…’ Kara heavily breathed as fresh tears came out from her eyes. ‘I knew you were lying to me but…’ her lips trembled. ‘I didn’t know you would lie to me this much.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara, I’m sorry. You’ve got to listen.’ Alex’s tone turned into panic. ‘I get that you’re mad at me, I get that. I’m sorry that I valued the confidentiality of my work too much. I’m sorry that I swerved you from the truth. But you have to understand that I did all of this to make sure…that Lena is safe.’ _

  
  


_ Kara gritted her teeth, refusing to internalize her words. ‘You’ve lied beyond what I can handle…’ she muttered coldly. ‘You knew Kieran was Lena and you treated me like an idiot. You ALL treated me like an idiot!’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara—‘ _

  
  


_ ‘You, Sam, Jess and Kieran…Lena!’ Kara scoffed, even the name coming out of her lips personally was unbelievable. ‘Was it fun hiding things from me? Was it good making fun of me while I tell you stories about her?’ She’s an idiot. A total idiot. She’s been in an intense study of Lena Luthor trying to make sense of her appearance and the woman herself was just in front of her, ALL THIS TIME.  _

  
  


_ ‘Kara please, that’s not what I—‘ _

  
  


_ ‘You fucking lied! All of you!’ She ended the call abruptly and threw her phone across the wall angrily before she knew it. She doesn’t want to fucking talk. She’s mad at her sister, Lena or Kieran or whatever, and everyone that knew about this scheme. They made her like a stupid toy to play around when someone’s bored. Most of all, Kara was mad at herself for not even speculating. She let herself be blinded. Just that stupid naïve girl who came across a feral coincidence thinking that she’s safe from it. _

  
  


_ Stupid, fucking idiot. You never learned. _

  
  


_ Then she sat on the bed and laid down, stared at the ceiling and listened to herself. All she could ask was why. Why not drive her away the second she knew? Did Kieran know about her going here? Is she going to be another Perry White who was driven out? Was she really…on a wild goose chase? It doesn’t even matter, it’s too late. All too late. She liked her…in love with her even. _

  
  


_ Did Kieran even like her? _

  
  


_ Kara closed her eyes and this time, she cried silently. Just thinking about it just hurts. Her hand landed on her eyes to wipe her tears and she bit her lip from stopping herself from whimpering. Damn, she just wanted to be happy. She doesn’t want to close her doors towards opportunities on meeting others and liking someone—possibly love them soon. But this…this was unacceptable. It reminded her of Mike who had this pretty face and smiling, all caring and thoughtful.  _

  
  


_ Kieran was kind, generous, sweet, sarcastically humorous and honest about what she felt…she was transparent. The moment she showed Kara interest the first day they met (despite how a HUGE embarrassment she was), the moment she was hurt by Kara’s words, the moment she admitted she liked Kara…the way she kissed her back. It felt all true and strikingly radiant to her eyes.  _

  
  


_ That transparency turned into a blur and nothing at all now. It’s like a wake up call that says “Can’t you see?! What do you think Mike left you? Do you even think for one second Kieran wanted you? No. Not at all.” _

_ - _

_ For four hours straight, she looked at the ceiling and Alex’s words reeled in her mind. They poked Kara’s head repeatedly and boggled her. She was exhausted. The anger became absent and her mind was starting to bargain. She was letting herself see the reason why it all happened in the first place. _

  
  


_ ‘To keep Lena safe...’ She whispered to herself as she tried to recall.  _

  
  


_ “I can tell you, that woman has the biggest heart in the whole world. She helps a lot of people and children but she’s a danger magnet at the same time.” _

  
  


_ Kara blinked. That’s true. It’s evident enough she helped so many people. Educating something expensive for free and being so selfless about it. She remembered Kieran’s face being passionate about teaching. How her lips tightly sealed whenever she demonstrated on how to build a prototype. How her eyes are sparkling whenever someone or her asks her a question. How her eyes glinted with mischief whenever she added witty jokes in between her answers. How those expressive and interactive stares met hers and asked for compliments silently and Kara gave them with pride. Alex is right, she may have the biggest heart in the whole world. _

  
  


_ “I accompanied her once in Elena’s memorial hospital. It’s a hospital where she’s dropping her donations into kids in hospice. They had a party there and all of a sudden, I got shot and she did too. It was terrible!” _

  
  


_ Kara remembered that time. It was a painful three hour train ride being so worried about Alex being shot every time. Little did she know that someone was shot too and the bullet was indeed meant for the woman who gave her heart to that place. She can imagine the horror she felt. The pain of the bullet and being shot down with no experience in combat and just being completely helpless. Thinking about now…how did she hide those? Kieran never expressed that kind of horrible past, not even once or Kara never noticed it.  _

  
  


_ It must be hard tiptoeing every time you walk in the streets where someone will kill you anytime. That once you’re done for, you’re gone, erased and all your good deeds wiped out. _

  
  


_ Kara’s heart raced a mile and her eyes widened in pure utter horror about her series of people trying to assassinate her. Her breathing shortened at the thought of Kieran being physically harmed, screaming for help and no one to help her. _

  
  


_ She remembered Kieran warning her the second day. _

  
  


_ “Miss Luthor doesn’t need to know why she should be interviewed. She’s been through enough and that explains why she needed to hide from the spotlight. We will appreciate it if people like you would stop prying and leave her alone.” _

  
  


_ Lena has said it herself…Kara remembered it so much because of how frustration was delivered and laced in those words. It must have been hard. It must have been. _

  
  


_ Then she also recalled about that article where she was criticised for killing seven patients when it turned out to be Morgan Edge. The criminal was arrested but the article accused her still. Kara can imagine how it must have been devastating for her to make something she intended to help but brought harm instead. She imagined the blame she shouldered. _

  
  


_ It drove her to think about the time where she left the lamp open and snuck away from her parents home only to come back with her house in ashes and her parents burnt beyond recognition. Kara was aware…that the lamp might be the reason for the fire. That if she had only come back a little sooner to turn it off, she might have saved her parents. But instead, they were killed and they spent their last breath thinking about her and thought of rescuing her in her room.  _

  
  


_ Suddenly, she felt an empathetic connection to the woman who found herself being pointed at for being a criminal and just another Luthor. It reminded Kara of the time at her parents funeral and her relatives’ ugly stares. They blamed her for being such a brat. She was deemed unacceptable to the point she was sent to foster care and Kara thought she deserved it. She deserved the hate because she was involved in it. Lena must have felt the same thing when those patients died. Morgan must have killed them but she made it. She was part of it. _

  
  


_ She rose up from her bed and sat up. A memory of her spending time with Kieran on a Saturday entered her mind. Where they drove to Waimanalo and had a picnic.  _

  
  


_ Kara couldn’t stop laughing that time. Kieran was jumping and running around the beach with her pretty, floral dress that bared her shoulders and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Her face was full of smiles and her eyes were amused. She even invited Kara to run around with her and they did, like silly little children with no games of tagging or hide and seek. Just pure, fun chasing and they were genuinely enjoying it. It was a side of her that was unusual. Kieran was quite funny but reserved. It was a first to see her enjoying the beach like a child being taken to Disneyland. She did random things too like snatching Kara’s sunglasses and putting them on which Kara drew herself towards her girlfriend for another kiss because she looked so damn beautiful in it. _

  
  


_ It was also the time Kara admitted to herself she was in love with her. That she wanted to keep this woman for a long time. _

  
  


_ Then a random question which tells: “If I ever lied to you or anything, will you be mad to an extent you won’t talk to me?” _

  
  


_ Kara thought of it as a harmless question. Just someone who asked because it was a perfect time for a conversation and she was oblivious that there was an underlying expectation and she only answered “Depends.” But with a thought that she’ll hear her out no matter what.  _

  
  


_ She stood up from her bed. She walked towards her phone, picked it up and noticed that it had a crack across the screen. There was someone to call. Someone…she needed to ask for advice. She didn’t want to regret it at all. She dialled the number. _

  
  


_ A few rings. A tired and sleepy hello echoed throughout the room. ‘Kara?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Hi, Mom. Did I call at a bad time? I’m so sorry to wake you.’ _

  
  


_ ‘No, not at all, sweetheart.’ Her foster mother sweetly assured her. ‘Are you all right?’ _

  
  


_ ‘I’m good. I just uh…’ she scratched her brow and sighed. ‘I need your advice.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Oh? Anything.’ _

  
  


_ Kara exhaled a deep breath. ‘Is it bad…if I indulged in another relationship after knowing Mike cheated?’ _

  
  


_ Eliza acknowledged that with a brief hum, as if she’s absorbing her confession. ‘Maybe the real question here first is—do you still love Mike?’ _

  
  


_ She answered truthfully. ‘I don’t.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Was it out of anger that you said this or…’ _

  
  


_ ‘I am mad at Mike.’ Kara clarified. ‘Him cheating on me was unfair when I did nothing but care for him but…the moment that I discovered. My heart and my mind just stopped being devoted to the man he once was. It’s like I discovered a wrong path and I decided to take a detour.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I see…Then it’s not bad, Kara. As a matter of fact, it’s one step to move on.’ _

  
  


_ Her lips pursed. ‘Will it seem like I’m using this relationship just to move on?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Move on? Yes. Used? No.’ Eliza remarked. ‘I think by the time you’ve realized you used her to get over something traumatic was the time you brought Mike up right in front of this person’s face. That you’ll begin to see standards being compared.’ _

  
  


_ Kara found herself nodding, understanding what Eliza meant. ‘I never really brought Mike up when we were dating. I think she’s amazing. She doesn’t make me feel excluded about the world. But lately…’  _

  
  


_ She lied to me and I don’t know if I should forgive her. _

  
  


_ Kara suddenly heard her foster mother’s smile through the line. ‘Do you know why you suddenly find yourself calling me?’ _

  
  


_ Kara raised a brow. ‘Why?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Because of all the relationships you’ve had when you became my child,’ she heard her smile.’ This one…you decided to ask me about—even when Mike cheated, you were mum about it. You’ve closed all your doors even to Alex and Winn. It means you’re bothered about this one, you feel all kinds of emotions and you have come to me to hear an opinion. That’s something. It calls for something far more genuine and strong.’ _

  
  


_ She can’t help but admit it but at the same time, Kara was mentally drained of the questions in her mind. ‘Then…does it validate the fact that I’m in love with her despite the little time we’ve spent together?’ _

_ ‘Hmm,’ Eliza muttered. ‘That’s not something to validate by me or anyone, dear. Love strikes in a sudden at times when you least expect it. Time doesn’t really depict its genuity. There are people who are love stricken the first time they see someone, some are realized through knowing each other and some, just do because their heart chose to love that someone.’ _

  
  


_ Kara’s heart ached at the warm embrace of open mindedness and realization. But she was still bothered. ‘Then…what if the person lied to me? The one I got in a relationship with?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Was it like Mike?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Well, not…ch-cheating…’ Kara said in a low tone. ‘She lied to me about who she was because she was probably scared that I’ll dislike the person she really is. I don’t know… or she might be just playing around.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I doubt the latter. I don’t think anyone would like to play with your feelings, not unless that person is a self proclaimed prick, there may be a valid reason behind why,’ Eliza said. ‘But if I may see it between her and Mike, you don’t want to give Mike a second chance—understandably so but this girl, you wanted to.’ _

  
  


_ Eliza just nailed the hammer on the head and she found herself nodding as she breathed out a despondent sigh. ‘I want to. I really want to, Mom. I’m scared of losing her so much.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I believe you have your answer then.’ Eliza concluded for her. ‘Oh, my sweet girl. Don’t be so afraid of it. Talk it out with her and take the risk. If you think she’s not worth it then don’t continue but if you are willing, I can’t see why not.’ _

  
  


_ She smiled. ‘Thanks, Mom.’ _

  
  


_ ‘It’s nothing, sweetheart. Now, call me again how it turns out, hmm?’ _

  
  


_ She nodded. ‘I will. I love you and send my love to Dad as well.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I love you too and Jeremiah misses you too. You and Alex should visit soon, okay?’ _

  
  


_ Her smile faded at the mention of her sister. Right, Eliza doesn’t know. ‘Will do.’ _

  
  


_ Kara waited for Eliza to end the call before she went to her contacts. Alex. She sighed and dialled the number and the latter was quick to answer. _

  
  


_ ‘Kara?! Thank God. Please don’t be mad. I can explain.’ Her sister’s panicking tone burst out the phone. Kara didn’t answer at first but then her sister was pleading too much. ‘Kara, I’m really sorry—’ _

  
  


_ ‘Why didn’t she introduce herself as Lena to me?’ she cut her off to get to the point. ‘Why linger being Kieran when she can just tell me?’ _

  
  


_ It took seconds of silence to gap between them. _

  
  


_ Then Alex sighed. ‘Because…there’s so much at risk.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Why?’ Kara directed coldly. Her mind wandered at the possibility that this was all a nightmarish play. ‘What risk is there on letting me know beforehand?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Because you’re that person she didn’t expect to see here.’ _

  
  


_ Kara’s eyebrows met. ‘What do you mean? Did she know back then I was a reporter?’ _

  
  


_ ‘No. Not until you guys talked when you first met.’ _

  
  


_ The confusion just piled up and Kara had to sit on one of the chairs. ‘Look, I don’t understand what you’re talking about. What do you mean she didn’t expect me to be here?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Kara…’ Alex remarked with a sigh. ‘Lena knew you back then when I was working as her bodyguard.’ _

  
  


_ She what? Kara thought brazenly. ‘She knew me before, how?’ _

  
  


_ ‘She told me she saw you in Falcon.’ Her sister said. ‘At first I thought it was out of guilt because I got shot on her behalf. Then she was constantly asking about you. What kind of a person you are or if you had a boyfriend…’ she added which raised both of Kara’s eyebrows. ‘She expressed interest. She…had a crush on you two years ago.’ _

  
  


_ Is this even for real? Kara found it unbelievable that the woman she wanted, felt that way about her—right when she didn’t know her. Is that why she was sweet when they first met? She shook her head. No. That’s impossible. No beautiful woman like that could ever find her that admirable for a ridiculously long amount of time. She never flirts openly before with pretty girls. She had leading conversations with women she was attracted to but it was always one-sided. ‘You’re messing with my head again. That’s impossible, Alex. She’s Lena Luthor, a brilliant scientist inside an elite circle and even though she had an identity as Kieran Gallagher…’ she paused midway. _

  
  


_ Kieran. She liked her when she was Kieran Gallagher. That’s a given and even Kara could never get used to the thought of being in a relationship with a woman with such standard. That’s why she didn’t hesitate to doubt that Kieran was genuine about her after being told that she was too fast. Kara’s never deemed herself that great. Now realizing that Kieran and Lena are one of the same is completely bizarre…almost fictional. _

  
  


_ ‘You know,’ her sister spoke which pulled her out from her thoughts. ‘It was never really the case here if either Lena or Kieran liked you. It was simply because two years ago, she was struck by your appearance and as bizarre you might think that is, I understand her a lot. You’re beautiful, sweet, caring, thoughtful and an epitome of sunshine personality. Now, cheesy as that sounds coming from your sister but Lena has always found you as a positive person, something that she’s not. It didn’t bother her that you have far between worlds, no, she liked you as Kara, simple.’ _

  
  


_ The words tugged Kara’s heart, convincing her of the situation that she faced currently that indeed, someone was capable of seeing her through that. She doesn’t know what to think further.  _

  
  


_ ‘Now, I’m deeply sorry that I tolerated her lies. I’ve seen her reason and that’s exactly why I lied to you as well but believe me, Kara, we never meant to hurt or cause you harm. I’m sorry that I picked sides. We just think that it was better that way because Lena did not expect that you…would feel the same way about her.’ _

  
  


_ She didn’t say anything. She was internalizing her sister’s words. She was trying to accept it. She was trying to open her mind. It doesn’t change the fact that everyone lied for Lena’s sake and left her in the dark, letting her feel unwanted and oblivious of the underlying truths. Sorry doesn't cut it exactly, not for now or atleast at this moment. But she’s not closing her doors. It’s something that she was incapable of.  _

  
  


_ ‘Why would Lena ever think that I can’t ever feel the same way about her?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Because you’re one of her dreams.’ Alex said. ‘She always thought about you. Even when you didn’t know her back then, she was all right with it. Even when she knew you had a boyfriend, she was okay. She always asked you about me and to an extent that she went to Catco, just for you.’ _

  
  


_ Something stirred in her gut. An uneasy one that staggered. ‘She did? When?’ _

  
  


_ ‘Before Morgan sabotaged her. She wanted to introduce herself and atleast invite you to dinner just to ease her curiosity about you.’  _

  
  


_ She scoffed gently as a smile ghosted on her lips, she never recalled anything in her presence. ‘But I was in a relationship with Mike back then.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Yes. She wanted to get rid of her feelings in the long run because she knew it would never happen between you two. But, she failed. She failed to get rid of that when you approached her so kindly. Instead, it grew.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I…I didn’t know.’ Kara massaged her temples. _

  
  


_ ‘I had a feeling you’ll meet her in Hawaii when you informed me that you’ll be in an expenditure in revealing who Lena really is. But just like Lena, we didn’t expect for you to like her back because I was aware that you were licking your wounds from Mike’s break up.’ _

  
  


_ ‘But I don’t understand why she continued despite knowing me as a reporter.’ _

  
  


_ ‘That…I never know her real reason. As much as I thought of it as a mistake for Lena to be drawn to you even more despite of the circumstances that you were going to grill her just like any other journalists—which she worked on to repel for the past years, she didn’t hesitate to indulge in her attraction towards the woman she thought about—not caring about future consequences.’ _

  
  


_ She breathed a sigh. A tinge of heartache penetrated her heart. For strange reasons, Kara began to understand. It might be unfair for her but it’s not right to not hear Lena…Kieran out as well. Kara feared that once she turned her back, it would be deeply regrettable. Call her stupid, but as much as her heart ached, she wanted to hear the other side of the story. Just for everything to make sense and then she’ll decide. _

  
  


_ Time wasn’t so friendly either. _

  
  


_ ‘You may not believe it Kara but Lena…was genuine about you. It may be unbelievable for a woman like her to land her eyes on Kara Danvers, a reporter, a daughter of two parents, has a lot of insecurities but you two have a lot more in common than you think, you have qualities that may seem normal but so great to her. If you give her a chance to prove it, then you’ll know if you did the right thing or not. Now, I’m just trying to convince you but it’s your decision, Kara. Just know that whatever insecurities you had, doubts and fear. You’re worth it to Lena. I love you beyond measures and I’m genuinely sorry that I’ve let you down. Atleast, give me a chance to make it up to you.’ _

  
  


_ It took Kara a moment before she answered. _

  
  


_ ‘Just promise me one thing. Don’t lie to me again…’ _

_ - _

_ There was one person left to confront and Kara was holding on to her car keys if she should go or not. Will it be worth it? Or everything that she has in her mind right now will be all in vain? _

  
  


_ The hours she spent just reflecting and reflecting felt like an eternity. She did not waste a second. She used it all for her heart to bargain. This is just insane. People are not supposed to feel like this at the early phase of a relationship. It’s like dating gone wrong. But for Kara, she never wanted to throw it away so easily. She may be mad, yes but the thought of breaking up completely was devastating. That she’ll leave Hawaii with the heaviest heart. That she’ll let go a woman she cared about. But it shouldn’t continue anymore. _

  
  


_ She was still playing with the keys between her fingers when someone knocked. Kara looked up and stood up. It must be room service and she’s going to refuse it for now. She’s tired of crying. She doesn’t want to eat much.  _

  
  


_ She opened the door and swallowed a gasp. Her heart dropped at the sight of a woman whose hair was down and her eyes were just as tired. Kara did not call her name. She was silent and waiting for her to say something. _

  
  


_ ‘I have to tell you something.’ She started and Kara began to hold herself back.  _

  
  


_ Please don’t lie. Please…don’t lie or I’ll finish this all. _

  
  


_ ‘I lied to you, Kara…’ Kara could hear her voice crack as she continued. ‘I lied about telling you how fast we were. Because…I’ve known you such a long time now.’ _

  
  


_ It’s like the needle from her heart just pulled out in one go but Kara hid the relief from her breath. She needed to hear her out now. _

  
  


_ ‘I saw you almost two years ago when your sister, Alex got shot. I saw you in Falcon crying and that moment…I felt guilty that I was the one who caused that. But then I saw you in a close distance,’ Kieran’s eyes looked down in defeat and Kara just held herself back to reach out. ‘God, you were beautiful. I couldn’t forget your sweet face.’ _

  
  


_ The slight pull of emotions from her voice, her tears falling and Kara bit her lip as she can’t stop herself too. Good God, this was killing her. Every ounce of honesty and confession dripped, dripped and dripped and they are tearing Kara apart.  _

  
  


_ ‘You started out as a silly crush to me and Alex told me about you a lot.’ She said and gave a small chuckle despite her tears falling endlessly. The sight was heartbreaking. ‘Slowly, I’ve gotten aware what I felt about the woman I saw but I’ve brushed it aside because I knew you were in a relationship. I tried to distract myself from the memory of you looking at me with such friendliness in your eyes.’ _

  
  


_ I did? How could I pass by you? How can I not remember? _

  
  


_ Lena wetted her lips as she added. ‘But I can’t forget you. It made me see in a different light about liking someone. Even if you didn’t know me back then, you were kind to me and even if we met, you told me I was the most beautiful. It might be a drunken moment for you,’ Kieran smiled as she swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘But to me, it was like the universe granted me the biggest favor. Because…who would like a wench like me? Who would like Lena Luthor?’ _

  
  


_ Kara can’t hold it back anymore. Her shoulders shook and let her tears fall involuntarily listening to all these words. The bad things that happened to her just flash-backed to Kara. Yes, she used to tell herself that too and hearing it from the woman she loved was something she did not expect to hurt so much like daggers.  _

  
  


_ The anger dissipated and all that was left was the feeling of missing her.  _

_ ‘I’m sorry that I lied about my identity…I-I can’t say either that it was never my intention because it was always embedded in my mind that I am undeserving of compassion that’s why I had to do it. To wear a different kind of image because Luthors are irredeemable. That I’m as bad as Lex. Atleast people told me that in Metropolis.’ She exhaled and wiped her tears. Kara couldn’t see her much now from the tears that clouded her vision. ‘I’m so sorry, with every last bit of me, that I’ve hurt you. I’m so sorry that I was selfish of making you fall for me. I’m sorry that I became greedy each day and pushed you away when you cared for me so much. I love you, Kara. I’m in love with you.’ _

  
  


_ It’s like time stopped. Hearing the words with no hesitation, no stutter and just…tear filled confession. _

  
  


_ She’s in love with Kara. She never knew how much Kara needed to hear it so much from her lips. It wasn’t just Kieran who said those words but also Lena, stripping herself bare from all the heartaches she carried and shared them to Kara. _

  
  


_ Lena Luthor… it’s all what Kara can see right now. Their tear filled eyes gazed upon eachother with gaps of silence keeping them in the hotel hallway. _

  
  


_ ‘And I’ll understand if you hate me.’ Lena whispered and looked down once more. _

  
  


_ I was angry, baby. But it never occurred to me that I’ll hate you. It’ll be hard to hate you. _

  
  


_ ‘Goodbye Kara,’  _

  
  


_ The finality of her words, her claims and her love. Kara couldn’t let go. No, she has no plans to let her go, ever. _

  
  


_ Her steps moved forward, walking towards Lena and wrapped her arms around her and wept. She isn’t going to let go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to present time about Lena informing everyone that she'll move back to National City along with Jess and William Dey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena spends quality time with Kara and an important person from Lena's life comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest time I haven't updated 'Working in Between' and I apologize for that. My work's back and I have to grind in life to survive quarantine period. I hope you guys are doing well! I also admit, I did struggle a bit in writing and re-planning the plot so bear with me. This story is the closest to my heart and will keep writing it for anyone who would give time to read this. Enjoy!

‘It’s quite sudden, Lena. What were the odds of that?’ Jess said while they were in the living room drinking coffee and eating brunch. Apparently, she and Kara slept quite late last night, talking. It was like Lena pulled an all nighter all together for two days to spend quality time with Kara after making up. Kara was overjoyed about her decision and thanked her for considering moving in. Now, she lets her girlfriend fall into dreamland for many hours.

  
  


‘It doesn’t need to be so quick.’ Lena suggested. ‘But after the article will be published. I was hoping I could focus more on the company work and let someone else handle the education here.’

  
  


‘How about your project with Andrea?’ Sam added.

  
  


‘It’ll continue.’ Lena smiled at the screen. ‘Also advantageous because we’ll need a more high tech platform soon which either Metropolis or National City has.’

  
  


‘I see,’ Jess said but clearly, disappointment was laced in her tone. Lena had to ask why.

  
  


‘What do you think, Jess?’ Lena consulted.

  
  


‘I have nothing against it,’ she said. ‘I just wanted to be certain you are really sure about this decision.’

  
  


Lena nodded, considerate of her friend’s concern. ‘I know it’s really fast. I just don’t want to miss Kara too much, that’s all.’

  
  


‘I understand,’ Jess smiled as she took a cookie. ‘I guess for a second, I wasn’t used to the fact that there was a momentum to break here. You, staying here and being low profiled and no one to harm you.’

  
  


She smiled kindly at Jess. She couldn’t ask for a better friend other than Sam. ‘It was my fear that drove me here in the first place,’ Lena said and sipped on her coffee. ‘But with Morgan in jail for hundred and fifty years,’ she had to shake her head and roll her eyes from how awfully ridiculous the timeframe is ‘—and my brother in jail, who will be banished in a much more isolated prison, I think I have nothing to fear.’

  
  


Sam seconded. ‘We’ll be back to normal as well.’

  
  


‘I hope for the better.’ Lena said. ‘I can’t wait to see you, Sam.’

  
  


‘Me too, darling.’ Sam winked at her.

  
  


Then another moment passed by, eating breakfast in silence, Lena turned to Jess. ‘Have you talked to William Dey?’

  
  


Sam _ooh’ed._ ‘William? The hot and heavy engineer?’

  
  


‘Samantha, you and your terms!’ Lena had to laugh at that one and shifted her attention back to Jess who blushed at the mention of her crush. ‘So?’

  
  


‘I…’ Jess muttered. ‘I’ve actually talked to him a week ago.’

  
  


It was Lena’s turn to exclaim with a delighted gasp. ‘—And you didn’t tell me?’

  
  


‘Well, I was bothered.’ She caressed her nape. ‘He was onto you first so I was a bit shy to tell you.’

  
  


‘Oh dear,’ Sam chuckled. ‘Jessica’s shy~’

  
  


‘How’d it turn out?’ Lena sat properly and grabbed a throw pillow to put it on her lap—a habit which she wants to listen intently.

  
  


‘He…kinda admitted he liked me too.’

  
  


Both Sam and Lena gave a small squeal. ‘Jess Huang! You traitor! I shall put a law in Gallagher’s residence that no secrets shall remain hidden!’ Lena joked and nudged Jess on the leg who joined their bicker. 

  
  


‘But I’m not sure!’ Jess whined slightly with a pout. A rare occasion. ‘Maybe he just likes to have fun—I mean, look at him. His body and face could pass a nordic God. Girls must have been lining up.’

  
  


‘Oh, I second the motion.’ Sam gave a sultry remark. 

  
  


‘—And the thirst remains unquenched!’ Lena concluded with finality.

  
  


The three of them laughed. Lena asked more if what are Jess’s plans for William and the latter just being so clueless. Poor thing, being teased by Lena and Sam—especially Sam who’s encouraging her to grab a drink with the guy and just move forward—they all knew what ‘moving forward’ means. 

  
  


A familiar arm wrapped around her shoulder gently and felt Kara’s warmth behind her, kissing the back of her head. Lena blushed and turned to Kara who was wearing her pink silk pyjamas and groggily greeted good morning then gave Lena a gentle peck on the lips.

  
  


‘Good morning.’ Lena almost whispered and motioned for Kara to sit beside her. ‘I prepared some sandwiches for you.’

  
  


Kara smiled at the mention of food and leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder lightly. ‘Thanks baby. I’m hungry like a beast right now.’ Then grabbed one of the sandwiches to stuff them into her mouth like a black hole. Lena, quite amused at the sight, gave Kara another and her girlfriend was not kidding, she was INDEED hungry.

  
  


Sam’s obvious clearing of her throat pulled their attention. Lena surprisingly looked at them who wore a teasing look and upon realizing how she was lost in her bubble with Kara, she expressed a laugh. 

  
  


‘Oh my God, Sam.’ Kara stood up from the couch. ‘I didn’t notice you, sorry.’

  
  


Sam mirthfully chuckled. ‘My face is as big as the Great Trango in this tv here but I don’t blame you, dear.’ Then gave her a wink. Lena bit her lip and leaned to Kara’s body who sat again, scratching her brow shyly. Kara greeted Jess good morning as well and her friend smiled. 

  
  


‘So I heard, William,’ Kara started to Jess as she wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. ‘That you asked him out?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ Jess bit her lip. ‘But we’re going back to National City anyway so I think I’ll just lay it low.’

  
  


Lena pursed her lips. She felt bad. She looked at Kara who had the same look. Then faced Jess again. ‘I was actually thinking that I should recruit William for collaboration. He’s in advanced class.’

  
  


Jess nodded nonchalantly. ‘That’s great.’

  
  


‘That means he had to go to National City.’

  
  


‘Huh, really?’ Jess sat properly with a genuine tinge of excitement but then it died quickly. ‘I, uh, don’t wanna take advantage of our friendship for personal matters…’

  
  


‘Oh, no. Not at all.’ Lena waved her hand slightly to dismiss that thought. ‘He’ll be interviewed soon for my collaboration with Andrea. I’m afraid that only one passed the interview last week.’

  
  


‘Really?’ Sam remarked to which Lena nodded to. 

  
  


‘Yes, which I haven’t mentioned, Sam,’ Lena faced the screen. ‘The one who got through will be interviewed for the Metropolis branch—per request.’ Then turned to Jess. ‘William’s one of the brightest students in Advanced as you have observed. He’ll be asked if he wants to work with Andrea and I. So let’s hope he’ll pass it with flying colours.’

  
  


‘What if he refuses?’ 

  
  


Lena pursed her lips. She didn’t think about that. ‘We’ll give him a better option. But as I can see, he’s very much interested to work with LCorp judging that he’s the most interactive student in my class.’

  
  


‘I’ll hope for the best then.’ Jess’ tone went back to excited and then talked to Sam about their plans if they see each other again.

  
  


She looked at Kara who looked like she wasn’t listening at all and eating like a blackhole. Her eyes are sleepy and she looks like she’s about to doze off anytime. 

  
  


‘Would you like some coffee?’ She asked and Kara shook her head a bit.

  
  


‘I feel like sleeping again.’

  
  


‘Oh.’ She caressed Kara’s cheek. ‘Sorry to keep you up so much.’

  
  


Lena was so used to her routine that she could live off six hours of sleep a day (could be separate or one go) but it’s very much calculated that way. As long as she gets power and stress naps, she feels like she could stretch most of her time. Kara on the other hand was staggered. She may not be a stranger to all nighters but she’s obviously not used to it.

  
  


‘Go back to sleep once you finish brunch.’ Lena told her and Kara nodded with a yawn.

  
  


‘I will.’ She softly muttered. Poor thing. 

-

Lena placed the exterior knob. As steps occurred to be succeeding within a week, there were new challenges. Math of the blueprints were being revised every three hours if the calculations were wrong. Andrea was just peering beside her, watching her work and applying her expertise.

  
  


‘Pass me the drill, please.’ Lena held out her palm and Andrea gave it to her silently. Some of the placement of the bolts needed to be altered to avoid overheating and at the same time, Lena’s other hand remained to put weight, reimagining how the exterior explodes if ever the core reacts violently again. 

  
  


A moment later, she clicked the switch and observed the machine’s movement. She hoped that for the next week, the progress won’t remain stagnant.

  
  


Next week… Kara would have been in National City then. She can’t absorb the reality yet but dear, the thought was depressing.

  
  


‘Are the deliveries of the nitric core near?’

  
  


‘Still three days away.’ Andrea said. ‘But I have followed up.’

  
  


She glanced at her for a bit. ‘Thank you.’

  
  


Andrea just gave a quick rueful smile. 

  
  


Lena placed the screws and coiled them tightly with the temporal lobe plate before facing Andrea again with her brow raised. ‘You’re quiet.’

  
  


She avoided Lena’s stare and caressed her nape in a swipe. ‘I don’t have the guts to look at you right now for being such an ass last night.’

  
  


She remembered. Good. Lena’s lips twitched. ‘I wasn’t bothered that you were babbling about Veronica. I must admit, I didn’t like the way you rubbed it on Kara’s face.’

  
  


‘Sorry.’

  
  


Lena just gave her a nod. ‘It’s fine. It was probably the alcohol talking.’

  
  


Andrea didn’t comment and just bit her lip. ‘I-It was…’

  
  


Lena shrugged off the weird radar in her and crossed her arms, leaning her hips towards the table. ‘Curious question though…don’t be offended.’

  
  


‘Fire away.’

  
  


‘Were you really into Kara?’ she asked. She just wanted to know. Lately, Andrea was working with her asking about a lot of things especially between Kara and her. She doesn’t know her motive but if it wasn’t good, then at least Lena would know who she’s dealing with.

  
  


Andrea just pouted, obviously thinking of an answer. ‘I…wasn’t that into her.’

  
  


‘I see,’ Lena responded. But she doesn’t buy it yet. What she saw last week…it really looked like Andrea was really into Kara. It was disturbing that she was even hugging and touching her arm. Call it instinct or territorial, it was a surprising trait of Lena. For all she damn cared, she wasn’t exactly into anyone else years ago. ‘I even thought you guys were close.’ She stated casually.

  
  


‘Well uh,’ she breathed out an awkward sigh. ‘I did find her pretty and all. She’s undeniably attractive and I admit, I was looking for someone to talk to and get laid…I wanted to have fun.’

  
  


She vaguely clenched her jaw hearing that.

  
  


‘Then she talked about you,’ She continued which shifted Lena’s attention back. ‘She was thorough with her questions and I knew right there and then that she’s a journalist. So, of course I knew you were walking around Hawaii—as I heard from my dad—in a different name and advancing my way to her would make things awkward once I tell you that Obsidian decides to work with LCorp and her discovering your location and real identity.’

  
  


Her look softened. Oh, crap. Yes, she did think of that and thank the Gods it never happened. But she doesn’t want to assume at first that Andrea was doing her a favor intently. It turned out she really did. ‘Thank you. That was thoughtful of you.’ she smiled briefly at her. It doesn’t mean she owed her one though. Lena didn’t want to lie to herself. She’s still wary about Andrea.

  
  


‘It’s nothing. I didn’t come here for her anyway.’

  
  


That’s good to know but she didn’t reply to that. She turned around to get back to the machine and her journal to check if her fiftieth revision was right. She was always hopeful that each one would be successful. 

  
  


‘I heard from Jess that you’re planning to move to National City?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ she said while focusing on reading. ‘We’d need a bigger platform. Somewhere resources can be an arm’s reach.’

  
  


‘Point taken,’ she heard her reply. ‘But I might go back to Mexico for a bit to settle things there.’

  
  


‘Will Mr. Rojas be okay with you staying in National City for a bit?’

  
  


‘He would be but my mother,’ she stated. ‘She’ll be handling the VR blueprint regarding the connection of the frontal lobe of the brain.’

  
  


She paused from her activities again and faced Andrea. ‘That’s very impressive but I thought you were going to do it?’

  
  


Andrea gave a light chuckle. ‘I may have contributed so much in Obsidian but mother is always the spine of the plans. I would need her consultation.’

  
  


Lena pursed her lips from the unexpected envy that filled her and at the same time, it did place Andrea in a different light a bit. She smiled. ‘That wouldn’t be a problem but I would need your help very much once we’ll transfer.’

  
  


‘Don’t worry, you’ll have all the help you can get.’

  
  


She thanked Andrea. Another silent hour passed and Lena was getting more indulged in dismantling and reading, vice versa. Andrea was assisting her mid-way, giving suggestions and Lena followed some of them. 

  
  


Lena glanced up at the clock and it was three pm already. She didn’t want to take too much time today working because it’s a weekend. She was also parched and a little hungry. She turned to Andrea with a smile. ‘Would you mind if we’ll wrap up the day early?’

  
  


‘Not at all.’ Andrea approved. ‘I also intend to enjoy my vacation for the weekend.’

  
  


‘That’s settled then.’ Lena straightened up and closed her journal, turning off the robot fully. ‘Thanks for your time, Andrea. Enjoy your early days in Hawaii. See you on Monday afternoon.’

  
  


‘Afternoon?’

  
  


Lena bit her lip, racking her brain. ‘I was planning to see Kara off when she hops in the plane and that’s going to be just a few hours. But I promise to update you with the necessary details while it’s vacant. Would that be all right?’

  
  


Andrea parted her mouth but then just slowly nodded. ‘Oh, okay. But I’ll visit the room still so I can write down some improvements.’

  
  


‘Don’t worry, you have the key.’ Lena raised both of her brow to point that out.

  
  


They started leaving the room and turned off the lights. Lena was heading towards the house when Andrea called her again and she looked back.

  
  


‘Yes?’

  
  


‘I was hoping we could be real friends, so I hope you give me a chance to become one. I know we started out the wrong foot but we’re gonna work together for a while so I hope we could work this friendship thing a bit.’ Andrea smiled.

  
  


The proposal wasn’t unlikely at all. Lena doesn’t need to be asked about that. But she nodded anyway. ‘I’ll give you an honest answer. We’ll see.’

  
  


‘Fair enough.’ Andrea chuckled. ‘Later.’

-

After a glass of water and a sandwich. Lena went inside her room and found Kara curling up beneath her thin blanket and deeply asleep. Lena almost ‘aww’ed at the sight. She took her cellphone from the back pocket of her jeans and took a picture of Kara positioned like an embryo but Alas—the shutter audibly ate the silence and Kara’s eyelids softly opened. Lena winced.

  
  


_Damn you, iPhone switch for being on._

  
  


‘Baby?’

  
  


‘Hey,’ Lena sweetly greeted and approached Kara, sitting on the bed to lean down and rest her lips on her cheek. ‘Feeling energized already?’

  
  


‘Hmm,’ Kara wrapped an arm around her back. ‘I am now.’

  
  


‘Perfect.’ She purred and planted soft, butterfly kisses on Kara’s face, trailing sweetness. The latter yawned and hummed and giggled at the same time from being tickled.

  
  


‘Y-You took my photo?’ Kara said in between her giggles.

  
  


‘Yes…’ Lena whispered. ‘You look awfully cute in my pink pyjamas in broad daylight.’

  
  


They both chuckled as Lena sat up and looked at her. Dear God, Kara looks exquisite even when she just woke up. Her freckles are visible around her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her sleepy blue gaze glanced up at her, admiring back and assuring Lena that they’re both the same page of this. Kara smiled, exuding sunshiny aura as she ran her fingers up and down Lena’s arm. It felt good. She felt good.

  
  


‘Would you like to go to Waimanalo?’ Lena invited as she fixed Kara’s blonde locks. ‘Picnics and maybe go for a dip?’ Kara in return gave a slight sniff, her nose dramatically crinkled and she sprawled even more in bed. Lena raised both of her brows, wondering. ‘You don’t like it, love?

  
  


‘The idea sounds very nice.’ Kara’s lips form upward in a mischievous smile. ‘But I’m afraid I need more bribing.’ She said with a hint of teasing in her tone while closing her eyes.

  
  


‘Oh, is that so?’ Lena bit her lip, playfulness rising and her mind wanting to ravish her girlfriend’s tempting mouth. It looks more beautiful when smiling. ‘Let’s see, I’ll bring fresh and hot potstickers.’

  
  


‘Go on…’ Kara replied, still closing her eyes.

  
  


Lena hummed in approval and at the same time, wanting to laugh. ‘And we’ll have pizzas and sweets.’

  
  


‘I’m all ears, baby.’

  
  


‘And I’ll be wearing a bikini.’

  
  


Kara opened one eye and Lena found herself chortling at the sight of the woman starting to blush. ‘Ooh, what color?’ she replied huskily.

  
  


‘Black. A little revealing perhaps? It’s a private property anyway.’ She winked and Kara groaned. As if she was imagining it. Lena’s enjoying it so much.

  
  


‘You’re almost at the brink of convincing me.’

  
  


She’s still at the brink? Kara’s playing tough cookie, huh? But her blush and playful expression said otherwise. Lena just needed a killer way of letting this beauty get her lazy bum out of bed. Somehow, she had a lightbulb moment.

  
  


She ran her fingers on Kara’s back, tracing the lightweight fabric and her smile widened as Kara gave a slight shiver. Lena dipped a little, her mouth inches away from Kara’s ear.

  
  


‘I’m a little sweaty from working at the lab,’ Lena whispered and she heard Kara inhale sharply. ‘You see…I don’t mind giving you a little striptease before showering so you’ll get so worked out and you can fuck me hard under the shower.’

  
  


She pulled away slowly from Kara who was breathing heavily and her eyes open, gazing at Lena intently. She gave a suggestive smirk. 

  
  


‘You up for it, love?’

  
  


It didn’t take a second for Kara to roughly pull her in a hungry, hot kiss and the atmosphere changed into a blazing fire. Lena instantly felt goosebumps as she heard their wet and sloppy exchanges echo around them and that’s what all she could hear and feel. 

  
  


_Oh my fucking God._ Lena moaned in between repeating the phrase in soul.

  
  


She even gasped when Kara snuck both of her hands inside her shirt and there was urgency in her touches. Kara’s hand squeezed her waist and the other on the cup of her bra, kneading it with sensuality. She moaned as the woman’s fingers pulled down the cup slightly to seek for her nipple. Good lord, she can’t be this turned on immediately. Kara’s just too hot for all of this. The apex of her thighs ached, meeting Kara’s molten eyes briefly and the next, her warm lips and tongue were trailing on the pulse of her neck.

  
  


‘Oh fuck…’ Lena bit back a gasp when Kara’s tongue continued to trail on her skin. ‘Someone’s really horny.’

  
  


_And so is she._

  
  


‘Someone’s at fault.’

  
  


Lena yelped when she felt Kara’s teeth sunk in her shoulder a bit as she groaned her words that turned pleasurably dirty. _God, she provoked Kara a little beyond what she planned but it felt so good, she doesn’t intend to stop her. Never in a million years._

  
  


She gave in to Kara’s lustful urging, lifted Kara’s pajama top and caressed her way upward to Kara’s shoulders and nape, pulling her closer even when there’s no space left. She needed more badly. She wanted to be taken right here. But no, despite how tempting the odds were.

  
  


‘Shower, love…now.’ She breathed and Kara paused. Lena had to swallow a groan as the woman’s heavenly lips left her skin, tearing her rationality a bit. But it fired up once more when Kara sat up, her beautiful perky breasts on its peak and Lena ached to touch them. But she couldn’t when Kara held her by the waist and lifted her up a little, Kara’s breasts pressed firmly towards her clothed ones.

  
  


A mix of surprise and excitement filled her as she wrapped her arms around her neck once more and let Kara sweep her off her feet, literally that her sandals dropped on the floor. ‘Oh my God…’ She muttered and her mouth gaped as they moved towards the bathroom and Kara returned to kissing her neck, chin and lips. Lena felt like she was cherished for being treated like this. Being in full possession and embrace in Kara’s arms showed a swirl of delighted sway the woman has over her. Imagining the full picture of what they looked like, making out, Kara half naked and possessively ravishing her.

  
  


She can’t take it anymore.

  
  


She equaled Kara’s kisses with fiery abandon and slightly urged her inside the marbled interior of the bathroom, they headed towards the bathtub, unconsciously closing the door behind them. 

  
  


As they broke off the kiss slightly, their breathings became laboured and laced with pure need. Lena had to blink as her vision hazed in meeting Kara’s eyes, deepening in color each second. Her eyes wandered to her blushed cheeks, collarbones and her rosy nipples that begged to be played. She didn’t notice she was aware that Kara’s hands were on her ass (which she always liked being touched there by her) and her hands resting on Kara’s shoulder blades, mindlessly caressing.

  
  


Another moment, Kara pulled her gently under the shower head connected to the tub and they stood there together. Lena wetted her lips in anticipation of what Kara wanted to say. She clearly wanted her to say it.

  
  


‘Show me how you take off your clothes.’ Kara whispered, visibly seduced by Lena’s expression of desire of what’s next. Lena on the other hand, curved her lips in a stunning smile and her hands started to lift up her loose shirt revealing her dark blue brassiere. She heard Kara mutter a curse with a compliment and attempted to dip for another kiss but Lena stopped her by landing her index finger on Kara’s rack.

  
  


‘Watch me,’ Lena purred seductively and Kara, despite her losing control, she obeyed Lena. Then painfully and slowly, Lena stretched the straps of her bra sideways and teasing Kara’s view of her breasts which the latter’s collarbones showed deep restraint. Little did Kara know Lena was in full admiration of her woman showing weakness in front of her. It’s beautiful and it made her feel like one.

  
  


‘Jesus. You’re killing me, baby.’

  
  


‘Do I?’ Lena grinned. _She’s loving Kara’s reaction right now._ ‘Do you want me to stop?’

  
  


Kara’s eyes lit up in her challenge and bit her lip. ‘Don’t you dare.’

  
  


‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ Lena teasingly whispered and flicked the strap back to her skin with a tap that seemed to have taken Kara’s breath away. Kara looked where her fingers traced, especially in the lines of her breasts and sinful cleavage. The woman’s near into breaking her control.

  
  


Lena then unhooked her bra upfront and didn’t stop Kara from putting her hands on her waist again and this time, there were certain presses on her grip. Something predatory although her eyes were pleading. 

  
  


‘It’s harder than I thought, baby. I want to taste you so bad.’

  
  


‘Then taste,’ Lena encouraged in a sultry manner. ‘I’m all yours.’

  
  


Kara captured her lips in another sublime lip locking. Lena sighed as their tongues tangled in a familiar swirl, admiring each other’s scent and taste that always brought Lena to the edge. Then those lips descended on her neck, collarbones and then to her pink, firm nipples that reacted to Kara’s mouth like electricity. A deep, full moan escaped her lips and was followed by a gasp when the water poured upon them, startling them for a second—which they both laughed into—but didn’t stop the heat between the two as they surged in the flames of tension. 

-

‘On second thought, I do like seeing you in a white camisole top. I think it suits you a lot, love.’ Lena said as they gathered Kara’s things from the hotel. Kara wanted to spend more time with Lena before she leaves and her girl was more than happy to let her stay in the Gallagher’s residence. She didn’t notify Cat about the whole checking out thing because her boss will suspect and no one likes a _suspecting Miss_ Grant in this matter. 

  
  


‘I have like ten of them at home.’ She said to Lena as she picked some oranges from the fridge and gave one to her. ‘It’s amazingly comfortable.’

  
  


Lena smiled at her while folding her clothes back to her travelling bag. Kara was mortified at first but Lena insisted that she wanted to fold Kara’s clothes because she’s terrible at putting them in one place. She’s admittedly not very fond of folding clothes after laundry so she preferred sending them to a laundry station to have them sorted out. It’s strange seeing a remarkable, busy, brilliant woman such as Lena would like folding her clothes. It’s like witnessing Einstein sweeping the floor and it’s unruly! But she’d done them anyway and Kara strangely found it adorable especially that Lena’s wearing a very beautiful red summer maxi dress with a flower still intact on her ear, complimenting her dark waves very much. It’s like witnessing a fairy doing chores.

  
  


‘I wonder what your apartment looks like.’ Lena admitted while she neatly sorted Kara’s clothes and closed the bag with one zip. On the other hand, Kara fed herself an entire peeled orange. ‘For a start, it must have a pile of messy, un-ironed clothes.’

  
  


Kara chuckled after swallowing. ‘You’re not exactly wrong about that. I HATE being part of the folding session. You can make me wash the plates but never folding.’ Lena pouted ruefully at the simple confession. ‘My apartment is not too small but not too big. It has a few paintings I’ve done myself and very much surrounded by windows. I love seeing National City at dawn and night.’

  
  


‘That sounds very homey and you paint too?’ 

  
  


Kara nodded and started carrying all the bags outside when they were all set. ‘It gets homey when Alex or my adoptive parents are there for Thanksgiving or Winn showing off his board games skills.’

  
  


‘Winn?’ Lena asked with a curious tone.

  
  


‘Oh, Winslow Schott Jr.’ Kara grinned. ‘We call him Winn and he’s also a techie and a HUGE dork.’

  
  


They both laughed. ‘But you’re a huge dork too, love.’

  
  


Kara scoffed dramatically. ‘ _‘Course_ I’m not!’

  
  


Lena still mirthfully described her as one. ‘Yes, you are. You’re the hugest adorkable ever.’

  
  


‘Your adjectives are top notch, babe.’ She held Lena’s hands while the woman was eating the orange in small bites in another. She fed one to Kara’s mouth as they bickered.

  
  


Kara checked out and placed her things in the Camaro. Lena brought the Audi and said that they’ll drop the things in the house and just use the Audi to go to Waimanalo since it was full tank. She only bought one travelling bag and a handbag for her daily stuff. Jess cooked them two dozen potstickers, one was fried and the other steamed. Lena also bought a box of pizza and chocolate cupcakes. Kara only ended up buying a bottle of red wine.

  
  


Lena drove the Audi because she was a far more designated driver than Kara. Much to Kara’s argument that she’s a better driver than Alex. But in the end, she was singing along the radio with Lena and laughing because her girlfriend was tone deaf. A noticeable flaw that Kara finds cute.

  
  


There was a small area in Waimanalo that has a private beach house owned by Lena. The last time they went here was in a resort so she knew nothing about this property. Kara sometimes forgets how rich she was in terms that Lena doesn’t really brag about her wealth or even mention it. She has a great house in Gallagher’s residence but Kara has seen a more lavish kind of lifestyle (celebrities, politicians and billionaires) or maybe it’s due to the fact that Kara never felt alienated in Lena’s world whenever she’s with her. 

  
  


They both carried bags of food while walking down the sandy shore and behind them was the Maui Beach House. The sea breeze was delightful that Kara can’t help but take a photo of it with her phone. It was a far better view than her hotel and it was perfect for her white camisole and denim shorts outfit. She helped Lena assemble the containers while Lena rolled out the blanket on the sand and both were barefooted.

  
  


‘I want to see your apartment.’ Lena suddenly opened up as they sat on the knitted fabric and enjoying seeing the crystal waters. Kara smiled at what she said while she was preparing two servings of pizza and potstickers.

  
  


‘You do?’ she looked at Lena who nodded.

  
  


‘Yes.’ Lena thanked her as she received the plate and fed herself a potsticker. ‘I felt envious of the people who were spending time with you back then when I couldn’t introduce myself.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes softened and sat close beside her. _It’s sweet and heartbreaking to hear at the same time._ Lena then leaned on her shoulder and Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. ‘Want to come live with me?’

  
  


She heard her chuckle. ‘Don’t tempt me.’

  
  


‘I’d want to so you’ll come with me.’ She teasingly responded and planted a kiss on top of her head. Lena slapped her thigh playfully and called her _‘silly!’_

  
  


‘But seriously, I’d love you to be there.’ She told Lena. ‘Be with me.’

  
  


‘I will.’ Lena smiled. ‘I’ll just need a bit of time to finish the first phase of the prototype and then I’ll go to National City.’

  
  


‘I can’t wait.’ She sighed. ‘Will miss you very much while you’re here.’

  
  


‘Me too, Kara.’ Lena replied empathetically and held her hand. ‘Me too.’

  
  


The upcoming hour was spent with more conversations and plans. Kara can’t stop smiling and so can’t Lena and the longer Kara sets her eyes on her, the more she renders herself smitten. It’s both scary and hedonistic at the same time. Scared of losing this woman and floating at cloud 9 from extreme happiness. She held Lena’s hand and brought it to her lips in a random gesture. Her skin felt soft, reeked of lavender and love and it made Kara’s heart go haywire from beating. She heard Lena’s breath hitch and she liked that. She liked affecting Lena the way she affected her instantaneously. There were times that Kara wished she knew Lena back then. Where she recognized her face the moment they met eyes but experiencing this moment with her, in this place, in this crucial precious time…she knew it was just right. No things to look back, no bad things to be unforgiven, nor worry currently.

  
  


‘Can I ask something?’ Lena prompted as they ate.

  
  


‘Shoot.’

  
  


‘I know I’m not supposed to ask this anymore but I just wanted to know…how can your feelings not change despite you knowing I lied to you?’

  
  


She was slightly taken aback. Right. They didn’t route to that topic before. Even back then when they first made love. They were overwhelmed. Kara was.

  
  


‘I don’t want to regret it.’ She said.

  
  


‘What do you mean?’

  
  


‘Of letting you go.’ Kara responded. ‘It did make me angry.’ She added truthfully and Lena nodded _._ ‘But I just weighed everything. I’ve let myself understand that you did this for your own sake and that’s reasonable. If I underwent what you’ve gone through…I wouldn’t stand so easily, have the achievements you acquired, how strong you are… I know I’m sensitive to the lies considering that I was cheated on but some things deserved to be looked at twice. I thought of doing that to you, to us.’

  
  


Silence passed them and Kara was smiling at her. But Lena was gazing at her deeply and she felt herself pulled by an embrace. Surprisingly tight and warm but not too needy. Kara hugged her back.

  
  


‘You’re strong as well. Your experiences are what you are now.’ Lena whispered to her. ‘Your kindness is making me love you even more it scares me to death that I’m going to lose you. I feel like I can’t find anyone as compassionate and brave as you are. I wouldn’t wonder why I was so drawn to you in the first place.’

  
  


Her hands maintained on Kara’s shoulder as she pulled slightly away. 

  
  


‘Thank you…for understanding me.’

  
  


‘Always.’

-

‘Steady…steady…’ Lena muttered as she tried her best steadying the selfie stick.

  
  


‘I’m going to die here!’ Kara grunted and lifted Lena even more. They were trying to make new memories and apparently, these poses are indeed memorable. Kara was certain she looked like the boy ‘IMPOSSIBRU!’ in the meme that drank vinegar from all this effort. She was trying to carry Lena, bridal style and Lord have mercy, it’s not easy! Did Lena eat a whale or something? Why is she so damn heavy? It didn’t take her so much effort carrying her under the shower two hours ago. God damn!

  
  


The shutter clicked and Kara slumped her arms back with a huge exhale. Lena effortlessly landed on the sand and excitedly showed Kara the photo with her light and excited steps. 

  
  


‘Look, love! We look great here!’

  
  


Kara was so sure she did not hear her say something. She was holding on to her knees for dear life and catching her breath. ‘Wha—?’

  
  


Lena giggled. ‘I guess all the pizza we ate did give you a little exercise.’

  
  


‘He-exercise?’ She breathed dramatically. ‘It’s my one way ticket to the Olympics for Pound for Pound!’

  
  


Of course she was kidding. Lena was only heavy as hell because she lifted her for a minute straight but she planned to tease her for a little payback.

  
  


‘Mean!’ Lena smacked her shoulder playfully as she laughed. ‘I only weigh a hundred and forty pounds!’

  
  


Kara gave her a WTF look. _Say what?_

  
  


‘Hundred and fifty!.’ She added, seeing Kara’s unconvinced state. ‘Fine! Hundred fifty three!’

  
  


Kara snickered. _Lena’s so damn cute when she’s hella annoyed_. ‘Wow. For real?’

  
  


‘I hate you!’ Lena’s tone funnily rose a few octaves and turned her back on her. Kara tilted her head back and laughed—at the same time going after Lena and saying _‘Baby, come back! I’m just kidding!’_ but can’t help but laugh in between. She went back briefly to their picnic blanket to get her polaroid camera and then headed to Lena who was sulking to death. Kara bit her lip to stifle her laughter and called Lena who turned to her and was frowning. 

  
  


Then Kara lifted her camera and captured Lena’s annoyed face declaring a big ‘YES!’ for capturing it. Of course, her lovely girlfriend was flaring her nostrils and Kara was quick to console the bicker by wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist and showered her lips and cheeks with light pecks. To which later, Lena eventually gave in and laughed into while furiously blushing. 

  
  


‘You’re mean!’

  
  


‘Sorry~ you’re so easily teased, I can’t help it!’ Kara kissed her shoulder and then fanned the photo slowly revealing Lena frowning at the camera. ‘Look at you being so annoyed.’

  
  


They looked at the photo together and Kara was smiling at it. She planned to keep this in her journal. She liked this candid angle of hers.

  
  


‘What the fuck, Kara,’ Lena burst out in a chuckle. ‘You didn’t freaking tell me that my eyebrow was smudged!’

  
  


Kara was suddenly taken aback. ‘It was? Where?’ She looked at the photo again and gasped. Lena was right! She didn’t notice! Her shoulders shook involuntarily out of laughter.

  
  


‘I’m that pretty, huh?’ Lena remarked sarcastically but she was joining Kara’s laugh.

  
  


‘I…I didn’t even see it.’ Kara wheezed. _Oh God, this is utterly hilarious._ ‘I was so focused on your wide nostrils and face that was ready to smack the life outta me!’

  
  


‘You—!’

  
  


Kara squealed and escaped from Lena, running away from her to avoid a real whack in the head.

-

Lena thought that she and Kara would occupy the beach-house until early in the morning so they could enjoy the sunrise tomorrow on this breathtaking beach. The caretaker greeted them with a smile and Lena greeted in the basic Hawaiian language. She particularly liked going here whenever she felt burnt out from work and teaching before (being alienated by the place). Sometimes she would bring Jess along or Sam and Ruby whenever they visited. Now she’s visiting this place with Kara and probably the last time they’ll do it since she’ll donate this property into a shelter for the homeless when she goes back to New York. Atleast, it’ll ease her heart that the place she once filled with good memories will be placed in a much more purposeful reason. 

  
  


Kara and her took tons of pictures in both polaroid and phone, mostly the phone pictures are from Lena. They were enjoying viewing the photos together and laughing like crazy in the midst because Lena didn’t fix her smudged eyebrow. She was enjoying the sight of Kara saying _‘aww’_ every picture. 

  
  


They were lying on the sun lounger together wearing bathrobes and bikini underneath just in case one of them was in the mood to dip in the pool that overlooked the wide beach. Lena always enjoyed relaxation after a weekend but it sure became more enjoyable when it was with Kara. It was a hundred times more entertaining and fun. Courtesy of her of being the biggest DORK that ever lived.

  
  


‘Oh that’s really funny.’ Lena pointed out the photo where Kara faked cry and she was eating the last of the potsticker exaggeratedly. Kara expressed a fond smile and gave it to her.

  
  


‘You should keep it since I’m keeping the smudged eyebrow frowny face.’

  
  


‘Ooh, _merci.’_ Lena accepted the photo and raised it a little to get a good view. Another random question was asked. ‘Do you think we should invite everybody next time when we do an outing?’

  
  


‘Certainly.’ Kara agreed. ‘At times like these, I do wish Alex was here.’

  
  


‘Hmm,’ she embraced Kara sideways. ‘Me too, love. I missed her a lot.’

  
  


‘I got a funny idea.’

  
  


‘What’s that?’

  
  


‘We should invite Sam too.’

  
  


Lena sneered. ‘I second the motion. But careful about leaving them alone, they might fool around.’

  
  


‘It’s not like we would stop them.’ Kara remarked which Lena agreed on. ‘They should get back. Alex is still obviously onto her.’

  
  


‘She is?’ Now Lena was surprised. She didn’t know that. Sure, she knew the two hooked up recently but she wasn’t sure if Alex felt the same thing but Lena hoped she did.

  
  


‘Yeah,’ Kara prompted. ‘I did call her about Sam’s voicemail and boy, she was embarrassed.’

  
  


‘I can imagine.’ Lena cringed at the thought imagining if it was her voicemail.

  
  


‘She didn’t say that she was still hung up on Sam but she didn’t deny the fact either that she just left her date for her. If I’m the one to decipher that, she obviously still has feelings for Sam.’

  
  


‘I know,’ Lena said. ‘It does make me feel a little sad that they had to break up because of Alex’s intense schedule.’

  
  


‘I’m sure that can be managed. I think Alex is still learning halfway that it’s okay to be attached to someone. I guess the feeling scared her a little bit and took her relationship for granted.’

  
  


Lena sighed. ‘They need closure.’

  
  


‘I think they just did.’

  
  


‘I mean words, love.’ 

  
  


Kara chuckled. ‘That needs to be worked on. Alex is not so good at confrontation.’

  
  


‘That’s surpri—’

  
  


A call interrupted their conversation and it was Lena’s ringtone. Kara encouraged her to answer it and Lena took the call without looking at the caller ID.

  
  


‘Gallagher.’

  
  


_‘Kieran…’_

  
  


Her gut turned cold.

  
  


_Heaven forbid…_

  
  


Hearing her voice changed Lena’s mood instantaneously and she hung up the call without further ado. She always claimed she was strong enough to talk to her but no. She wasn’t. It was wishful thinking that Lena could ever face another nightmare after fucking Lex.

  
  


She took a deep breath and swallowed a shiver but then warmth pushed that away when Kara turned her around gently. Upon seeing Kara’s worried expression, Lena was brought her back to a safe place. 

  
  


‘You all right, baby? You froze for a minute.’ Kara said, concern laced her tone thickly. ‘Hey, baby…talk to me. What happened?’ she added gently.

  
  


She calmed herself down first and entered Kara’s arms, seeking for comfort and it felt so perfect. It’s what she needed and she doesn’t want to hide it to Kara like she always instinctively wanted to do so. 

  
  


‘It’s okay, baby. You can tell me.’ Kara whispered to her and Lena sighed even more feeling the tightness of her arms surrounding her. ‘You’re safe with me…’

  
  


_Lena knew that._

  
  


‘Kara…’ she said and wrapped her arms around Kara’s body. ‘Can I tell you about mama?’

  
  


It’s just the two of them now and she doesn’t want to lie to Kara. Not anymore. She trusts her and damn anyone to hell who tells her this is the most stupid thing she could ever do.

  
  


‘Your secret is safe with me, baby.’ Kara soothed gently.

  
  


She nodded and exhaled. ‘Okay…okay…’ then she faced Kara in full admittance.

  
  


‘Mama’s alive. She’d always been but I can’t talk to her because her life’s at stake.’

  
  


She expected Kara would be shocked but it seems like it was an understatement but Kara didn’t say anything. It was the core of Lena’s therapy. It was the inside of her box all this time. It was the cause of her suppressing it.

  
  


Hearing her mother’s voice brought it back. It opened a can full of worms. She would’ve broken down like she did when she was eighteen. She would’ve almost brought herself to the edge but no…the tough waters seem to be much endurable now.

  
  


Because amidst the storm, Lena was with the person she wanted to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that twist? Find out more in the upcoming chapters! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena opens up about her past and her coping mechanism. Bernardo Rojas intervenes with the project and gives Lena a tough choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated earlier than expected. This chapter is first part of their time in Waimanalo. It'll be a really long night guys. Haha

Kara asked kindly for a blanket from the caretaker and wrapped it all around her as she sat on Kara’s lap. Lena felt cold. Like she did. But this time, she can bear it. Kara’s empathetic gaze brought comfort, her arms sheltered her body in a protective embrace and a willing ear was lended.

  
  


In deep honesty, Lena was brought in her darkest state in a sharp second. 

  
  


‘Take your time…’ Kara whispered gently. ‘I’m here.’

  
  


And there, Lena started telling the story.

  
  


‘Fifteen years ago…mama and dad,’ she cleared her throat ‘Lionel, began to fight. It was a nasty encounter. She found out that Lionel was married to Lilian Luthor and she felt betrayed. I do remember her words that she gave up her dreams and family to be with him. To be with the man she dearly loved that turned out having a home with somebody else. Mama can’t accept that she was a home-wrecker. That the principle she built and proved to her family that she won’t be someone’s whore became a reality. She expressed her frustrations with me. She grew insecure. I became the source of her need to be validated. That she’s a good woman. A good mother. It broke my heart to an extent that the person that is my home…my life was shattered to pieces.’

  
  


Lena closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Kara’s shoulder. She remembered the times she sat on the therapy’s chair closing her thoughts deep and deep so that she can go home and smile at her still and listen to her heartbreaking actions without minding her own. That her emotions didn’t matter. What mattered was making her proud and happy and let her forget about the crisis she faced.

  
  


‘Lionel claimed that he loved her. That he intends to keep the family. But mama doesn’t want to stay with him anymore. She tried breaking up with him but he refused. I was in between and that was a very hard time for me. Then mama had an affair with someone, someone that could break us free from Lionel’s grasp.’ She looked at Kara and pursed her lips as tears welled in her eyes. Kara on the other hand caressed her hair gently, let her express and did not say anything. ‘But it didn’t last very long because someone shot her lover dead. She got shot as well but she survived, although it led her in a vegetative state and that made her incapable of being my guardian.’

  
  


Lionel didn’t take her so easily. There was coercion in his part that Lena wasn’t able to suppress. She had a meltdown and an ugly one. It was a tantrum, they say but to Lena it was the end of her sanity. It was the first time that Lena could depict when she got older that there was Luthor blood in her veins. That anger was an essential emotion she had and can’t live without. She became irritable and she wouldn’t leave her mother’s hospital bed. To her, it was a safe place where Lionel cannot display his authority. Lena stayed in the hospital for months and wouldn’t go to school. She didn’t visit the therapist as well. 

  
  


Every bit of what’s happened, she told Kara in detail with tears of utter defeat in her eyes. She tried her best but it took a phrase/a glimpse of her mother’s voice for all those pent up courage that she built with determination crumbled like that. She feared she'd put her in peril.

  
  


‘However, mama was not recovering. Instead, she got worse. She had a seizure and she had to be revived.’ She sniffed as she poured those words in a calm and low voice. ‘I had to watch behind the glass seeing them what they’re doing to her. The only hope I saw was the monitor beeping and the EKG going up and down.’

  
  


Right there and then, she begged for her mother to be saved. Lionel offered one of the best doctors in New York to treat her but in one condition, she must go with him. She agreed. At twelve, what she can only think was to not see that horrible day again and she found herself being inside the walls of the Luthor’s mansion. 

  
  


‘After being legally adopted, I was given assurance that she was safe and I will be under the care of Lilian Luthor.’ She shook her head, reimagining the memory. ‘I hardly call it care. Lilian was cruel to me. She burned the things that mama gave. She buried me in tutors that whipped my calf if I got a formula wrong, thinking that I had an extreme potential as Lex and strictly monitored me should I attempt to go back.’ She inhaled sharply. ‘But she pales in comparison to Lionel. He changed. He was barely the father I remembered back then we were in Dublin. He became a drunk and he was hurting Lex, hurting me as well.’

  
  


She felt Kara’s arm tensed around her waist and felt her chest heaved up and down. Lena turned worried and stopped telling the story. ‘You must be overwhelmed. I should just tell it some other time.’ She caressed Kara’s face that was stricken with hurt and resentment. ‘I’m sorry.’

  
  


She expected her to react badly and Lena would understand but Kara was calm, despite her eyes that were almost glaring at nothingness. ‘Don’t worry about me, baby. I can take it. Although I’m pretty upset about it—no, screw that. I’m fucking angry.’

  
  


‘I’m sorry…’

  
  


‘No,’ Kara wrapped her arms around her even more and embraced her in a tight, soulful hug and Lena felt that, deep in her core. ‘No, Lena. Don’t apologize for being this hurt. Don’t apologize for the pain they inflicted on you. You were just a kid and they did all…all those horrible things.’

  
  


‘I still feel bad,’ she said ‘it’s not really something to discuss over a cup of tea.’

  
  


‘I know,’ Kara muttered. ‘But I want to be angry at them for you. They don’t deserve the person you were and what you’ve become.’

  
  


Lena believed her. She believed everything Kara said and placed it deeply well in her heart. Lena had gone to several therapists in the past. Top doctors and experienced in treating PTSD. They did work. They did let her cope. They found her an alternative to suppress her anger and in exchange, she felt those symptoms as withdrawals from the boxes therapy. It was difficult. They tore her soul apart. She has low self-esteem, memory gaps which thankfully she recalled in her journals and her physical health declined at some point as well. 

  
  


She barely believed in comfort. She only encountered solutions and temporary relief. 

  
  


But she found that while leaning onto Kara’s body and burying her face at the crook of her neck. She felt her mind’s in place and her thoughts at peace and most of all, she wasn’t ashamed of feeling so weak in front of someone.

  
  


Maybe it was true. Maybe…strings of fate are real. She really did belong to Kara.

  
  


They spent a silent embrace together. Just listening to the waves and the water in the pool, settling. The salty breeze was serene and the night was turning a little colder but no one’s standing up. 

  
  


‘Baby…’

  
  


‘Hmm?’

  
  


‘Please open up to me from now on.’ Kara whispered softly. ‘I want to know more about you. I want you to feel better. I want you to feel that you’re not alone in this. It may not be in one go but I’ll listen to them.’

  
  


Lena smiled as her heart swelled with sweetness. ‘You won’t grow tired of me?’

  
  


She heard Kara gave a brief chuckle. ‘I won’t promise to be the best girlfriend you have because I know eventually, I’ll hurt you with my words, feel constant disappointment from me along the way and we’ll have fights but I want to be there whether it’s amazing or shitty.’

  
  


‘That’s enough for me.’ She melted in Kara’s embrace. That’s true. Unintentionally or ill-fated, it’ll lead to that but she’s looking forward to the good things and memories she’ll have with this woman. ‘Sounds like life. A real one.’

  
  


‘Deal?’ Kara offered.

  
  


‘On one condition.’ Lena looked up. ‘Please do open up to me too as I am to you now. No rush. We have all the time in the world.’

  
  


‘Deal.’

-

‘Dear lord, you really kept the smudged eyebrow photo of me in your wallet.’ Lena cackled while watching Kara inserting the polaroid photo at the very front of the picture holders of the leather wallet.

  
  


‘It’s my favourite right now aside from the thousands of our pictures.’ Kara smiled at Lena.

  
  


‘I rather liked our kissing photos.’ She bit her lip.

  
  


‘I’d love you to keep them. I have one that I intend to keep in my journal.’ Kara remarked and pulled out her phone to show the photo which Lena, out of curiosity looked at. She instinctively smiled and at the same time, her eyes clearly looked surprised.

  
  


‘A kiss on the cheek?’ Lena pointed out. ‘How very modest.’ She added truthfully. She liked the ones that looked intimate. Particularly the one where Kara kissed her on the lips and a hint of tongue was visible. It was romantic and at the same time, heated with passion.

  
  


‘I like your smile here.’ Kara stated and zoomed the photo. ‘It’s candid and surprising. It reminded me the first time we drank together in the hut.’

  
  


Lena blushed at the thought. Kara always told her how embarrassing that day was but Lena thought it was a striking coincidence. It’s like the universe did her a favor and gave her a gift. Her chances of meeting Elon Musk was higher than meeting Kara Danvers randomly on a beach and look what happened. ‘Little did you know I was infatuated with you back then.’

  
  


‘Only in my wildest dreams apparently. Not everyday, a certain Lena Luthor would like a stranger.’ Kara said with a laugh.

  
  


‘But you weren’t a stranger, darling. You were Kara Danvers to me ever since.’

  
  


Their eyes met in a pleasant exchange before Kara retorted. ‘I like that.’

  
  


After a dip in the pool, they figured out it was too cold and just decided to sit on the warm cushion in the living room while eating cheese pastries made by Lena. They also opened a bottle of Dom Perignon while talking. Lena suggested watching a film but Kara had a better proposal of rather talking more intimately and watching a movie later when it’s a little late.

  
  


‘So Eliza’s a bio-engineer.’ Lena continued their conversation while listening to Kara’s story about her home in Midvale and Manhattan (back then when her parents were alive) and she’s enjoying it a lot over food. ‘That’s brilliant of her.’ She continued. ‘I’d like to meet her and maybe ask for her advice on what I can do to proliferate cell regeneration without exerting too much energy thus selling it to patients who are in dire need of it at an affordable price or maybe collaborate with her!’

  
  


Kara for a second looked dumbfounded. ‘I’m afraid I only heard the selling of the regeneration…cell regeneration at an affordable price.’

  
  


Lena giggled. ‘I do get carried away whenever it comes to science.’

  
  


‘Oh, I know baby. You look so prominent whenever you discuss difficult terms in class and not to mention, you look the sexiest behind glasses.’ Kara fed a tear of pastry in her mouth as she said that. Lena had to laugh on that one. She normally wore clear contact lenses but she wears glasses whenever she’s in class. She thought it really adds up to the smart look, nothing else. Kara added. ‘Actually, you and mom will get along well regarding medicine and charity. Dad’s a doctor and helps her a lot now that he’s retired in Falcon.’

  
  


‘That’s awesome.’ Lena said enthusiastically. ‘Was hoping I could sell more so I can end famine in other under-privileged places. Ones that are far from urban lifestyle but can survive very well in harsh conditions. I intend to modernize their way of living but at the same time, not hurt their culture too much.’

  
  


‘Goddamn,’ Kara dropped her jaw as she ate. ‘The world needs a lot of Lena Luthor.’

  
  


_ I hope not. _ A distant voice whispered in her mind but she ignored that and smiled at Kara who was showering her with praises.

  
  


‘Wait, no.’ Kara looked up thoughtfully. ‘The world needs a lot of Lena Luthor and Kieran Gallagher and it’ll be a much better place.’

  
  


Her smile faded and her lips pursed at the overwhelming words. Coming from Kara, that really meant the entire universe to her. She loved hearing that from her only.

  
  


They discussed the places she’d been. She mostly went to South African countries and gave herself a monthly tour just for people to be more familiarized with her. There, she felt contentment despite the unbearable crisis they always had. But hunger was not something to be content with and so she’s doing the best she can to just give and give just like how she was influenced by the business industry to be more inclined to philanthropy aside from profit. Kara also expressed that she wanted to go with her one day and be educated to do it. She readily agreed. It’s Lena’s lifetime commitment.

  
  


‘By the way, you said your dad works in Falcon?’ She asked as they started to clean up and put the dirty dishes in the sink. 

  
  


‘Yes.’ Kara nodded while they started occupying themselves in washing the dishes. ‘Which is why Alex was there too, following in his footsteps.

  
  


‘Alex must have had a little medical background.’ Lena assumed and a little pleasant kind of envy passed by. She can imagine what it must have felt like having both parents working in that kind of field and working together. She’s glad to know that despite Kara’s traumatic experience with the death of her biological parents, the effects of it were coped with by a loving family. It clearly influenced her to be an honest and relatable character. 

  
  


‘Alex did try studying in a pre-med degree but apparently, criminology was in her line of interest more.’

  
  


‘Ah,’ Lena nodded. ‘Undoubtedly, she was good at that field but a little time consuming I’m afraid.’ 

  
  


‘I honestly never noticed how time consuming her job was.’ Kara replied.

  
  


‘Really?’

  
  


‘Yep. She’d never miss a game night with Winn, James, Jonn and I. She’d even go to my apartment randomly even when she’s working in Metropolis which is a painful train ride if you ask me.’

  
  


‘Knowing this, I wouldn’t let Sam know...’ She said. Imagining what her friend’s reaction would have been. Of course, it’s normal for Kara to be constantly in Alex’s care and time along with her friends.

  
  


She looked at Kara who acknowledged that and was relieved that her girlfriend shared a look of gentle pity. ‘Was their relationship really tough?’

  
  


‘Kind of.’ Lena rinsed the plate that Kara soaped. ‘Alex felt distant, Sam shared with me after I left for Hawaii. She got another assignment and that rigged their communication so much and fought often.’

  
  


‘What was the cause of the arguments mostly?’

  
  


‘Jealousy…doubts.’

  
  


Kara raised both of her brows. ‘That’s nasty. Although I do feel bad about them.’

  
  


‘Was there a past relationship she lurked around?’

  
  


‘Alex?’ Kara looked at her. ‘Well, there was Maggie but I think they’re friends now.’

  
  


Maggie…Lena was certain she heard that name when she and Alex used to hang out together. ‘What of Maggie?’

  
  


Kara handed her the last soapy plate and she rinsed it as she was intrigued. ‘Maggie was Alex’s fiancee.’

  
  


That surprised her. She thought it was an ex girlfriend or she’d just forgotten? She listened to Kara.

  
  


‘Alex wanted a baby and Maggie didn’t. She tried accepting it but she always told me that having a kid to nurture and care for was the dream that topped her goals in life. Apparently, Maggie can’t fulfill that so they had to break up.’ Kara said and wiped her hands with a towel as they finished. They headed back to the living room and laid on one of the comfy couches and shared it. Kara continued. ‘I guess in Sam, she found herself that goal but I think the past relationship has affected her emotional connection.’

  
  


‘You do have a very good point.’ Lena said.

  
  


‘I could be wrong.’ Kara shrugged. ‘I hope I’m wrong.’

  
  


‘Most likely not. I guess what’s left to ask was Alex and Sam. You know,’ she rested her head on Kara’s lap and looked up at her ‘let them talk.’

  
  


‘I hope they won’t grab each other’s clothes first.’ Kara muttered.

  
  


Lena chuckled. ‘So they can do it after?’

  
  


Kara smiled. ‘I mean why not? They’re definitely doing it.’

  
  


‘Among with other things I suppose.’ Lena blurted out but then realized what she said. Kara raised a brow. ‘Other things? Like what?’

  
  


Lena blushed, remembering what Sam told her the last time. ‘Do you wanna go watch the film now?’ She diverted the topic and tried to sit up but Kara’s hands were holding her waist.

  
  


‘In a moment. You gotta tell me.’

  
  


‘Tell you what?’ She tried to feign innocence.

  
  


‘The other things.’ Kara reminded her.

  
  


‘It’s nothing. Let’s go watch the film now.’

  
  


‘Baby, why are you red?’ Kara pouted. Oh no, Lena just got attacked. She felt herself blush harder. 

  
  


‘Well…I just meant…like actual things.’

  
  


‘You’re talking in codes.’

  
  


Lena sighed. ‘Toys, love. Sex toys like strap-ons, vibrators and dildos.’

  
  


Now it was the two of them blushing. Only that Kara instantaneously turned redder. It was like a taboo that turned broken. They never used toys, even when Lena had several in her room but she didn’t really ask Kara because she was too shy to ask if she was into it. ‘Wow…’ Kara managed to say.

  
  


‘I know. So before things get too awkward to talk about it,’ Lena stifled a laughter. ‘Let’s watch Netflix instead.’

  
  


‘Wait,’ Kara wrapped her arm around her body even more, not planning to let her go anytime. ‘Why would it be awkward?’

  
  


Ugh! She seriously wanted to hide right now. What is she even going to say?  _ ‘Hey, love. I have like vibrators, two dildos and a strap-on underneath my bed and I’d like you to use them on me very much as much as I'd like to use it on you.’ _ Of course it would be bizarre to say. ‘B-Because I don’t even know if you’re into them.’ She confessed in a really low voice. ‘But…I wouldn’t mind if you’d like to try them…’ then she covered her face with her palms trying not to laugh and groan at the same time. She’s super embarrassed. What if Kara doesn’t like them? What if she gets weirded out?

  
  


‘Lena, baby, let me see your face.’ Kara chuckled and gently held her wrist to put her hands down and Lena let her. 

  
  


Kara kissed her immediately the moment her face was uncovered and it was surprisingly deep and passionate. Lena moaned as Kara’s tongue brushed hers gently and she found herself sitting up and settling onto Kara’s lap to kiss her properly. She enclosed their spaces together by brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair, her nape and finally her collarbones. It’s always burning like this whenever she tasted her mouth and Lena’s nowhere denying the fact that she gets intensely needy for sex when it comes to Kara. They’ve only done it several times yet but each was mind-blowing and reeked of earth shattering orgasms. Each kiss could get lost and turn haywire and the next thing, they’d be naked and brushing each other’s womanhood vigorously until they’re panting from exhaustion.

  
  


Yet this kiss was unusually slow and pleasantly vibrant with sheer excitement. They weren’t stripping each other’s clothes off yet but their mouths ravished one another like there’s no end and the effects were almost ambrosian.

  
  


Lena slightly shivered as she felt Kara’s hands squeezed both of her breasts inside her robe and outside her bikini top. 

  
  


‘I seriously can’t get enough of you.’ Kara almost growled and kissed her neck. 

  
  


She swallowed and bit her lip, craning her neck to give Kara access on her skin. ‘To…to think we were just talking about it, kinda led,’ she moaned loudly when Kara bit the pulse of her neck gently ‘…to this.’

  
  


‘Baby, you were talking about sex toys.’ Kara whispered huskily and chuckled.  _ Fuck, that laugh is damn sexy and the way she just said sex toys…Jesus, this will be the death of her.  _ ‘—and you’re telling me about it with a blushing face. How can I not get turned on?’

  
  


She whimpered her pleas and gripped on to Kara’s shoulder as she played with her breasts harder, pinching the nipple in a teasing way. She struggled to keep a straight face and bit her lower lip as their eyes met. Kara’s eyes were intensely focused and it really made the apex of her thighs burn for desire.

  
  


‘Baby, your phone is ringing.’ Kara whispered to her without stopping on touching her waist.

  
  


‘Huh?’

  
  


‘Your phone,’ Kara chuckled. ‘It’s ringing.’

  
  


That’s when she just heard it. She frustratedly huffed and urged Kara to kiss and touch her further. ‘I don’t care. Leave it.’

  
  


‘Okay…’

  
  


She gasped as she felt Kara tug on her lower lip and squeezing her ass at the same time. She was whispering to Kara to go on and go hard when her phone rang again. For some reason, it was louder. It was hard to ignore and they both stopped. Lena exasperatedly sighed, wetted her lips and brushed up her hair to pull herself from that heady moment. She stood up and separated herself from Kara’s arms. Jesus Christ, why is she being called too much today? She picked her phone up from the table. She hoped it was not Lex or her mom this time or any damn Luthor. She looked at the caller id. It was Sam.

  
  


She picked up the call and calmed her breathing. ‘This better be good.’

  
  


‘Oh. Did I call at a bad time?’

  
  


_ Yes.  _ ‘It’s fine. What’s the matter?’

  
  


‘Bernardo Rojas called and he wants to talk to you.’ Sam informed her. Lena bit her lip. ‘Why?’

  
  


‘It’s about the VR prototype. He wants Obsidian Tech to engineer it in Mexico.’

  
  


The information felt like Lena was punched in the gut. ‘What?!’

  
  


‘I know,’ Sam’s tone turned worried. ‘That’s why you need to talk to him.’

  
  


‘On it.’ Lena firmly stated and clenched her teeth. She hung up the call and faced Kara whose face was oblivious about the whole situation. She forced a smile. ‘I need to make an important phone call. Do you mind?’

  
  


Kara shook her head. ‘’Not at all. I’ll be by the pool.’

  
  


‘Okay.’ She muttered and waited for her to leave the room. Kara can’t hear this conversation or it’ll break her heart. She’s pissed right now. Bernardo can’t make these decisions so suddenly! This was her plan, her blueprints and her calculations and it’ll only be handed over to others and take credit for it. 

  
  


She won’t allow that.

  
  


She dialled Bernardo’s number. She glanced over the window where Kara sat on one of the loungers. 

  
  


‘Allison McTavish, Obsidian Tech Industries. Who am I speaking with?’

  
  


‘Lena Luthor for Mr. Bernardo Rojas please.’ She said.

  
  


‘Two minutes. Kindly wait on the other line.’ The woman responded politely and Lena thanked her. Not for long, Bernardo received the call.

  
  


‘Miss Luthor, I’m surprised you didn’t use my daughter’s phone number to contact me. You would’ve saved yourself from the fuss.’

  
  


She forced her tone to be polite. ‘I only waited for a minute, Mr. Rojas. It wasn’t inconvenient.’

  
  


‘Good to know.’ Bernardo replied. ‘So judging from you calling me, you must have heard by now that I wanted Obsidian engineers to take over the VR.’

  
  


‘Yes, I’ve heard.’ Lena said. ‘That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I’m afraid I have to disagree with you on that. This prototype is the essence of my work and letting others alternate it without my knowledge is a breach of contract.’

  
  


‘I understand your principles, Miss Luthor.’ Bernardo replied. ‘You are just like Lionel, firm and driven.’

  
  


She rolled her eyes.  _ Of all the people to compare her with.  _ ‘I appreciate that but my contract is clear and simple, Mr. Rojas. No one other than Andrea and I shall conduct this machine not unless we choose a suitable candidate.’

  
  


‘But I am one to decide, I’m the CEO of Obsidian Tech.’

  
  


‘And I’m the CEO of LCorp, Mr. Rojas. I created the terms and I have undergone all of your conditions at ease. I also guaranteed a great deal of Obsidian’s profit in this, more than deserved because I respect and admire your business. I would appreciate it if you’ll respect my position here as one of the prime scientists in this work.’

  
  


‘What if I continue with my decision?’

  
  


‘Then I’ll be compelled to pull out the project as soon as possible and work with another VR company.’

  
  


Bernardo expressed a laugh and Lena can sense that he was taking her authority lightly. ‘You can’t find another VR company as prestigious as Obsidian, Miss Luthor.’

  
  


‘I know. Obsidian is prominent in its field and that’s a good reason why I wanted to collaborate with you. Mainly, Andrea. But if you can’t respect my rules then I don’t see the necessity of resuming such a great potential.’ Lena countered. ‘It would be a great waste especially that I can see Andrea’s enthusiasm in working with me.’

  
  


‘I can see that. She’s the reason why I agreed to work with you in the first place.’

  
  


‘I’m certain you don’t want to disappoint her then.’

  
  


Silence overtook them for a few seconds. Lena didn’t want to appear as pushy but she had to let Bernardo know where she stands. He doesn’t seem to know it and Lena hates self-entitled people who don't acknowledge the talent that surrounds them. It forces her to put up an act and that is hypocritical of who she really is. 

  
  


Oh, how she hated raising the trump card when it’s the only way to win a debate. Admittedly, it was the only way for her to level with his argument.

  
  


‘Point taken. But since you talk of respecting terms. I shall let you know that I will strictly authorize the experiment only here in Mexico which is Obsidian’s headquarters. You and Andrea will lead it. The timeline would be a year.’

  
  


She wanted to curse, really. But of course, she had to keep her cool even when there’s an ounce left now. Kara won’t like this. It might cause a bit of a stir. ‘I’ll think about it, Mr. Rojas.’

  
  


‘I hope you’ll decide fast, Miss Luthor. I look forward to the fruits of this partnership.’

  
  


She fought the urge to scoff sarcastically. Two seconds ago, he planned on ditching her midway and that’s the most rude thing someone had attempted in the industry. It’s given that she’s very much hated because of that bald son of a bitch but she’s not to be taken down so easily. Especially as unreasonable as this. She ended the call with a brief ending greeting and dialled another number which is Sam’s. She glanced at Kara who was looking at the view without looking back. She wondered what she was thinking. She fears her reaction once she’ll tell her the current situation.

  
  


‘Hello, Lena. I was worried. How did it go?’

  
  


‘Not good.’ She said through gritted teeth. ‘He doesn’t trust me at all. The nerve of him to overthrow me when I was the one who created this plan.’

  
  


‘He what?’ Sam gasped. ‘Oh my God. How discourteous of him to do that!’

  
  


‘If you ask me, I would rather call his tactic, cheap.’ She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She’s just appalled and extremely disappointed by the ethics that man showed. ‘Clearly, LCorp isn’t really in his choices but Andrea probably insisted.’

  
  


‘I mean not to sound judgmental, sweetie but I have an ugly feeling about Andrea.’

  
  


She can’t disagree but at the same time, the woman was quite pleasant towards her—aside from her clumsy mouth. She also had an unsettling feeling about Andrea at first but that was rather personal. Something to do with her imaginative rivalry about Kara but that’s already brushed aside.

  
  


‘I just think she’s into you. Based on what Jess told me. She’s always asking about your schedule and your relationship with Kara. It’s just…’

  
  


Wait a second. She had to rewind that one. ‘She can’t be into me. She was clearly onto Kara.’

  
  


‘Right,’ Sam conceded. ‘But I would advise you to just be careful around her.’

  
  


‘Always been.’ Lena smiled. ‘Anyway, I have a request.’

  
  


‘Shoot.’

  
  


Her mind was still reeling on how Bernardo flat out disrespected her and gave her a choice that she doesn’t have a say. It was unacceptable. ‘Will you give my lawyer, Kirk Jenkins a call? I would need to discuss something with him.

  
  


‘Anything that I should be alarmed of?’

  
  


‘Not exactly,’ Lena pursed her lips in determination. ‘I’ll just give Bernardo a taste of his own medicine.’

-

‘Kara…’

  
  


She looked behind the sun lounger and smiled but then it faded when Lena wore a sullen look. That must be one hell of a call. ‘Everything all right?’ She extended a hand to Lena and the woman accepted it pulling her towards the sun lounger to sit beside her.

  
  


‘I don’t know…’ Lena sighed.

  
  


Kara raised a brow in wonder. ‘That doesn’t sound good.’  _ Is it about Elena again? _

  
  


‘This night was really a roller coaster ride with mama and Bernardo. It’s like I can’t take a mental break just this night.’

  
  


‘Hey,’ Kara whispered comfortingly and took her hand, slowly kissing every knuckle. She felt bad enough that she had to deal with her real mom returning and at the same time she’s stressing about this Bernardo guy. ‘Tell me about it. What did he do?’

  
  


‘I’m scared of expressing. I want to curse.’

  
  


Kara felt a tinge of heartache. Lena shouldn’t suppress that too much. ‘Baby…it’s okay. You don’t need to hide your anger. I’ll take it.’

  
  


She could see the reluctance. Kara leaned back to take a good look at her, waiting for her to say something and she did so patiently. She wanted to express it at her own discretion.

  
  


‘I feel like every time I want to be happy, something happens. Something bad,’ Lena stated in a calm voice but there was frustration that followed. ‘I wanted this day to be happy because you’re going to leave very soon and we won’t see each other for a while.’

  
  


Kara nodded slowly as she understood what she felt.

  
  


‘I badly wanted this day to be memorable so you’ll go back to National City with memories of me. Bitter or sweet. I want you to have it all as much as I’ll have yours with me while we’re away.’

  
  


That was simply said but the repercussions of the words meant more to Kara. She honestly doesn’t want to leave. She felt like a day away from her would be so hard to endure. But it’ll be the nature of their relationship. Kara chose this. ‘But I have it all, Lena.’ She said. ‘This day is not the only day that’s memorable. It was the whole two weeks I spent with you.’

  
  


Lena’s eyes glistened but she blinked and looked away. ‘I’m starting to fear what will happen soon once we’ll be apart. I know you love me but I’m scared that it will fade in the long run.’ She muttered. ‘I’m sorry if I sound so doubtful right now. I’m just bothered.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes softened. That was hurtful, she thought. She knew it would be hard but she felt committed to this. She tried to understand Lena’s fear. ‘Did Bernardo cause this for you to think?’

  
  


Lena looked down. 

  
  


‘What did he tell you?’ Kara asked and she could not hold back the firmness in her tone. She knew Bernardo and she knew how Lena wanted to work with Obsidian so badly. She’s dying to know what is going on.

  
  


‘That I might delay going to National City…’ Lena told her. ‘And stay in Mexico for about a year to work on the secondary procedure which is neurological virtual reality.’

  
  


The revelation was like a cold bucket of water being poured down over her head. ‘That was his condition?’ she sighed exasperatedly and massaged her temples. Fuck. Why does it have to be Mexico? It’s also far. She won’t be able to visit her without spending a fortune (judging her loans and work) and surely, she’ll have another assignment to worry about. And over a year? That’s going to feel like eternity. She only thought it would be several months and half a year would be long enough. But a year…

  
  


Lena looked at her. All teary-eyed and the sight staggered Kara. Suddenly, her anger dissipated and the instinct to make her feel better filled her instead. 

  
  


‘I’m sorry…’ Lena whimpered and looked down. ‘I didn’t know this would happen—’

  
  


‘Oh, Lena,’ Kara hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. ‘It’s not your fault. Apparently, we had work to attend to and I shouldn’t be against that.’

  
  


‘Still,’ Lena faintly sobbed on her chest. ‘I’m so scared of the possibilities. Months would be torture and a year would be so damn long.’

  
  


‘I know…’ She soothed her. ‘I know, baby. I understand. I have to. You have a job to fulfill and I have mine as well. I mean, it’s fucking difficult saying this right now but I don’t want to hinder on your dreams.’

  
  


‘It’s difficult too. So difficult that I just want to drop this ambition and just run away with you. My heart would be more at ease if I’m close while you do your assignments at Catco and help people out.’

  
  


She closed her eyes upon hearing that. If only she could let Lena do that but that’s wishful thinking. They have polar ambitions and purposes. She saw how Lena was passionate about her talent and her heart to help people through her technology just like she wanted to give silent people the voices they deserved. ‘We know you can’t do that.’

  
  


Lena sniffed. ‘At this moment, I might right now. I’m going to miss you too fucking much.’

  
  


‘I love you saying all these words right now, baby. But we’ll get through the year. It’ll be long and will welcome a lot of doubts but just remember what I told you earlier.’

  
  


‘Yes…’ she weakly said. Looking at Lena right now breaks her heart into two and by all means, it did make Kara feel so protective of her. ‘We’ll have a bumpy ride ahead.’

  
  


‘Exactly.’ Kara smiled but inside, she felt bitter. She’s trying to convince herself that time will just fly by but it won’t be. The time difference, their respective occupation and the arguments it’ll create. ‘We’ll be alright.’

  
  


Their eyes met and Kara kissed her on the forehead again. She doesn’t want to make Lena feel that she’s going to give up because hell, she won’t. It’ll work…she convinced herself repeatedly and prayed, Lena thought of the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what you guys think about LDR. For supercorp, it'll be tough as hell. Next chapter will be Kara's point of view mostly and a detailed continuation of Lena's story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues with the story telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my promise. This is mostly Lena's pov but it felt necessary as of the moment.

_ Twelve years ago _

_ A thunderous crash of glass breaking across the wall made Lena flinch. Her tutor didn’t bat an eye and just continued checking her mathematical equations. At fifteen, they were preparing her for a college entrance exam but currently, she can barely focus hearing Lex’s cries of agony and Lionel’s angry shouts.  _

  
  


_ Boxes Lena…boxes… _

  
  


_ A loud wham from the wooden stick landed on her table and Lena jumped, shooting her tutor a horrified look.  _

  
  


_ ‘Your kinematics, Lena. Focus.’ The man said in a low and dark tone. She swallowed the fear and looked down her paper, listing formulas religiously. But her mind has rather flown on the other side of her room and enduring her poor brother’s cries. She wondered if she could do better, Lionel wouldn’t be so angry. He wouldn’t be such a drunkard. _

  
  


_ She did better. She was bound for college in early acceptance. She’s not the most gifted but clearly advanced in her class. _

  
  


_ It didn’t make things easier for Lex and she saw how he was compared to her. Everyday, seeing her brother got smacked, hit by an object and verbally abused scared her. It was the first time she felt genuine guilt and it boggled her so much. Especially that Lex was kind to her despite that. He still included her in their playtime. He was fond of her. Lex comforted her when she cried and felt sorry for him. She started hating Lionel so much. _

  
  


_ When Lena turned eighteen, Lex already finished his masters and was taking two doctoral degrees. She looked up to him and he wasn’t selfish of his knowledge either. He rented a lab for them to work on and at the same time, Lena started to excel rapidly in college and finished early and she owed that all to him so much. When she was about to first get her masters in robotics engineering, Lionel was assassinated morbidly. It was reported that the killer was a Belarusian businessman named Mikhail Bulgarin as stated by Lionel in his journal and recorder. Lex was devastated by his death and Lena never understood why. He was constantly abused by him and Lena was a victim of that as well. But in the end, when they found his body lying on the floor of his study…there was something in Lena that twitched. Not a good kind. For once, she remembered the father he once was and how good was he to mama. Not even therapy helped her agony over his death. Although she found comfort in Sam and her daughter, Ruby and if it weren’t for them, she would have despaired as soon as the death was internalized. Lilian was expressionless throughout the funeral and was more concerned about Lex (not that she cared about her affections anyway). _

  
  


_ Lex however was the most pitiful. He had terrible mood swings and had a lot of meltdowns. She got scared but she didn’t want to abandon him and so she tried introducing him to friends including Sam. He was pretty casual but he expressed that he disliked being around people whenever they got home. So the attempt of making him socialize stopped and Lena was just there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to.  _

  
  


_ One night, he called her to meet him in his lab and she agreed. Only to be staggered by Lex’s plan to murder Mikhail Bulgarin. They argued on how inhumane that was and killing the devil won’t bring Lionel back. He spent days trying to convince Lena to conspire with him but she flat out refused. She was scared of the possibility that Lex will drive himself over the edge. She tried to dissuade him of this choice but Lex was adamant. _

  
  


_ He suddenly had the upper hand and showed Lena several documents of Mikhail’s involvement with her mom’s near-death event when she was twelve. She thought he fabricated them and did a little investigation by herself. It turned out to be true. Mikhail Bulgarin was not just a businessman, he was a mafia and he was involved with her mother. Although the root cause of the severe injury only led to Lionel’s involvement with the weaponry business. It wasn’t enough for Lena to kill him because she only blamed her father for this and she’ll never forgive him for that. _

  
  


_ Then a very strange phone call occurred to her. _

  
  


_ It shook Lena to her very core. She didn’t hear from her for six years and the voice that was once sweet and full of warmth turned unintelligible. Lena found out that her mom’s spinal cord and brain was affected by the gunshot leading to seizures and blackouts. She secretly asked for documents and a picture of her and the results shattered her heart. Anger, pity and sadness filled her and ate her mind at the same time. She got furious. That fury led her back to Lex with deep verdict. She’s going to kill Mikhail Bulgarin herself. _

  
  


-

The oven dinged indicating that the cookies were thoroughly baked.

  
  


They continued with the story because Kara insisted and she’d like to hear more about it. They chose not to linger on being so glum about the news. Although it made Lena cry and Kara had to comfort her even though she’s terribly sad about it too. They went back to the living room and turned their phones to silent mode to prevent calls. They’re just going to attend to it tomorrow and Lena said that she’s had enough of them.

  
  


‘And what happened to Mikhail?’ Kara followed her over the kitchen and watched Lena pull the cookies from the oven.  _ It smelled divine and delicious.  _ But her interest was in Lena's story and thankfully, the night was still early so they’re going to hang out more.

  
  


She has learned hurtful revelations today. One was that Lex was good to her and that’s alienating coming from a man who was a mass killer. Second, Lionel was a sick son of a bitch who caused all of this. Of course, Kara didn’t describe that openly to Lena because it’ll surely open wounds but Kara resented the man and she knew it was damning to think of hating someone who’s six feet below. And Lilian, she remains intriguing and found her as someone easily to be hated because of what she did to Lena. She can imagine how awful it was. No child ever deserved that. Not even Lex who became the devil incarnate himself.

  
  


‘It took me so long to find him. He was an insanely difficult man to track down despite being the lead of the investigation. Lilian didn’t want to fuss over the murder so she fabricated it into natural causes. Heh, Luthor.’ She raised her brow at Kara to emphasise that. Kara scoffed and shook her head, riding Lena’s view about Lilian. 

  
  


Kara helped her put the warm cookies on a plate using a spatula and bit one. For a second, she had to brush aside the story first and moaned in delight. She could see Lena’s pleasant smile. She hoped she made her feel better. She doesn’t want any of them to be sad today. Her departure is coming near and she needs every second to be worth it. ‘This is heaven.’ Kara muffled in between chews. Lena took one and fed a piece into her mouth which she also exclaimed on how delicious it was.

  
  


Lena carried the plate, Kara happily ate hers and she landed a quick kiss on Lena’s shoulder for appreciating her cooking skills. They sat comfortably on the couch and this time, Kara sat in between Lena’s legs and leaned her back onto her chest. Lena’s arms wrapped around hers and Kara had to sigh on that one. It felt so good being secure like this.

  
  


‘Off topic,’ Lena prompted. ‘What shampoo do you use?’

  
  


Kara turned her head to face her. ‘I can’t remember but they do smell like apples. Why?’

  
  


‘It smells amazing.’ She bit her lip. ‘And your hair’s making me want to call your salon so they could do mine too.’

  
  


Kara breathed out a goofy laugh. ‘I just remembered I did have a shower in your bathroom,’ she exaggeratedly cleared her throat suggestively ‘—earlier so this must be your shampoo.’ 

  
  


Lena gaped her mouth as an acknowledgement and joined Kara’s laughter. ‘Right and we did get all bubbly.’

  
  


She snorted. ‘Lena Kieran Luthor, is that a pun? That earned a bashful pout from the latter.  _ Oh God, if this isn’t cute, Kara doesn’t know what is.  _ She poked Lena’s nose playfully and giggled. ‘Dork.’

  
  


Lena gasped dramatically. ‘Look who’s talking!’

  
  


Kara flipped her hair. ‘I know, it’s contagious.’

  
  


‘You’re my dork.’ Lena buried her face at the crook of her neck and planted tickling kisses that made Kara squeal with laughter. 

-

Several cookies later and in the same position, Kara shifted to the story again.

  
  


‘How did you track Mikhail down?’

  
  


‘Through an acquaintance of Lex. Her name was Mercy Graves. She’s a gun for hire but she surprisingly refused the offer. She doesn’t want anything to do with the man.’ She said and caressed Kara’s hair gently. Lena doesn’t usually open up to stories like these but without anyone to tell, she doesn’t know if it’ll do good or nothing. She trusted Kara nevertheless. ‘But she gave us information about him and where he’s located mostly. Guess where?’

  
  


Kara inhaled sharply. ‘Dublin?’

  
  


Lena smiled. ‘Yes. He was not just involved with the attempt of mama’s life. He was the brother of my mom’s lover fifteen years ago.’

  
  


Kara turned to her completely, her jaw dropped. ‘Holy shit!’

  
  


She raised both of her brows as an agreement. ‘I know. It boggled me so much why he killed his own family. The answer was pretty much a blur.’

  
  


She saw how her girlfriend’s eyes reeled with imagination. She waited for her to guess. It intrigued her what’s Kara’s view about it.

  
  


‘What if,’ Kara trailed. ‘The bullet wasn’t meant for his brother?’

  
  


She wasn’t a journalist for nothing indeed. ‘You’re right. It wasn’t. Mikhail told me himself when Lex and I travelled to Dublin secretly without Lilian’s knowledge. The man had the audacity to live in my house and obsess about his brother’s death. He regretted it deeply to a point where he was lurking in the shadows where the murder happened.’

  
  


‘You faced Mikhail?’ Kara gasped. ‘That’s…’

  
  


‘Insane, I know.’ Lena shrugged. ‘We had a private talk. Inside the walls of my home and Lex was clearly fuming with anger. We confronted the man who was responsible for our despair but we were given an answer that the man wasn’t really the culprit.’

  
  


‘Jesus Christ…’ Kara breathed out a sigh. ‘This is a lot to take in.’

  
  


‘You want to stop for now? We can just continue once you’re ready to hear the rest of it.’ Lena touched her arm.

  
  


‘No, no,’ Kara shook her head vigorously. ‘Please, I’m too curious now.’

  
  


‘Hmm,’ Lena briefly smiled at her. ‘It was rather an interesting meeting for the three of us. No one wanted to call the police. Lex and I are too stupidly afraid that Mikhail will murder us but it was a strange occurrence.’

  
  


‘Why?’

  
  


‘Because he didn’t want to kill anymore. He’s done. He’s finished doing everything for his country and done being for hire. Seeing him that way was odd. I didn’t know what to feel. I was supposed to be mad at him for doing that to my mother and he dropped the bomb on me.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes widened. ‘What did he say?’

  
  


‘Lilian…she had my mother assassinated but apparently it failed.’

  
  


‘Oh my God…’ Kara was flabbergasted and she sat properly to sit across her. To face Lena properly. Lena could remember she had the same reaction. No. She howled and threw a fit in front of Lex…in front of Mikhail. She was mad. She didn’t know what to believe. ‘Baby, I’m so sorry.’

  
  


‘I didn’t believe it at first. I left that house with Lex with so much hate in my heart. He was dissuading me that Lilian could have possibly done that. We went back home and I was furious. The first thing I did when I got home was slap the bitch across the face.’

  
  


She could hear Lex’s angry shouts at what she did but Lena didn’t care. She will never forgive her. She’ll never forgive Lionel for making her life hell. That she even agreed to live with this God-forsaken family. She forgot that she cared about Lex too. It only took words from Lilian to nail that conviction right in the head.

  
  


_ Yes, I had your mother killed. Whores are not supposed to live. They should be placed where they belong. But that fool, Mikhail…he was reluctant about it. That bitch…she always won. She always did. _

  
  


She told Kara that and they both fell silent. Lena remembered that word by word and that’s where she spent her life in therapy just to overcome that…cover that resentment. The most difficult thing to do was forgiveness and she still hasn't but she can live with the pain now. Now that she shared it with someone she’d want to know.

  
  


She saw Kara’s eyes dropped, resuming her silence and Lena felt a surge of panic filled her.

  
  


‘Hey,’ Lena scooted closer and embraced her. ‘It’s okay.’

  
  


She can feel Kara’s grip on her arm and later, she heard a sob, a soft one. Lena looked at her and caressed her cheeks. Kara has immediately turned red and tears dripped from her eyes rapidly. Lena’s heart constricted at the sight and hushed Kara softly, placing her forehead on hers, assuring deep connection that she’s all right. That she’s moved on. That she’s okay now.

  
  


‘Shh, I’m okay, love…’ She continued whispering. ‘I really am.’

  
  


‘I just can’t help it, baby…’ Kara bit her lip, suppressing a sob and her face constricted with hurt.  _ Oh, how Lena just wanted to kiss all that pain away _ .  _ What a sweet creature this woman is.  _ ‘L-Luthors don’t deserve you. You’re t-too good for them.’

  
  


‘They never will.’ She muttered truthfully and kissed Kara’s forehead to soothe her. ‘And I’m better off without them now.’

  
  


Kara breathed out a helpless sob. ‘I should be the one comforting you, you know.’

  
  


Lena gave a chuckle. ‘You did that earlier.’

  
  


‘Still…’ 

  
  


‘Love, it’s really okay.’ She smiled at her. ‘I’ve moved on.’

  
  


Kara sniffed her tears and the moment she looked up, Lena met her soft lips locking hers in a gentle kiss. It wasn’t urgent, driven or anything suggestive. It was exuding comfort and serenity and Lena wouldn’t exchange it for the world. She touched both Kara’s cheeks and kissed Kara back slowly, expressing what she feels for this woman. She loves her so much. She’s in love with her deeply, it hurts very much. 

  
  


It would be devastating to live a life without her.

  
  


As they broke off the kiss, she rubbed Kara’s back with her palm and continued to shower her with loving kisses. She kissed her red cheeks and tears that covered her face. Oh, how she fell deeply for this face before and never recovered and she doesn’t wish to anymore. She loved it that Kara feels empathetic towards the whole situation when she can’t feel the emotions anymore. The only family left capable of making her cry was her real mother and what she’s going through. She still feared for her life and it’s better off she doesn’t know where she is. As long as she’s safe and healthy. She just had to do one thing left.

  
  


Take down the last opponent. Lilian. Once she does…she can see her without constantly looking behind.

  
  


‘Do you know where your mama is?’ Kara asked in a very gentle tone.

  
  


‘I don’t…’ Lena said. ‘I need her safe.’

  
  


Kara wrapped her arms around her and they leaned back on the couch once more, just cuddling now. ‘I hope one day you’ll see her. If not now, I hope soon.’

  
  


_ She hoped so too. Once Lilian goes to prison… _

  
  


‘I wouldn’t think of it right now, honestly. Thinking of her face hurts me at my very core.’

  
  


‘It’s normal, baby.’ Kara replied. ‘No one’s beyond family and I know one day, Luthors will pay for their sins.’

  
  


‘I know,’ Lena whispered.  _ Including hers but that’s another story. _ She cuddled Kara closer. ‘I don’t want to overwhelm you with the story. I’m afraid it’ll change your view about me.’

  
  


Kara looked at her. ‘In what way?’

  
  


‘I don’t know,’ she almost mouthed. ‘I’m no saint. I did bad things in the past.’

  
  


‘Lena…’ Kara sat on her lap comfortably and held her shoulders. ‘If there’s anything that changed my view about you, it’s not about that I’m discouraged but I happen to fall in love with you even more.’

  
  


The words struck her in a hammered heartbeat but Lena stopped her emotions from flooding. She doesn’t want to cry too much. ‘I’m still afraid of it and I’ll understand if you do get taken aback—’

  
  


‘I’m committed to you.’ Kara intervened. ‘I’m yours now.’

  
  


She bit her lip. ‘I’m yours too.’

  
  


Kara smiled hearing that. ‘So if you feel there are facts about you that can stagger me, then it will happen and I’ll be probably shocked and bewildered but you’re not going to lose me, Lena. I’m determined about us.’

  
  


‘I am too…’ she whispered and leaned her forehead onto Kara’s shoulder. ‘You always managed to make me feel safe about loving you when no one else can’t.’

  
  


‘You deserve it, baby. You deserve the world. You have to know also how badass it is of you to survive everything you’ve been through.’

  
  


She buried her face further on Kara’s skin. ‘Any person could have overcome it. Just as long as they don’t think too much about what they’ve experienced…’ _ just try to move on even when it’s infuriating. _

  
  


‘You are stronger than you thought, Lena.’ Kara stated firmly. ‘Not everyone could have survived that and if they did, they would rarely be like you.’

  
  


‘I think you overestimate me, love.’

  
  


‘No, of course not,’ Kara faced her again. ‘Not as many people could be compassionate as you. Some would do drugs. Some would waste their life away. Some would hate the world for existing. But you’re helping instead, you empower people, you share your knowledge to them, you make a difference by inventing something that can cure and…yet you always think, who would love a Luthor?’ 

  
  


Their eyes met firmly as Kara continued.

  
  


‘That very reason, Lena.’ Kara smiled gently at her. ‘You’re humble but confident. You’re angry but you remain to be sympathetic towards others when some of them can’t towards you. You give so much when all was taken from your childhood.’ She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. ‘You love so passionately…that you bring such a good name to an awful last name like Luthor.’

  
  


She didn’t say anything. She found it hard to believe.

  
  


‘Your mama brought you up so well,’ Kara whispered. ‘And that’s coming from someone who didn’t really feel the love of my real mother as I could have…you’ve brought your mother’s love to everyone. Even to the family that doesn’t deserve any of it.’

  
  


Something warm enveloped Lena’s heart hearing all those. She hasn’t realized how she needed to hear that so much. How it meant a lot more to her that Kara’s saying it. She didn’t cry. She felt so much pride in her chest. It’s like she could carry the world after receiving that kind of acknowledgement. All her life, it was all about proving herself and a few appreciated her. Sam, Ruby, Jess, Alex…and now Kara. 

  
  


Her mouth broke into a shy, childlike smile and looked at Kara. Then the tip of her nose caressed Kara’s cheek and basked in the close space they created. This couch, Kara sitting on her lap adorably and her fawning over this amazing woman.

  
  


‘You’re making me fall so hard…’ she whispered to Kara. ‘So hard that I want to stop you from being apart from me. Just the thought of being away from you for a year is devastating.’

  
  


‘We’ll be alright, baby.’ The latter said but heard her breathed deeply as she planted a kiss on her neck.

  
  


‘I’ll try to get back to National City before a year.’ She murmured on Kara’s skin.

  
  


Kara hummed in satisfaction and tangled her fingers with Lena’s. ‘Is it selfish if I just steal you away and make you come to National City with me?’

  
  


She chuckled. ‘I’ll even buy the tickets.’

  
  


They both laughed at that. 

  
  


Another moment passed by cuddling together on the couch. Kara was quite responsive in her kisses and Lena’s loving it. The night was deepening but far from ending. Lena never wished it to end.

  
  


‘Will it appeal to you if you stay all night?’

  
  


‘I plan to.’ Kara purred, craning her neck to give access to more Lena’s kisses. 

  
  


‘But you’re going to interview me tomorrow.’

  
  


‘I know.’ She replied. ‘And I already have the questions.’

  
  


Lena paused and slightly pulled away to look at Kara. ‘You’re quick.’

  
  


Kara’s eyes smiled. How beautiful to look at. ‘I’m competitive at Catco as Snapper. Questions are a piece of cake.’ She smirked with a playful smug. Lena couldn’t stifle her laughter and exclaimed  _ ‘Oh Kara…’ _

  
  


‘And what are these questions?’ Lena’s tone laced with a hint of curiosity and mischief.

  
  


‘You wanna practice?’ Kara grinned.

  
  


‘Yes, I think I could do that.’ Lena raised a brow as Kara removed herself from her lap and sat across the wooden table before her. ‘Wait, no paper on hand?’

  
  


Kara breathed out a chuckle. ‘Yes. I prefer the questions impromptu and since it’s still a practice. I won’t use the recorder.’

  
  


‘Oh, that kinda makes me nervous.’ She said but her eyes were admiring Kara’s form sitting on her table. Her long legs were exposed as she crossed them to get comfortable and a hint of her boob was showing from the loose tie of the bathrobe.  _ Well, she’s said it before and she’s gonna say it again. This woman is outright devastatingly sexy. _

  
  


‘Hello, Miss Luthor. My name’s Kara Danvers from Catco. I hope you’re comfortable while I prepare my upcoming questions for you.’ 

  
  


‘Certainly.’ Lena smiled at her.

  
  


Kara smiled back. ‘So Miss Luthor, it’s been so long since you’ve been seen from the public eye. May we have a hint on what occupied you while you were working low-profile?’

  
  


‘Excellent question, Miss Danvers.’ She remarked which earned a wider smile from the latter. ‘Nothing much, really. I’ve continued maintaining LCorp’s stability with the help of my dedicated business partners and employees. Thanks to them, I was able to establish an educational program that helps aspiring engineers to excel and be eligible for the degree soon. Pretty much, that’s the only thing that I’m occupied with right now.’

  
  


‘That sounds like a lot of work, Miss Luthor,’ Kara pointed out ‘and very purposeful also. May I know to whom do you owe this success?’

  
  


She pursed her lips. ‘To everyone who has supported me and gave me this platform to make a difference. My friends, family,’ she said thoughtfully meaning her mom and Kara knows that. ‘And people who thought that my inventions helped them innovate their lives.’

  
  


Kara softened her eyes and looked down. Lena thought of adding. ‘And to that someone who is making me so happy for the last two weeks. I am greatly inspired by her right now. I’m hoping that she’ll be there for my prominent works until my last.’

  
  


That made Kara look up and blushed up furiously. Lena liked her reaction. It was pretty adorable.

  
  


‘That sounds very, very romantic, Miss Luthor.’ Kara cleared her throat briefly. ‘That lady is lucky to have you.’

  
  


Lena remarked again. ‘We both are.’

  
  


They looked at each other fondly and Kara formulated another question.

  
  


‘So you’ve mentioned being inspired to work. I’m curious, what are you currently inventing?’

  
  


Lena hummed. ‘Something that can undo time metaphorically just to lessen mental issues. I had the opportunity to work with Obsidian and with my collaboration with them, we were hoping to launch a very useful technology to reach out to those who needed it. But for now, everything is still under theory and we’re on it.’

  
  


‘We’re looking forward to see that, Miss Luthor. So, I see that you’ve found a place to prioritise your privacy. May I know why you picked this place?’

  
  


So Kara was considering keeping her location discreet. She’s relieved. ‘It’s a place where Lena Luthor doesn’t really ring a bell to anyone and honestly, that is what I need. It also offered me the liberty to be myself while I resumed my responsibilities as CEO and being an engineer without the constant pressure in New York. It reminded me of home too so I preferred it.’

  
  


‘That sounds terrific as it is peaceful. I’m glad you’re having the best time.’ Kara continued. ‘I heard you have indulged in a lot of philanthropic activities. We’d love a sneak peek of it from you. Can you tell me more about it?’

  
  


‘Absolutely,’ Lena smiled as her mind reeled of what she should tell first. ‘I support children in hospice in Elena’s Memorial Hospital. You should give it a visit if you ever come across Metropolis,’ she encouraged to which Kara nodded enthusiastically. ‘I also travel around South Africa because I love the people there and I also love their culture and optimism towards life. I haven’t done so much but I was hoping I could lessen the hunger rate that is really a common situation there. Thankfully, LCorp Foundation is prepared to endlessly support them and I hope it’ll continue in the next millennium or so.’

  
  


‘Oh my God, wow,’ Kara widened her eyes. Lena wasn’t so sure if that was part of her interview demeanor but she felt pride. ‘I’ve never heard of something so passionate in humanity. I must say, Miss Luthor. You have earned my respect.’

  
  


‘Thank you, Miss Danvers. I wouldn’t have done it without my people helping me but I truly appreciate it.’

  
  


‘Pleasure is all mine.’ Kara replied cheerfully. ‘I can’t help but ask you this, do you plan to re-establish yourself in New York?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ she answered straightly. ‘Eventually, I would need to come back and handle office matters so that is most likely, yes.’

  
  


‘All right,’ Kara trailed and smiled. 

  
  


‘Oh, and I almost forgot.’ Lena pouted playfully that shifted Kara’s attention back to her. ‘The reason why I looked forward to going back to New York is that someone invited me to her apartment to take a look around.’

  
  


‘Sounds like a really great apartment.’ Kara jested and they both laughed. ‘I wonder what’s in there to have someone like Lena Luthor to be interested.’

  
  


‘I’m sure it is,’ Lena rode Kara’s mirth. ‘And there’s a lot to look forward to, especially a certain Kara Danvers kissing me on the couch and possibly making love to me all night.’

  
  


Kara dropped her jaw. Oh, Lena just can’t stop smiling from this. ‘I swear to God, baby. No one can catch me off guard like you do.’

  
  


Lena winked at her. ‘And I intend to do so always.’

  
  


‘Next question.’ Kara cleared her throat exaggeratedly and Lena bit back a laugh. ‘I find your statement with your philanthropy very inspiring but I also understand that you have faced a lot of circumstances back in the day. What can you advise engineers and businesspeople who have the same goal as yours on how to deal with it?’

  
  


She had to step back on that one. ‘I liked that question, Kara.’ She commended before answering. ‘My advice…’

  
  


She thought of something. Lena did hate Metropolis. She hated gatherings because it would mean people nitpicking on her. She doubted if her advice mattered. But she felt like answering this question even though it’s not the real thing yet. Or better, she wanted to pour it out and just be honest about it.

  
  


‘My advice…’ she continued. ‘Would be, to always step back and look at the achievements you’ve made. If you have a family then you’re much luckier because they may not see you on eye to eye but they’ll always be there for you.’  _ Even when you’re far, mama. You were always here. And now, someone’s here for me and I don’t feel very lonely as before.  _ ‘And seek the usual companionship with your real friends to keep yourself sane and grounded and that’s where you’ll know that you have to grind on another day.’

  
  


It’s a little hypocritical of her to think. Lena knows that she had to reach heights just to overcome what she’s been through. But this is her heart speaking. This is what she wanted to share and desire so much.

  
  


Kara had one of those gazes that were deeply focused on her and Lena had to ask a wary  _ ‘what is it?’ _

  
  


‘Nothing.’ Kara maintained her smile and her eyes went back to making up another question. Lena patiently waited.

  
  


‘And here’s my last question,’ Kara stated. ‘After this collaboration with Obsidian, I understand that you’ll be back in your normal routine as Lena Luthor. Will there be a side of you that people will discover and appreciate once you return to New York?’

  
  


Lena thought of an answer carefully. ‘Well, to tell you honestly. I had a lot of shortcomings from my past. Take the bone replacement as an example,’ she told Kara and the latter only nodded empathetically. ‘Even though someone was at fault, I still failed the people that I wanted to help. Eversince, I just wanted to turn over a new leaf and reflect about what I’ve done. I’ll understand if people will find me as someone to be careful with. But hopefully through this article, I can reach out and they’ll find me as someone different than just a typical Luthor. Regardless, I’ll continue with my advocacy.’

  
  


Silence hung heavy in the air. Lena was waiting for Kara to say something but the woman looked deeply observant and it was one of those times Kara appeared rather mysterious to Lena.

  
  


‘If you don’t mind, I’ll have a final question and you can choose not to answer it.’

  
  


A sudden intrigue spiked Lena.  _ My, what could it be? _ ‘Go ahead…’

  
  


‘It’s heartbreaking that I’m hearing such words from you. I think your principles are beautiful and you have nothing but good intentions. The world is fortunate to have a soul like you walk in it. I love you and I’m certain that I will for a long time so I wanted to feel as fortunate when I ask this…’

  
  


Lena’s brows met. 

  
  


‘Will you marry me two to three years from now?’ 

  
  


It’s like the time stopped and Lena’s heart halted in a sudden and then she could hear her heart pounding and roaring in her ears. She was utterly speechless. Her mouth parted and closed multiple times, in a dilemma on what to say.

  
  


_ Like, is this even real right now or had she misheard? _

  
  


Kara turned flustered in her unresponsiveness and scratched her brow and gave an awkward chuckle. ‘That sounded way more romantic in my head.’

  
  


‘K-Kara…’ her lips started to tremble.

  
  


‘It’s fine, baby. You don’t need to answer it.’ Kara smiled at her reassuringly. ‘I was being an idiot.  _ I mean what was I thinking? _ ’

  
  


Lena bolted towards her and Kara’s smile faded and they locked themselves in a warm embrace. Her eyes immediately were filled with tears. Then she felt her body become surrounded by Kara’s arms.

  
  


‘You fucking caught me off guard, how will I say something so quickly?’ She smacked Kara’s shoulder gently and heard Kara laugh heartily and hugged her tighter.

  
  


‘I mean I don’t mind if you don’t say yes. I just wanted to say it when I feel like I’m most in love with you.’ Kara chuckled while her voice muffled under Lena’s robe.

  
  


She pulled herself from the embrace and looked at Kara in disbelief but her vision was blurred up with tears. Fuck, did she save the universe in her past life? She can’t be this damn happy. ‘Are you kidding me? I’ve thought of this so many times!’

  
  


She can see the genuine surprise on Kara’s face. ‘You did?’

  
  


‘Hell yes,’ Lena breathed out a laugh and wiped her tears. She wanted to shout aloud  _ ‘Take that, Julie Delpy and Anne Hathaway! I got my own love story!’ _ ‘And silly! You didn’t even prepare a decoy ring.’

  
  


Kara threw her head back and laughed along with her. ‘I didn’t. I asked so idiotically. But I meant what I said, baby.’

  
  


‘You’re going to have to buy me one!’ Lena exclaimed jokingly and she’s floating in the clouds right now. It felt too good. She cupped both Kara’s cheeks gently and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. ‘I love you, Kara.’

  
  


‘I love you too, Lena…’ Kara whispered on her lips ‘Kieran Gallagher Luthor…’ and they kissed again, chuckling at the mention of her full name ‘I’ll buy you a ring the next time I ask,’ Kara trailed butterfly kisses on the seam of her lips and her cheeks, cherishing Lena ‘In two years, I can probably buy the best ring in the shop.’

  
  


Oh, Lena didn’t mind. She didn’t mind if Kara bought her the ones with no gems or plain steel. As long as it came from her and meant to Lena, it was more than enough. Heck, she can even buy the whole jewelry store just to let Kara choose. 

  
  


She’s just overjoyed. She didn’t care if it was so abrupt. She dreamt of something this surreal and how amazing was it that she experienced it the woman she had always thought about.

  
  


This was far from the possibility of Lena’s version back then when she thought she would never meet Kara again. Not even in her wildest dreams but where she is right now, where she’s wrapped in a hug and being kissed repeatedly.

  
  


It’s far from imagination. It’s become reality.

  
  


She slid Kara’s robe down and untied the string until the woman was left with her swimwear. She slowly slid her tongue inside Kara’s mouth and the latter moaned, earning a delightful vibration between them. She doesn’t get tired of this. She tasted like chocolate from the cookies, invitingly warm and thoroughly tempting. At times she tasted tangy but sweet and always similarly pure heaven. Kara’s lips were pliant and soft as it endlessly claimed her mouth. Lena could hear the eagerness of their intimacy and that turned her on.

  
  


She swallowed a surprised yelp as she felt Kara lifted her up gently while holding her waist. She didn’t even notice that she has already taken off her robe as well. Lena was too immersed in the moment that she’s losing a grip of what’s happening. All that mattered is Kara having her wicked way with her and anticipating a bedroom to crash.

  
  


‘No more phone calls.’ Kara groaned upon her lips and Lena just nodded and moaned when Kara’s teeth tugged on her lower lip.  _ Fuck, she loved it always when Kara did that! _

  
  


‘B-Bedroom, Kara…’ she urged and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to guide Kara towards the door in one of the guest rooms. In a second, Kara headed over there still having Lena in her arms and blindingly closed the door. Lena could not deny how her womanhood is aching to be touched and how soaking wet she is especially that Kara was trailing her tongue on her neck and squeezing her ass. She could automatically sense the hunger and need to fuck and Lena can hardly wait. 

  
  


She let Kara place her down on the bed and Lena spreaded her arms to let her do anything she wanted. The room was quite dim but they were visible from the light outside and they did not bother turning on the lights. She lifted her head a little to watch Kara grip on the hem of her panties and remove it with an impatient pull. She gasped as Kara’s fingers immediately touched her folds and massaged them up and down slowly but with a certain press, enough for her to feel the electrifying pleasure she needed badly. 

  
  


‘Fuck,’ she huskily moaned when she felt Kara spat on her womanhood. That was insanely hot to watch and she moaned louder as Kara’s wet, hot mouth kissed her wet core like it was Lena’s mouth. Kara’s tongue slithered inside, with wet sloppy sound and reached inside her walls. The delicious friction made Lena’s knees buckle from being intensely ravished and she urged her hips to draw it towards Kara’s mouth to eat her more. 

  
  


‘You taste really good, baby. I can’t get enough of it.’ Kara whispered and sucked on her clit that made Lena scream from the jolts of pleasure shooting through her veins. Kara’s words intensified that and drove her to the edge and she was immediately close to orgasm. She couldn’t respond to anything but curse and curse and just begging Kara to suck harder or faster to which the woman did so with pleasure. 

  
  


Her toes curled and her hand shamelessly gripped on Kara’s hair to pull her closer and the other hand fondled her breast to let Kara watch how horny she is from all of this. She could hear Kara curse as well and pulled away slightly from her thighs (which Lena groaned from frustration) and went on top of her to pull the string of her bikini top and free her big breasts. Lena didn’t care if she looked slutty as of the moment because that’s what she strongly felt. She wanted Kara to know that she made her feel like this.

  
  


Lena pulled up Kara’s bikini top and bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend’s firm boobs aching for her mouth. She met Kara’s eyes and wetted her lips.

  
  


‘You look so beautiful…’ Lena whispered and trailed her hand on Kara’s body and the latter responded in a pleasured sigh, descending her lips to Lena again to kiss her. She kissed back in equal fervour and even licked her way up gently to brush it on Kara’s full lips. Kara moaned and felt her shiver from the bold contact.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Lena to remove Kara’s panties as well but her girlfriend was adamant to taste her first and Lena submissively slumped back on the bed and let Kara’s mouth descend to her boobs, giving one each nipple a soft kiss and to her stomach and to the dark curls that Kara didn’t hesitate to brush her tongue onto. Lena rolled her eyes from the rapture of Kara’s mouth on her femininity again and devour her deliciously.

  
  


‘Yes, Kara…right there,’ Lena breathed out a sigh feeling the woman fuck her vigorously with her tongue and she humped her hips gently to ride the wavelength of the heights of pleasure that consumed her like paper to fire. ‘Please, Kara…suck me deeper. Yes! Right there…right…’

  
  


Kara’s lustful moan reached her ears and that blinded Lena from her sanity. Then she gasped as she felt a finger pushed inside her, sliding through her walls easily. It was like there was no time to breathe anymore. Kara added another finger and curled up all the way to her sensitive spot, curving Lena’s back from the startling but pagan feeling of lust and need. Kara started slowly and slowly until she heard Lena’s wet folds slapped towards Kara’s fingers loudly as she fingered her in an up and down motion, repeatedly hitting her g spot. 

  
  


‘Fuck, Kara! Kara! Ahh!’ She sucked in another breath as her body rode in Kara’s sensual rhythm and let herself liberate in becoming wanton for Kara. ‘I’m c-close, my love. I’m really, r-really close.’

  
  


‘Yes, baby. Come for me. I want it all.’ Kara whispered to her and she leaned on the bed for support to finger her faster and harder. The vibrating motion of Kara’s fingers crumbled Lena’s self control and a raspy moan escaped her lips as her body shook involuntarily from her earth-shattering release.

  
  


Kara’s body collapsed gently on her and Lena immediately kissed her. At the same time, her body was still heaving from the volition of her pleasure. As they broke off the kiss, Kara was smiling at her and showered her with light-hearted pecks all over her face.

  
  


_ Dear God, it’s impossible to recover from this happiness. _

  
  


‘I love the look on your face.’ Kara whispered in her ear. She too, was breathing heavily. ‘So sexy.’

  
  


Lena chuckled and buried the back of her head to the mattress further but her eyes never left Kara’s. ‘You should’ve seen yourself when you were under me.’

  
  


Kara joined her laughter and cuddled Lena beside her. ‘You up for another round then?’

  
  


‘You bet,’ Lena bit her lip and playfully rolled over on Kara’s top. It earned laughter from both of them. ‘But it’s my turn.’

  
  


‘Lead the way, baby.’ Kara winked and laughed once more as they buried themselves further beneath the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. It's already a hundred thousand words. Thank you guys for reading! <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night is ending and Lena has worries about long distance relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are getting really delayed, I'm sorry. Work has really got me preoccupied. But I've been writing this chapter slowly as ideas form in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and thanks for staying tuned.

_ Seven years ago  _

_ At twenty, Lena managed to top her masters and she’s one of the most favourite of her professors. She was planning to take her PhD in biomedical engineering in the same university and the school was more than happy to accept her. Lena was noticeably brilliant, even to Lex who was barely impressed and her brother has expressed interest in her dissertation. The one who could alternate human function—Lena has called it Humana Alternis and that was her one way ticket to finishing her PhD early. She was dying to get recognition and have the license to create groundbreaking inventions to go out and make her mom proud. But at the same time, while Lilian was present, Lena had to act like her mom was dead. A past not meant for unraveling. She even convinced herself that she was— as part of her therapy. _

  
  


_ Prestigious engineers were impressed by her presentation and was promised that before her second year in PhD, she’ll be allowed to submit her thesis and of course, she had the most brilliant mentor, her brother who made the process much easier for her. In succeeding months, Lena grew competitive amongst her class and even Sam was intimidated by her in that aspect whenever they talked about it (Sam was still halfway through her masters). Aside from helping her struggling friend, she was able to finish her thesis after a year and was approved of an early submission but she had to finish two years in total. _

  
  


_ So her remaining relaxed year was spent on improving her prototype under Lex’s supervision and she was able to make Humana Alternis move and function like a seven year old. It could already talk and respond in the most basic knowledge and simple written program. _

  
  


_ After finishing her PhD, Lena was promised that she’ll take over LuthorCorp as CEO but her interests mainly lie in building and dismantling machinery. She preferred getting her hands dirty with diesel or crude oil than shaking people’s hands. She liked hearing the grinding of ball bearings and hydraulic pumps than hearing people chatter in the boardroom. But she had no choice. She had to keep the business going and support her inventions. At the same time, Lex has become more and more acknowledged. He managed to obtain the sympathy of many people from Metropolis for the death of Lionel Luthor. It earned his creations to take place in the company but Lena knew it exerted only thirty percent of his brother’s potential. He was smarter than that. But strangely, he could not adapt to her capabilities. Without her consent, he could never access the true calculations of the prototype. Lena managed to always be one step ahead of him. It was unusual coming from a man whose IQ was higher than Einstein. _

  
  


_ She had made amazing progress so far but she never launched Humana Alternis in its full potential. At the back of her mind, she feared the capability of the machine and she preferred keeping it mediocre. In a span of another year, at twenty three, Lena also had a dramatic progress in sales and business. That’s where she also got influenced by a man named Adrian Veidt, the businessman who gave all his fortune away to charity to live a simpler life. She was quite envious of that. She managed to donate small amounts first to charity and then it slowly became millions. Although she can’t give it all yet. She had a goal. Even Lex never knew that.  _

  
  


_ However, her brother grew impatient and pestered her for the blueprints of the adult formula of the prototype. She outright refused him and told him firmly that the invention is only meant to assist and can never be used for any sort of destruction.  _

  
  


_ That’s where she also found out what her brother’s intention was. _

  
  


_ That led her to burn the blueprint with her own hands. _

-

Lena fell asleep. Kara thought she must have been so tired repeatedly going on for an hour and then cuddling after. Lena also shared another fragment of the past to which Kara appreciated. She kissed her on the forehead and took a good look at her peaceful sleeping face. 

  
  


Good God, she felt like giving the whole world to this woman.

  
  


She glanced at the wall clock and it was three am. She doesn’t feel sleepy yet and Lena asked her if she should stay awake, she asked to be woken up around three or four am. She thought she'd just wake her for another hour. She gently removed herself from the bed and exited the room naked to fetch her bathrobe and wear it. She preferred having a nice cup of tea while she waited for the time to pass by. She was planning to drop a few voicemails.

  
  


First, to her sister to which the call was answered immediately.

  
  


‘Hey Kara!’

  
  


‘You woke up so early!’ Kara grinned. ‘Isn’t it your off?’

  
  


‘Yeah, it was. Just needed to attend something.’

  
  


Kara expressed a malicious  _ ‘ooh’. _ They did talk about the voicemail that Sam left for Lena and boy, Alex was beyond mortified. The amount of  _ ‘shut up!’  _ and ‘ _ Aw, fuck off! _ ’ was plenty much to Kara’s amusement.

  
  


‘Oh fuck off!’ Alex annoyingly announced and Kara laughed. Oh yeah, she enjoyed that. ‘Whachu’ need, sis?’

  
  


‘I, uh,’ she scratched her brow. ‘Lena and I talked.’

  
  


‘Oh please, I know you did much more than that.’

  
  


Kara snorted. ‘I’m not a saint.’

  
  


‘ _ Disgustaaaang!’  _ Alex exclaimed and earned a laugh from both of them. ‘So yeah, what did you guys talk about?’

  
  


‘I asked her to marry me two to three years from now.’

  
  


She heard a loud splash and Kara jumped slightly from being startled.

  
  


‘Hey, Alex, you all right?’

  
  


‘I spilled my water, oh my God,’ Alex said and laughed. ‘You sneaky biatch! How can you make me feel so single?!’

  
  


Kara guffawed but stifled it, careful not to wake Lena up. ‘You’re not weirded out by it?’

  
  


‘Trust me, Kara. Lena would’ve asked you. You just did it earlier.’ Alex snickered. ‘But I can’t believe you’re that fast!’

  
  


‘Wait, you did not even ask if she said yes!’

  
  


Alex expressed an exaggerated scoff. ‘Lena? Being asked to marry Kara Danvers? Does the bear shit in the woods?’

  
  


Kara felt herself blushed hearing that. A wave of flattery warmed her heart up. ‘Thanks, I thought you'd think I’m too hasty.’

  
  


‘Perhaps,’ Alex stated. ‘But to Lena, it never was. And who cares anyway? You guys are peanut butter and jelly.’

  
  


‘I couldn’t agree more,’ Kara sighed dreamily. ‘Fuck, it’s so bizarre that I love her so much.’

  
  


‘Trust me, she’s the best thing that ever happened to you. And that gal owed me dinner, please tell her that I only accept Michelin steaks.’

  
  


Kara chuckled. Alex is such a goof. ‘She’ll probably buy Michelin.’she joked.

  
  


‘Right,’ Alex clicked her tongue. ‘I forget that she’s rich at times.’

  
  


‘I know,’ Kara smiled at the thought. ‘She’s so humble. Adds up why I love her so.’

  
  


‘Cheesy alert! Get outta here!’ Alex huffed. Kara swears to God, this woman never fails to make her laugh like crazy. ‘But really, Kara. I’m happy for you.’

  
  


‘I know, Alex.’ Kara said as she smiled wider. ‘I can’t wait to see you soon.’

  
  


‘Me too.’ 

  
  


‘And oh!’ Kara inserted. ‘How are you and Sam by the way?—And don’t you dare shift the topic.’ She added with a sneer.

  
  


‘Oh man,’ her sister groaned. ‘I don’t know what to say, really…’

  
  


‘Why?’

  
  


‘Just…’ Alex trailed with a sigh. ‘I feel like I’ve been unfair to Kelly leaving her that night when I asked her out and sleeping with Sam. I just…’

  
  


‘Do you still love Sam?’

  
  


Alex took a while to answer that. ‘Yes. I think I still do. But I was such an idiot to keep it all to myself and fucked things up. I felt like I’ve been unfair to them both.’

  
  


She understood and felt sorry about it. She wanted to give her a hug for that. ‘Hey, you’re no perfect girlfriend but I know you always care for others before yourself. I just wanted to keep it clear though, is it about Maggie that you’re still struggling emotionally?’

  
  


‘No. God, no.’ Alex firmly objected which Kara felt relieved about. ‘It’s more about my duty to Falcon. After Lena left, I was assigned to another assignment and you know how deathly each was.’

  
  


Kara nodded and pursed her lips. She couldn’t count the money she spent on train rides to barge in Falcon and check if Alex was alive. She was constantly worried about her. ‘I know…’

  
  


‘I didn’t want to make Sam feel that I’ll die anytime soon. I…pushed her away.’

  
  


‘Did you tell her that?’ Kara asked out of curiosity.

  
  


‘No. The situation has gone too complicated.’

  
  


‘She might want to know, Alex.’ Kara suggested. ‘She was hurt.’

  
  


‘I’m aware I have been brash, Kara. That night, we got carried away so much—I got carried away’ she pointed out ‘when I could have stopped her. It’s my fault—’

  
  


‘Look, hun.’ Kara stated. ‘I think you have a valid reason but what’s wrong here was you didn’t really open up to Sam and you guys dated for what…a year?’

  
  


She could hear the surprised tone that her sister expressed.

  
  


‘I asked Lena, sorry,’ Kara admitted pertaining to the timeline. ‘And I just thought, if you’re sincere about Sam and you care about Kelly, you just need to be honest. Tell them both, I’m certain the two of them are wonderful enough to understand.’

  
  


It earned a sigh from Alex. ‘I will, thanks Kara. I can always count on you.’

  
  


‘Don’t mention it.’ Kara smiled. ‘Just tell me how it goes alright?’

  
  


‘You’ll be the first to know.’

  
  


‘Oh you know I want to,’ Kara’s smile turned wider. ‘But anyway, I was hoping you could help me with a case too or something.’

  
  


‘Another assignment already?’

  
  


‘Sort of,’ Kara pursed her lips. ‘I’m just hoping I could peek into information about Lilian Luthor.’

  
  


‘Hmm, is this about Lena?’

  
  


‘Yes,’ she scratched her brow. ‘I heard that she has gone incognito after Lex Luthor’s trial.’

  
  


‘True.’ Alex hummed in agreement. ‘Jonn usually handles the classified information, especially an elite profile like the Luthors. It won’t be easy.’

  
  


Kara nodded. ‘I understand. Although I’m willing to adhere to any preliminary requirements to get her profile.’

  
  


‘We always knew you have a knack for taking down assholes, Kara.’ Alex said with a chuckle. ‘But Lilian Luthor is a hard bargain—no, rather cutthroat. I’m afraid she might be under a protection program as of the moment. If you file for a request legally, she’ll know. You need a backup to cover you.’

  
  


‘May I know who I can approach?’

  
  


‘Lena is best for that. She’s good at covering her tracks.’

  
  


‘No,’ Kara said as immediately. ‘She doesn’t know yet. I’m just inquiring for now. I am interested to pitch the story to Cat as soon as possible.’

  
  


‘It’ll be really difficult, Kara. Trust me.’

  
  


She’s very much aware of that. ‘As the cases in National City always.’

  
  


‘Just tell me if Cat Grant will approve. I’ll try to talk to Jonn but we’ll be stepping on some mine, sis.’

  
  


‘I’ll just try to lurk around alone for now. It’s not rushed anyway.’

  
  


‘Nah,’ Alex refused. ‘Whenever there’s a case, you have to let me know. I’ll be damned if something happens to you. You sure you don’t want to let this slide?’

  
  


‘I can.’ Kara nodded. ‘But it’s my job to uncover what’s vile and to clear up what’s wrongly accused.’

  
  


She heard her sister inhale sharply. ‘Just…don’t get kidnapped, okay? At least if you want to go through this, train with me.’

  
  


‘I guess I have no choice but to agree.’ Kara smiled. ‘We’ll discuss that when I get back.’

  
  


It took a bit for Alex to speak again.

  
  


‘I have a feeling Lena’s not gonna be happy about this.’

  
  


Kara’s nose crinkled. Alex just nipped right at the bud. ‘I’m still speculating. If there’s really nothing to dig then I should let it be.’

  
  


‘I’m kinda wishin’ you’re not gonna find anything so vile about this certain Luthor. Atleast not as bad as Lex.’

  
  


_ She doubted that.  _

  
  


‘I’ll try to stick to my limits if that’ll make you feel better.’

  
  


‘That’ll put me at ease for now.’ Her sister said. ‘Enjoy Hawaii, Kara.’

  
  


‘Certainly. Please see me at the apartment when I arrive.’

  
  


‘You bet.’ She heard Alex smile before they ended the call. She gave one sigh and looked at the blank screen of her phone. She preferred not to think too much for now. After all, she wanted Lena to have the satisfaction to take Lilian down and she wanted to help, just a bit.

  
  


She thought of dropping the next voicemail to Cat Grant and unexpectedly, the woman answered her call.

  
  


‘Miss Grant, good morning. I was just about to drop a vm.’

  
  


Cat sighed gently. One of her eye rolling demeanours which Kara was getting used to. ‘I wake up every five in the morning, Kiera. Harrison Ford is quite adamant on marrying me so I’m mostly busy in the morning explaining it to him why I shouldn’t.’

  
  


Kara bit back a laugh. She wondered if these stories were true but it’s not far from happening, she’s a powerful and rich lady with full of charisma. ‘I’m sure Harrison Ford is quite devastated each time but his head must be made of concrete.’ She joked and much to Kara’s relief, it did earn an audible grin from her boss. 

  
  


‘Witty, Kiera. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me this morning?’ Cat said.

  
  


She scratched her brow. ‘Well, since my interview with Lena Luthor is coming to a fruitful end, I wondered if I can peek through the assignment choices. I do remember that Snapper texted me that he’ll give me an assignment upon return. But I was thinking of prompting another one.’

  
  


‘Oh, that. I was the one who told him that you should help him with the underground assignment. I’m afraid he was getting stagnant.’

  
  


Kara gasped internally and she felt a burst of joy, brushing her intentions suddenly. ‘Oh my God, that’s amazing. Thank you, Miss Grant!’ but then cleared her throat. ‘I-I mean not the stagnant part but the opportunity of me joining this.’

  
  


Cat hummed in acknowledgement although she could sense that she got annoyed with Kara’s babbling. ‘I prefer you wrapping up the whole interview with the young Luthor as soon as possible to help Snapper’s progress.’

  
  


‘I won’t let you down.’

  
  


‘Of course, you won’t.’ Cat gave a slight chuckle to which Kara felt weird for a second.

  
  


‘All right,’ Kara forced a smile and attempted to end the call but then Cat intervened.

  
  


‘So, Luthor, huh?’

  
  


Kara’s smile faded. Fuck, she knew. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! ‘M-Miss Grant, I—’

  
  


‘Now, now,’ Cat had one of those exasperated sighs again. ‘Before you chant your litany of explanations towards me. I don’t want to hear it.’

  
  


Kara gaped her mouth. ‘But—’

  
  


‘Not another word, Kiera.’ Cat calmly spoke. ‘As much as I find this unexpected of the young Luthor to find love very soon. I didn’t expect that she would fall in love with you. I mean…what happened to her?’ She indicated the last sentence with distaste but Kara could care less.

  
  


She bit her lip. Her mind’s reeling in panic on what to say and how she would say it since Cat’s shutting her up. ‘Miss Grant, please let me explain…’

  
  


‘No, no,’ Cat refused in her smiling tone but as much as how awfully calm she is, Kara was the exact opposite. ‘You don’t need to. I mean, as much as interesting it is for Lena to be like this…being all cheesy with someone and how much I would LOVE to publish it—’ she emphasized the word ‘love’ in so much sarcasm. ‘I mean, I know I’m such a beautiful, rich and powerful woman who wears a limited edition Prada daily and wears a new pair of Louboutins whenever I feel like it but I wouldn’t really waste millions of dollars in court cases because I was sued by the great Lena Luthor.’

  
  


Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor. She needed time to absorb all that statement. 

  
  


‘I mean Perry White could lose Daily Planet because of her.’

  
  


_ For fucking real? _

  
  


‘And I don’t mean to be petty as she is but I would love her to take that snake down for being such an asshole to every public figure and just being mean to my Clark Kent.’

  
  


Jesus Roosevelt H. Christ! She needed a minute to just absorb all of this! And Cat Grant likes her cousin? Geez! I mean how? For some reason, their relationship was not the case here anymore but Cat’s claims.

  
  


‘I’m uh…’

  
  


‘That’s right, Kiera.’ For the first time, her boss expressed a light laugh (which was RARE as hell). ‘You caught a serious big fish in the ocean.’

  
  


She never perceived Lena like that. And where did this come from? Hell, she didn’t know that Perry White faced a crisis because she dared Lena’s wrath. The only part she knew was that Perry was reprimanded of the breach of privacy. Lena wouldn’t probably waste her energy on that and besides, she was the sweetest thing ever!  _ She wouldn’t make Clark unemployed. She wouldn’t make the entire Daily Planet go to waste! _

  
  


‘Oh dear,’ Cat went back to her usual tone. ‘Harrison is calling me again. The nerve of this man! I have to go, Kiera.’

  
  


‘W-Wait, Miss Grant! I have so—’

  
  


The line went dead. Kara muttered a curse. Shit. Cat Grant knows about their relationship. She wanted to wake Lena up but she just fell asleep. The only purpose of the call was that she wanted to join Snapper taking down the underground live brawl by exposing it (then prompt the Lilian Luthor’s story) but my, she was punched in the throat instead!

  
  


She looked at the door of their room and imagined her girl was still snoring her wits out. She’ll just wake her up later. She drank the rest of her tea to compose her thoughts. 

  
  


Of course, Cat would know! What was Kara thinking? And she would be powerless by then if ever Lena’s dating life would be published and that’ll be her fault. Even though Cat was assuring but Kara has worked with this woman for five years now and she’s unpredictable as an earthquake. She can publish anything she wants.

  
  


Now, she’s legitimately worried.

  
  


‘Agh,’ she touched her temples. ‘Dear God.’

  
  


The door opened revealing Lena and Kara jumped, swallowing a yelp. First, she’s already awake? But it was…she glanced at the clock. It’s almost three twenty. Second, she’s stark naked and just moseying towards her like an unbothered cat!

  
  


A devastatingly gorgeous, sizzling and beautiful cat.

  
  


‘I…I thought you were asleep.’ Kara glanced at her body displayed in full nudity and sweet baby James, it was beautiful with the lights on! Her big, round breasts were full of hickeys from her eager love bites and some parts of her body had a visible grip from grinding each other so hard earlier. Kara blushed furiously and picked up the other bathrobe sprawled on the couch, handing it to Lena.

  
  


Her girlfriend brushed up her dark waves upward and wore the robe slowly, still facing her. Kara formed a sheepish smile and pouted. It does feel new every time she saw her naked and Lena nonchalantly showcasing herself in front of her was a full steam ahead to her face.

  
  


‘D-Did I wake you?’ Kara muttered. Lena shook her head with a smile.

  
  


‘No…I did smell the tea brewing though. I liked that you chose saffron.’ Lena spoke huskily and now Kara can think straight with her woman being covered now. She stood up

  
  


‘I’ll pour you a cup.’ Kara initiated and headed over the kitchen, grabbing a medium mug on her way to the teapot that was still warming up. She glanced at Lena who sat down where she was earlier and leaned her arm on the headrest and cupped her cheek, looking at her.

  
  


_ Wow. What a pretty creature. _

  
  


Kara smiled back and yelped in a sharp second when she felt the sting on her fingers. She looked at the cup. Oh fuck, it’s already full! She immediately tilted the teacup and swallowed a hiss. 

  
  


Amazing, Kara. You can’t even pour a decent cup of tea. Five stars for idiocy!

  
  


Lena gave a deep chuckle and Kara just wanted to bury her face right now. She slightly poured out the liquid in the sink and wiped the mug with a tissue. She went back to Lena with an embarrassed pout and gave the tea to her.

  
  


Lena was still deep in mirth as she received the cup but then pouted her lips to initiate a peck and Kara, although embarrassed, willingly dipped a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

  
  


‘Don’t look at me too much.’ Lena whispered, a faint of amusement ghosting in her smile as she caressed Kara’s cheek and let her sit beside her. Kara just laughed and scratched her nape. Oh yeah, she wants this couch to swallow her whole. ‘So, what made you look like you’ve seen a ghost?’ Lena continued.

  
  


‘Huh?’ Kara turned dumbfounded for a second but then realized what she meant. ‘Oh, that. I was, uh, talking to Cat.’

  
  


‘And?’ Lena narrowed her eyes. It made Kara nervous.

  
  


‘Well…’ she swallowed. Fuck, what if she gets angry? How effective are her begging skills? ‘She knows about us.’

  
  


She winced upon saying that and looked down to avoid Lena’s shocked or bewildered expression but apparently the latter was silent. Upon sensing the long silence, she looked up and Lena was only raising a brow gently. Her calm demeanour weirded Kara out.

  
  


‘Why do you look like you ran over a puppy?’

  
  


_ She’s not angry? How? _ ‘Lena, she knows about us.’

  
  


‘I know, love.’ She chuckled which was Kara’s turn to meet her brows. ‘You told me.’

  
  


‘You’re not mad? I violated one of Sam’s conditions.’

  
  


‘Well,’ Lena pursed her lips. ‘She’ll know eventually and she’s aware as well how Sam shredded Perry White into pieces. Not literally, of course. Cat knows the consequences.’

  
  


‘Oh…’ Kara managed to reply. ‘But what about the Daily Planet?’

  
  


‘Perry White’s the only problem. I tried talking Sam out of it and only reprimanded him not to get too close.’ Lena brushed her hair sideways and sipped on her tea. ‘But grudges have been kept as Perry always badmouthed me in front of the media, describing me as Lex  _ two point o’ _ . His influence was pretty great so I spent my life in Metropolis as a pariah. I must admit, I became allergic to public attention because of that.’

  
  


A slight pinch tugged Kara’s heart and now that she’s thinking about it…the son of a bitch deserved it. But Clark. What about his cousin?

  
  


‘Something you want to tell me, love?’ Lena creased her forehead in a gentle curiosity and a hint of realization dawned in her face. ‘Are you close with Perry White?’

  
  


‘What? No.’ She firmly denied with a distasteful look. ‘It’s my cousin, Clark. He works under Perry White.’

  
  


Lena acknowledged that and was back to being curious again. ‘Wait, Clark, you mean…’

  
  


‘Clark Kent,’ Kara clarified. ‘He’s the guy…that investigated and exposed Lex.’

  
  


That’s where the lightbulb just went bright in Lena’s eyes. ‘Oh, I think I met him on several occasions with his wife, Lois. I owe that man big time on what he did.’

  
  


‘Yes!’ Kara smiled, feeling a sense of pride. ‘You know them both?’

  
  


‘Lois, we used to be classmates back then in literature when I was in college before I was upped to advanced biomedical courses. She was pretty impressive when it comes to essays and I approached her to get a tip or two in interactive writing.’

  
  


‘Wow…’ Kara exclaimed impressively. Not getting the math yet. ‘You guys are classmates? But she’s thirty four or five now…like how?’

  
  


‘I attended college courses as a preliminary requirement when I was sixteen and immediately trained for masters and doctorate at an early age in the following years.’

  
  


Kara’s jaw dropped. ‘Mother of God. When I was sixteen I was crying over some boy who kissed me and told it all over the class. I was in highschool…’

  
  


Lena smiled. ‘That’s adorable…I wonder what you must have looked like.’

  
  


‘Eh,’ Kara cringed. ‘Glasses and neat ponytail.’

  
  


‘You wore glasses?’ Lena widened her eyes.

  
  


‘Yeah, I took them off not long ago.’

  
  


‘No way,’ Lena scoffed in disbelief. ‘I would’ve known.’

  
  


‘Four years ago, particular. When I started crushing on someone at work. I thought it made me look like a spinster so I had a LASIK instead.’

  
  


Lena pouted. ‘Damn, I wish you’d have that kind of crush on me before.’

  
  


Kara expressed an amused laugh. ‘Heck, I had a crush on you when you called me out and you wearing that bikini. I even dropped my potstickers!’

  
  


That earned Lena to join her mood. ‘Point taken…point taken.’

  
  


‘I choke on my spit,’ Kara pointed out with a laugh. ‘Now I choke nowadays with something else.’ She raised a brow at Lena suggestively which they both guffawed in laughter.

  
  


‘Kara Danvers, you better not turn me on right now. I’m still sore from all your fingering.’ Lena shot back. Kara laughed harder touching her stomach and slumping back on the couch’s headrest.

  
  


‘Just kidding, baby.’ Kara fawned towards her in a hug. Lena embraced her back as they shifted to the main topic. ‘I’m worried about Clark, Daily Planet was his life as mine’s been Catco’s.’

  
  


Lena caressed her back. ‘Daily Planet will not perish, it’s a very successful company as Catco. But Clark clearly needs a new boss with Sam being so adamant on taking the asshole down.’

  
  


‘I think Clark’s so used to it now.’

  
  


‘I could say, so am I.’ Lena chuckled as Kara looked up at her like a puppy. ‘What’s wrong, love? Clark’s not going to lose his job if that’s what you’re pretty worried about.’

  
  


‘I know,’ Kara smiled weakly. ‘As that is out of my worries now. I’m still worried about Cat knowing you’re my girlfriend. I fear that she’ll publish it if she ever changes her mind.’

  
  


‘It’s a tough discovery I must say.’ Lena chuckled but disclaimed to Kara that she was only kidding. ‘On a serious note, I’m aware Cat is quite the controversial queen as her life goes. But if she intends to make my life more complicated than it already was or make yours complicated, I’ll fight back.’

  
  


‘Damn…’ Kara trailed with a hint of surprise in her voice. ‘I thought I’d never live to see the day that someone will challenge Cat Grant that way…and most likely for her to concede about.’

  
  


‘Believe me, love. Cat and I have similar ground patterns when it comes to dealing with conflict. Although, sensing that she’s interested in my life does put my claws ready just in case.’ Lena smiled at her.

  
  


Kara pursed her lips in a thoughtful pout. ‘Or maybe she just hated Perry White so much and you taking—’

  
  


‘Sam,’ Lena corrected.

  
  


‘Sam,’ Kara continued. ‘taking him down does give her the satisfaction and Cat decides to cut you off some slack.’

  
  


Her girlfriend raised her brow in acknowledgement. ‘Huh…you do make a very good point.’

  
  


‘I could be wrong.’

  
  


Lena shook her head. ‘It might be the case. It’s about time that he learnt his lesson. Sam and I had different methods of vengeance but we look at the same idea, really.’

  
  


Kara smiled with a hint of pride. ‘You both have a firm way of dispensing justice.’

  
  


‘One of the things I’m proud about her.’ Lena raised a brow to add weight to Kara’s statement. ‘Now that we’ve mentioned Cat, it’s awfully surprising how you two are very close.’

  
  


Kara pouted sourly. ‘I can’t really say we’re close as friends. She’s my boss after all and to thousands like me.’ She added with a thoughtful look. ‘But I must say, she’s hands on when it comes to assignments. She’s very picky on story prompts as well but I’m really, really glad I’m within the close proximity of her good faith in a journalist. Or else I wouldn’t be here.’

  
  


‘And I doubt there would be a story that’s related to mine.’ Lena sipped on her tea. Kara laughed at what she said.

  
  


‘I’m flattered, babe. I’m flattered.’

  
  


They both chuckled and looked at each other very fondly. Now they’re talking about going back to work and how everything will be back on how it once was. Not entirely. Kara found love here and when she comes back to National City, it’ll be quite dull, she’s sure. 

-

Morning came after they went back to sleep. Lena was the first one to wake up. It was still around eight a.m. Saturday, she doesn’t want to admit it.

  
  


She felt dreadful knowing that Kara’s flight will be on Sunday two a.m. She wanted to just buy her another ticket but of course, Kara wouldn’t agree. She has work to do and today, she had an interview to finish. It seems like she didn’t want any of it to happen. She thought of talking to Cat since the woman already knows and if she could loan Kara.

  
  


Ugh. No. She can’t do that. Lena knew how Kara was eager to get on the assignment with this Snapper guy.

  
  


She was in Kara’s arms and she doesn’t want to break from it at all. The woman was still deeply asleep and her chest was nicely warm with her robe being loosened from tossing and turning. Lena planted a soft kiss on her breast and trailed it upwards to her collarbone. She smelled of lavender from her body wash, a hint of pleasant perfume that was Kara’s and finally, hers. Kara smelled of her.

  
  


Fuck, she’s going to miss the cuddles a lot. 

  
  


Lena can’t stand the idea of being away from her for too long. That’s why she called Sam to contact her lawyer to dispute the timeline that was given by Bernardo Rojas. After all, it was still informal and she could still alter it. But she’s afraid that her chances are slim to make demands. The breach of contract matter is quite delicate and Obsidian apparently has the upper hand. Lena needed them for her experiment to work.

  
  


She continued her kisses. This time, on her neckline and jaw. Lena caressed her fingertips blindly on the curves of her cheeks, the ridge of her nose and the arch of her eyebrow. It was unusual for her to dislike the light of day. It indicates departure soon.

  
  


‘Baby,’ she heard Kara whisper in a husky tone. ‘I thought you’re all sore.’

  
  


Lena breathed out a chuckle. ‘I am.’ She said as she continued planting slow pecks.

  
  


‘You’re turning me on right now and it makes me want to have sex with you again.’

  
  


‘So naughty.’ Lena purred teasingly and didn’t stop kissing. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist to cuddle her and bury her face on her neck, sweetly tickling her skin. ‘You have a voracious appetite when it comes to me.’

  
  


‘Why wouldn’t I? You’re a goddess.’ Kara moaned and craned her neck to give way to her sweet embrace.

  
  


That statement earned a furious blush from Lena but she decided to play along. ‘Am I? You seem to have made your  _ goddess _ beg last night.’

  
  


She laughed when Kara groaned and pinned her on the bed, making Kara on top. Lena could feel her face heat up from the unusual strength this woman has when she’s driven by desire. Kara was insanely good in bed for someone who hasn’t experienced fucking a girl before and she’s showing sheer dominance which Lena found downright sexy. It gives a striking contrast between puppy-eyed Kara to smouldering blue-eyed Kara. She can’t help but part her mouth in a gasp looking at Kara’s stare descending on her ‘now’ bare breast that was freed from her robe. Goodness, she’s turning insatiable and she’s honestly still sore down there. Kara was not gentle, thanks to her, encouraging her further to not hold back and here’s what Lena got (not that she’s complaining anyway).

  
  


Kara kissed her forehead which surprised her but liked the feeling. Lena bit her lip and sighed, not taking her eyes off of her.

  
  


‘I don’t wanna hurt you.’ Kara whispered. ‘As much as the hickeys are driving me insane right now,’ she landed a peck on Lena’s lips. ‘We’ll just cuddle.’

  
  


‘Sounds equally good.’ Lena brushed the tip of her nose to her cheek and captured Kara’s inviting mouth along, searing in slow and heated kisses. Kara kissed back by delving her tongue in and softly licked Lena’s in a teasing brush. The immediate contact placed her heart in a wildfire that was only familiar whenever they were intimate. 

  
  


It was a mix of pleasurable enslavement and ecstasy. Something that cannot be exchanged by something temporarily done. Lena had slept with men and women and some gave her a good feeling but not something she sought again. 

  
  


With Kara, she was always wanting, infinitely attracted and helplessly in love. It was a huge epiphany to be loved back and feel this way. It was reassuring that Lena didn’t want to think of anything that could happen to perish it. No. There’s nothing to doubt when it’s like this.

  
  


She moaned lustfully as Kara squeezed her breast and fondled it with pure intent to seduce. It took her breath away in seconds and there was nothing to do but let the woman have her way with her. She loved their lip locking, the way Kara trailed her tongue on the pulse of her neck and bit her collarbones gently, electrifying them both in an unexplained cause.

  
  


In one last kiss, Kara expressed a light grin and brushed Lena’s strands of her hair getting in the way of her face. Lena felt the weight of Kara’s body and it felt great.

  
  


‘How would you like it if in the future you’ll be called, Mrs. Gallagher-Luthor-Danvers?’

  
  


Lena smiled happily thinking about it. ‘Oh I’d love it and I’ll take it at all cost!’

  
  


They both laughed.

  
  


‘Although I’ll stick to Gallagher-Danvers.’ Lena pouted. ‘I don’t want Luthor to taint your name.’

  
  


‘You’re not tainting anything, baby.’ Kara kissed her again. ‘I loved you as Lena Luthor and Kieran Gallagher and both shared tragic moments and fulfilling experiences. I wish to embrace both. The good and the dark side of you.’

  
  


She caressed Kara’s face lovingly. ‘Hearing this…’ she closed her eyes. She’s going to cry. She’s going to cry. She’s going to cry. ‘Fuck, just don’t go, Kara? Please?’

  
  


Kara did not say anything but she heard her breathing got heavy. Lena still closed her eyes. ‘I’m gonna miss you like crazy. Just be with me. You won’t have to worry about anything. I have shit tons of money.’

  
  


Kara chuckled at that. ‘Baby…’

  
  


She shook her head. It’s really sinking in. One fucking year. She peered through her welling tears. She’s not letting go of her face. It feels like the year will start immediately. ‘I’ll buy you a plane ticket. First class and I’ll tell Cat to give you a whole year vacation. I’ll even pay her for your leave.’

  
  


She’s being unreasonable really. Lena is just thinking of any ridiculous persuasion that could make this woman stay. 

  
  


There was one doubt after all. She was afraid Kara’s feelings would fade from the distance. It was a realized kind of anxiety. She feared the thought. She was used to things that are temporarily felt. Success, lust, admiration, desire and determination. But this, she doesn’t want any of this to disappear.

  
  


‘Lena…look at me.’ Kara told her in a low voice. Her tone was gentle. Lena did what she was asked and looked at Kara, feeling like a little kid. Kara was holding her wrists that touched her face. ‘I know you’re scared. I feel it as well.’

  
  


‘I’ve never been in a relationship, Kara.’ She whispered. ‘And this one we have was all I could see now and it fucking hurts that someone’s getting in the way. I want to be Mrs. Danvers. I want to be yours.’

  
  


‘You are mine.’ Kara stated firmly. ‘And you will be. I want you to know that what you feel is completely normal. I love you very much and I want to reassure you that everyday.’ Kara kissed the tip of her nose that was blushing from crying. ‘And what you want to give me is a lifelong opportunity. But I aim to make a name for myself just like you do.’ Kara chuckled and shook her head. ‘Not as impactful as yours but still helping people.’

  
  


‘You’re one hell of a journalist.’ Lena sniffed. ‘You’re good at your field and I admire you for that.’

  
  


‘I try,’ Kara smiled ‘and once I go back, I’ll keep on grinding to get to where I want and if I have your support, I feel like I have nothing to fear.’

  
  


Her eyes narrowed. A slight knock of unease still crept at the back of her mind. ‘You always have my support, Kara. I just want you to stay. I feel like we’ll be more assured that way.’

  
  


‘I want to, baby. Every nerve of my body wants to.’ Her smile widened. ‘But eventually, we’ll get used to the situation. A year will get by.’

  
  


She embraced Kara. Guess she can’t really do anything but she respected that. She wished for Kara to chase her dreams like she did. She’ll support her no matter what. ‘Okay…’ she whispered. ‘Okay…’

  
  


‘You know,’ Kara pulled from the embrace gently and rested her chin on Lena’s chest. ‘If the year is over, I want you to come over to my apartment and I’ll bring a bag of food from Noonan’s.’

  
  


She smiled. ‘I like that.’

  
  


‘And you’ll have a game night with us. Winn, James, Nia, Alex, Sam, Ruby and me. We’ll be partners. Alex will drill you for that.’

  
  


Lena drew a shaky laugh and sniffed her tears. ‘Really? We should crush her in scrabble.’

  
  


Kara joined her laughter. ‘I look forward to it. She’s been beating my ass in that game.’

  
  


‘Oh she’ll be quaking once I get there.’ Lena stated mirthfully while she caressed Kara’s cheek. ‘What else?’

  
  


‘Then we’ll let them leave a bit early.’ Kara smirked. ‘Because I won’t wait to make love to you.’ She added with a sharp inhale as if she reimagined the memory. Lena blushed once more. ‘And I’m not talking about plain and gentle. I’m talking about sex that will make our legs shake from intense orgasm and fuck each other until we can’t see straight. So get yourself ready by then.’

  
  


Now it was Lena’s turn to inhale sharply. She can’t even respond. She was too occupied thinking about it and her lips curved up in a smile. ‘You’re good at bargaining, huh?’

  
  


‘Just telling you how much I’ll miss you.’ Kara planted another chaste kiss on her lips. ‘And we’ll video call everyday so you’ll see my dashing face and not miss me too much.’ She added with a smug, adorable pout.

  
  


‘Kara Danvers, your confidence is blowing me away.’ Lena retorted mirthfully but her heart feels much lighter now. She tunnelled her fingers through the blonde locks to get a good look of Kara’s face. ‘Thank you, love. For making me feel better. I’m still not okay at the thought of you being away but I feel like we’ll do all right now.’

  
  


She saw Kara’s eyes softened as she dipped repeatedly for kisses. They spent the next hour making out and laughing in between. Bickering like children and Kara being amused when Lena was annoyed. It’s really getting closer. The road was blurry ahead but not what Lena felt and she was certain Kara was on the same page as hers.

  
  


‘Ready for your interview?’ Kara asked.

  
  


‘Yes...’ Lena answered softly. ‘Very much.’

  
  


‘Then let’s drive back.’ She said and placed her forehead on hers. ‘Because you’ll be published in one hell of an article soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end of supercorp in Hawaii and the setting will go back to New York and Mexico mostly. I've divided this story into three parts. One will be their time in Hawaii, second will be their long distance relationship and the daily struggles of it and the last will be 'secret'. lol
> 
> I'll also add some characters in the future chapters that will possibly help or hinder Kara and Lena's relationship.
> 
> I appreciate you reading guys. Your comments and kudos inspire me to write. ^_^


End file.
